<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing School Semester Ep 345: Persona Edition by huhu_lene_gz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925592">Killing School Semester Ep 345: Persona Edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz'>huhu_lene_gz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danganronpa, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gore, Graphic descriptions of violence, Murder, No Danganronpa spoilers, No P5R spoilers, Suicide, danagnronpa au, killing game, no p4g spoilers, spoilers for bad endings of all 3 games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>94,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhu_lene_gz/pseuds/huhu_lene_gz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All you need is a motive, sixteen students and a school. </p><p>To leave this academy, to graduate from this killing game, you need to kill and get away with it. You need to deceive everyone, or you'll be deceived in turn. </p><p>Who can you trust in this game of life or death?</p><p>HEAVY SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 3, 4, 5 BAD ENDINGS AND TRUE ENDINGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Yuuki Makoto, Amamiya Ren &amp; Akechi Goro, Amamiya Ren &amp; Sakura Futaba, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Satonaka Chie &amp; Amagi Yukiko, Yuuki Makoto &amp; Arisato Minako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first time posting in a long while and it's actually not haikyuu content haha but I've really gotten into persona 5 royal since it came out (and was really hyped up before that) and also recently finished sdr2 so I got super inspired. this was started way before p5r came out so there's no p5r spoilers. </p><p>Hope you enjoy though :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prologue: Amamiya Ren</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren’s head hurts. He groans, massaging his temple, as he looks up from where his head had been buried between his arms, planted on the table. A...classroom? An empty classroom, to be exact. Slowly, his vision begins to clear, and Ren takes in his surroundings to a clearer detail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are some crude drawings on the blackboard done in white chalk. On the notice boards next to the board, a few pieces of paper are pinned up, including a class name list (with names creepily struck through with crimson ink) and a fire escape route map torn in half. A couple of thumb tacks lie face up on the ground, and Ren takes note not to step on them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The classroom lacked any sort of defining characteristics apart from the windows which are locked. Ren tried opening them, but to no avail. He can only peer outside into the garden below. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren stumbles out into the empty hallway. He shivers from a sudden chill. Where is he? A school? Where is everyone else then? He looks to the left and to the right, and yet he neither sees nor hears anything or anyone. Ren takes a couple of tentative steps towards what appears to be a staircase, steeling himself from anything that may just pop u-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren isn’t sure who screamed louder. He or the blonde girl he just bumped into. The girl crashes into him, sending both of them sprawling on the ground, with her on top of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Instantly, her face reddens and she scrambles to get off him. “Oh my gosh, are you hurt? I’m so sorry, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-It’s fine,” Ren says, picking himself up, rubbing his back where it hit the ground. Rather hard, he must add. He sizes the girl up. She wears a black jacket over tracksuit and red leggings. Her hair is tied up into two ponytails, flowing over her shoulders like a golden, cascading waterfall. He has never seen her before in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Takamaki Ann,” the girl says, holding out a hand for a handshake. Ren takes it. “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? Amamiya Ren,” Ren tells her. “Do you know where we are?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ann shakes her head. “I was gonna ask you that. I have absolutely no clue. It’s just...you’re the first person I’ve bumped into in like, five minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren gulps. What is that supposed to mean? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There must be others, though,” Ann says, looking as if she is trying to convince herself. “We should look for them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ren nods and decides to follow her. It’s not like he would be doing anything else otherwise. The next classroom they come to, the one beside the one that Ren woke up in, they find a boy sleeping there, with spiky hair as yellow as Ann’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, there’s someone else here.” Ann echoes Ren’s thoughts. She strides over to the boy and shakes him. Violently. Ren watches from the door as the boy splutters and sits upright. His head whacks Ann on the chin and she yelps in pain. The boy cries out as he holds his head in his hands. Ren is not entirely sure what to make of this scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck! That hurt!” the boy cries. His eyes land on Ann, completely ignoring Ren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Ann bellows. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one who smacked me on the fucking chin, you asshole!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’re you calling an asshole, huh?” the boy screeches. Ren believes that he should intervene right about now, because he really does not want his new companions killing each other, but...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gives them a couple of minutes to sort out their differences and they finally get down to the introductions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Takamaki Ann,” Ann says coldly. The boy glares at her and he looks up at Ren, the first indication that he noticed Ren’s presence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sakamoto Ryuji,” Ryuji says. Both he and Ann stare at Ren, who immediately shrinks under the collective power of their gazes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Amamiya Ren,” he says, a hand at the nape of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, where the hell is this place?” Ryuji asks, glancing around. The classroom looks exactly the same as the one Ren had woken up in, save for the drawings on the blackboard. One of them looks like a cat with a scarf. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How should we know? We just woke up here too without a clue,” Ann says, shaking her head. “We should get going. There are probably others out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Others?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ann says. “I woke up in a classroom, then found Amamiya here, then you. I’m sure there are other people around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ryuji glances over at Ren, then at Ann, then back at Ren. Ren shrugs, as if to reassure Ryuji that she is telling the truth. Ann doesn’t wait for an answer and struts out of the classroom, yelling something about going on ahead. Ryuji sighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you don’t know nothing either?” Ryuji asks, hope in his voice, but the light in his eyes dies instantly when Ren shakes his head. “Damn it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They follow Ann to the classroom beside Ryuji’s, where they meet a brown-haired boy with hair that comes down to his shoulders, dressed in a plain peacoat. He looks like had been up for some time, investigating the classroom itself regarding their whereabouts. He tells them to go on ahead, and that he would join them when he is done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A girl sits on the teacher’s desk of the next classroom, swinging her legs as she stares up at the projector attached to the ceiling. She looks over at them when they arrive, squeaking and scrambling to hide behind the desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo,” Ryuji says, raising a hand in greeting. “We don’t mean to scare you, so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hi, what’s your name?” Ann says loudly, pushing Ryuji aside. Ryuji shoots her an affronted expression. Ann is kneeling by the girl’s side, accompanied by an exasperated Ryuji, while Ren stands by the door as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The girl vehemently refuses to speak to them, so all they can do is to leave. They didn’t even get her name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was useless,” Ryuji mutters. Ann whacks him on the head and once again, the duo explodes into another pointless argument. At this point in time, the door to the classroom that the boy was in opens, and he emerges. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are. Rather lively, aren’t we?” the boy says, smiling winningly. “I don’t believe I’ve introduced myself yet. I’m Akechi Goro, Ace Ikemen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, full of yourself much?” Ryuji says, giving him a suspicious look. Ren takes the hand that Akechi extends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not exactly,” Akechi says, that omnipresent smile still on his face. “If you checked beneath your desk, you would find a dossier of yourself.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dossier...of themselves? At this revelation, Ann and Ryuji sprint back towards their classrooms - Ann’s one is all the way down the hall, while Ryuji’s one is beside Ren’s. Ren doesn’t move, his hands tucked into his pockets as he sizes Akechi up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong? You’ve been staring for a while now,” Akechi says, head tilted. “Don’t you want to see your dossier as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll...I’ll do just that,” Ren nods. “Thank you.” With that, he makes his way towards the classroom he woke up in, careful to avoid the thumb tacks scattered on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is just as Akechi said. There is a document lying inside the desk. His name - Amamiya Ren - is printed beside his mugshot, a picture of him without his spectacles on. His age (seventeen), birthday, sex, star sign is also listed on the piece of paper. Right at the bottom of the list of personal details are two words that catch his eye: Ace Thief. Ace Thief? What’s that supposed to mean? Is that his title or something?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Does that mean he is a thief? Ren...</span>
  <em>
    <span>crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Ren holds his head as pain spikes through him. Why can’t he remember anything besides his name? He cannot even remember how he ended up here in the first place. Try as he might, his mind goes blank whenever he tries to recall any memory at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Is this some kind of punishment for Ren’s crimes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you done?” Ryuji appears at the doorway, his piece of paper in hand. “Turns out I’m the Ace Runner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ace Runner? Ryuji sighs, scratching his head. “I dunno man. Maybe I can run very fast or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, exercise is the only thing brutes like you can do,” Ann says, joining them. She plops herself onto the desk beside Ren’s. “I’m the Ace Model.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ace Model? You?” Ryuji scoffs. They proceed to bicker, leaving Ren alone with his thoughts. Ace Thief? Great. He probably has a criminal record out there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s yours?” Ann asks, turning away from a riled-up Ryuji. Ryuji simmers down immediately and sits on the teacher’s desk. Both watch Ren expectantly. Ren bites his lip. Would they leave him if he told them what his title is? Should he come up with a lie-?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s...Ace Phantom,” Ren breathes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ace Phantom? Are you a ghost or something?” Ryuji looks confused. Ann sighs condescendingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haven’t you realised how quiet he is? He could probably sneak into your room and off you in your sleep if he wanted to,” Ann says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “In any case, it’s way better than Ace Ikemen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard someone calling me?” Akechi shows up next, arms crossed across his chest. Neither Ann nor Ryuji seem to notice his blatant staring, but Akechi does, but says nothing about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Ace Ikemen, can we take it that you are, in fact, an ikemen?” Ann asks, narrowing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose,” Akechi says, shrugging. “Also, you are the Ace Model, the Ace Runner and the Ace Phantom, am I right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you heard all that, huh,” Ryuji says. “Now, we gotta decide what to do. Are there only five of us here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Five?” Akechi inquires.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s this girl in the other room, but she doesn’t want to talk to us,” Ann says. “You didn’t see her?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From the way she just...hid from all of us, I doubt so,” Ryuji says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe there are other parts of this school we have yet to explore,” Akechi says. “I saw a sign by the staircase telling us that this building is the Shujin-Kosei campus. Perhaps there is another campus where other people are gathered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ann opens her mouth to speak, but suddenly, the speaker overhead crackles to life and a voice speaks, barely audible through the horrible static.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meow ha ha! Attention all students! Welcome to Persona High! Before we begin the game, we’d like all students to meet at the gymnasium in the Practice Building! Bye now!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that short message, the speaker dies down once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Persona High? What kind of name is that? I’ve never heard of it before,” Ryuji says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ann leaps to her feet. “Come on, we have to go to the gym. Does, err...anyone have a map or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, Ren points to the fire escape route map tacked up on the wall. Unlike the one in his classroom, this one still seems new. Akechi takes the map down and gives it a once-over. He folds it and hands it to Ren.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Akechi says. “In case we need it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know where to go?” Ann eyes him suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” Akechi says, once again with that elegant smile of his. Truly an Ace Ikemen. “Now, let us get moving.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before they left the campus, Ren reminds them to check on the orange-haired girl in the other classroom. However, when they search the room, she is gone. She must have left before them, headed for the same destination. Akechi takes the lead, while Ren hangs back by the rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A feeling of dread washes over him, and uncertainy’s fingers creep up his spine. This setting is already unsettling enough. What exactly would they be met with when they reached the gym? Who called them there in the first place? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And most importantly, why can’t he remember anything from his life outside this school? Ace Thief? What is that supposed to mean? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is only one thing he can do - and that is to walk forward without looking back, believing that the owner of this mysterious voice can reveal to him his shrouded past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prologue: Narukami Yuu </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu blinks. Once, twice. He comes face to face with a boy he’s never seen before - with brown hair and headphones hanging from his neck. He wears a black jacket over a white sweatshirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank God. I thought you were dead,” the boy laughs uneasily. He turns to the door. “Hey! He’s awake!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh! That’s great!” A girl in a green tracksuit appears at the doorway. She is accompanied by another girl with long, dark hair dressed mostly in red, apart from a yellow scarf around her neck. A boy makes his appearance right after them, blue hair falling down to his shoulders, a blue police hat resting atop his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” the girl in green asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...Narukami Yuu,” Yuu answers, unsure of what to make of this situation. Who are they?</span>
  <em>
    <span> Where </span>
  </em>
  <span>are they?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool name,” the brown-haired boy nods. “Now move for a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu, dazedly, does as he is told, and removes his arms from the desk. The brown-haired boy pulls up the top of the desk, revealing a hidden compartment meant for students to store textbooks and worksheets. Within the compartment lays a single piece of paper, Yuu’s picture printed on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess you’re not lying,” the brown-haired boy says, staring at the paper intently. The girl in green is crowded around him, trying to peer past his shoulder, as is the girl in red. The remaining boy walks over to him and extends a hand in greeting. Yuu stares down at the gloved hand for a moment before deciding to take it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirogane Naoto,” the boy says. “Ace Detective. Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too,” Yuu nods. “Ace Detective?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A title bestowed upon me by a higher force, it seems,” Naoto says. “It was printed on my dossier. The same can be said of the others.” The ‘others’ refers to the band of yelling teenagers now fighting over his dossier. Truth to be told, Yuu doesn’t really mind. He’s just curious about his title.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ace Investigator, huh?” the brown-haired boy grins, handing him his dossier. Yuu glances down at it. Indeed, at the bottom of the page, it says “Ace Investigator”. “That’s way cooler than ours, though. Nice to meet you. I’m Hanamura Yosuke, Ace Salesman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s pretty lame compared to Narukami-kun’s,” the girl in green says. “It’s really nice to meet you. I’m Satonaka Chie, Ace Martial Artist.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you bust out some moves then, short stuff,” Yosuke scoffs. Chie karate-chops him on the head. The girl in red snorts, then proceeds to burst into uncontrolled laughter as Yosuke and Chie duke it out in front of the blackboard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re rather unfazed by it all,” Naoto observes. She points out the girl in red. “She’s Amagi Yukiko, the Ace Innkeeper.” The girl in question is unable to even introduce herself, a hand over her mouth and stomach, doubling over as she guffaws at their antics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Yuu chuckles. “They look happy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed.” A small smile plays on Naoto’s lips, before it disappears as quickly as it had come. “However we cannot dilly-dally. There was an announcement a few minutes ago requesting our presence in the gymnasium. I suggest that we make our way there immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Naoto calls out to the group to inform them of their departure. Yosuke and Chie involve Yuu in a conversation about what the instruction may mean, while Naoto leads the way with Yukiko. It is almost shocking how easily they’ve become comrades who bicker as if they have been friends since childhood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I bet it’s like some kind of school event or something,” Chie says. “I mean, we got admitted into this school, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Yosuke says. “I’m not sure if it’s just me but I don’t remember anything. At all. Like, not even this school or anything. Yasogami campus? What kind of school is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It is only when Yuu tries to rack his brain for clues that he stops short. Chie nearly bumps into him. It is just as Yosuke said. He’s drawing a total blank. He cannot remember a single thing apart from what the dossier told him - that he is a seventeen-year-old boy with the title of Ace Investigator (whatever that is supposed to mean). And that his dominant hand is his right hand, and that his birthday is…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you okay?” Yosuke is looking at him straight in the eyes, brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yuu shakes his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just...a little headache, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Really, dude? You’d better not be collapsing on us, okay?” Yosuke says. “Come on, lean on my shoulder or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad,” Yuu protests. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yosuke side-eyes him, says, “Alright, if you say so.”, and continues their conversation. Naoto and Yukiko, who are waiting for them ahead, continue walking as well, down a staircase and headed for a long corridor. A sign saying “Practice Building” hangs from the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Practice Building looks like an abandoned school, its creepy corridors decorated with all the hallmarks of a normal school building. Bulletin’ boards with notices of change in schedules, upcoming events and club recruitment tryouts pinned to them. Windows that show a blue sky and lush greenery in the garden below. Doors with signs such as “Music Room”, “Art Room” and the like. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they reach their destination, guarded by a set of worn-out, grey double doors with the sign for Gymnasium above them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chie is the one who pulls open the doors, revealing a group of four people already seated on the floor within. They stand at their arrival. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you guys?” Yosuke and the blond boy ask in unison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Facilitated by Naoto and a boy in a peacoat, the two groups of people begin their introductions. The Ace Phantom, Amamiya Ren. Ace Runner, Sakamoto Ryuji. Ace Ikemen, Akechi Goro. Ace Model, Takamaki Ann. There is, supposedly, the existence of an elusive orange-haired girl whom they found in a classroom in their campus, but she has yet to arrive, it seems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door is pushed open mere seconds later, where a third group of six people enter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” the blue-haired boy nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you there were others!” the girl in a pink sweater says, a hint of exasperation in her voice. Her comment is directed at the boy with a cap and a goatee. Behind them walks a girl with a ponytail talking animatedly with a boy in a red vest. Trailing behind them is a girl with cyan hair, fingers playing with her scarf the colour of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And so, there are more names to remember, and more faces to match them to. Ace Pessimist, Yuki Makoto - the boy with blue hair. Ace Cheerleader, Arisato Minako, the girl with brown hair tied into a ponytail. Ace Archer, Takeba Yukari, the girl in the pink sweater. Ace Hero, Iori Junpei, the boy with the goatee. Ace Boxer, Sanada Akihiko, the one in the red vest. Ace Techie, Yamagishi Fuuka, the cyan-haired girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we have no memories before we came to this school. Is that right?” Naoto says to the group silent in the gymnasium save for Junpei and Yukari’s small talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems so,” Akechi says. “I, for one, cannot remember a single thing about my life before coming to this school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither can I,” Akihiko says, arms folded. “Try as I might, the memories are just not coming to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even remember what this school is. Like, did we enroll here as students or something?” Arisato pipes up. “And is it a prestigious school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You kiddin’ me?” Ryuji says, hands behind his head. “The school facilities are like, broken, man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone else can continue the conversation, there is the sound of static, and a voice that gets clearer and clearer as the static fades. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nyeh heh heh!” A feline figure hops onto the stage from behind the thick curtains, catching everyone by surprise. Everybody leaps to their feet, their bodies tensed. Yuu eyes the black cat, with a splash of white on its muzzle and the tips of its paws and tail. A yellow scarf dons its neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A chill runs down Yuu’s spine as he rises as well to meet this new addition to their ragtag group. Who is this cat? And is he a friend or foe? Is this cat the one that gathered them all here? For what purpose? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cat’s next words would answer Yuu’s questions. All of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prologue: Yuki Makoto </span>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to Persona High!” the cat says, grinning. “I’m one of your headmasters! Morgana! Meow ha ha!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Headmaster?” Ann cries. “You’re just a cat!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not a cat! Meow!” Morgana cries. “I’m a human!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure you are,” Junpei mutters, hands in his pockets. “You just yowled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have to stop showing me all this disrespect,” Morgana’s ears droop momentarily, but then a devilish grin appears on his face. “Now! You all have to listen to your new headmaster, nyeh! I’m gonna tell you the rules of the game!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rules of the game?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yup, meow hah hah!” Morgana says. “You’re all going to have to play what we call a killing game.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole room falls silent. Makoto glances from one person to the other. Each and every one of them seems transfixed on the cat, their gazes unwavering. Going from surprise to shock to mild horror, to downright terrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A killing game? You’ve got to be joking!” Arisato cries. “What kind of game is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah! You don’t seriously expect us to...kill each other!” Hanamura shouts. “We won’t do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, quiet you imbeciles,” Morgana says with an air of authority, tail swishing from side to side. Hanamura clenches his fists. Arisato looks about ready to fight someone with the frightening expression on her face. “I haven’t told you the rules yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We don’t ne-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell us,” Makoto says, cutting off Takeba’s protest. “What are the rules?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto can feel everyone’s eyes on him. Staring at him. Piercing his very soul. Makoto is used to it. He does not waver in his stance. If the cat is telling the truth, and that he, one out of who-knows-how-many headmasters, is planning on instigating murder, then they would have to know the rules to survive. Makoto stands his ground, despite Iori, Satonaka and Takeba’s protests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s right.” Shirogane says, straightening his hat. “The cat is probably serious about this. If we want to live...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s sorta mean...I’m not a cat!” Morgana cries. Makoto winces at the screech the speaker makes. “But at least we know there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>reasonable people out there and you’re not just a bunch of nincompoops.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto remains silent, but the prickling sensation leaves his skin as everyone else directs their attention to the talking cat once again. Makoto wonders if it is a robot. Clearly, it must be, because no cat exists that can stand and talk and </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>like that, like he is straight out from a comic book. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this killing game will be your ticket out of here,” Morgana says. “All of you are going to be participants. No exceptions. If you win, you get to leave.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do we win?” Akechi asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s how it’s gonna go. Whenever one of you kills someone - by any means you want; it doesn’t matter - we’re going to hold a class trial. You’re all going to figure out who the blackened is and vote for them. It’ll be the most epic face-off between the spotless and the blackened!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The blackened - meaning the killer, right?” Akechi clarifies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yup,” Morgana nods. “Glad to see you’re getting more and more into it, meow ha ha!” Makoto would be lying if he said that chills don’t run up his spine every time Morgana cackles like that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we vote for the right blackened?” Satonaka asks, voice trembling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you all get to live until the next class trial,” Morgana says. “At least, for the spotless. There will be a punishment for the blackened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A-A punishment? What kind of punishment?” Takamaki blurts out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The question hangs heavy in the air. There is an amused glint in Morgana’s eye. “Well, you’ll see after your first class trial. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If </span>
  </em>
  <span>you vote correctly, that is. If you vote wrongly, then only the blackened will live and graduate from this academy and the rest of you will face punishment instead.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto ignores the nails of dread clawing at him. It makes him uncomfortable. Makes him want to puke. The pounding of his heart does not help matters. “When will the game end?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Other than voting wrongly? Well, the game will continue until there are only two of you left,” Morgana says. “You can’t have a class trial with only two people after all.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is goddamn bullshit!” Iori cries, dashing forward to the front of the stage. “You expect me to just sit here and take it? You have another thing coming!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Iori-kun! Wait!” Arisato springs into action, running after Iori, who looks about ready to punch the living daylights out of the cat. Makoto agrees with Arisato’s decision. If whoever is behind this game managed to steal their memories and lock them up in this school to play this hellish game, then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arisato is too late. Iori launches himself up onto the stage and makes a grab at Morgana. However, Morgana dodges his hands deftly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! I may not have told you this but you can’t go against the school rules or there’ll be a punishment waiting- meow!” Morgana somersaults out of Iori’s grasping hands once more. “And one of these school rules is: no violence against the headmasters!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“To hell with your rules!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Iori-kun!” Arisato scrambles up onto the stage. She is followed closely by Sanada and Sakamoto. Makoto remains rooted to the spot. He would only get in the way and be a hindrance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arisato manages to get a hand on Iori, but with a swing of his arm, his elbow connects with her nose, sending her sprawling right back into Sanada’s arms. Sakamoto reaches Iori before he can cause any more damage to their already-precarious situation and restrains him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, you fucking elbowed Arisato-san in the face, you asshole!” Sakamoto snarls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna stay here forever and kill each other? Why’d you fucking stop me, you bastard!” Iori hurls back an insult, still struggling against Sakamato’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whew,” Morgana says, wiping non-existent sweat off its forehead. “Seriously. Kids these days have no manners.” No one says anything to that. Sanada helps Arisato stop her bleeding nose with a kerchief and Sakamoto drags an unrelenting Iori as well. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what you say, we’re never going to participate in this stupid game,” Takeba shouts defiantly. “It’s probably all lies anyway! The police are probably searching for us!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what you say,” Morgana drawls. “But what if there’s someone amongst you who believes me? What then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto throws furtive glances to the others, who seem to be doing the same. He does not want to think about it, but, indeed, what if someone believes in Morgana’s words and is already thinking about...murder? Murder to leave this academy? All at once, everyone seems suspicious. Arisato, Takeba, Iori, Sanada, Yamagishi, Narukami, Hanamura, Satonaka, Amagi, Shirogane, Amamiya, Sakamoto, Takamaki and Akechi, even that orange-haired girl who has yet to make an appearance. Everyone here has the power to kill.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyways, we’re gonna be handing out your Personas,” Morgana says. “Your Persona is something like a cardkey. Basically, it allows you access to facilities around the school. Everyone has their own Persona so don’t go trading it around!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And with that, Morgana bows dramatically. “Morgana, signing off! Ciao!” Without warning, Morgana disappears in a cloud of smoke. No one knows where he went or how he left, but they all know one thing. The room has turned icy, strained trust pulled even thinner. All of them had come thinking that they are comrades in arms, to figure out the truth behind these unimaginable circumstances, but now…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Personas...are there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice that speaks up is none like Makoto has heard before. It does not belong to any one of the fifteen of them gathered here…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An orange-haired girl emerges from behind the curtains on stage, eyes staring at the ground, fingers pointed to the backstage. Immediately after giving her message, she darts down the staircase and shoves herself behind some gym mats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What’s with her? However, this is not the time to be concerned with an obvious introvert like her. She said that the Personas that Morgana had promised them are behind the stage. Makoto takes a step forward, then pauses. Could that be a trap?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Show us your Persona, then,” Shirogane speaks up, approaching the space between the mattresses and the wall that the girl has slotted herself into. “So we know that you are not out to deceive us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is silence for a moment, then Shirogane retreats back to the safety of the group. “She is telling the truth.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemme go first,” Sakamoto says, raising a hand. “In case, you know, there’s a trap or something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanada volunteers to go with Sakamoto, and both boys make their way up the stage. There is the sound of wheels turning, and they roll out a blue table with a single box placed upon it. Inside, Makoto presumes, are their Personas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike what Makoto had expected - that the group would charge in and crowd around the box, intent on taking their own - Sakamoto and Sanada begin to give out the Personas in an orderly fashion. Makoto receives his own after Arisato. Orpheus - that is the name of his Persona. It has his name on it as well - Yuki Makoto - including an identification number and his date of birth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the back of his card is a three digit number: 301, accompanied by the words “room number” printed atop it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a dormitory around here,” Makoto hears Amamiya say to Takamaki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it when we made our way down,” Amamiya nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These dorms...where are they at?” Makoto asks. Amamiya blinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll...lead you, I guess,” Amamiya says, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. “When everyone’s...done.” His gaze slides over to the others still lining up and waiting for their Personas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amamiya takes the lead, walking alongside Sakamoto and Takamaki, while everyone else follows behind in random clusters. The only one not walking with them is the orange-haired girl from earlier, who does not seem to have budged from her spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Makoto shrugs. He just hopes that she can be trusted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Prologue: Arisato Minako </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There are two floors to the dormitories, and we are assigned numbers based on the rooms we are to residing in. Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem that we can reach the second floor at this point in time,” Naoto says, scanning the directory on the first floor of the dormitory building, a mere corridor away from the Practice Building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So basically, it’s 301, 302, all the way to 505?” Minako says, glancing at her Persona cardkey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does that mean there’s, like, no gender segregation?” Yukari’s face is a mask of horror. Minako tries to hold back her laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need to be scared, Yukari-chan. We can only enter the rooms with our own Personas,” Minako says, slinging an arm across her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Yukari says, sighing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Before we rest up for the night, I would like to verify something,” Naoto says. Everyone stops in their tracks. Naoto takes a deep breath, then continues. “I would like to know if anyone is opposed to meeting up at the cafeteria every morning. Just for attendance sake and to make our plans for the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure,” Minako says without hesitation. “Sounds like a good plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” Akechi nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There are no vocalised objections to this plan, yet it is hard to tell if everyone is agreeable. Iori is the first to return to his room, muttering something under his breath. Everyone watches as he taps the card on the reader on his door, then enters. The door pointedly slams shut behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In groups, everyone else begins to move, heading to their own rooms after several rounds of farewells and “see-you-later”s.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako collapses onto her bed the moment she is inside, stretching and yawning. Today’s excitement and adventure had taken the breath right out of her. She glances around the room - it is devoid of almost everything besides the bed she is currently lying on, a desk and an accompanying chair, and a toilet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako sighs, opting to take a quick shower to soothe her tense muscles. Her nose smarts. Perhaps she should attempt to get some first aid or something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako retrieves a first aid box from the cupboard in the bathroom, then proceeds to place a bandage over her nose. That should do for a while at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako stands at her bedside, staring at the sheets. What an absurd situation - being thrown into a school with absolutely no memories of their previous lives outside it, and without any way out. She wonders what the others are doing now. Maybe she should go find Yukari and explore the school to find a secret exit or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She finds herself knocking on Yukari’s door a couple of seconds later, a bright cheerful grin plastered on her face, hands behind her back. Yukari opens the door with a click. She looks tired - her face ashen and her eyes tinged red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Sorry,” Yukari says, staring down at the ground. “I didn’t want you to see me like this…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you opened the door</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minako thinks, but doesn’t point it out. “It’s fine. I know it’s a little...weird. I mean, this whole thing and all.” She gestures to the corridor, empty besides herself. “Do you wanna go for a walk?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I guess it’s fine,” Yukari says, and Minako breathes an internal sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great! Let’s go!” Minako smiles, taking Yukari’s hand and pulling her along. The door clicks shut behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukari walks slowly, but Minako doesn’t mind. They wander down eerie hallways, around abandoned club rooms and peer into empty classrooms. Yukari clings to Minako, not being a fan of horror, but Minako doesn’t mind. That probably means Yukari trusts her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What’s that?” Yukari stutters, pointing to a shadow cast against the wall, the culprit blocked from view by another wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably someone we know,” Minako says. Fearlessly, she skips over to the corridor’s corner, realising that the shadow indeed belongs to their friends - Akechi and Amamiya. They seem to be talking about something, but Minako is too far away to hear them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, instead, she calls out to them. “Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Akechi jolts and Amamiya jumps five feet in the air. Minako laughs at the scene, while even Yukari has to stifle a giggle. They whirl around to face them, Amamiya looking rather frazzled, but at least Akechi regains his composure rather quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, Arisato-san and Takeba-san. What a pleasure to, ahem, meet you here,” Akechi says, clearing his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice-snork-seeing you here-haha-too,” Minako manages between laughs. “What are you two doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Checking out the school compound,” Akechi says. “It felt rather dangerous to explore alone, and Amamiya appears to be the only one who would answer the door.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here,” Minako says. “Anyways, let’s go together. Four heads are better than two!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure the saying goe-” Before Akechi can finish his sentence, Minako has dragged Yukari along, tugging her in the direction that Akechi and Amamiya were walking in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of their exploration is fruitless. None of the windows can be opened, and smashing them open doesn't seem to be an option. The doors leading outside are heavyset and unable to be opened as well. By the time they return to the dormitory building, it is time for dinner, as indicated by an announcement overhead in Morgana’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Attention all students! It’s time for dinner! Your food’s in the dining hall!” With that laughter still ringing in the background, the announcement ceases. The four of them turn to look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The dining hall, hmm? I recall seeing it near our rooms,” Akechi says. “Shall we go?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m super hungry!” Minako says. “Come on, Yuka-chan! Let’s go! Food! Food!” She pulls Yukari along, amidst protests of “How can you be so cheerful at a time like this?!”, leaving Akechi and Amamiya in the dust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time they reach the dining hall, Ann, Chie and Yukiko are already there, chomping down on some cakes, steak and ice cream respectively.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fast,” Yukari says, gesturing to Chie’s food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, this?” Chie says, with a mouth full of food. “This ain’t dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Minako says, swaying from side to side. “Is that, like, your pre-dinner meal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah,” Chie nods enthusiastically. She swallows. “I was already eating before the announcement.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same here,” Ann pipes up, shovelling her mouth full of cake. “There’s still cake in the fridge if anyone wants any.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a policy not to eat desserts before meals,” Yukari says, holding up a hand. “I’ll pass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Same here,” Akechi says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think dinner’s in the kitchen. Self-service,” Yukiko says. “But of course, I’ll be glad to prepare it for you. As the Ace Innkeeper.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Yukiko,” Minako interrupts whatever Akechi was about to say, which was to deny her service, but hey, Yukiko’s just about done with her ice cream anyway. Yukiko finishes up the last tiny scoops and heads off to the kitchen. Amamiya offers his help, while Minako, Akechi and Yukari take their seats at three of the sixteen tables, opposite Chie and Ann.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yukiko returns with several plates of steaming roasted chicken, each with a side of mashed potatoes and some garden vegetables. It looks absolutely delicious. When Minako takes the first heavenly bite, she nearly faints because </span>
  <em>
    <span>how can food taste this good</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Maybe she wouldn’t mind staying here forever if someone cooked her good food every day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was already prepared on the counter when I went to get it,” Yukiko says in response to Akechi’s query. She sits herself beside Chie once more and digs into her own food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you didn’t see anyone prepare it?” Akechi asks. “You had gone into the kitchen to retrieve your desserts, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ann nods. “There wasn’t anything like chicken there either. At least, not in the fridge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Akechi says, but says no more than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The next few to arrive are Sakamoto, Narukami, Hanamura and Fuuka. Finally, everyone else shows up, save for Iori, and the orange-haired girl. When asked, Sanada tells them that he tried getting Iori to open up, but he had refused to even answer the door. After a minute of trying, with Yuki’s help, they gave up and came down for dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Conversation is lighthearted. Neither Sanada nor Hanamura are truly convinced that the lot of them are trapped, and vow to find a way out the next day. Chie, Yukiko, Ann drag Fuuka and Yukari into a conversation regarding the foodstuffs they are going to eat once they leave this place. Akechi and Naoto discuss the implications of the killing game and what the person who trapped them here wants to achieve. The truly silent ones are Amamiya and Yuki, who opt to observe instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once dinner concludes and everyone has put away their plates, while Naoto and Akechi are about to leave, Yuki speaks for the first time since entering the dinner hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but can I set a rule?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A rule?” Minako echoes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuki says. Everyone looks at him, still and silent as they wait for them to continue speaking. “I would like everyone to remain in their rooms after ten at night. Of course, this is not a school rule, so there’s no way to reliably enforce it. We would just need everyone’s cooperation.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remain in our rooms? Surely you’re not…” Naoto trails off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s necessary,” Sanada says, raising a hand. “I don’t think any one of us here would-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I’d like to believe too,” Yuki nods, “but for everyone’s sake, I suggest we take the precaution, just in case. It’ll put everyone’s minds at ease as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There is an uncomfortable silence that hangs over the group. The one to break it is the other ghost at the table - Amamiya Ren. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I second that,” Amamiya says. His voice may be small, but the seriousness in his eyes doesn’t waver. Yuki looks astonished, but the expression is gone in a fraction of a second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So do I,” Akechi says. “It is the most logical course of action.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there any objections?” Yuki asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minako looks around. Everyone else is glancing at each other, wondering whether, perhaps, the person standing or sitting right next to them would lift a hand to murder. Minako wonders whether Yukari or Fuuka may kill, if it comes down to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If there are none, then I suggest we disperse for the day,” Yuki says. “Let us meet here at the dining hall tomorrow during breakfast and we can take attendance. That means that participation is necessary. I’ll let Iori-san know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then can someone inform-” Minako starts before Akechi cuts her off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no need for that,” Akechi says. “If she is alone, then she wouldn’t be able to do any harm to anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true, but we should at least check if she, well, is alive,” Yukiko says, “once in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alive. Dead. Kill. These are quickly becoming more and more difficult to utter. Minako figures she should lighten the atmosphere and chase away the dark cloud hanging over the group. She claps her hands loudly, attracting everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then, it’s settled! Let’s meet here tomorrow morning and plan our next course of action,” Minako says. “We can do whatever we want now. I think the Practice Building’s still open.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The rules did say that we are allowed to explore the school as much as we wish, so long as we do not enter the gymnasium or the pool at night,” Naoto nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rules? What rules?” Sakamoto and Hanamura speak in unison. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the back of the door of your rooms,” Narukami says. “There is a set of rules nailed to the wall, and, apparently, breaking any of them would mean a punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which would likely result in death,” Yuki continues. “For an organisation to afford to trap us all in here and make us play this game, I think murdering us would be more than possible for them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Really now,” Sakomoto looks like he’s sweating buckets. “Uh...better go back and give it a once-over, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do that,” Ann says, looking unperturbed as he finishes up her mashed potatoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chie, Yukiko, Ann and Minako decide to stay in the dining hall a little while longer. Akechi mentions that he is going to walk around in the Practice Building and check out the recreational rooms. The rest of them decide to head back to their rooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At exactly ten, an unknown voice can be heard overhead - a cheerful voice much like Morgana’s - announcing that it is now “nighttime” and that the gym and the pool are off limits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get going,” Yukiko says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chie nods, rising from her seat. The four girls head back to the dormitory rooms to honour the unofficial rule. They bid each other goodbye at the staircase, and Minako returns to her room, the wafting smell of roses greeting her as soon as she opens the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Minako flops down onto her bed, stretching like a cat. Well, with the new rule in place, there wouldn’t be any killing, right? They’d all work in peace and harmony and try to find a way out of this makeshift dungeon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, that’s got to be it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not long before Minako closes her eyes and her consciousness drifts away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Kill or Be Killed...That is the Question: Amamiya Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To leave this academy, would you go so far as to kill someone?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DAILY LIFE</p><p>Ren awakens to the sound of Morgana’s voice announcing, with his signature “Meow ha ha!” laugh, that it is eight in the morning and that breakfast is ready at the dining hall. Ren rubs blearily at his eyes as he sits up, running a hand through his bed hair. He blindly reaches for his spectacles placed on the bedside table and slips them on his face. Immediately, the room becomes clearer.</p><p>Well, at least he knows it’s not a dream. He’s stuck here, in this school, in this game of life and death.</p><p>Ren sighs and heads for the bathroom, cleaning himself up and preparing himself for the morning. They had agreed to meet at the dining room, didn’t they? He’d better get going.</p><p>When he emerges, he runs into Ryuji, who is seemingly on his way there as well, dressed in a yellow T-shirt and checkered pants, a bright contrast to Ren’s black outfit.</p><p>“Hey,” Ryuji says, holding up a hand in greeting. Ren nods and returns it. They walk side by side, Ryuji chatting about wishing that he’d dreamt the whole thing, but his hopes were dashed the moment he opened his eyes to the white ceiling of the dormitory room. Ann is already there, slurping up the last of her melted ice cream.</p><p>“Seriously?” Ryuji glances from the empty ice cream bowl to Ann and back to the ice cream bowl. “Ice cream for breakfast?”</p><p>“Pre-breakfast meal,” Ann corrects.</p><p>“And you’re the Ace Model again?”</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Ann says. “I have a high metabolism.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, you’re gonna get diabetes at this rate,” Ryuji says, scratching his head. “I’m gonna go get breakfast.” He and Amamiya head into the kitchen.</p><p>They return with three plates of three onigiri each, Ryuji claiming that “There are a lot more in the kitchen if you still want some.” Amamiya takes a bite of the onigiri. Rice, and some octopus bits in the middle. As much as Ren hates to admit it, it is delicious. Ann has pushed her ice cream bowl aside and is now munching into her onigiri at top speed.</p><p>“Dude, you’re gonna choke,” Ryuji says, as Ann stuffs more rice into her mouth.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” Ann says between mouthfuls of food. “It’s so good.”</p><p>While they (read: Ryuji and Ren) are halfway through their meal, Yuki and Iori show up, followed closely by Sanada, Yamagishi, Akechi and Shirogane. Then by Akechi, Arisato and Takeba. Finally, Narukami, Hanamura, Satonaka and Amagi.</p><p>"It looks like everyone's here," Shirogane says.</p><p>"Besides that girl," Akechi points out.</p><p>"Right," Yuki says, as Amagi brings out plates and plates of delicious onigiri with Narukami and Satonaka's help. "Let's eat, then we can decide what to do after breakfast."</p><p>Merry conversation is made - people who are less of strangers than the day before. Even Yuki is speaking more now, it seems.</p><p>After breakfast, Yuki is the one to split them into three groups. Those who had woken up in the same campus would be in the same group and would investigate their respective campuses Gekkoukan, Yasogami and Shujin-Kosei. Three separate buildings that hold so much mystery.</p><p>No one is allowed to wander off alone. By lunchtime, everyone is expected to report back here to the dining hall where another round of attendance is to be taken.</p><p>Ren's group is the first to leave. Ann and Ryuji wave enthusiastically to the others while Akechi and Ren bid them polite goodbyes. Arisato and Satonaka are especially excited, wishing them luck with much cheer.</p><p>The Shujin-Kosei campus is a short walk from the Practice Building. When they reach, nothing looks any different than when they had been there just yesterday. The same, creepy corridors, branching out to lead to different classrooms and enrichment rooms.</p><p>They arrive at the second floor from the connecting corridor to the Practice Building. Most of the classrooms look the same, with little variation. However, ascending to the third floor proves to be an impossibility, because of shutters that keep them from accessing the staircase. Going down to the first floor is just fine though, and that is where the group finds an entranceway filled with empty shoe lockers. Bright sunlight casts a healthy glow through a small piece of glass on each door.</p><p>“Nope, it’s a no-go,” Ann says, as she tries the handle. The doors are locked. Figures.</p><p>“You know, this door could really use a beating right now,” Ryuji mutters.</p><p>“Rule number five: no destruction of school property,” Akechi says. “Destroying the doors is out of the question.”</p><p>Looks like this is a dead end as well.</p><p>There is nothing further down the hall besides a connecting pathway to the Yasogami campus, where supposedly Hanamura, Narukami, Satonaka, Amagi and Shirogane are investigating. Sure enough, at the other end of the hallway, Ren spots the familiar blue cap, a red blouse and a green tracksuit.</p><p>Ann calls out to Shirogane, who waves. The three of them meet up with Ren and company.</p><p>“Did you find anything?”</p><p>“Other than classrooms? As a matter of fact, yes,” Shirogane says. “We came across something known as Ace Research Labs.”</p><p>“Ace Research Labs?”</p><p>“They appear to be special rooms with a symbol on the doors,” Shirogane says. “So far, we have encountered Satonaka-san’s and Hanamura-san’s, but we are unable to locate anyone else’s.”</p><p>“Did you take a look inside these Research Labs?” Akechi asks.</p><p>“A quick glance,” Shirogane says.</p><p>“How’d you even know they’re called Research Labs anyway?” Ryuji asks.</p><p>“Teddie,” Satonaka answers. “This weird guy dressed in a bear suit. He calls himself the second headmaster.”</p><p>“He has the same voice as the one who delivered the nighttime announcement,” Shirogane adds. “We were wondering what the room we saw was, and Teddie-san...appeared out of nowhere.”</p><p>“You summoned him? That sounds like it came straight out of a video game,” Ryuji says, grinning.</p><p>“Yup,” Satonaka nods. “Poof! Appeared just like that. Watch.”</p><p>“Chie, are you really-” Amagi starts, but Chie has already cupped her mouth, shouting Teddie’s name.</p><p>The moment the words leave her mouth, a rounded figure appears from within a classroom, pushing the door open and stepping out.</p><p>“Hi! Oh, it’s you guys,” Teddie says, sounding disappointed. Satonaka looks affronted. Ryuji’s jaw drops. Even Akechi appears impressed.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“What do you need now?” Teddie asks, then perks up at seeing the others...well, Ann, specifically.</p><p>“Nothing. We just wanted to see you, Teddie,” Satonaka says. “Bye now!”</p><p>“You summoned me for like, two seconds, and now you’re telling me to leave?” Teddie bursts into tears. “Well, if it’s what you say, then I guess I’ll comply. Bye!” Teddie waves enthusiastically and re-enters the classroom.</p><p>Immediately, Ryuji runs forward, shoving the door open, mouth agape. “What?!”</p><p>“What?” Ann repeats. Everyone else is gathered at the door. “Wait, what?”</p><p>Teddie is gone. Just like that. Ren isn’t sure why everyone else is freaking out. He appeared out of nowhere. It’d make sense that he’d disappear to nowhere, right?</p><p>“How’d he just…” Akechi trails off, glancing over at Shirogane, who shakes his head.</p><p>“We’ll figure it out one day,” Satonaka says.</p><p>“I think we’d better start finding those Ace Research Labs,” Akechi says. “If my assumption is true, then there should be Labs for us in this campus as well.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Amagi nods. “We should meet back up with Hanamura-kun and Narukami-kun.”</p><p>With that, the two groups bid goodbye and leave for their respective destinations.</p><p>Ann is the first to spot an Ace Research Lab. True enough, there is the silhouette of a person running engraved on the door. Underneath the image are the words: Research Lab.</p><p>"Looks like yours," Ann says to Ryuji. The handle turns easily, and Ryuji pushes the door open.</p><p>The Research Lab is huge, bigger than any classroom they've discovered. Gym machines of all sizes can be found inside, along with dumbbells, bouncy balls, gym mats and even a mini-track.</p><p>"What the effing shit!" Ryuji breaks out into a wide grin. "So this is a Research Lab?"</p><p>"Only muscleheads would be excited about this," Ann mutters.</p><p>"I...have to say that I don't have any particular interest in working out seriously," Akechi says.</p><p>"Hey, stop ganging up on me like that," Ryuji says, still grinning like an idiot. "Come on, Amamiya. Say something!"</p><p>"Uh…" Ren blinks. "I mean, I don't mind joining you if you...if you want to."</p><p>"See!"</p><p>"That just means that both of you are muscleheads," Ann says. "Amamiya! I expected better from you!"</p><p>"Now, now," Akechi swoops in to save Ren from further mortification. "Everyone has their own preferences, alright? Shall we go and see whether we can find any other Research Labs?"</p><p>They didn't find any. It appears that Ryuji's Lab is the only one accessible to them at this point in time. Perhaps the others' Labs are higher up in the campus building.</p><p>Ren wonders what his would look like, but he is not in a hurry to find out, no matter how curious he may be. If anyone sees his Lab and realises he's been lying to them all this time...Would they still believe in him?</p><p>Besides, he sort of understands where his title came from. Just earlier, he'd found one of Satonaka's badges in his pocket which he had clearly nicked off her tracksuit at some point in time. He isn’t even sure how he did it. Can a kleptomaniac be considered an Ace Thief even?</p><p>"It's almost lunchtime," Ann says. "Come on, let's go get cake."</p><p>"For real? You just ate cake this morning, and the dinner before that," Ryuji says, gawking at her.</p><p>"A girl can never have too many cakes!" Ann declares. Akechi chuckles, once more citing his policy not to eat desserts before meals. With the group chattering away, they head towards the dining hall back in the dormitory building.</p><p>When they reach, lunch has already been served for several people, namely the Yasogami campus gang. Amagi takes their arrival as a cue to re-enter the kitchen and bring out a tray of four bowls of oyakodon.</p><p>"Man, this smells great," Ryuji says, and begins to chow down. Akechi savours his bowl, while Ren finds himself devouring the oyakodon as fast as Ryuji does. Ann gives them both pointed looks.</p><p>“Slobs.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault that it’s so good and I’m so hungry,” Ryuji says, placing his empty bowl on the table with a clang. Akechi jolts at the sound.</p><p>The conversation then shifts to the discovery of the Ace Research Labs. Ryuji was describing his Lab with much vigour to Satonaka who looks as excited as Ryuji is. Amagi nods along politely, while the others try to appear, at the least bit, interested.</p><p>“What’s yours like, Chie?” Ryuji asks.</p><p>Satonaka’s Lab, as it turns out, is a mini-dojo for every martial art imaginable. Wooden swords for kendo and wushu sticks line the walls, and Satonaka had even tried sparring with Shirogane (who had no knowledge of martial art, to say the least). Shirogane dips his head and promises that it was an experience he would never repeat.</p><p>Hanamura talks about finding his own Research Lab, the Lab resembling a supermarket, perfect for the Ace Salesman, but Hanamura didn’t find it particularly impressive. At least, not as much as Satonaka’s had been. However, those two Research Labs had been the only ones that they could find - Narukami’s, Amagi’s and Shirogane’s remain elusive.</p><p>At this point in time, the door swings wide open and Sanada and Iori step in, both in good spirits. Arisato, Takeba and Yamagishi are chatting animatedly while Yuki trails behind them, hands in his pockets, headphones over his ears.</p><p>“So, what’s for lunch?” Takeba asks, as Arisato tackles Shirogane, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shirogane goes completely red, stuttering as he tries to gently ease Arisato off him.</p><p>“Oyakodon. It’s really good,” Ryuji says.</p><p>The Gekkoukan gang sit down and have their meal, mostly in chatters, while Yuki watches on in silence, watching them all with those analytic eyes. Ren will probably never know what he is thinking about.</p><p>Ren finishes his food earlier than most and moves to wash the cutlery. He is joined halfway through his washing by Narukami, who offers to dry the bowls. They work without speaking, an awkward atmosphere building up between them till Narukami decides to break the ice.</p><p>“So, Ace Phantom,” Narukami says. “What is it exactly that you do?”</p><p>“Uh…” Ren begins, and realises that it was a horrible start. “I’m not really sure.” He racks his brain, trying to remember Narukami’s title. Oh, that’s right. Ace Investigator. “What does the Ace Investigator do, then?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Narukami shakes his head, chuckling a little. “Investigate, I suppose.”</p><p>“I guess I just disappear and reappear when you least expect it,” Ren says, adjusting his spectacles with his knuckle, then goes back to washing the bowls. Ann, Satonaka and Hanamura appear, dumping their bowls into the sink and thanking Ren and Narukami for volunteering their help, disappearing back outside without even letting either boy get a word in.</p><p>By the time they’ve finished washing the bowls, almost everyone has finished eating, save for Akechi (God, the guy eats slow), Takeba and Iori.</p><p>Yuki taps his spoon against the edge of the porcelain bowl. The clanging sound halts all conversation, and in an instant, the dining hall is silent. No one dares to challenge the unofficial authority that Yuki holds within this group. When Yuki is satisfied, he stands and speaks, “I’d like everyone to give a rundown of what they found in their respective campuses and who you explored with, starting with the Shujin-Kosei group.”</p><p>It is Akechi who leads off the discussion, claiming that the group of four walked together, and this is corroborated by Ann, Ryuji and Ren’s statements. They had found nothing but empty classrooms that look no different from each other, as well as an empty entranceway with a barred door and empty shoe lockers. They had met Shirogane, Amagi and Satonaka at the doorway and corridor that connects the two campuses.</p><p>It is then that Shirogane continues the discussion, telling the group about the Ace Research Labs that they had discovered - namely Ryuji’s, Satonaka’s and Hanamura’s. Arisato pipes up then, saying that she and Takeba had managed to find Yamagishi’s. However, the other Research Labs may be on higher floors, inaccessible to them.</p><p>“Then that may mean that we would be able to access these floors at some later time,” Yuki says, nodding. “And also, Shirogane-san, you mentioned something about the other headmaster?”</p><p>“We did manage to call upon the mascot known as Teddie,” Shirogane affirms. “Teddie introduced himself as the second headmaster of this school. He must be the other headmaster that we had heard about.”</p><p>“Now I wanna meet him too!” Arisato beams.</p><p>“Might as well,” Yuki says. Everyone at the table turns to look at him. Arisato’s eyes are wide. Yuki furrows his brows. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing at all,” Takeba says, waving a hand. “We just...you don’t seem like the type to-”</p><p>“I just need confirmation,” Yuki says, a light flush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Okay, so you just call ‘Teddie’, and he’ll appear,” Satonaka says. “Like so. Teddie!”</p><p>Sure enough, there is the sound of the door swinging open from the direction of the kitchen and the familiar blue bear mascot-like creature appears. He walks robotically over to the table, stuffed paws behind his back.</p><p>“You called, Chie-chan?”</p><p>“H-How’d you know my name?” Satonaka looks dumbfounded. Ren cannot blame her, but the answer is rather obvious after a little thought.</p><p>“Why I’m the headmaster! Of course I’ll know you students’ names!” Teddie says incredulous at Satonaka’s incredulity. “I’d be a bear-y bad headmaster otherwise.”</p><p>“If you’re such a good headmaster, Teddie-kun, maybe you can tell us how to get out of here?” Arisato smiles sweetly, leaning against the table.</p><p>“T-That’s…” Teddie looks conflicted. He turns his back on the group. “I can’t help you get out of here...I can’t tell you either, because that would destroy the whole purpose of the game...but even so, I can’t be a bad headmaster…”</p><p>Ren is rather impressed at Arisato’s suggestion and the way Teddie just melted like putty in her hands.</p><p>“I-I can’t do it,” Teddie shakes his head fervently. “Sorry, Minako-chan, I just can’t.”</p><p>“Oh,” Arisato deflates like a balloon, flustering Teddie even more.</p><p>“No, Minako-chan! I-”</p><p>“Alright, get out of here before you make things worse,” Satonaka huffs. Teddie gives a slight yelp as he runs into the kitchen, the door slamming shut behind him.</p><p>“There he goes,” Sanada comments.</p><p>“Right then, that may prove useful if there is something we don’t understand,” Yuki says. He just accepted the whole bizarre situation without even batting an eyelash. “Now-”</p><p>Before Yuki can continue, the familiar sounds of a feline-like laugh echoes throughout the dining hall. Out of the corner of his eye, Ren notices Ann holding her head and sighing, hear Ryuji groaning loudly, as Morgana appears in the middle of the table.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Iori shouts, held back by Sanada.</p><p>“I was wondering why no one’s dead yet,” Morgana says. “It looks like you’re all here...save for one person.” He glances around. “Yup. She’s horribly shy but you’ll do your best to get along with her, right?”</p><p>“Not that we haven’t tried,” Shirogane mutters.</p><p>“Of course no one’s dead! Did you really expect us to kill each other?” Takeba bursts out.</p><p>“Yeah, and I was wondering why,” Morgana says. “I mean, we have the characters, the setting...but we’re missing the most important thing!”</p><p>Ren does not want to hear what this “most important thing” can be.</p><p>“The motive!” Morgana declares. “We’re missing a motive!” Before anyone can question him, Morgana continues. “As such, we’ve sent a little video to your Personas. Just tap on it and the video will start playing. Ciao!”</p><p>With that, Morgana disappears in a cloud of smoke.</p><p>“M-Motive video?” “What the hell?” “What does he mean?”</p><p>“Just...tap on our Personas, right?” Hanamura says, placing his Persona cardkey on the table. His finger hovers over the card, everyone watching him expectantly.</p><p>“I think we should watch it in our own rooms. Privately,” Akechi says, looking uncomfortable. “If whatever the video is about to show is to incite murder amongst us…”</p><p>“All the more we should watch it together,” Shirogane argues. “Then we can-”</p><p>“I agree with Akechi-san,” Ann says, raising a hand. “I...I don’t feel too good about this…” She shrinks back against her seat, but is obviously unwilling to share her video.</p><p>Chattering breaks out between the group, getting louder and louder until Yuki silences them with the clanging of his spoon against his bowl. He is the only one who seems calm about this situation, watching them with a bored expression on his face, head resting on his palm, elbow propped up on the table.</p><p>“You all done yet?” Yuki says. There is something simmering in his tone. Annoyance?</p><p>“Well, I don’t know how you’re not freaking out about this!” Arisato says, slamming her palms on the table.</p><p>“Why don’t we just vote, then?” Yuki counters. “All who are in favour of watching the videos together, raise your hand.”</p><p>The vote is nearly tied, but in the end, it seems that they would be watching their own videos privately. Ann sinks into her seat in relief, her Persona clutched tightly in her hand, while Shirogane looks notably frustrated. Takeba and Yamagishi are the first to leave. One by one, they all exit the dining hall, till only Ren and Akechi remain.</p><p>“I thought you’d be the type of person who’d vote to watch the videos together,” Akechi says.</p><p>Ren hums in response.</p><p>“I wonder what those videos are about, though,” Akechi says. Ren nods. It felt as if everyone was burning with curiosity when they stepped out of the dining hall, backs turned on them as they scurry to their rooms, Personas hot and heavy in their hands. “Don’t you want to watch yours?”</p><p>Ren isn’t sure. As much as he wants to know - God, the need is eating at him - he is not exactly sure he wants to. Would it show him his past? His past as a supposed thief? His fingers play with the keychain of a cartoon character he swiped from Akechi’s pocket earlier. (How he even did it is a mystery.)</p><p>“I’m going now,” Akechi says. “And don’t get taken in by whatever those motive videos show, alright?"</p><p>With that, Akechi leaves. Ren stares down at the table, alone with his thoughts.</p><p>He's alone now. Everyone is probably watching those motive videos. The motive videos that would give someone the incentive to commit murder. Ren takes his Persona out from his pocket and stares long and hard at the mythical creature displayed on the front of it.</p><p>Arsene, it had said, with Ren's name below it.</p><p>With trembling fingers, Ren taps the cardkey.</p><p>A holographic image appears, casting a blue light on Ren's face. He sees...himself, without his spectacles, a golden glow in his eyes. His voice booms out loud - confident, unlike his normal tone and volume, but still himself.</p><p>The video version of himself spreads his arms wide, smirking at the camera. "Welcome to Amamiya Ren's jailbreak show! Today you will witness death-defying acts as I try to escape the chains of society! May the Phantom Thieves rule."</p><p>Then, the video ceases. Stops, just like that. No matter how many times Ren taps his card, the video no longer replays. What the hell...was that? Was that...himself...in the past? No, that person had the same face and the same body and the same...But he's not Ren. Ren refuses to believe that that...person is him.</p><p>Ren slips his Persona back into his pocket, nearly snapping the card in two as he grits his teeth, rising shakily to his feet. A jailbreak show? The chains of society? May the Phantom Thieves rule? What's that supposed to mean?</p><p>The Phantom...Thieves? Does that mean that Ren truly was a...thief before he came to this school?</p><p>At all costs, Ren cannot let anyone find out about this. About him and this Phantom Thieves stint. It doesn't matter if it's real or not. It only matters what the others would think of him after this.</p><p>*</p><p>Ren lies in bed, unable to sleep. The same arrogant voice, his own, speaks to him even when he closes his eyes. It was only quiet at dinnertime, when he ate with Ryuji and Takeba, both with somber looks on their faces. None of them spoke, and Ren stood to leave when Iori and Yuki entered.</p><p>He did not exit his room at all after that. He took a quick shower and promptly collapsed on his bed, body exhausted but mind still wide awake.</p><p>It is not yet nighttime - at least, Ren is certain that the announcement has not yet to come. He rises and throws on a hoodie, and heads out into the dark, empty corridor.</p><p>No matter where he wanders, he sees no one. Perhaps everyone is already in their rooms.</p><p>Or perhaps they're committing murder somewhere.</p><p>Ren freezes as he hears voices. Immediately, he presses his back flush against the wall, trying eavesdrop on a conversation. One of the voices is female, while the other is unmistakably male and unmistakably Akechi.</p><p>"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to end this game."</p><p>The female voice is familiar, but Ren cannot put his finger on who it belongs to. He cycles through the girls in his head, but finds himself forgetting what half their voices sound like.</p><p>"To end the game? You mean to win?" Akechi sounds unsure. Ren holds his breath.</p><p>"No," the girl says. "I mean to get us all out of here, or at least, most of us."</p><p>"That's impossible, and you know that. I didn't want to tell the others but…"</p><p>"Even if it means sacrificing two people, I'll do it," the girl says. "I will get us all out of here."</p><p>Ren does not stay around to listen to Akechi's response. Whatever the motive videos had set in motion... Ren wants no part of it. He will, most definitely, keep his door securely locked tonight.</p><p>He hurries back to the dormitory corridor from the Practice Building, and scampers into his room, swinging his door shut behind him.</p><p>As Ren lies there, he finds that he is even less likely to sleep.</p><p>*</p><p>DEADLY LIFE</p><p>Ding dong bing bong.</p><p>The sound of a school bell awakens Ren. He sits upright, wondering for a moment how he even slept, despite feeling that he'd been hit by a truck.</p><p>"A body has been discovered! Please assemble at the classroom 2-E in the Yasogami campus."</p><p>A body. Has been. Discovered. Ren's blood runs cold. He shakes his head. He must be hearing things. There's no way…His heart is pounding. He leaps to his feet. This has got to be a joke. He glances at the digital clock on the wall: 7.45am in the morning. Who the hell is up and about at this hour?</p><p>As he exits the room, he runs into Shirogane, who appears to have hastily dressed himself. Both decide to head to the classroom together.</p><p>By the time they reach, the only ones they see there are Amagi, a hand over her mouth, and Satonaka, trying her hardest to calm Amagi down.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Shirogane asks, immediately tending to Amagi. Ren has to stop himself from puking as the putrid, metallic smell of blood reaches his nostrils. At Shirogane's request, Ren rushes into the classroom despite his churning stomach.</p><p>There is already someone inside - Arisato - squatting over the body lying facedown on the ground, the body belonging to one Takeba Yukari. It is not a pretty sight, and Ren turns around, heaving dryly as his stomach tries to force whatever is left of yesterday's dinner out of his mouth.</p><p>"Amamiya-kun," Arisato says solemnly, a stark contrast to the charming and cheerful Ace Cheerleader from the past few days. Of course she wouldn't be cheerful. Takeba Yukari, someone that Arisato clung to so much the past few days, is lying dead right in front of them in a pool of her own blood, her skull completely and utterly obliterated.</p><p>"Is…" Ren coughs. "She's…" No words can express the horror at the brutality of the death. No doubt the killer kept going even after Takeba was dead.</p><p>"This has got to be a joke," Satonaka appears behind them, a hand on Arisato's shoulder. She shakes her head vigorously. "There's no way any of us could do this." Her face is a complete mask of anger as she clenches her fist. "Morgana or Teddie must have-!"</p><p>At that, the familiar sound of a feline laugh resounds in the room and Morgana appears, arms folded, tail swishing about in the air.</p><p>"Sorry to destroy all hope, but the headmasters are unable to lay a finger on any of you. It's against the rules, see?" Morgana says. "You guys are the only few people who’s entered this school, so the killer's got to be one of you."</p><p>"That's bullshit!" Satonaka cries. "We can't trust whatever you say!"</p><p>"Well, you either take it or you leave it," Morgana says. "In any case, I suggest you don't waste your time arguing with me and spend this time figuring out whodunnit. Ciao! Meow ha ha!"</p><p>With that, Morgana disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving Arisato, Ren and Satonaka in stunned silence.</p><p>“What happened? I heard Morgana’s voice?” Shirogane enters the room with a dishevelled Iori. Sanada, Hanamura and Narukami.</p><p>“He said that the killer has to be one of us,” Arisato says, “and that it can’t have been anyone else.”</p><p>“Apparently, they’re not allowed to harm us,” Satonaka says with a defeated sigh. “At least, according to Morgana.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know they take their rules very seriously,” Shirogane says. “Then that means that they aren’t joking this time round either. If so, then that means that Takeba-san was, indeed, killed by someone we know.”</p><p>The last to arrive are Akechi, Yuki, Yamagishi, Ryuji and Ann. Yamagishi and Ann stay outside the classroom to comfort Amagi, while Akechi joins the investigation team inside. Akechi asks Shirogane for information, while Yuki squats down by the mess of matter and goo that was once Takeba’s head.</p><p>“Shit dude, I think I need to head outside a bit,” Iori says, head dipped, cap pulled over his head. He quickly disappears out the door. Sanada does not look too happy about it, but he does accompany Yuki in investigating the body.</p><p>“If I’m not wrong, Morgana had explained that there would be a class trial held in light of a murder, right?” Shirogane says. “I think it would be best for us to begin preparing for that, lest we want to lose our lives.”</p><p>If they manage to figure out who the blackened, the murderer, is, then only the blackened would face punishment, and Ren shivers when he tries to imagine what the punishment may be.</p><p>The investigation finally goes underway when Yuki begins giving orders. Those who are unable to stand the sight of gore are allowed to investigate other campuses and the Practice Building and find any clues that could pinpoint the murderer, such as the weapon which seems to be missing, amongst other things. This team consists mainly of Ann, Yamagishi, Amagi, Iori and Hanamura. Shirogane, Yuki and Akechi would investigate the scene of the crime together. Sanada and Ryuji would keep a lookout at the crime scene to make sure no one tampers with any evidence. Narukami, Ren and Arisato are to investigate the Yasogami campus itself for any clues.</p><p>“Let us be off,” Narukami says, and exits the room exuding an air that just screams “Ace Investigator”. Arisato follows after him, with Ren exiting the room last.</p><p>Narukami leads the group down to the first level of the campus, where there are similar classrooms and an entranceway reminiscent of that which Ren’s group had found back in the Shujin-Kosei campus yesterday. Narukami does not stop at any of the classrooms, and it makes Ren even more curious as to where he is headed.</p><p>Narukami stands outside Satonaka’s Research Lab and gestures to the door. “There isn’t a cardkey reader or anything.”</p><p>Ren notes that he is right. Narukami pushes the door open tentatively, then more confidently when the door opens without consequence.</p><p>This is the first time Ren has entered Satonaka’s Research Lab, and it is just as she has described the day before. Wooden swords, wushu sticks, and even some lockers are placed to the side. There are straw and wooden dummies as well, perhaps meant for training. What is most impressive are the square and circle on the ground marked out with white tape. This is truly the Research Lab of an Ace Martial Artist.</p><p>“I see,” Arisato nods, watching as Narukami walks over to the display for wooden swords and sticks. It is then that Ren finally catches on. One of the wooden swords is missing from its place on the wall.</p><p>“That must be the murder weapon that we are looking for,” Narukami says. “The killer must have brought it back with them.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean that Satonaka-san did it!” Arisato protests.</p><p>“I never said she did it, though I do believe that either a girl or a boy could be the murderer,” Narukami nods. “Remember how the Lab didn’t require a cardkey for entry?”</p><p>“That’s true…” Arisato muses. She turns to Ren. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Uh…” Ren scratches his head, searching for the right words. It is unlikely that Satonaka is the murderer...or at least that’s what he’d like to think. He cannot exactly picture her wielding a wooden sword that came from her own Lab and bashing Takeba over the head with it. Not until...that...he tries not to vomit at the ingrained image of Takeba’s…</p><p>“We cannot rule her out as a possibility,” Narukami says. “She is still as much a suspect as we all are.”</p><p>All of us. That’s right. Ren’s breath catches in his throat. The two people standing in front of him right now, Arisato and Narukami...could very well be Takeba’s murderer...and whoever isn’t the murderer must be thinking the same. Ren cannot trust just anyone now.</p><p>“Now, we know that the murderer must have visited Satonaka’s Lab to retrieve the weapon,” Narukami says. “That must mean they must have left evidence of their entry.”</p><p>They begin their independent search. While Narukami and Arisato come up with nothing, Ren notices a small bit of scattered dirt on the ground, where the shoe racks are.</p><p>“That isn’t going to help us much…” Arisato sighs. “And I couldn’t find anything either. Except karate outfits and belts.”</p><p>“Why would there be dirt?” Narukami says thoughtfully. “If I remember correctly, there was no way any of us could have stepped outside of the school, so the killer must have gone somewhere with soil.”</p><p>Where could there have been soil here? Ren racks his brains. None of the classrooms had soil...but what about the Research Labs? Satonaka’s Lab definitely does not have soil, and anyone is unlikely to track soil in Hanamura’s mini-mart Lab. What about the Gekkoukan side? They did say that they managed to locate Yamagishi’s Lab. What exactly was hers like, anyway? If it had anything to do with the Ace Techie, then probably something futuristic.</p><p>“Let’s ask Yukiko-chan and the others about the Practice Building when they return. Maybe they’ll have found something there,” Arisato says.</p><p>“Indeed. For now, I think we should meet back up with Shirogane-san and Akechi-san,” Narukami agrees, “and learn what they have found out.”</p><p>Ren nods. The trio decide to head back to the scene of the crime.</p><p>Truth Bullets collected:<br/>01: Missing wooden sword -&gt; A wooden sword that had been on the display rack in Satonaka’s Lab has been removed. It is a likely murder weapon.<br/>02: Soil -&gt; Found on the ground in Satonaka’s Lab. Could it have been left by the real killer?</p><p>*</p><p>“Did you find anything?” Akechi asks, the moment the trio re-enters the room. Ren pointedly keeps his gaze from wandering to the mess on the ground.</p><p>“Something like that,” Narukami says, and describes what they had deduced down at Satonaka’s Lab, about the wooden sword and the soil on the ground.</p><p>“So we are looking for a missing wooden sword,” Shirogane says. “And somewhere where there is soil.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Narukami says. “I suspect that we’d find our answers in the Practice Building, so we’ll wait for the other investigation team to come back.”</p><p>“What have you found?” Arisato asks.</p><p>“Nothing to note,” Akechi says regretfully. “The only thing on Takeba’s person is her Persona.”</p><p>“But,” Shirogane says, “we did find something else at the back of the room.” He holds up a hand, revealing a small screw. “We’re not entirely sure if this has anything to do with the murder, but a screw in a classroom is certainly out of place.”</p><p>“A screw?” Arisato takes the screw and looks at it against the light. “Do you remember seeing any screws around school?”</p><p>From what Ren recalls, he doesn’t. The notices on the bulletin’ boards around the campuses are put up with thumbtacks, and he remembers the spilled thumbtacks on the floor of the classroom he woke up in.</p><p>“In that case, it would be wise to find a place in the school that may have been the source of this screw,” Yuki says. “I highly doubt that Takeba-san would be carrying the screw around, so the screw must have been dropped by the true killer.”</p><p>It is then that the other investigation team returns - the ones investigating the other campuses and the Practice Building. Satonaka says they found nothing, while Yamagishi mentioned that they found a wooden scrap in an incinerator of sorts. Ren and Arisato exchange glances. Could that be…?</p><p>It is charred but cool to the touch, and Ren cannot help but put two and two together.</p><p>“Where is this incinerator?” Yuki asks.</p><p>“In the Practice Building,” Yamagishi says. “I thought it would be a clue...since it meant that someone used the incinerator recently.”</p><p>And it must have been someone who knew that there was an incinerator in the first place. Ren hadn’t even heard of this fact until now, and as it seems, neither had Yuki and company.</p><p>“The incinerator was indoors?” Yuki asks.</p><p>“Actually...not really,” Iori shakes his head. “It was kind of outdoors, but like surrounded by buildings and this really smooth wall and we’re not gonna get out that way.”</p><p>“I see,” Akechi nods. “I wouldn’t expect to, if they’re trying to trap us here for this game.”</p><p>“By any chance, did any of you find a room that has...soil?” Narukami asks.</p><p>“Soil...oh, you mean the Gardening Room?” Ann says. “We did see something like that, with a lot of plants and everything.”</p><p>“Was there anything unusual there?” Narukami asks.</p><p>“Well, there was a broken pot,” Hanamura says, folding his arms, “like, in the trash can, with some kind of flowers. I think someone broke it and threw it away, but there was still some soil on the ground.” Hanamura shifts his weight to his other leg. “You think the killer…”</p><p>“Was gardening? Probably,” Shirogane nods. A gardening murderer…</p><p>“I suppose it’s too late to ask if anyone was gardening that day,” Akechi says, sighing. He opens his mouth to continue speaking, but then...</p><p>Ding dong bing bong!</p><p>The school bell rings, and Ren looks up at the speaker. Morgana’s voice booms through the metal box. “It’s time for the class trial, guys! It’s time to head to the gym! Chop chop!”</p><p>The class trial is going to be at the gymnasium?</p><p>“Let’s go,” Yuki says, voice oddly calm, as if he already knows who the killer is. Ren watches as each person leaves the room, footsteps being the only sounds as they make their way to the gym. He exits the room, to find Akechi waiting for him.</p><p>“You seem like you have it all figured out, Amamiya,” Akechi says as they walk together, following after the rest of the group.</p><p>“No, I haven’t,” Amamiya shakes his head. He is as lost as the next person. Solving murder cases isn’t his thing. He would leave that to the Ace Investigator and Ace Detective. Right now, his one job is to avoid death for this class trial - to pinpoint the true killer and survive just another day.</p><p>Truth bullets collected:<br/>03: Screw -&gt; Shirogane discovered it at the back of the classroom. Could the real killer have dropped it?<br/>04: Broken plant pot -&gt; Hanamura said that there is a broken plant pot tossed into the trash can in the Gardening Room. There was also some soil on the ground.<br/>05: Wooden scrap -&gt; Found near the incinerator. Could it be…?<br/>06: Takeba’s body -&gt; Her head was smashed in, likely with a hard, blunt object, making her unrecognisable. Who could have killed her in such a brutal way?</p><p>*</p><p>CLASS TRIAL</p><p>Once everyone has gathered in the gymnasium, Ren notices something that wasn’t there before - a giant stone statue of Morgana, Teddie, and a tiny dog between them. He sticks his hands in his pockets, waiting in near-unbearable silence. No one seems to want to speak, finally realising the weight of their current predicament.</p><p>After what feels like an eternity, the statue moves, spins slowly, and the floorboards beneath it rises with the statue. Ren watches in unconcealed surprise as an elevator appears from the depths of the gymnasium. Are they supposed to get on it?</p><p>Yuki fearlessly takes the first step onto the contraption. Finding it harmless, he motions for the others to follow. One by one, they each make their way onto the elevator.</p><p>Ren, the last person, steps on. He half-expects the door to close, but it doesn’t. Instead, it remains open, and Ren wonders if they’ve encountered some kind of technical error when a shape darts onto the elevator, head down, her hands behind her back. The sixteenth person. The orange-haired girl.</p><p>Could she be the murderer?</p><p>Ren has no time to ponder that, because the moment the doors shut, however, all he can really feel is creeping dread.</p><p>The elevator begins to descend, and descend, and descend. Ren has no idea how far underground they are, but when the elevator doors open, he takes a deep gulp of air. The butterflies in his stomach are in overdrive, and his throat constricts. His heart threatens to leap out of his chest.</p><p>They stand facing a courtroom, but not a familiar one, with benches on two sides and a judge’s podium at the back. This particular courtroom has sixteen stands arranged in a circle, facing inward, names engraved on them. With minimal conversation, each person finds the stand with their name written on it. The only stand empty is the only one with a framed photograph of Takeba’s face, with a cross drawn over it in pink ink.</p><p>It physically hurts to look at it.</p><p>“Right! Let us begin!” Morgana cries from the judge’s podium, a gavel in his hand. “It’s time for the face off between the blackened and the spotless! Who will come out on top?”</p><p>“How does this go?” Amagi asks, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.</p><p>“Now you all have to discuss and figure out who the blackened is. Anyone can just start talking, really. We’re not so strict on that,” Morgana says.</p><p>“Then I’ll start,” Akechi says, clearing his throat. “Earlier, we split into three groups. Yuki-san, Shirogane-san, Sanada-san, Sakamoto-san and myself can be considered as one group. I would like each group to report their findings once more for the record.”</p><p>“We’ll start first, then,” Shirogane says. “We found a suspicious screw at the back of the classroom. Currently, its origins are unknown, but I think I know where it came from.”</p><p>Even Akechi seems surprised at this. Yuki retains his stoic demeanour. However, no one else speaks, allowing Shirogane to continue. “On Takeba-san’s body, on the other hand, we found nothing of note. The cause of death was, for certain, blunt trauma to her head, and it reduced her to-”</p><p>“Stop it!” Ann cries, her palms against her temples, eyes wide in fear. “I don’t wanna imagine that again!”</p><p>Ann is not the only one with those sentiments, because Yamagishi nods timidly. The orange-haired girl scuffs at her shoes, still staring at the floor. One of Sanada’s hands clutches the stand tightly, knuckles turning white. Even Ren refuses to allow the memory of that corpse back into his mind.</p><p>“In any case,” Yuki says, bringing the discussion back to the investigation, “we can be certain that Takeba-san was killed in the classroom.”</p><p>“Sorry for being dumb, but why’s that?” Ryuji asks.</p><p>“The fact that there was no way to transport the...brain matter from another location,” Yuki says tonelessly. “Whatever is left of Takeba-san’s head is...there.”</p><p>Ann retches, and Ren doesn’t blame her. Morgana yells for Teddie to bring some cleaning equipment over.</p><p>“That must mean that she and her murderer met up in that classroom,” Yuki says. “Incidentally, Yasogami campus is the building nearest the Practice Building.”</p><p>“Now that we’ve determined the ‘how’ and ‘where’, let’s talk about the ‘when’,” Shirogane says. “We have yet to figure out exactly when Takeba-san had been killed.” He glances around the room. “Can everyone please tell us when you last saw her?”</p><p>After everyone has said their piece, they are able to ascertain that she was alive at least until around nine at night, before nighttime had commenced, with the last person having seen her being Arisato, who had walked Takeba back to her room and watched her enter it before going back to her own.</p><p>“But I swear I didn’t kill her!” Arisato cries, horrified at the implications.</p><p>“Can anyone corroborate your statement?” Akechi asks.</p><p>“Um…” Arisato thinks for a moment, then says, “Junpei-kun! You were there, right? You went out for a walk or something?”</p><p>“Huh? I...Yeah, I guess I did,” Iori nods, scratching his head. “I mean, I met them near the dormitory corridor. Around nine p.m., yeah. Sorry, slipped my mind.”</p><p>“So we can conclude that both Arisato-san and Iori-san were the last two people to have seen Takeba-san that night,” Shirogane says. “Which means, she must have been killed after nine.”</p><p>“Huh? Why?” Hanamura asks.</p><p>“Because she was alive and well up to nine p.m.,” Akechi explains. “The only plausible explanation for her death would be that she had left her room past nine last night, to meet with the murderer. And that is when she died.”</p><p>“She was killed after nine, and before seven forty-five this morning,” Shirogane says. “Now, I have one question for Satonaka-san, Amagi-san and Arisato-san.”</p><p>The three girls perk up at the sound of their names. “How did you discover her body? There was no reason for you to be wandering around before the wake-up call.”</p><p>“Oh, that?” Satonaka looks somewhat embarrassed. “Uh…”</p><p>“We were gonna go work out together! Chie-chan said that she’ll teach us aikido,” Arisato answers in Satonaka’s place. Satonaka’s face has turned a bright shade of red. Amagi giggles. “Then we just happened to stumble upon the smell of blood. We went to check it out, but…” She trails off, eyes cast down to her restless fingers upon the stand.</p><p>“I see,” Shirogane nods. Their story checks out, at least. Moving to the Practice Building from the dormitory building would require them to pass through the second storey of any campus - Gekkoukan, Yasogami or Shujin-Kosei, with Yasogami featuring the shortest route to the Practice Building.</p><p>“The Body Discovery Announcement was then made. Yep, it makes sense,” Morgana says.</p><p>“Regarding this Body Discovery Announcement...what are the terms and conditions for it?” Akechi asks.</p><p>“Oh right, I forgot to explain it to you, huh,” Morgana says, scratching his chin. “When a minimum of three people discover a body for the first time, a Body Discovery Announcement would be made.”</p><p>“Thank you for the information,” Yuki nods, “but it is irrelevant as of now. The only thing we can conclude from that is that Satonaka-san, Amagi-san and Arisato-san discovered the body at seven forty-five, before the morning announcement, on their way to Satonaka’s Lab.” He narrows his eyes. “It would have made all of you late for breakfast. I thought we agreed to meet at the dining hall every morning.”</p><p>“Every morning? I thought it was only for yesterday,” Arisato says thoughtfully.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter now,” Shirogane says with a sigh. “We have to figure out who the true killer is before the class trial ends.” He steers the conversation back to the murder. “It is a rather large timeframe - the when, but we can safely assume that Takeba-san was killed after nine at night, and before seven forty-five this morning.”</p><p>Ren gulps. He remembers going out for a walk just before nighttime began. He recalls hearing a conversation between Akechi and a girl, whose identity he still cannot pinpoint. He glances over at Akechi, who seems to be in deep thought.</p><p>“I have something to ask of all of you,” Shirogane says, lowering his head. “And I understand if you want to lie about it, but...were any of you wandering about after nine last night?”</p><p>Who in their right mind would admit to that? That would be the same as self-implication. As expected, no one raises their hands. Shirogane hastily apologises, though at that exact moment, Ren raises his hand.</p><p>“I was...out and about after nine last night.” What the hell is he doing? Ren bites his lip as the courtroom goes silent.</p><p>“Whoa,” Morgana is the first to speak. “That’s...really brave of you, Amamiya-kun.”</p><p>“Did you witness anyone behaving suspiciously?” Shirogane says. Ren can feel the eyes of suspicion on him. Not from Shirogane, per se, but rather from everyone else in the room. He could be the murderer. Ren could be the murderer that wants to escape and bashed an innocent girl’s head in just because-</p><p>Ren’s lips part, only realising that he has yet to answer Shirogane’s question. If he’s going down, he’s bringing others down with him. “I didn’t see anyone, but...I heard Akechi-san and a girl. It was around the second floor of the Shujin-Kosei campus”</p><p>“Was that girl Yukari-chan?” Ann asks. Ren does not dare to look at Akechi’s expression right now. What would he see? Shock? Anger? Betrayal?</p><p>“I...I don’t know,” Ren says, shaking his head. “I couldn’t match her voice to a name.” Which is true.</p><p>“Akechi-san, is this true?” Yuki asks.</p><p>Ren glances over at Akechi, whose face remains impassive and neutral. Impressive. Akechi affirms that he had indeed been speaking with Arisato the night before. Arisato confirms this. It is then that Ren smacks himself, realising why Akechi hadn’t rebuked his testimony. He had just given the three of them solid alibis.</p><p>“What were you talking about?” Shirogane asks.</p><p>“Ending the game,” Arisato says pointedly, eyes meeting Ren’s. Ren nods. “But it has nothing to do with the murder.”</p><p>There is a meaningful pause, then Yuki takes a deep breath and continues.</p><p>“What did you do after eavesdropping on Akechi-san and Arisato-san, Amamiya-san?” Yuki asks.</p><p>“I headed back immediately,” Ren says, touching the nape of his neck, “then slept until this morning.”</p><p>There is absolutely no way that Ren can secure his alibi, even if Arisato and Akechi can vouch for each other, since neither of them knew he was there in the first place.</p><p>“I can say for sure that he did, dude,” Iori says, holding up his hand. “I was out having a walk, right, and I saw him going back to his room.” He scratches his head. “He was walking towards the dormitory, so I think he was going back to his room.”</p><p>Ren lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p><p>“Where did you walk to, Iori-san?” Yuki asks.</p><p>“Just around the Gekkoukan campus,” Iori says, shrugging. He sighs. “Look, I know no one can say that I was really out there, but trust me, I was! And when the nighttime announcement came I just went back to my room. I didn’t bump into anyone else.”</p><p>“Well then, does anyone want to add anything?” Yuki asks following the awkward silence. It seems no one does. Yuki then decides to move the discussion on to other topics, such as Shirogane’s suspicions as to where the screw came from.</p><p>“There is only one place I can think of that may produce a screw,” Shirogane says. “And that is Yamagishi-san’s Research Lab.”</p><p>At her name and the quiet implication, Yamagishi looks up, her face beet red. “H-Huh?”</p><p>“I would like to know your movements after nine p.m. yesterday,” Shirogane says.</p><p>“Whoa, dude, are you really accusing her?” Ryuji says, eyes wide. “I mean, just look at her. I bet there are other places the screw could have…”</p><p>“It’s merely a possibility I have to eliminate,” Shirogane says, voice strained. “I don’t want to believe that Yamagishi-san is the killer either, but for the sake of finding the true killer, I have to do this.”</p><p>Ryuji tries to protest again, but Yamagishi shakes her head, smiling gently. “I understand, Shirogane-san.”</p><p>“I need to know your movements after lunch,” Shirogane says. “After we received the motive videos.”</p><p>The motive videos. Ren had completely forgotten about it. The motive videos that probably drove someone to murder Takeba.</p><p>“We all agreed to go back to our own rooms to watch the motive videos, right?” Yamagishi says. “I didn’t go back to my room immediately. When we explored the Practice Building the day before yesterday, we came across the Gardening Room. I’ve always wanted to try my hand at some gardening, so I went up there by myself.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you watch your motive video first?” Hanamura asks, curiosity in his voice. Ren is interested in this point too. The lure of the video was too tempting for most of them to resist, who had retreated to their rooms to watch the offending material. It sort of makes Ren wonder if everyone else’s motive video ran along the same vein as his own.</p><p>“I didn’t want to see it, honestly,” Yamagishi confesses, playing with her sleeve. “I...I knew it would be something distressing, so I chose to view it at a later time that night.”</p><p>Well, she isn’t wrong. The motive video was meant to incite murder, so it was logical to assume that it would show something horrible. However, even though the video mortified Ren, he wouldn’t kill someone over something he can keep to himself. It wouldn’t be something that would cause him to pick up a weapon and kill someone.</p><p>“You went to the Gardening Room, Yamagishi-san. Are you sure?” Shirogane says. Yamagishi nods. Does she know that with every sentence she says she’s just digging her own grave? But perhaps this is proof of her innocence as well, being so daring to reveal so much that may connect her to the murder.</p><p>“Quite sure,” Yamagishi nods. “I had gardened for a while, and around three in the afternoon, Yukari-chan came in.”</p><p>“There was a clock in that room?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yamagishi nods. “Sadly, my back was to the door, so I had received the shock of my life when Yukari-chan entered. I dropped a potted plant.”</p><p>“You dropped a plant pot?” Akechi says. Soil must have gotten on the floor then.</p><p>“Yes, oh! But Yukari-chan helped me clean it up,” Yamagishi says, a forlorn look on her face as she recalls the memory. The memory of a kind, now-dead Takeba Yukari. “She told me to meet her at night, in one of Yasogami campus’ classrooms.”</p><p>“Did you go?” Shirogane asks.</p><p>Yamagishi shakes her head. “Of course not. It was rather suspicious, meeting up in a classroom like that.”</p><p>“So you stayed in your room,” Shirogane says.</p><p>Yamagishi nods. “I...I didn’t know that Yukari-chan would...that such a fate would...befall her…” She has a faraway look in her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, I was wondering," Ryuji says, hands in his pockets. "Since anyone could go to Chie-san's Lab, right, doesn't that mean that someone other than Fuuka-san can go to her Lab to get a weapon or something? And that's where the screw came from?"</p><p>That's true. The culprit could have gone there when Yamagishi was in the Gardening Room. Or they could have been one of the first ones who had discovered the Lab.</p><p>"Another question," Satonaka says, holding up a hand. “Why would anyone bring a screw with them anyway? Like, other than the Ace Techie.”</p><p>Satonaka’s statement hangs in the air. She makes a valid point. A lone screw like that...is a clue in itself.</p><p>“Maybe the real killer overheard Fuuka-chan and Yuka-chan’s conversation about meeting up in the classroom and wanted to frame Fuuka-chan for the crime,” Arisato says, placing a hand on the stand.</p><p>“That does make sense,” Akechi nods, a hand on his hip. “Yamagishi-san, did you see anyone near the Gardening Room yesterday when Takeba-san went to visit you?”</p><p>“Idiot,” Ann says. “Fuuka-chan was in the room the whole time, so there’s no way to know! You didn’t even know that Ren-kun was listening in on you.”</p><p>“T-That’s…” Akechi falters, cheeks flushed.</p><p>“So we have no way of knowing,” Shirogane says, sighing and dipping his hat over his eyes.</p><p>“There was...no one.”</p><p>Ren freezes. The one who had spoken is…</p><p>“‘Bout time you decided to contribute,” Iori says, sounding annoyed.</p><p>The orange-haired girl fidgets with her fingers.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him,” Arisato says, a smile on her face. “Can you repeat what you said?”</p><p>The girl continues to stare at the ground, mumbling, “There was no one there.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how did you know this?” Shirogane asks.</p><p>The girl shakes her head. “I’m not the murderer. Promise.”</p><p>“Well, she was obviously there,” Ryuji says. Ann shoots him a look. The girl flinches and ducks underneath her stand.</p><p>“Good job, Ryuji,” Ann says, rolling her eyes. Ryuji’s “Hey! What did I do?” falls on deaf ears.</p><p>“Please get up,” Arisato coos, disappearing under her stand as well. “Just don’t listen to the big bad Ryuji, okay?” In a matter of seconds, she has the orange-haired girl on her feet again. “Why don’t you start by telling us your name?”</p><p>The girl hesitates, then finally says, “Sakura Futaba.”</p><p>“Well then, Futaba-chan, you were at the Gardening Room, right?” Arisato says. “Could you tell us what you did after lunchtime yesterday?”</p><p>Futaba explains her account in shaky sentences, eyes on the ground. She hadn’t been there when Morgana had announced the gifts that are the motive videos. Morgana had gone to her directly to tell her the news when she had emerged from her room to get a snack from the kitchen.</p><p>“When was that?” Ann asks. “Chie-chan, Yukiko-chan and I were almost always…”</p><p>“Shortly after you received the motive videos,” Futaba says. If Ren remembers correctly, most of everyone, with the exception of Yamagishi, had gone straight back to their rooms and presumably watched them.</p><p>“Oh, that makes sense,” Ann agrees.</p><p>“How’d you know the rest of us just received them?” Shirogane asks.</p><p>“Mona-chan told me,” Futaba says. Mona-chan? She must mean Morgana.</p><p>“Yeah, I think I did say something like that,” Morgana says from the judge’s podium.</p><p>“And then, what happened?” Akechi asks.</p><p>“Then I went to my room to watch it,” Futaba tells them, arms coming to wrap around her shoulders. “I…”</p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Amagi says reassuringly.</p><p>Futaba nods, composing herself and continuing with her account. “Then after watching it, I couldn’t stand being cooped up in my room, so I went for a walk. In the Practice Building. I made sure not to bump into any of you.”</p><p>“Was that when you heard Takeba-san and Yamagishi-san?” Shirogane asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Futaba says, looking uncomfortable. “I stuck around for awhile. I didn’t hear what they were saying, but it was near the Gardening Room and they were two girls so...yeah. I heard something break then I just hightailed it out of there.”</p><p>“That must be the plant pot,” Yamagishi nods.</p><p>“You were sure that there was no one else there?”</p><p>“I left before Yukari-san did, so if there was someone there after she left, then I wouldn’t know,” Futaba says, shaking her head.</p><p>“They probably spent some time cleaning up that pot,” Sanada says. “It’s unlikely that anyone else would catch wind of the contents of their conversation if they passed by after the pot was dropped.”</p><p>“That’s if this chick’s testimony can be trusted,” Iori says seriously.</p><p>“I’m not lying!” It’s the first time Futaba holds her head up, glaring straight into Iori’s eyes.</p><p>“I trust you, don’t worry,” Arisato says, a hand on Futaba’s shoulder. This seems to calm her down, and Futaba returns to her shy disposition. Arisato turns to Iori. “Sheesh, can you be a little more sensitive?”</p><p>“I hate to admit it but Iori-san isn’t wrong,” Narukami says. “To figure out who the true murderer is, we’re going to have to be suspicious of everybody. Especially someone who refused to speak to us until now.”</p><p>“She could just be plain shy,” Arisato argues.</p><p>“If you’re done,” Yuki says upon clearing his throat, “we should be getting back to the murder.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Akechi agrees. “Now that we have ascertained the fact that only Yamagishi-san knew the contents of Takeba-san’s message, then it only leaves us with one conclusion.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is that?” Hanamura asks, curious, a hand on his headphones.</p><p>“And that someone is lying,” Akechi says, spreading his arms wide. “That’s the only explanation for the inconsistency.”</p><p>An inconsistency? What is Akechi talking about?</p><p>“You look like you have something to say, Amamiya-san,” Shirogane says. Ren can suddenly feel fourteen pairs of eyes on him. Well, you’ve done it now, Ren. He scratches his head. Think! What could the inconsistency be?</p><p>He imagines how the plan would have gone in his head. Takeba had asked Yamagishi to meet her in one of Yasogami campus’ classrooms. According to Futaba, there was nobody there when the conversation took place, nor until the plant pot was broken. Not even Futaba knew what the two girls had been talking about. Yamagishi hadn’t heeded Takeba’s words and went straight back to her room.</p><p>“There wouldn’t have been anyone...meeting Takeba-san,” Ren says, “if it played out the way everyone said it did.”</p><p>“Exactly,” Akechi nods. “Which means that either one of our ladies, Sakura-san or Yamagishi-san, is lying.”</p><p>“I’m not lying!” Futaba cries. “I’m not, I’m not!”</p><p>“Neither am I!” Yamagishi says, her palm pressed flush against her chest. “I would never lie about something like this!”</p><p>Then, the courtroom flies into a panic. Everyone starts talking at once, about what this contradiction could mean, and whether the two girls’ statements could be trusted. This is bad. If everyone starts talking at once...Ren chances a glance at Morgana, who certainly looks at peace on his throne, watching as the people bicker and argue amongst themselves like it’s some kind of performance.</p><p>“SHUT UP!”</p><p>That one singular voice snaps the entire courtroom out of its mass panic mode. Surprisingly, it is Iori who made the outburst, both hands shoved into his pants pockets. “Hey, hey, don’t y’all think you’re being a little immature about this?”</p><p>“Like you’re one to talk,” Satonaka huffs.</p><p>“Whoa, dude,” Iori says, raising his hands defensively. “I’m just saying y’all are like, little kids, not listening to each other and stuff.”</p><p>“He’s right,” Shirogane says, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “I think we should take a step back and look at the evidence again.” Because relying solely on witness testimonies is not feasible in a serious situation like this.</p><p>What pieces of evidence that they have collected is related to the matter at hand?</p><p>01: Missing wooden sword -&gt; A wooden sword that had been on the display rack in Satonaka’s Lab has been removed. It is a likely murder weapon.<br/>02: Soil -&gt; Found on the ground in Satonaka’s Lab. Could it have been left by the real killer?<br/>03: Screw -&gt; Shirogane discovered it at the back of the classroom. Could the real killer have dropped it?<br/>04: Broken plant pot -&gt; Hanamura said that there is a broken plant pot tossed into the trash can in the Gardening Room. There was also some soil on the ground.<br/>05: Wooden scrap -&gt; Found near the incinerator. Could it be…?<br/>06: Takeba’s body -&gt; Her head was smashed in, likely with a hard, blunt object, making her unrecognisable. Who could have killed her in such a brutal way?</p><p>“Let’s start by verifying whatever that has been said,” Akechi says. “For instance, we are certain that a plant pot was broken in the Gardening Room. However, we only have Yamagishi-san’s account of the meeting between Takeba-san and herself.”</p><p>“Sakura-san, could you tell whether the two girls speaking were Takeba-san and Yamagishi-san?” Shirogane asks.</p><p>“Well…” Futaba trails off, her hands behind her back as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other. “I...I’m quite sure. I mean...Fuuka-san’s voice is hard to get wrong, you know. Takeba-san’s too.”</p><p>“That’s still a witness’ account,” Akechi says. “We should focus on making use of the physical evidence.”</p><p>“Right,” Shirogane nods. “We know that a plant pot was broken and subsequently cleaned up. There was some soil on the ground as well. According to Narukami-san and his team, Amamiya-san and Arisato-san, there had been soil on the ground in Satonaka-san’s Lab as well. We could assume that whoever had been in the Gardening Room at that time when the pot fell had tracked dirt into the Lab.”</p><p>“That sounds plausible,” Yuki nods. “There wouldn’t have been any other opportunity to get dirt on your shoes.”</p><p>“We can assume that the murderer is the one who took the wooden sword from the Lab,” Arisato says, holding up a finger.</p><p>“No, we can assume that the person who took the sword from Satonaka-san’s Lab is the same person who was in the Gardening Room when the plant pot was dropped,” Akechi corrects. “No one said that the one who took the wooden sword was the murderer.”</p><p>At this, the courtroom goes silent.</p><p>“He’s got a point,” Shirogane says. “As the Ace Detective, I’m ashamed to have overlooked that possibility.”</p><p>“But then why would anyone need a sword? Other than the real killer?” Amagi asks.</p><p>“Self-defense, maybe,” Sanada says.</p><p>“And yet it was that sword which claimed Takeba-san’s life,” Akechi says. “What became of that sword afterwards? I think Yamagishi-san can tell us.”</p><p>“R-Right,” Yamagishi nods timidly. “I...I found this wooden scrap in the incinerator in the Practice Building.”</p><p>“Putting two and two together, we can assume that the sword that was retrieved from the Lab was burned there,” Akechi says. “We could not find the wooden sword anywhere else.”</p><p>“But no matter how you look at it, the person who brought the sword must have been the killer!”</p><p>“I have another theory,” Narukami says, “regarding this sword. If we are to trust Yamagishi-san and Sakura-san’s testimonies, then I believe that the one who retrieved the wooden sword is Takeba-san.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Satonaka gapes.</p><p>“She was there when the plant pot was dropped, if we are to trust Yamagishi-san’s testimony,” Narukami says. “It was likely that she had tread dirt into Satonaka-san’s Research Lab.”</p><p>“Why not Yamagishi-san, then? She was there when the plant pot was dropped as well,” Akechi says.</p><p>“The screw,” Narukami says simply. “I was wondering why and how there would be a random, lone screw in the middle of the classroom. It then occurred to me that both parties who met could have had weapons.”</p><p>“Weapons?”</p><p>“Indeed,” Narukami nods. “I believe that screw came from a broken weapon.”</p><p>“A broken weapon? But what could it possibly be?” Shirogane asks.</p><p>“Probably something the Ace Techie built herself,” Narukami says, glancing over at Yamagishi. No verbal confirmation is needed. Her flushed face answers their question. “Whatever it is, it was clumsily-built, and, I believe, had been broken on impact once the wooden sword met it.”</p><p>“T-That’s not true!” Yamagishi cries out. “I...I never went! I stayed in my room the whole time!”</p><p>“There’s no proof of that,” Shirogane says.</p><p>“There’s no proof that she went either,” Sanada argues.</p><p>“That outburst was all we needed,” Akechi says. “Does that look like the face of an innocent woman to you?”</p><p>“Y-You’re wrong! I didn’t...I didn’t kill…” Yamagishi falters, stumbling back, a hand on the stand to steady herself.</p><p>“You are formally accusing Yamagishi-san of murder, Akechi-san?” Shirogane asks skeptically.</p><p>Akechi shakes his head, a smile on his face. “Of course, what does it look like I’m doing?”</p><p>“Care to explain?” Iori says, sounding irritated.</p><p>“As corroborated by Sakura-san’s testimony, we can conclude that Yamagishi-san and Takeba-san had met up at the Gardening Room that day,” Akechi explains. “After which, Yamagishi-san proceeded to drop a potted plant, scaring Sakura-san away. The resultant spilled soil had caught onto the soles of Takeba-san’s shoes, which was deposited in Satonaka-san’s Lab when she went to retrieve the wooden sword meant to kill Yamagishi-san.</p><p>“During this time, Yamagishi-san had been preparing for the meeting herself. She spent the time in her Lab, working on a weapon that she could have used to defend herself if it came down to that. Then, at the appointed time of the meeting, they met in the designated classroom.</p><p>“That is when a fight broke out. When Takeba-san tried to hit Yamagishi-san, Yamagishi-san had retaliated and raised her weapon in defense. That was when whatever weapon she had built had broken apart thanks to the blow by the wooden sword. That is where the screw fell loose. Then Yamagishi-san stole Takeba-san’s sword and beat her to death. Then, she went to clear up the mess, return the classroom to its normal state after the struggle and disposed of the murder weapon as well as her own.”</p><p>Akechi eyes Yamagishi with a cool smile. “Does that about sum it up, Little Miss Murderer?”</p><p>“I...I…” Yamagishi must have entered some kind of shock, because her head is lowered, unfocused eyes staring at the ground. Her terrified expression is particularly disturbing, Ren notes. “I didn’t…”</p><p>“Admit it, Yamagishi-san,” Akechi says. “You were the one who-”</p><p>“Oi, oi!” Iori says, slamming a fist down on the stand. The resounding bang forces Akechi into silence. Ren watches as Iori shoves his hand into his pocket once more. “Stop ganging up on Fuuka-san.”</p><p>“You’ve found a contradiction in my explanation?”</p><p>“Uh...no, but…” Iori scratches his head, at a loss for words. “But this...this is wrong, yo. I mean, look at her! I don’t think Fuuka-san’s lying when she said she’s not the killer.”</p><p>“Iori-san, this is a courtroom of life or death. If we vote for the wrong person, we’re all going to die,” Shirogane says sternly. “It is imperative that-”</p><p>“Yeah, but can’t you see how distressed she looks? I don’t care what ‘noble’ or ‘just’ cause you have, but seeing this is really fucked up, man,” Iori says. There is simmering anger in his voice, slowly bubbling its way to the surface. “Do you have any real proof that she’s the killer?”</p><p>It is true that the most suspicious person at this point in time is Yamagishi, but looking at her, gripping the stand so tightly that her knuckles are turning white, with a lost expression on her face...Ren finds it so hard to picture her as a killer. He tries his hardest to imagine her in the scenario that Akechi had talked about. Yamagishi stealing the wooden sword from Takeba, Yamagishi raising the sword over her head and bringing it down over the head of a defenseless Takeba…</p><p>No. No matter how Ren tries to picture it, there’s just something off about the scenario he is imagining and how the scene looked like when he first chanced upon it. Right now, Iori is waging a verbal war against Shirogane and Akechi, who seem all too insistent that Yamagishi is the true killer of this case, and that she should be brought to justice. Futaba has disappeared from view, being calmed down beneath the stand by a concerned Arisato.</p><p>Ren sees the doubts on everyone’s faces, the confusion, the despair. If they voted wrongly here, then it would be game over for all of them except the real killer.</p><p>Something was off, and Ren has a hunch. He’s going to go with it, because he is not going to let the case go with any loose ends.</p><p>“I have something to say,” Ren says, raising a hand. He’s not quite sure where he is going with this, but he has to clear his suspicions. Immediately, the whole court turns to look at him. Ren gulps, his heart thudding in his chest.</p><p>“Amamiya?” Akechi begins, but Ren clears his throat.</p><p>“I...I don’t think Yamagishi-san’s the killer,” Ren says. “And the crime scene proves it.”</p><p>“The crime scene? Could you elaborate?” Akechi doesn’t sound pleased, but he keeps his poker face on.</p><p>“The body...it was found facedown, right?” Ren says. “I mean, no matter how you think about it, if the events happened exactly as you say it did, then Takeba-san would have been found face-up, not facedown.”</p><p>“Her body could have been moved…”</p><p>“Not possible, dude,” Ryuji says. “Just look at her. With her head in that condition…” He stops and shrinks back against the stand.</p><p>“Then that must mean…” Shirogane trails off. He glances over at Yamagishi, who seems to be trembling less, but her face is still pale. “Then that must mean that Takeba-san was attacked from behind.”</p><p>“It would make sense if she had been taken by surprise,” Yuki says. “If the sword was wrenched from her hands, and then subsequently she was hit over the head. Multiple times.”</p><p>“So the murderer came from the outside?” Sanada asks, sounding confused.</p><p>“We were all preoccupied with the assumption that whoever had met with Takeba-san had been the murderer that we had forgotten to consider other options,” Shirogane says. “If Yamagishi-san hadn’t been the one to kill Takeba-san, then that would mean that someone stumbled upon their meeting and saved Yamagishi-san.”</p><p>“Then it must have been someone roaming about the hallways, then that someone happened to hear or see them or something,” Ann says. “Then…one of the people who said they were out wandering around after nine p.m….must be the killer.”</p><p>The courtroom falls into silence. Ren swallows thickly. If they recall the testimonies given at the very start of the trial...the people who were out wandering at that time were himself, Akechi, Arisato and Iori. He knows that he didn’t do it, but what about the others? He wasn’t sure what Akechi and Arisato had done after he left, but Iori had said that he’d taken a walk around Gekkoukan, and he wouldn’t have had to pass by Yasogami campus to do so.</p><p>Then someone must have been lying, again.</p><p>Who could it be? Arisato seems totally relaxed, both hands on her hips, waiting for the argument to progress. Akechi looks tense, but perhaps that could be because he realises the implications of Ann’s statement, or because Iori had shot his argument down earlier. Iori has his hands stuffed into his pockets as usual, a steely gaze in his eyes.</p><p>Who could it...be? Could it be them...or could it be someone else entirely? Someone who had been lying about being in their room or something…</p><p>“We need only ask one person,” Shirogane says, saving them from this agonizing situation. “The only other person who left that venue alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuuka-san…” Iori trails off. “You should say it, you know. There’s no point protecting that person.”</p><p>Yamagishi shakes her head. “I can’t...they protected me, so I can’t…I can’t do it...I…” Tears spring from the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“If you don’t do it, we’re all going to die,” Akechi says, having regained his calm composure.</p><p>“Akechi-san is right,” Yuki nods. “Please tell us.”</p><p>“Fuuka-chan…” Arisato watches from her stand, trembling slightly, a worried expression on her face.</p><p>“I...It was…” Yamagishi mumbles the name in a soft voice, then promptly crumples to the ground, arms wrapped around herself, trembling and shaking. Beside her, Yuki laces his fingers together, and amplifies whatever she just said.</p><p>“Iori Junpei.”</p><p>Iori dips his head, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Yeah, I figured it’d come down to this.”</p><p>Then, the courtroom goes silent as Iori says, “Yeah, I’m the one who did it. I’m the one who bashed her head in.”</p><p>“Even if it was to protect Yamagishi-san, you went a little too far, didn’t you?” Shirogane says. There was something in his voice that Ren cannot quite place.</p><p>“Yeah, maybe,” Iori nods. “But...I dunno.”</p><p>“Can you tell us what happened?” Akechi asks.</p><p>Iori takes a deep sigh, then begins his account, “I took a walk around Yasogami campus, actually. Not Gekkoukan, since Yasogami campus was nearer. Then, I heard shouting in this classroom. You know everything about the killing game and the motive and stuff? Yeah, I thought the worst was gonna happen.</p><p>“Then, I saw Yuka-tan with that sword over her head, about to kill Fuuka-san, then I just...my body moved on my own. I didn’t want anyone to die, but…” Iori scratches his head. “I guess it sorta happened anyway.”</p><p>“You...how could you…” Ann’s hands are curled into fists, pressed harshly on the stand.</p><p>“Don’t get me wrong. I hadn’t intended to kill Yuka-tan,” Iori says, eyes on the ground. “It’s just...I dunno...saving damsels in distress and killing the bad guy? That’s what a hero should do, and that’s what I thought, so…”</p><p>Iori Junpei, the Ace Hero. Ren sort of understands him a little better now, even though what Iori did was unforgivable.</p><p>“Let’s wrap this case up,” Yuki says, voice piercing through the heavy atmosphere, “from the beginning.”</p><p>Shirogane is the one to present the closing argument.</p><p>“It all started when we received our motive videos. Everyone save for Yamagishi-san had returned to their rooms to watch the videos. It was probably then that Takeba-san had decided to commit murder in order to escape this school. I am not sure what is in her motive videos, but it must have been enough to incite murder.</p><p>“She must have picked Yamagishi-san because of her small physique, as compared to the rest of us. She looked for Yamagishi-san and eventually found her in the Gardening Room. Opening the door so suddenly startled Yamagishi-san, and she had dropped the plant pot that she had been holding. This caused soil to spill onto the ground. This was witnessed by Sakura-san as well.</p><p>“Takeba-san had helped Yamagishi-san clean up, and in the process, stepped on some soil. She then headed over to Satonaka-san’s Lab to retrieve a wooden sword to be used in the killing. This is where the soil in Satonaka-san’s Lab came from.</p><p>“Yamagishi-san must have also noticed Takeba-san’s intentions, so she had gone on ahead to her own Lab to put together a weapon to be used in self-defense. At the appointed time of the meeting, a little after nine p.m., Yamagishi-san and Takeba-san had met up at the classroom on the second floor of Yasogami campus.</p><p>“Takeba-san had struck out at Yamagishi-san, who had raised her weapon in defense. This must have been the cause of the sound that attracted the true culprit to the scene of the crime. The culprit then proceeded to wrench the wooden sword from Takeba-san and used it to hit her on the head, multiple times. That is how Takeba-san was found lying facedown on the ground instead of face up.</p><p>“With Yamagishi-san’s help, the culprit must have arranged the tables and chairs back to how they were before, in order to hide the body. The culprit must have also then moved to dispose of the bloodstained weapon in the incinerator in the Practice Building without anyone seeing them. This is because the corridor linking Yasogami campus to the Practice Building is the shortest route.”</p><p>Shirogane takes a deep breath. “The true culprit is, as we know, Iori Junpei, Ace Hero.”</p><p>“Well, well! It’s time for voting, then!” Morgana says. “You all have to vote, using the panels in front of you, who the blackened is! If you don’t vote, you’ll be punished too!”</p><p>Ren watches as a holographic screen appears in front of him, with the faces of all sixteen of them on the screen, although Takeba’s icon is darkened. He taps on Iori’s face, and with a heavy heart, presses “Confirm.” Subsequently, a “Voting Complete” message appears on his screen, and the holographic screen disappears.</p><p>Once everyone’s screen disappears, a larger one materialises in front of Morgana, showing the results of the voting. Incidentally, Iori got every single vote, including his own.</p><p>“You’re right!” Morgana cries, grinning as the screen then vanishes. “The true blackened of this case is Iori Junpei!”</p><p>“What...what now?” Ann sounds uneasy. Ren’s heart pounds in his chest. He remembers something along the lines of...along the lines of a punishment? Only the blackened would be punished if they were found out during the class trial, right?</p><p>“It’s time for the punishment, of course!” Morgana says gleefully. Ren is starting to hate this cat. “The punishment that you’ve all been waiting for! An execution!”</p><p>“A-An execution?” Satonaka exclaims. “What does that even mean?”</p><p>“I mean what I said. The blackened would be executed. That’s their punishment. To do unto others what you want others to do unto you. Isn’t that what justice is about?”</p><p>“That’s not right! We can’t accept this!” Hanamura shouts.</p><p>“It’s not about what you can accept or not,” Morgana says. “It’s the rules of the game, and Hell would freeze over before I’ll break them.” Morgana then raises his gavel as a red button appears from beneath his seat. He slams the gavel on the red button, the button giving off a comical “bonk” sound.</p><p>For a moment, nothing happens.</p><p>Then, a clang, a swish.</p><p>Then the courtroom doors are thrown open, and a collar attached to a chain wraps itself around Iori’s neck. Without even so much of a warning, it drags him backwards along the floor, straight into the “Execution Chamber”.</p><p>Ren’s breath catches in his throat as everyone stares, dumbfounded and too terrified to even respond.</p><p>A holographic screen flickers to life in front of them, showing Iori in the Execution Chamber, armed with a metal bat, a red cape draped over his shoulders.</p><p>Iori Junpei has been found guilty. It’s time for the punishment.</p><p>Large, blocky letters appear on the screen.</p><p>IT’S NOT A BIRD, IT’S NOT A PLANE.</p><p>On screen, mechanical robots armed with cutlasses and swords and all manner of weapons appear against a background depicting buildings ravaged by a sea of fire. There are at least a thousand of those robots, and there is absolutely no way Iori can fight them all on his own.</p><p>The execution begins, and it was a scene that Ren would never be able to wipe from his mind’s eye.</p><p>*</p><p>When it was over, Yamagishi collapses to her knees, an inconsolable mess as she bawls her eyes out, Arisato by her side. At the end of the whole execution, Iori had been launched into the air by wires and made to “fly”, promptly, into a burning building. The whole building had gone up in flames, and Iori along with it.</p><p>There was absolutely no sign of him left after the whole thing.</p><p>A strange stirring in Ren’s stomach forces bile up his throat, and it’s all he can do not to puke right there and then.</p><p>So this...is a punishment. This is an execution. This is the fate that awaits them should they get caught during a class trial. Beside him, Ann whimpers, burying her face into the nearest shoulder, which just happens to be Ryuji’s as Ryuji offers her awkward pats on the back. Sanada grits his teeth as he turns his back on the screen.</p><p>“What kind of fucking bullshit are you pulling?!” Hanamura shouts, standing in front of Morgana, face red, eyes shining. “You...this is…”</p><p>“He got caught, so he has to face his punishment. Besides, he murdered someone else,” Morgana says. “Is it so surprising that he has to die in turn?”</p><p>“Yeah, but-!” Hanamura is dragged back by a hand over his mouth. He stumbles straight into Narukami, who tells him that it’s not worth it. Arguing with someone who would do that sort of thing is never worth it.</p><p>“Well now that the class trial is over, we’ll just wait for the second killing to start. Anyways, enjoy the rest of your life while you can! Meow ha ha!”</p><p>That sickening laugh. Ren wants to block it out from his memory forever. Morgana disappears in a puff of smoke like he always does, leaving the rest of the students standing there, in stunned grief or overwhelming silence.</p><p> </p><p>The first to walk to the elevator that would take them back to the school is Yuki. Then Narukami dragging a puffy-eyed Hanamura. Satonaka and Yukiko clinging to each other. Akechi and Shirogane with solemn expressions. Ryuji trying to comfort a bawling Ann. Yamagishi leaning against Arisato and Sanada for support.</p><p>A small weight presses up against Ren’s side, and he looks down to find Futaba clinging to his sleeve, head lowered, orange hair falling over her forehead. Gently, he wraps an arm around her shoulders, not missing the way she flinches slightly at the touch, but proceeds to lean into it.</p><p>Once the both of them step onto the elevator, the doors shut behind them, and they are then transported back up, many feet through the ground, towards the gymnasium, back to the school. Back to their new reality.</p><p>*</p><p>SURVIVING STUDENTS: 14</p><p>YUKI MAKOTO<br/>ARISATO MINAKO<br/><strike>IORI JUNPEI</strike><br/><strike>TAKEBA YUKARI</strike><br/>YAMAGISHI FUUKA<br/>SANADA AKIHIKO<br/>NARUKAMI YUU<br/>HANAMURA YOSUKE<br/>SATONAKA CHIE<br/>AMAGI YUKIKO<br/>SHIROGANE NAOTO<br/>AMAMIYA REN<br/>SAKAMOTO RYUJI<br/>TAKAMAKI ANN<br/>SAKURA FUTABA<br/>AKECHI GORO</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Another Day, Another Body: Narukami Yuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There doesn't seem to be any end in sight...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DAILY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eat. You need it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke stares at the plate of curry in front of him that Yuu had cooked. From his expression, he looks about ready to reject the food, but Yuu cannot blame him. After all, the image of that execution is still burned into his memories; it would leave a permanent scar that Yuu would never be able to heal from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much to his surprise, Yosuke begins to take small bites, chewing slowly, contemplatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are the only two people in the dining room save for Ann and Ryuji. Ann nibbles on a piece of chocolate cake, a far cry from how she’d devour pastries in seconds. Ryuji just sits with his back against the chair, his feet on the table, staring up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever his thoughts begin to wander, he thinks of the class trial. He thinks of Yukari, and he thinks of Junpei. What had driven them to kill? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks back to his own motive video. A shadowy version of himself standing in God-knows-where, a blue, enclosed room that looked like it came from the future. Those glowing yellow eyes that belonged to someone who is most definitely not him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Welcome to Narukami Yuu’s Search for Solidarity! Will I ever find somewhere that I belong? Somewhere where people will accept me for who I am? You will not be disappointed, is what I’m saying!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the video had ended. Narukami shakes his head. There had been a knock on his door immediately after the video had ended, and a somber Yosuke had shown up on his doorstep, barging into the room and lying on his bed. They told each other about their motive videos, and how Yosuke’s one was dumb and that he wouldn’t commit murder over something like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu knows exactly what the motive videos are getting at. They’re to make them curious. Curious enough about the outside world to risk committing murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And thus, the first killing occurred. Whatever Yukari had seen, it was enough for her to grab a wooden sword and attempt to get away with murdering a fellow student.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wonders what Yukari must have felt. Guilt? Anger? An overwhelming urge to kill? What does bloodlust even feel like? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The situation had only served to strengthen his resolve. No matter what, Yuu would never murder anyone. He would absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>do anything as outrageous as that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke pushes the plate of curry away, saying in a small voice that he doesn’t want it anymore. There isn’t much left anyway, and Yuu takes the plate into the kitchen to wash up. When he leaves, he finds Yosuke with his head down on the table, eyes closed, opening blearily when Yuu is about to shake him awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want this anymore,” Yosuke whimpers. “I want to go home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll get home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yuu wants to tell him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll get home and we’ll get our memories back and we’ll…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He can’t say those things. Not when the stark reality is staring at them in the face. In the world they live in now, it’s kill or be killed. There is no in between. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll work together,” Yuu settles for saying. “We’ll work together and get out of here. I promise.” Lies. Empty promises. There is no guarantee that neither of them would end up dead the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” A voice cuts through their thoughts, and Yuu looks up to find Akihiko standing by the doorway, leaning against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Some of the shutters are open. It seems we can go higher up now,” Akihiko says. He is joined by Arisato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only the Yasogami campus, the dormitory and the Practice Building though,” Arisato says. “Gekkoukan campus still has its shutters down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean we can explore more places?” Ryuji asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that. We’re hoping to find clues. As of now, Shirogane is investigating the Yasogami campus and Akechi is investigating the dormitory. We’re planning to go on over to the Practice Building,” Akihiko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the others?” Yuu asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t find them,” Arisato shakes her head. “Maybe they’re in their rooms or something. I mean, after that class trial…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s amazing how they’re still holding themselves up. What kind of nerves of steel does Shirogane and Akechi have? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, partner,” Yosuke says, getting up from his seat. "At least we can make ourselves useful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Partner. Yuu likes the sound of that. He nods and stands as well, following Yosuke out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess we'll just split up," Arisato says to Akihiko. "One of us should join Akechi and the other should go with Shirogane-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu and Yosuke are to go explore the floor that has opened up in the Practice Building, while Arisato joins Akechi and Akihiko will go with Naoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The duo walks in silence as they make their way to the Practice Building. As they had been told, the shutters are now open, and they are able to access the third floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third floor is quiet, painfully so. At least Yuu is grateful for something to do, so that he would be able to distract himself from the thoughts that threaten to consume him whole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first room in the Practice Building that they come to is the Biology Lab. The room is cold - unbearably so. Fifteen degrees Celsius, according to the thermostat on the wall. Yuu wraps his arms around himself, trying to stave off hypothermia since according to Yosuke, the temperature cannot be changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is nothing of note in the room besides what one would normally find in a Biology Lab. Test tubes, unknown plant species, microscopes and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Freezing," Yosuke complains. "Let's get the hell out of here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right next to the Biology Lab is the Chemistry Lab. At least this one is at room temperature. There are Bunsen burners, test tube racks with empty test tubes and a variety of other apparatus that Yuu can only vaguely remember the names of. Is that a burette?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a fume hood beside the shower and eye wash. An empty trash can meant for broken glassware. A whole shelf filled with chemicals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poison," Yosuke mumbles, showing Yuu a bottle he picks at random. Indeed, it does state "Poison" on the container in bold, black strokes. Yuu tries not to think of the implications that come with a bottle of poison being left so carelessly on the shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, there is more than one bottle of poison. In fact, the shelf that Yosuke had retrieved the bottle from is one filled with every poison imaginable, including asinine and strychnine. Yuu shudders, and both figure that it is in their best interests to leave immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next is the Physics Lab. The Physics Lab has next to nothing inside, apart from a giant supercomputer in the middle, wires extending out from a massive CPU. Yosuke nearly trips on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is huge," Yosuke says in wonder. "What does it do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu shakes his head. "I have absolutely no idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than the supercomputer, there is nothing else of interest in the Physics Lab save for a few retort stands lying haphazardly about. They leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penultimate room to be explored is the Miscellaneous Room, or a multipurpose hall. Inside, there is absolutely nothing besides a blackboard on the wall, a couple of markers and a pair of stereos on the ground plugged into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's really...empty," Yosuke says with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Yuu nods. There isn't really much to investigate in this room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final door just happens to lead to a spiral staircase that would take them up to the fourth floor. Unfortunately, it is blocked by shutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Figures. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They've gotten no closer to finding a way out of here. Yuu sighs as he braces an arm against the door of the staircase, resting his forehead against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go meet back up with the others," Yosuke says. "We should be able to find them at the dining hall."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost time for lunch, although Yosuke </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>just eaten a plate of curry. Yuu himself is feeling hungry, and has more of an appetite now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and Yosuke make their way back to the dining hall, where everyone else has already gathered, apart from, well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are two empty seats, but Yuu doesn't want to think about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today, lunch seems to be stew, or some kind of broth with pork ribs and radishes. Everyone eats in silence, the only sound the clinking of metal spoons against porcelain bowls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The salty tang of the broth make Yuu think. About how lucky he is to be alive. To taste, to smell, to feel, to hear, to see…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Yuki says, calling for attention from everyone. "It's time to talk about what we discovered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Discovered?" Chie asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Several pairs went to scout the new parts of the school," Yuki says. "I would like them to present their findings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arisato and Akechi had gone to explore the dormitory, and found a second floor with most bedrooms locked. However, they did find a laundry room with several washing machines and dryers as well as an iron. There is also a table in the middle of the room and a newspaper rack, devoid of newspapers but filled with magazines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had also found a nurse's office, or an infirmary of sorts. It looked lik, witje what one would expect of a nurse’s office. Beds, some medical equipment, medicine…a first aid kit, amongst other things. Unless any of them happened to be Ace Doctor or Ace Nurse as well, the medicine and equipment would be rather useless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a Principal’s Room, which is probably the principal’s sleeping quarters, as well. However, they had found it locked. The other dormitory rooms are locked and there is no way of opening them. Essentially, they had found nothing that could help them escape from this school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next pair to speak is Naoto and Akihiko. They had explored the Yasogami campus’s new floor and found a new Research Lab belonging to Yuu, the Ace Investigator. The Research Lab consists of many forensics equipment and a couple of unloaded firearms, as well as police tape amongst others. Yuu makes it a point to check it out later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than the Research Lab, they had found several more empty classrooms, and another set of stairs that could lead them to the next floor, but are, of course, blocked off by shutters. Also, neither Yukiko nor Naoto’s Lab has been found yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Yuu and Yosuke tell them about the new level on the Practice Building. In addition to all the Art and Music rooms on the first floor, they had found science laboratories and a set of stairs leading them to the fourth floor, which they were also unable to get to because of the shutters. They also talk about the Miscellaneous Room which they found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, we come up with nothing,” Yuki says, sighing and shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t be so dark and gloomy forever,” Arisato says, a smile plastered on her face. “Why not we hold a party tonight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A party? Dude, this really isn’t the time…” Ryuji starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihiko cuts him off. “I think it’s an excellent idea. It is exactly because we should strengthen our bonds with each other that we should hold a party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Great!” Arisato grins, clapping her hands together. “Let’s have it at nine, alright? Here, at this dining hall! No one’s allowed to skip!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke and Ryuji seem to want to protest, but soon, excited chattering drowns their voices out. Chie, Yukiko, Akihiko and Ann volunteer to cook, while the others are to decorate the dining hall with whatever they can find or make. Arisato drags Futaba who in turn drags Ren in the direction of the Art Room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, partner, let’s go and see your Lab before we start on any party stuff,” Yosuke says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re in charge of cleaning the venue, by the way!” Akechi shouts when they leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way to Yuu’s Research Lab, which Naoto had said that she had found on Yasogami campus’ third floor. Along the way, Yuu had tugged Yosuke in the direction of the classroom 2-E on the second floor. Pushing the door open, Yuu is greeted with musty classroom air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukari’s body is gone and the classroom was returned to its normal state, chairs and tables rearranged. No blood, no nothing. It is as if Yukari’s death never occurred, and Junpei never died. However, he feels somewhat relieved, because at least they wouldn’t need to clean the mess up themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu’s Research Lab is just by the staircase, with a symbol - a pair of spectacles - on the front of the door. The Ace Investigator. Naoto had already taken a peek inside, and it is just as he had described. Yellow police tape lines the walls, there is some forensics equipment on the shelves, including a microscope placed on a desk in the middle of the room, the chair facing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what’s the difference between the Ace Investigator and the Ace Detective,” Yosuke says. “Holy shit, partner. There’s poison too...no, those are antidotes.” He seems somewhat dejected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably for the poisons in the Chemistry Lab,” Yuu reasons. He makes a mental note of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe,” Yosuke nods. He proceeds to inspect the bottles of antidotes, which are arranged by alphabetical order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Yuu is left somewhat breathless at the intricate details put into decorating his Lab, he is also a little disappointed as there is nothing else to see. They shut the door behind them as they make their way back down to the toilets by the dining hall to grab some cleaning supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they return, there is already a tablecloth laid out all over the dining hall, a platter of fried chicken wings on the table. Left out there like that, it’s going to get cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” Yosuke says, walking over and grabbing a wing. “It looks good.” He sniffs it, then scrunches up his face. “But it smells...weird.” He angles his head and shouts into the kitchen. “Y’all better not be trying to poison us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rude!” Chie’s voice drifts from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke takes a bite of the wing, and judging by his expression, Yuu decides that he probably needs to save the situation in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barges in with Yosuke, only to find a plate of what he would call “Mystery Food X”, a steaming mix of purple substance with bits of meat and tomatoes and cheese and...oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stench</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi, Narukami-kun,” Ann says, not even sparing Yuu a glance as she continues to pour ungodly amounts of yoghurt into the...the sludge. Yes, sludge is the most apparent choice of word for that amalgamation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s with that face,” Chie says, arms folded across her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cooking nearly killed me,” Yosuke says in between rinsing his mouth at the sink. The half-eaten chicken wing must have already been disposed of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, could you have been more blunt?” Chie says, rolling her eyes. “Our cooking is top-notch. You just don’t know how to appreciate it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, excuse me! Have you ever tried what you made? And what the actual fuck is that?” Yosuke glares at the offending Mystery Food X in the pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you tell?” Yukiko says, a dangerous tone in her voice as she continues to stir Mystery Food X. “It’s curry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hell no!” Yosuke cries. “I’m never eating that shit! Come on, partner, you’ve got to do something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Partner?” Ann says, as if oblivious to the whole yelling match. “You’ve known each other for...what? Four days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Has it really been that long since they woke up in this school? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” Yosuke says. “I mean, he’s quiet but a really reliable guy.” He puffs his chest out in pride. “Don’t you think so too, partner?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Yuu is doing his best to rescue the food, unable to answer Yosuke as he gently guides Yukiko on redoing that failed curry attempt. Yukiko had been a little upset, but Yuu is determined not to serve whatever mysterious concoction they had prepared to everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Yosuke cries. “Are you listening to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh my God, at least Yuu-kun is being helpful!” Chie says. “What are</span>
  <em>
    <span> you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can totally be the taste-tester,” Yosuke says, then quickly adds, “only for partner’s food though! I’ll never taste test for the rest of you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a pretty useless taste tester?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yuu willfully shuts the noise out as he concentrates on making sure the curry doesn’t burn in the pot as he lets it simmer over the fire. At least...one of their dishes...is somewhat saved. Yuu wouldn’t have to worry about his life when he eats the curry, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That smells great!” Ann says, leaning over Yuu’s shoulder. “Ooh, is that curry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukiko gives her an affirmative answer. Yuu sets to work on other dishes in the meanwhile. What else should he make for a party? Well, they are limited to whatever he finds in the refrigerator and in the shelves anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m seriously craving some cookies right now. Or crepes. Or a parfait,” Ann says. “Can you make those?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With a cookbook,” Yuu says, picking stuff out from the fridge. Boy, are there lots of instant stuff in here. And a turkey. And a whole chicken. Ham, ice-cream, milk, butter, eggs...the usual stuff. He finds condiments on a shelf near the stove, and packets of rice - Japanese rice, Vietnamese rise, Basmati rice, red rice - in the cupboard beneath the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lo and behold. With Yosuke’s sharp eyes, Yuu manages to find several cookbooks for East Asian dishes and pastries and confectioneries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It isn’t long before Ren - and Futaba who is attached to him by the hip - enters the kitchen with the plate of chicken wings, explaining rather quickly that he was told to “dispose of the inedible trash” and to “show them your cooking prowess” by Ryuji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna give him a piece of my mind!” Ann says, and promptly storms out of the kitchen. Yuu breathes a trembling sigh of relief as he hears the sound of chicken wings being dumped into the trash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party preparations go nicely, and time flies so much faster than Yuu would have thought. When he’s finally done with the food, with Ren, Futaba, Yukiko, Chie and Yosuke’s help, the dining hall is just about done with its preparations, Arisato grinning as she looks at her masterpiece - streamers made out of construction paper that looks like it was cut by a child. It’s the thought that counts, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the last of the food has appeared on the table, the party is already well underway. People are eating, smiling, laughing, even the quieter ones like Ren and Makoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party lasted even past Morgana’s nighttime announcement, until around eleven at night, according to the wall clock. By that time, Yukiko and Arisato have already fallen asleep on the chairs, and everyone decides to leave the dishes to be cleaned the following morning. They shake the sleeping students awake and decide to make their way back to their rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was pretty fun, wasn’t it, partner?” Yosuke grins, slinging an arm around Yuu’s shoulder. Yuu fights the sudden heat that gathers in his cheeks. Why does Yosuke have this kind of effect on him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was,” Yuu nods, praying that Yosuke doesn’t notice the quickening of his heartbeat, or the fact that he cannot exactly meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get up early for breakfast tomorrow,” Yosuke says, yawning, a hand on his stomach. “You know, I think I ate too much or something. I need the toilet, pronto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu laughs lightly, and walks Yosuke back to his room. Yosuke bids him a smiley goodbye and disappears behind the door. Yuu stares after him for a good few seconds before pushing open the door to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu yawns and steps into the shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he shuts his eyes, Yosuke’s face appears in his mind’s eye. His face grows hot, and he turns the water even hotter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he emerges from the shower, he flops onto his bed on his back, tired out from the day’s events. Moreover, he cannot wait for tomorrow to come, to see a certain Hanamura Yosuke once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, after Morgana’s morning announcement, Yuu knocks on Yosuke’s door, wondering if he’d like to get breakfast together. However, after five minutes, there is no answer. Yuu’s blood runs cold. Is Yosuke…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images of Yukari’s mutilated body and Junpei being launched into that burning building which then exploded flashes into his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yosuke! Are you in there?” Yuu bangs his fist a couple more times on the door. Just when he is about to go into full panic mode and bust the door down - the school rules be damned - Yosuke opens the door, rubbing his bleary eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey,” Yosuke slurs. He doesn’t look too good. His whole face is flushed, looking a little wobbly on his feet. Narrowing his eyes, Yuu presses the back of his hand against his forehead, withdrawing it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a high fever,” Yuu says. Was it because of the party last night? Is Yosuke too exhausted? Is that why-?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice behind Yuu startles him as he turns around to find Ryuji looking worse for wear. He yawns loudly, a hand on the wall to steady himself. “God, maybe we shouldn’t have partied so late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go down to the nurse’s office and see whether there’s any paracetamol or anything,” Yuu says, sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Medicine. Nurse’s office. Let’s go!” Yosuke drawls, draping himself over Yuu. Yuu flushes, and it’s definitely because of the heat from Yosuke’s body. Definitely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji trails behind them, stumbling every once in a while. By the time they reach the nurse’s office, both boys are delirious, and topple into separate beds. Yuu heads over to the medicinal cabinet and finding what looks to be paracetamol. He grabs two glasses of water from the water dispensing machine on the desk. He makes them eat the medicine, then drink the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, both of them are asleep. Yuu wants to bury his face in his hands. How did this happen? Fever...now? They’re practically sitting ducks for any murderer who...no! He shakes his head. No one’s going to kill anyone. Not after that...that accursed class trial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Believing in that, Yuu gingerly makes his way down to the dining hall on the first floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he gets there, Futaba is regaling Ren with tales of what the outside world would look like, a plate of curry in front of them as well as some coffee. It is a weird combination, but everything about this whole situation is strange enough as it is. Ann is stuffing her face with a piece of chocolate cake, who perks up as Yuu arrives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? Where’s lover boy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu blushes darkly. “Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, Yosuke-kun,” Ann says. “I never see you two apart after the second day, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh...about that…” Yuu tells them about the high fever that is afflicting Yosuke and Ryuji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fever? Is this Morgana's doing?" Ann says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana appears on cue, startling the lot of them. "Meow hah hah!" "Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's not me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba narrows her eyes. "How can we trust you?" She seems to have gained way more confidence once she's begun warming up to Ren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have I ever lied?" Morgana winks, then disappears in a puff of smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not him…" Ren repeats. "Isn't that what he said?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Ann nods. "What of it, though?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren shakes his head. "Nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu enters the kitchen to find food already laid out for them - it's congee today. Yuu prepares three bowls of it and announces that he is going to go take breakfast to the two in the nurse's office, leaving Ren, Futaba and Ann in the dining hall. He bumps into Akechi and Naoto on the way out and explains the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reaches the nurse's office, both boys are in a deep sleep. Yuu hastily feels for their pulses. Still there, but is it just him, or is it a bit...slow…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, wake up. It's time to eat," Yuu says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji blinks, a light pink dusted across his cheeks. Yuu hands him the bowl, flinching ever so slightly at the heat that Ryuji's body is exuding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke doesn't even stir, even though Yuu has shaken him a couple of times. Maybe he's just tired. Maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, nothing can hide the uneasy feeling that has taken root in Yuu's heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opts to leave the bowl of congee on Yosuke's bedside table and touches his forehead, yanking his hand away. How did...How did Yosuke's temperature...become so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hot," Yosuke mumbles, kicking away the blanket covering his body. His shirt is damp from his perspiration as he tosses and turns in his bed. "Oh, partner." His voice is weak. "Sorry, you, uh…" He coughs. "Sorry you have to, um, see me like...like this…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's no problem," Yuu tries to say reassuringly, hoping that he has effectively concealed the rising panic in his chest. "I brought breakfast. Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke's hands are trembling so badly that he cannot even hold the bowl properly. Yuu has to spoon-feed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After three mouthfuls of congee, Yosuke suddenly gags and spews congee all over the floor. Yuu celebrates his fast reflexes for a short moment before he grabs Yosuke by the shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yosuke!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partner…" Yosuke coughs. He shivers, eyes going glassy. "Partner…" Yuu doesn't have to ask him to see the pure, unadulterated fear in his eyes. "I think...I think I'm dying."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way," Yuu says, shaking his head vehemently. What the fuck did Morgana do? What the fuck is he doing to Yuu's...to Yuu's partner? "You're gonna live, Yosuke. We're going to get out of here together!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke forces a smile, stretching his pale lips thin. "Thanks, partner." He closes his eyes. "Sleepy now. Nights, partner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Wait!" Yuu's voice pierces through the silent office. He wraps his arms around Yosuke's shoulders, the heat gradually receding from his body as his limbs go limp. "Yosuke!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yosuke doesn't respond. Yuu cradles Yosuke's head to his chest with one arm, the other hand touching Yosuke's wrist. Slowly but surely, Yosuke's arm loses warmth. Yuu has no idea how long he's spent holding Yosuke like this, but he knows that when the door bursts open, Yosuke's body has gone cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Narukami-san! What's wrong?" It is Arisato that appears by his side. "Is…" Yuu can feel presences behind him. He can feel the eyes. Eyes of people staring at him. Then, he can hear Ann's voice screaming something, but he has no idea what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overhead, it is Teddie's voice who speaks. "Attention all students! A body has been discovered in the nurse's office. Everyone, please assemble there at once!" Then, he repeats the message. Two Body Discovery Announcements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two people. Dead. Yosuke and, as Yuu guesses, Ryuji. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, everyone else turns up. Makoto, Chie, Yukiko, Akihiko, Fuuka, Akechi, Naoto and Arisato. Ren, Futaba and Ann had arrived earlier than the others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell happened?" Akihiko breathes, then his face goes pale. "Shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who the hell did this? How did the two of them even die from a fever? This must be Morgana's doing, or Teddie's, or... Yuu slams his fist on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope!" A furry </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> touches Yuu's shoulder. Yuu shrugs it off violently. Whatever the hell it is, he doesn't need it consoling him right now. "It's not us, sensei."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sensei?" Akechi's voice comes from behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuu-sensei's food is delicious," Teddie says by way of explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up!" Yuu roars. "Shut up!" Teddie looks taken aback, his paws raised in defense. "Only you guys would have the magical power to... to...kill with a fucking fever!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop! Narukami-san!" Naoto is the one who dashes forward, shoving Teddie away before Yuu can grab him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you protecting him for, asshole!" Yuu shrieks. "He killed them both! He killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yosuke</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuu-kun! This isn't like you!" Chie cries. "Snap out of it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you attack Teddie, you'll receive a punishment too!" Akihiko says, running forward and grabbing Yuu in a chokehold. Yuu splutters as he tries to escape, but Akihiko is stronger than he appears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu is suddenly exhausted. He wants to sleep. Go back to sleep and wake up and believe that none of this ever happened. He goes limp in Akihiko's hold. Akihiko's grip doesn't slacken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want to avenge the two of them, then you're going to have to get to the bottom of both their deaths," Naoto says in a level voice. "Since Teddie said that they're not responsible then the only conclusion we can draw is that it's one of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Yuu's eyes flick from one person to the other. If what Teddie said is true, then the murderer is among them. The murderer who caused Ryuji and Yosuke's death. Ann is knelt by Ryuji's bedside, being comforted by a squatting Futaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them is the murderer. They're going to have to go through the class trial again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu wants out. He doesn't want to participate in this anymore. But with all his might, with all his power, he will find the murderer and avenge Yosuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DEADLY LIFE </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Teddie, are you very certain that none of the headmasters are involved in this incident?" Minako asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Bear-y, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bear-y</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure! We cannot interfere directly in murders," Teddie says, then stares at the ground. "I didn't want to be presiding over this stupid game anyway…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then. We can assume that someone had a hand in their deaths, since the high fever and subsequent death in such a short period of time is definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>natural," Naoto says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case, we can consider the cause of death to be by poisoning," Akechi says. There are noises of agreement between the students. "Is there anywhere in the school that the murderer can obtain poison from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only place I can think of is the Chemistry Lab. Practice Building’s third floor," Chie says. "Do you wanna try searching there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely," Naoto says. "Would you mind going with someone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yukiko and I will go then," Chie says, grabbing Yukiko’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna go too!" Arisato says enthusiastically. "I haven't seen this Chemistry Lab yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then Satonaka-san, Amagi-san and Arisato-san will go search the Chemistry Lab," Naoto says, gaze cast downwards in deep thought. "Is there anywhere else we can get poison from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This office itself," Akihiko says. "I'll remain here to look after the bodies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then so will we," Naoto says, referring to himself and Akechi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I remember right, Yuu-kun's Lab has a lot of bottles of stuff," Fuuka says. "Maybe there's poison there too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Antidotes," Yuu croaks out, voice hoarse from his earlier outburst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even antidotes can be lethal if taken in large doses. They're foreign chemicals after all," Akechi says. "We should thoroughly inspect that area."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go," Yuu says. Anything to get him away from this displeasing place. Away from Yosuke's cold body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ann, on the other hand, refuses to leave, so Yuu would be accompanied by Makoto. Fuuka, Ren and Futaba are to investigate the dining hall and the kitchen, the most likely place where the poisoning took place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu storms out of the room, with Makoto trailing behind him. His legs automatically take him to his Research Lab. Yuu glances around the Lab, eyes locking on the shelf of antidotes at the far end of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Yuu had been more perceptive. If only Yuu had realised that it was poison and not a mere fever. He could have come here and gotten the antidote and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All bottles appear to be in place," Makoto says, snapping Yuu from his entranced state. Yuu shakes his head, clearing his mind of the thoughts. "At least, from what I can see. Hmm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto's expression doesn't even change as he takes out several bottles, placing them on the desk. "No, there's a bottle missing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu restrains himself from shoving Makoto aside to take a look himself. What does it mean? A bottle missing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See, there are five bottles there," Makoto says, pointing to a row of antidote bottles on the shelf. Indeed, each row other than the one Makoto removed has five bottles each. However, there are only four bottles on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So someone took the antidote?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Makoto nods. "It seems that way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why? Yosuke didn't…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I suspect that it was to ensure their success. If someone managed to find the antidote, then their plan would have been foiled," Makoto says. "And they arranged the bottles in such a way that no one could easily tell that a bottle was missing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then how'd you see it?" Yuu asks, suspicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The first bottle was not arranged exactly like how the others were. It was pushed in just a little more," Makoto explains. “I almost missed it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s to say you’re not pulling my leg, and that you were the one who took the antidote and left the bottles like that?” Yuu says, leaning against the wall, arms folded. “And you just happened to make this miraculous discovery as we investigate the Research Lab?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto blinks, then a small smile spreads across his face. “I understand what you mean. I would doubt myself too if I were in your position. You’re right. I may be the killer. You did good to suspect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Shut up. I don’t want to hear that from you,” Yuu mutters. Makoto shrugs, but places the bottles back to how he’d found it. Well, at least they know that there’s one bottle of antidote missing. Unfortunately, it sucks that they don’t know which poison it’s for, but it’s not like that tidbit of information would help them much anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s anything else amiss here,” Makoto says. “Everything else looks untouched. The killer clearly knew what they were going for. And that also means that they must have gotten the poison before coming over to grab the antidote.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back to the nurse’s office,” Yuu says. “Maybe the others are back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Makoto says firmly. Yuu shoots him a glare. Makoto shakes his head, pulling out the chair at the desk and sits down, motioning for Yuu to take the rolling chair. This Lab </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>belong to him, after all. “It’s time we think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think? Thinking’s for the trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don't you think it’ll do us some good if we have an edge?” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You never speak anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto chooses not to reply to that. Instead, he asks Yuu, “When do you think the killer could have come in to grab the antidote?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the shutters opened, and before the party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto’s eyes flick up to Yuu, searching. Yuu hardens his expression, unwilling to give anything away. Not to a potential murderer who took Yosuke away from him. “Why do you say that?” Makoto asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because my Lab isn’t accessible till the shutters opened,” Yuu says. “And I bet Yosuke was poisoned during the party.” There was no other time that he would have gotten food into his system. Whatever he ate during the party...it must have contained poison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Interesting,” Makoto says. “Then doesn’t that narrow down our list of suspects? The killer must be someone who prepared the food, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yuu furrows his brows. “Who are you thinking of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As much as you had reason to suspect me, I cannot be the murderer because I did not once step into the kitchen,” Makoto says. “My cooking is terrible, anyways.” He holds up his hands in defense. “You, on the other hand…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me I poisoned my best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your best friend after only knowing each other for four days?” Makoto says with a slight smile. “I may even bring up the theory that you’re throwing a tantrum for show.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never disgrace Yosuke like that,” Yuu says, standing up so quickly that the chair rolls till it hits the wall behind him. His teeth are gritted, fists clenched. He wants to sock the blue-haired boy sitting opposite from him oh so badly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even if you were the murderer?” Makoto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu snaps. In a few swift moves, he leans over the desk and grabs Makoto by his collar, pulling him up till their faces are centimetres from each other. Makoto’s smile is triumphant, as if he has just caught a killer in the act. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happens before Yuu even knows what was happening. One moment, Makoto was in his grasp, and the next, his head is snapped to the side, a bruise rapidly forming on his cheek. Yuu withdraws his hand, shaking it a couple of times, easing the pain in his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s my answer,” Makoto says. An answer to a question he never spoke. “I’ll be waiting for you outside.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto wrenches himself from Yuu’s grip and heads outside, closing the door behind him. Yuu crumples into the chair, face tilted up against the ceiling, staring up into bright lights. He totally lost control of himself for a while there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suspects Makoto, and Makoto suspects him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also cannot deny that what Makoto said was true. He never once entered the kitchen, so there was no way he tampered with the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But was there truly a need to be a chef to sneak poison into food?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth Bullets collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>01: Missing antidote -&gt; Out of five bottles in a row, one is missing, according to Makoto. I did not confirm this fact myself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>02: Retrievement of the antidote -&gt; The killer must have obtained the antidote to the poison in order to prevent us from saving the victims. The killer must have come in sometime after the class trial and before the party. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Yuu and Makoto return to the nurse’s office, everyone else besides Ren, Futaba and Arisato is back. The trio shows up just five minutes after and settle themselves into the corners of the room and remaining beds. Minako immediately notices the bruise on Makoto’s cheek, but Makoto waves her concern away dismissively. Ann is still distraught, head resting against the sheets on Ryuji’s bed, fast asleep, tear tracks obvious on her pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that everyone’s gathered back, let’s share about what we found out,” Makoto says. “We’ll start first.” He glances at Yuu, who shakes his head. Makoto continues speaking. “As it turns out, a bottle of a certain antidote is missing from the shelf.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so the killer must have taken it!” Arisato says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I think too,” Makoto nods. “The killer could have taken the bottle so that we wouldn’t be able to save them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s about it for our report,” Makoto says. “There was a surprising lack of evidence in that room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We haven’t found out much either,” Naoto says. “Regrettably, we can only determine that the nurse’s office hasn’t been disturbed, apart from the beds. None of the medicine has been used besides paracetamol. I assume it was Narukami-san’s doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu nods in affirmation, his voice failing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the bowls of congee,” Akechi says, gesturing to two bowls on the bedside table - both barely touched. A third bowl lies on the ground, congee spilling out onto the floor, having fallen from Ryuji’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They died soon after consuming it?” Naoto asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuu says through gritted teeth. It’s better to tell the truth instead of fabricating stories that would only serve to make him more suspicious once they’re picked apart. However, the overbearing silence in the room has Yuu tensing up unconsciously. Of course everyone would be suspicious of him. Just like Makoto had. “Don’t get the wrong idea. I’d never harm Yosuke, much less kill him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets that statement stand. It’s up to them whether they want to believe him or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Akechi says. “There are no other pieces of evidence to be found in the office, so I suppose we could carry on with the other reports…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next group to share their findings is the Fuuka-Ren-Futaba trio, who had gone down to the dining hall to look for clues. The dining hall had been left as it is the day before, after the party had wound down. The plates were left in the sink, unwashed, and the trash can filled with Chie, Yukiko and Ann’s terrible cooking attempts has yet to be emptied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than that, we couldn’t find anything else,” Futaba says, staring at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were there dishes that only Ryuji and Yosuke ate?” Naoto asks. “They are the only two suffering from the effects of the poison, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Or maybe the killer just poisoned two specific fish fingers and they got unlucky,” Akihiko supplies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That could be possible, yes,” Akechi says. “However, what I’d like to know is why the killer stopped at two people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?” There is a collective sound of curiosity from the rest of the students, save for Makoto and Naoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is no rule against the number of people you can kill. To secure an easy victory, the killer could, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill all of us, leaving them the only person to survive,” Akechi explains. “So why are we all still alive, standing here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that would mean that Sanada-san’s theory wouldn’t fit with the murderer’s objective,” Arisato points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If we assume that that is the killer’s motive, then yes,” Akechi says. “But it’s too premature to draw a conclusion at this point in time. The report I’m most interested in is Satonaka-san’s group’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is Chie who gives a brief about their investigation of the Chemistry Lab. They had found several bottles of chemicals in the trash can, the glass bottles broken and chipped. There had been a strange scent in the air, much like almonds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perhaps the killer had been trying to find a poison,” Naoto says, “and in the process, accidentally broke a few bottles which they had to clean up afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But with both the antidote and the poison bottles gone, we would have no idea which poison they used,” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also, it may seem weird,” Chie says, “but when we took a good look at the poisons, they were arranged not alphabetically, but how long the poison took to work. It was labelled on the bottles.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you notice such a trend in the bottles that the killer smashed?” Futaba asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, something like that,” Chie says. “From what we could make out on the label, the killer smashed a bottle of poison that would take one, three, five, seven, nine, thirteen and fifteen hours to work each.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there were a total of seven bottles in the trash can,” Yukiko provides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s one more thing I noticed, although I don’t think Yukiko-chan or Chie-chan did,” Arisato says. “There was some kind of footprints on the ground. It was sorta...purple?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Purple footprints?" Akechi asks, sounding intrigued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Minako nods. "Purple footprints. Very small, though. Near the entrance of the Lab. It looked like it was heading to the shower."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then could it be the chemicals?" Chie asks. "The spillage we saw on the ground was actually purple in colour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought too,” Arisato says. “Maybe the killer stepped in the purple mixture and then left with purple footprints.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu hadn’t seen purple footprints when he went to explore the Chemistry Lab with Yosuke. That must mean that the killer went after they got there. They didn’t bump into the killer, though. It had only been Yosuke and himself on that floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the killer washed themselves in the shower to get rid of the purple stains,” Naoto concludes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Likely,” Akechi agrees. “Then they must have ventured out on wet footprints.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, I wasn’t looking out for that…” Arisato trails off, eyes downcast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Naoto shakes his head. “Is that all everyone has?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Actually…” Ren says, adjusting his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. “We investigated the incinerator as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the killer might have thrown something away?” Akechi says thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s what we thought,” Ren says. “After investigating the dining hall, we went down to the incinerator. We managed to find one thing.” He digs around in his pocket and brings out a small bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s…” Yuu can barely conceal his surprise. That’s the missing antidote from his Research Lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found this outside the incinerator. The killer must have gotten really unlucky,” Ren says. “It’s empty, of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you find any other clues?” Naoto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ren shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The school bell rings overhead and Teddie’s voice crackles over the omnipresent speakers, informing them of the need to head to the gymnasium for the class trial. Arisato is the first to leave, linking arms with Chie and Yukiko. She seems a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>cheerful when going to such a place. Maybe that’s just her talent - her Ace Cheerleader talent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihiko, Fuuka, Naoto and Akechi leave together. Futaba clings to Ren’s side. Ren and Futaba wake Ann up and the three of them leave together. Yuki waits for Yuu, watching as Yuu gives Yosuke’s corpse one more long, hard stare. The final time he’d ever see Yosuke, if Yukari’s cleanup had anything to say about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki doesn’t pressure him. He just waits silently, leaning against the wall, until Yuu clenches his teeth, turns his head away and leaves the office. Yuki follows behind him, and Yuu isn’t entirely sure whether he’s doing it out of pity or trying to keep an eye on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once everyone is gathered in the gymnasium, the statue rumbles and rises once more, revealing the elevator that would once again take them to the trial grounds. One by one, without a word being uttered between them, the students step onto the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu is the last one, and when he does, the doors to the elevator close, trapping them once more in this tiny metallic box that descends mercilessly through the earth. The elevator halts suddenly, jerking to a rough stop. Yuu stumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors spring open, and the recognisable trial grounds appear once more. Except this time, there are more portraits with crosses over their faces. Yuu forces himself not to look at Yosuke’s portrait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one sitting at the judge’s podium is a rather sorrowful Teddie instead of Morgana this time. He genuinely looks like he doesn’t want to be there. Everyone moves to take the stands with their names on them. Yuu isn’t sure whether he’s glad to be alive or not. To shoulder this burden with his best friend’s death hanging over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now once again, they are gathered at this place of reckoning, reeking of life and death, or despair and hope. A place where ideals clash and do battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class trial will begin again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>03: Bowls of congee -&gt; I had brought these bowls to Ryuji and Yosuke when they were in the late stages of the poisoning. They had died shortly after eating some. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>04: Party dishes -&gt; Most of them were eaten by everyone. Why were Yosuke and Ryuji poisoned when that was the case?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>05: Purple footprints -&gt; Discovered by Minako. They look like they’re heading towards the shower. Assumed to have been the killer who stepped on the purple spillage in the Chemistry Lab. The footprints ceased at the shower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>06: Spillage -&gt; Discovered by Chie’s group at the Chemistry Lab. The spillage was a purple mix and is likely to have come from poisons which work in the span of one, three, five, seven, nine, thirteen or fifteen hours. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>07: Chemistry Lab trash can -&gt; Inside are the bottles of poison that the killer supposedly broke. The labels are still intact.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>UPDATED 01: Antidote -&gt; Ren found it disposed of in the incinerator. However, it is empty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CLASS TRIAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I will give a bear-y brief rundown of the class trial,” Teddie says in a less-than-enthusiastic voice. “In this trial, the spotless and the blackened will duke it out in a battle of wits. Afterwards, there will be voting time. If you vote correctly for the blackened, only the blackened would be punished, but if you vote wrongly, then everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>except </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the blackened will be punished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Yuki says. “We will have to rely on the basic questions once again. The who, what, why, when, where and how.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ‘who’ refers to the culprit right? It’s safe to say that we can leave that for last,” Akechi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we shall begin with the ‘what’?” Naoto says. “Poison was certainly used, but one thing that has been bugging me is how long it took to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But there were clearly poisons that existed that take even up to fifteen hours to work,” Yukiko says. “I don’t think it’s all that unbelievable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“However, we don’t know which poison was used, regrettably,” Naoto says. “If we did, it would help us pinpoint the time that Hanamura-san and Sakamoto-san ingested the poison.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must have been the thirteen hour poison,” Akihiko says. “Think about it. If they consumed the poisoned food during the party, then it would have been nine at the earliest. Then, the maximum amount of time that the poison needed the work would be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eleven hours,” Naoto supplies helpfully. “However, the eleven-hour poison was not used…So we can assume that, perhaps, the nine-hour poison,” Naoto trails off. “Satonaka-san, did your group check the missing bottles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chie nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It corresponded to the number of bottles that was disposed of in the trash can,” Minako says. “From what we can see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So to hide the poison they used to throw off the time of ingestion, the killer had deliberately smashed several bottles. The reason they smashed only five was probably because of the ruckus that they would have caused otherwise. Then people would come rushing, and the jig would be up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so obviously, the one-, three-, five- and seven-hour bottles couldn’t have been used,” Chie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Minako asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because Hanamura-kun couldn’t have ingested the poison when he was sleeping, right? And the only other time he ate something was during the party,” Chie says. “And the latest he would have eaten something was at eleven p.m., so that makes it at least nine hours since he ate something, and he could have eaten the poison too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what I’m curious about is why only Sakamoto-san and Hanamura-san were the ones who were affected if that was the case,” Akechi says. “Most of the dishes were eaten by everyone, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Futaba says. "At least, most of the plates are kinda empty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, the food was delicious! It was cooked by Yuu-kun after all!" Minako says, a smile on her face. Immediately after that outburst, she slams a hand across her mouth. Everyone turns to stare at Yuu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me say this once again. I'm not the killer," Yuu says, holding up a hand defensively. "Do you seriously think that I could have killed my best friend?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It may not have been intentional," Makoto points out. "Maybe the killer had been aiming to kill someone else, but killed Hanamura-san accidentally as a result."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't kill anyone," Yuu repeats, realising that the more he says it, the guiltier he sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying you did, just raising a possibility," Makoto says, shrugging/. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Yuu-kun is kind of suspicious, isn't he?" Ann says, voice subdued. "He could have actually killed Yosuke-kun with the intention of saying that he would never have killed Yosuke-kun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...have to agree," Futaba nods, raising a hand. "I mean, no one else had prepared the food..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that really true?" Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words catch everyone else off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Akihiko asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there any other time that someone could have snuck poison into the food?" Makoto says. "Perhaps, someone in the food preparation group? Someone who had set foot into the kitchen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu tries to recall. Who had been helping him cook just yesterday? Chie, Yukiko, Ann, Ren, Futaba, Yosuke. These six people. Could the killer be one of them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was there any dish that only Sakamoto-san and Hanamura-san ate?" Chie asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is something tugging at the back of Yuu's mind. Such a dish...could it exist?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Y'all better not be trying to poison us!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>one thing. One thing that only Ryuji and Yosuke ate that got thrown away before anyone else could have a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The chicken wings," Yuu says. Ann, Chie and Yukiko stare at him, wide-eyed. Everyone else sports puzzled expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No way," Ann shakes her head. "There's no way…There must be some kind of mistake!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The chicken wings were prepared by Ann-chan," Yukiko says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't poison the food! Please! You've got to believe me!" Ann cries, a terrified look in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu wants to feel bad. He sincerely wants to feel utterly horrible that someone like Ann, sweet, sensitive Ann, is being accused like this. However, as much of a good person as he wants to be, a sense of superiority takes a hold of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now do you see? This is what it feels like when everyone turns against you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to think Takamaki-san did it, but we cannot discount any possibility," Naoto says. "Not in this class trial."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're not the killer, then you have to prove it. Simple as that. Refute the accusations made against you with cold, hard logic," Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no way I could have gotten the poison," Ann says. Her face is red, her breathing stuttering. "And the antidote! I was eating cake with Ryuji till the party was announced, then I was cooking the whole time. There was absolutely no way I could have gone to the Chemistry Lab." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it possible to narrow down when the killer got the antidotes and the poison?" Akechi asks. "Then we would be able to verify Takamaki-san's alibi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When Yosuke and I entered the Chemistry Lab, the poisons had not yet been spilled. Or at least we didn't see any spillage on the ground," Yuu says. "I think the murderer came in after that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that give Takamaki-san a solid alibi, though?" Makoto asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akihiko-senpai and I saw Ann-chan and Ryuji-kun when we went to get Yosuke-kun and Yuu-kun," Minako says. "We can say for sure that they were there till Yuu-kun and Yosuke-kun left for their exploration of the Practice Building."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about after? When Hanamura-san and Narukami-san were searching the Practice Building?" Naoto asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one seems to be able to corroborate Ann's alibi beyond that point, until Akihiko speaks up and says that he still saw Ann and Ryuji both when he and Naoto returned from their investigation of Yasogami campus' third floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then it could be very possible that you went to the Lab during that time and stole the poison and the antidote," Makoto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like you said, Yosuke and I were investigating the Practice Building. We would have seen her," Yuu says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then when </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>the killer gotten the poison and the antidote? It makes no sense. None of the timings seem possible. By deducing from the clues they hold, the killer could only have gotten the poison and antidote after Yuu and Yosuke investigated the Chemistry Lab, and by that time, Chie, Yukiko and Ann were already in the dining hall and had gone to the kitchen to cook immediately after the plan to host the party. Sure, Ren and Futaba had gone to the Art Room in an attempt to make some decorations for the dining hall, but Minako had accompanied them. If they’d gone to the third floor of the Practice Building, someone would have noticed and mentioned it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After which, the party preparations had been ongoing until the party itself, leaving no time for any of the people in the kitchen to head out to get the poison. Besides, the chicken wings were already on the table by the time Yosuke and himself had returned from exploring Yuu’s Lab. If the antidotes were rearranged by that time, he wouldn’t have noticed, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If we are unable to draw a definite conclusion from the clues presented to us, then perhaps one of them is false,” Akechi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A false clue?” Yukiko tilts her head. “How would that work?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s think about the problem for a minute. We have a limited number of suspects, which is, to say, the people who were in the kitchen preparing the food. Because only Sakamoto-san and Hanamura-san were affected, we can assume that the poisoned food is the plate of chicken wings that were on the table before the party began,” Naoto says. “Then that would mean that the killer would be someone who had access to the chicken wings - that would limit us to Satonaka-san, Takamaki-san and Amagi-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s a problem here too,” Chie says, face lighting up. “We didn’t even know we were going to cook. How would the killer poison the food, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not an issue if the killer was planning to kill everyone besides themselves,” Akechi says. “Our meals are always communal - like the stew and congee. The killer could have just put poison in the food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? And starve to death themselves?" Chie says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They could either have removed their own portion or they could have eaten something else. The fridge is never short of food, after all," Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, their plans changed because of the sudden announcement for the party. That would mean we wouldn't be eating the prepared dinner," Naoto says. "Then, they must have had the brilliant idea of poisoning the party food instead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why not poison everything else?" Ren asks. "If they were planning on poisoning everyone, wouldn't it make sense to poison all the party food as well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps that was the plan," Akihiko says. "But then something unexpected happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I took over the cooking," Yuu says thoughtfully. It's the only thing he can think of. If the killer is one of the three girls, then their plan would be foiled since Yuu had barged into the kitchen, determined to save their taste buds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he hadn't done so... Yuu shivers. He had unwittingly saved everyone from certain death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's right. Then I believe that we can say for certain that Narukami-san is not the killer," Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some part of Yuu sighs in relief, but he still cannot call this case over just yet. Not until whoever killed Yosuke had been brought to justice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The murderer had retrieved the poison from the Chemistry Lab even before the party preparations even began," Naoto says. "What is the clue that had pointed us to this fact?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fact that the chicken wings, being the first dish out, had poison in them," Yukiko says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. I don't think that it's a false clue, though," Chie says. "The chicken wings really were poisoned, it seems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what was the clue that pointed to us believing that the poison was taken after you reached the Lab?" Makoto asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That there was no purple solution on the ground," Yuu says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly," Makoto says, smiling. "But consider this. What if the time the murderer spilled the poisons and when the murderer came to take the poison were two totally different times altogether?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" The trial ground falls into a stunned silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think about it," Makoto says. "If the killer took the poison before you even went to the Chemistry Lab, but didn't spill the poisons, then you would never have noticed that they were even there.  Now, what if the killer spilled the poisons for two reasons - to hide the actual poison used and to throw off the time that they had come to retrieve the poison to give themselves an alibi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Everyone stares at Makoto, either digesting whatever he just said or fruitlessly trying to come up with a counterargument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you’re trying to say that…” Yuu starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer had gone to the Chemistry Lab after the class trial and before Narukami-san and Hanamura-san had been sent to explore the area. They must have devised their plan at the same time. The killer stole the poison, either without disturbing the area or having arranged the bottles back so that it would appear unsuspicious. Then, the killer proceeded to meet back up at the dining hall along with everyone else to hear about the plan for the party,” Makoto explains. It is the first time he has spoken so much at one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then the killer must have snuck the poison into the chicken wings, which were prepared by Takamaki-san,” Akechi concludes. “After that, the killer must have gone to spill the chemicals on the ground before the investigation began.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And to steal the antidote. We don’t know if the killer did that separately or whether they stole the antidote at the same time as the poison,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In any case, the killer must have stolen the poison first,” Akihiko says, arms folded. “Both the poisons and the antidotes have labels on them, right? So the killer must have looked for the antidote with the same name as the one on the poison bottle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I agree,” Yukiko nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Given that the chicken wings are cooked by Takamaki-san, I think she is the prime suspect as of now,” Akechi says. Ann opens her mouth to protest, but one look from Akechi is enough to stop her. “However, I don’t think the case is as simple as that. I believe that the murderer had set both Narukami-san and Takamaki-san up to take the fall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s if we can trust Narukami-san’s statement,” Makoto says. “Sure, he may have said that there was no spillage when he and Hanamura-san visited the Chemistry Lab, but he could have ‘accidentally’ spilled the chemicals himself. Hanamura-san isn’t here to confirm that fact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Even then, Yuu-kun can’t be the killer. Didn’t we prove that already?” Chie says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s one thing that has been on my mind,” Makoto says. “What if the killer had an accomplice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No sooner had Makoto asked the question that Teddie springs into action, saying, “Nope, there’s no accomplice!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, then that’s too bad,” Makoto says, with significantly less excitement than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer did everything themselves, then,” Akechi muses. “Actually, may I verify something with Arisato-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it?” Arisato asks, perking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The footprints you saw as a result of the spillage...do you know if they belonged to a girl or a boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably a girl, given its size,” Arisato says. “Actually, I’ve never thought about it before…I mean, who the footprints belonged to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it be that you already know whose it is?” Akechi says. “Is that why you didn’t wonder about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Definitely not!” Arisato cries, holding up her hands. “It’s just that now that it’s been mentioned, I’m pretty sure it’s from a girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a pretty useless question, though? We already know the culprit is a girl,” Akihiko says. “Specifically, Ann-san, Chie-san or Yukiko-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was to confirm that Narukami-san wasn’t the one who spilled the chemicals. Teddie may have said that there was no accomplice, but it didn’t mean that Narukami-san was innocent of causing the spillage,” Akechi says. “The spillage could actually have been a separate event that had given the murderer an advantage, and we would have been wrong to think that it was part of the murderer’s plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Still, a girl spilled the poisons…” Naoto says. “Then proceeded to wash herself in the shower. This was done some time after stealing the poison and antidote, is that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s what I believe, yes,” Akechi says. “And because Teddie has just told us that there are no accomplices, then that could only mean that the one who spilled the poisons to throw us off her trail is the same person who killed the two students.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now we just have to figure out when they did it,” Naoto says. “This shouldn’t be too hard. It must have been between Narukami-san’s initial investigation of the Chemistry Lab and before the murder occurred, means before the party started.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But that’s a super long time frame!” Chie cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Makoto nods. “They could have gone during the night, when everyone else is asleep, and we’d be none the wiser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that means we’re going to have to collect alibis for everyone,” Akechi says. “Let’s go in one circle, and you name someone who can vouch for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That won’t help matters,” Makoto says. “Even if we saw them going into their room, it doesn’t mean that they won’t emerge from it later during the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then it appears that we’re at a standstill,” Akechi says, sighing, a palm on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, not entirely,” Ren says. “We found the empty bottle of antidote at the incinerator, right?” He brings out the bottle once more. The tiny, unassuming orange vial, with a label stuck clearly on its smooth surface. “Surely there must have been clues there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right!” Arisato nods. “Wait, so that bottle wasn’t the only thing you found?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren shakes his head, smiling. Yuu glances around. No one seems to be reacting very adversely to the announcement. Everyone displays expressions of varying degrees of shock or irritation, in Akechi’s case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Ann cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer definitely went there,” Ren says. “Because we also found this at the scene.” He holds up a yellow badge, partially burnt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Chie cries. "No way!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's yours, isn't it," Ren says. “Satonaka-san?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, yeah, but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not all," Ren says. He places the badge on the table and produces a yellow ribbon. It's Yukiko who gasps this time. It's the exact same ribbon she wears all the time. She's even wearing one now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you find that?" Yukiko asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Incinerator," Futaba says. "Like, it was lying around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's not burnt in the slightest," Fuuka observes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you bring this up earlier?" Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There wasn't a chance until now," Ren says, hand on the nape of his neck. "But we can tell that two people were there at some point in time, one of them likely to burn the antidote bottle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then Ann-chan couldn't be the killer!" Arisato says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably," Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't go there last night! Or any time! I didn't…" Chie falters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't either!" Yukiko cries. "That scarf...I didn't drop it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then how do you explain your belongings found at the incinerator, huh?" Futaba says accusingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is silence for a long while. Chie's hands are clenched into fists, and Yukiko's biting her nails. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Yukiko says, sighing. "I confess. I went there last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this a confession to the murder?" Akechi asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I had gone to burn the trash," Yukiko says. "The trash bag in the kitchen was full, so I had gone there to burn it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I call bullshit," Futaba says. "When Ren and I went there just now, the kitchen and dining hall were exactly how we left it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's after I burned the trash," Yukiko says. "Halfway through the party, I had gone to throw the trash out, then returned with the trash bag. Then the trash must have accumulated again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu grits his teeth. He could not deny that. Yukiko's story makes sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you drop your scarf, then?" Naoto asks. "It's difficult to believe that you dropped something wrapped tightly around your neck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had removed it because it was hot," Yukiko says. "I must have forgotten to take it back. You found it on the railing, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren pauses for a moment, a smile on his face, then dips his head. "Yes. We found it on the railing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't make sense," Fuuka says, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Arisato asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember what Iori-san said about the incinerator?" Fuuka says. "The incinerator is surrounded by two buildings and a tall wall. It would not be possible for the scarf to have been found on a railing of any sort."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, the real question is why Amagi-san made such an elementary mistake in the first place," Naoto says. "If she had truly gone to the incinerator, she would have noticed that there were no railings."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Wait!" Yukiko says, panic on her face. "I... It's true that I went to the incinerator, s-so I must have left the scarf on the ground, that's all. I must have mixed it up…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mixed what up?" Ren says. There is a dangerous glint in his eyes, visible even through his spectacles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T-That's it. I just have left the scarf somewhere else, and it fell down to the incinerator because of the wind," Yukiko says. Her nervous stuttering disappears as she regains her confidence. "That's how you found it near the incinerator even though I left it on the railing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a blatant lie!" Futaba cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't prove it didn't happen," Yukiko says haughtily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's...not wrong," Akechi says. "We can't prove that she didn't leave it on a window sill - or </span>
  <em>
    <span>railing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as Amagi-san prefers to put it - and we can't prove that the scarf didn't fly off on its own."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and what about Chie's yellow badge?" Yukiko says quickly. "You found that at the incinerator too, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we did," Ren says. Yuu recalls the badge. It was something Chie always had pinned to her green tracksuit, and Yuu hadn't even realised it was missing till Ren brought it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strange," Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? What is it?" Aristotle asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is the badge only half-burnt? What's the point of burning the badge anyway?" Makoto says. "The badge is so small that it would either have been incinerated or fallen outside the incinerator. The badge being half-burnt just doesn't make sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you're saying that the badge was deliberately burned?" Arisato asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. In fact, I'm rather confident," Makoto says. "The badge was burned by the real killer then left at the incinerator</span>
  <em>
    <span> along with the antidote bottle</span>
  </em>
  <span> to lead us to believe that the killer had dropped the badge when they had come to the incinerator to burn the antidote bottle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So the killer... was someone who had access to Chie-chan's belongings," Fuuka says. "And the one who has the easiest access…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to stare at Yukiko, who shakes her head. "I'm not the only one who can take Chie-chan's things. There's someone else here who is just as capable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Ren tenses, watching Yukiko cautiously. Why is Ren acting that way? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what Ren-kun's actual talent is? He's not the Ace Phantom, you know," Yukiko suddenly takes on a sinister tone, completely different from how she had carried herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the Ace Phantom? What does this have to do-" Akihiko starts, but Arisato shuts him up with a tap on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's been deceiving you all from the very start! He's actually the Ace Thief!" Yukiko says, and proceeds to laugh. "That badge was stolen by him and the antidote bottle was burned by him and Ren-kun was the one who was deceiving everyone from the very start!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not true!" Ren says, fingers clenching the stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had gone to the Chemistry Lab, sure, but I was taking a look around. Then, it got really hot so I just removed my scarf and placed it on the table. I had met Ren-kun as he was coming in. We chatted awhile, about this stupid, horrible killing game, then he left first. When I was about to leave, my scarf was gone!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's just a pack of lies!" Futaba insists. "You're lying!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that," Yukiko says. "You don't know if Ren-kun was the one who actually poisoned both Yosuke-kun and Ryuji-kun. You don't know if he was the one who stole my scarf and left it at the incinerator to frame me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about my badge, huh?" Chie says, affronted. "You're trying to say Ren-kun stole it too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't…" Ren trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's the Ace Thief, after all!" Yukiko says, laughing. "If he could steal my scarf, he could steal that badge too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then what about his opportunity?" Naoto says. "About going to the Lab to steal and spill the poison…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was just as you proved, wasn't it? The killer had gone at separate times in order to steal the poison - before Yuu-kun and Yosuke-kun went to the Lab. Then the killer went to dispose of the antidote after the party,” Yukiko says. “At the same time, he burned the badge that he stole from Chie-chan to make us think that she is the killer! He stole my scarf and left it at the incinerator to make me out to be the murderer! Ren-kun doesn’t have an alibi during those times!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can vouch for him!” Futaba cries. “I was with him the whole time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could be covering for him,” Yukiko says. “Your PDA makes me so sick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-PDA?!” Futaba screeches, face going completely red. Ren looks away, a light flush dusting his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now’s not the time to talk about this!” Chie cries. “Yukiko! This isn’t like you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Does this new revelation mean anything? This new revelation about Ren being an Ace Thief and not an Ace Phantom. Could it mean that Ren has lied to them the whole time? What else is he hiding? Yuu clenches his fists. Is Ren the killer? Is Futaba trying to cover up his crime? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Think, Yuu, think! Could Yuu use this new fact to...to…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amamiya-san, please tell me one thing,” Yuu says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so loverboy finally speaks,” Yukiko says. Yuu glares at her, but returns his hardened gaze to Ren, whose eyes hold an equal intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are indeed the Ace Thief, am I right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hesitates, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. He’s choosing his words carefully, and Yuu can almost see the gears grinding in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a crazy theory,” Yuu says. “And it’s only because it was strange when you presented the missing antidote bottle when you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Arisato asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just wondering...did that antidote bottle really come from the incinerator?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Chie looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Amamiya-san truly is the Ace Thief, couldn’t he have stolen the antidote bottle from the true killer?” Yuu says. “Then he would tell us he found it at the incinerator, which would make the true killer panic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The plan kind of backfired when no one did, though,” Arisato says. “Though, Futaba-chan, is this true? It’s Ren-kun and your plan, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba kicks the ground near the stand. “Yeah, totally. Except it sort of failed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter now,” Yuu says. “The antidote bottle wasn’t the only other thing he said he found at the incinerator. What if the badge and scarf were lies as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See! He stole the things and planted them there and-” Yukiko starts, but Naoto cuts her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, he couldn’t have. Amagi-san, it is literally quite impossible for Amamiya-san to snatch a scarf off your neck, nor a badge off Satonaka-san’s tracksuit. I believe that the items had indeed gotten where they had via the true killer,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, then if you stole the antidote off the true killer...then you knew all along who it was? Why didn’t you say so?” Akihiko demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s probably how the class trial works,” Akechi says. “Sure, Amamiya-san and Sakura-san may know who the true killer is, but it would have been impossible to force us to vote for them unless he forces the killer to admit it herself, or show us, beyond a doubt, that she is the true killer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re all just ganging up on me!” Yukiko cries, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And now the true killer has presented herself rather nicely in front of us,” Makoto says. “You could say that the plan was actually a success.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Give it up, Amagi-san,” Akechi says. “Your testimony is full of holes. Who’s going to believe you’re truly innocent after this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a bout of silence as everyone stares at Yukiko, whose face has gone dark, scarily so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Yukiko says, her voice dropping an octave. “You know how it’s going to end if you vote for the wrong person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll all die,” Fuuka says gravely.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Exactly,” Yukiko nods. The room suddenly gets colder, as if the temperature has dropped by several degrees. “If you vote for me, and it happens to be wrong, you’re all going to die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know that,” Arisato says. “That’s why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You should think carefully before you vote,” Yukiko says. “Just because my story has a few contradictions, and just because other people seem like heroes...does that mean I’m really the killer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Now Yuu is starting to doubt himself. Could this all be Ren’s plan? Could it have amounted to this, to their united front against Yukiko. Is Yukiko actually lying for another purpose, and that they’ve actually fallen deep into Ren’s trap?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren says nothing in defense. He opts to remain silent, hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not gonna listen to another thing you say, liar!” Futaba says, finger stabbed in Yukiko’s direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say whatever you want,” Yukiko says, playing with a lock of her dark hair and twirling it between her fingers. “After all, we’ll just suffer the consequences.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Yuu says, holding up a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s obviously the murderer!” Futaba cries. “Are you seriously doubting us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“One wrong vote and we’re all goners,” Naoto says. “He has a right. Narukami-san, is there anything you’d like to clarify?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to know how the whole thing went down,” Yuu says with a sigh. “We’re all so insistent that Amagi-san is the murderer, but what if that’s part of Amamiya-san’s trap? Maybe he’s even got Sakura-san fooled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not-” Futaba starts, but Ren shakes his head, and that shuts her up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What if he’s been leading us on this whole time, ever since they’ve decided to investigate the incinerator without telling us?” Yuu says. “Magically finding three pieces of evidence that all point to Amagi-san as the killer? Isn’t that suspicious in itself?” He shakes his head. “Unless someone can clean up this mess, I refuse to vote.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey! No voting means you’re going to get punished too, you know!” Teddie cries. In all honesty, Yuu has almost forgotten that he was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they believe in Yukiko’s statement, then Ren would have to be the killer. If they believe in Ren’s statement and actions, then Yukiko would have to be the murderer. Whose words should they believe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me do it then,” Makoto says. “The closing argument. Let us try to piece the whole crime together and see what comes out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu nods. He really needs someone to clear out this noise from his mind. Someone to make it all clear. To get to the bottom of Yosuke’s death…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the first class trial ended, the killer had gone, likely by themselves, to investigate the Practice Building. The shutters must have opened up after the class trial concluded, after all. There, they found the means for their plan, and must have hatched one there and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The killer probably had intended to poison our food, to kill us all off at once. To appreciate the dark aesthetics of this, I would say the killer is pretty cunning. With all of us dead, there wouldn’t be a class trial, and they would have just escaped the school without having to hide their identity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the same time, from Arisato-san and Sanada-san’s testimonies, Takamaki-san, Sakamoto-san, Narukami-san and Hanamura-san were gathered in the dining hall after the trial, until the duo enlisted their help to investigate the new places that had opened up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this point in time, Shirogane-kun and I were investigating the Yasogami campus and the dormitories respectively,” Akechi supplies. “Arisato-san and Sanada-san should be able to corroborate our alibis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto continues, “Then, when we were all gathered back at the dining hall to discuss what to do next, that’s when Arisato-san had the idea for a party. It was then that the killer’s initial plan had gone to waste. The killer had to think of a new plan, and fast. That’s when she decided that she would help prepare the food. In that sense, she would still be able to carry out her plan if she sprinkles poison in some of the food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally, she couldn’t put poison in food that she herself made, or it would look incredibly suspicious. She settles for poisoning the dish that someone else made, specifically, Takamaki-san. It was the first dish to be put out onto the table in the dining hall as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, while the killer was working on another dish, Narukami-san and Hanamura-san returned. Hanamura-san must have been hungry, because he took a bite of one of the chicken wings, and it was then that his fate was sealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was then that Narukami-san and Hanamura-san had entered the kitchen, and Narukami-san took over the cooking. The killer’s plan was foiled then. Afterwards, Sakamoto-san and Amamiya-san must have returned from where they had gone to prepare for the party. Sakamoto-san had also tried the chicken wings, and then promptly decided to throw it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer could not find any opportunity to poison any other dish simply because there were too many people in the kitchen - at that point in time, Narukami-san, Hanamura-san, Satonaka-san, Sakura-san, Amamiya-san and the killer were all in the kitchen. The killer had no choice but to go along with the party for now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After the party concluded, the killer must have gone to her room, then left after some time when everyone is soundly asleep to the Practice Building. There, the killer made to steal the antidote to prevent any of us from saving the victims. The killer also went to smash some of the poisons in the Chemistry Lab to throw us off their trail, by making us believe that the killer had to have taken the poison and spilled the chemicals at the same time, thus giving themselves an alibi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, the killer must have stepped into the purple poisonous mixture, and left purple footprints all over the Lab floor. She then used the shower to wash her shoes, and promptly left wet footprints outside the Lab - from this, we could tell that it was a girl who had spilled the chemicals.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto smiles as he stares straight into Yuu’s eyes. “I’ll let you finish the rest.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu gulps. He’s been following the story up to now, but since he was the first one that noticed that Yosuke and Ryuji were feeling off…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I woke up in the morning, after the morning announcement. I tried waking Yosuke up to go eat breakfast, but I found both him and Ryuji all sickly and pale and having high fevers. Then I brought them to the nurse’s office, where I tried to treat them with paracetamol, but of course it wasn’t going to work. They were poisoned, not sick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At that time, I didn’t know, so I brought them congee, thinking that it would help that they have some breakfast, but a fat lot of good that did,” Yuu says, sighing. “And the rest is history. You all know what happened next.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was then that the thirteen hours was up, and Hanamura-san and Sakamoto-san breathed their last,” Makoto nods. “That’s the gist of it. Given the circumstances, no other person, not Narukami-san, not Takamaki-san and not Satonaka-san could have done it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only person who could be the murderer is you, Amagi Yukiko, Ace Innkeeper.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukiko smiles, a calm sweet smile that flips Yuu’s stomach upside down. It was a cunning smile, as if she has laid a pitfall somewhere and is waiting for them to fall in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s time to vote, Teddie-san,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie nods with a sad look on his face, and the same panel appears in front of Yuu as it did the previous trial. It’s too soon. Too soon since the previous time they’ve voted. Once he’s pressed the “Confirm” button, the panel disappears. Once everyone’s panels disappear, a holographic screen shows up in front of Teddie, displaying the results of the voting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Yukiko got almost all the votes besides her own, with one vote for Ann. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you voted right this time,” Teddie says, not exactly looking jubilant about it. “Then, I suppose it’s time for the punishment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you want, Teddie-kun,” Yukiko says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie holds the gavel in his hand, the red button right in front of him. With a frown on his face, Teddie smashes the gavel onto the red button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amagi Yukiko has been found guilty. It’s time for the punishment! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, without missing its target, the metal collar wraps itself around Yukiko’s neck, and drags her, choking, towards the execution chamber. The doors slam shut the moment she enters, and the giant screen appears once more, showing Yukiko wearing a yukata and standing in front of an inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CUSTOMER SERVICE SMILE</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts off innocently enough. Yukiko is forced to work in an inn all by herself, making beds, serving customers, doing the registration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all starts when time passes and customers begin to get impatient and angry. People start shouting, throwing abuse. There are already cracks beginning to form in Yukiko’s facade. She loses the sparkle in her eye, she loses the brightness of her face when she deals with difficult customers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, she loses her smile and snaps at a haughty woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment it happens, Morgana appears out of nowhere, drags Yukiko by the arm and throws her into a chair, strapping her down and preventing her from moving. The camera then pans to Morgana operating some kind of machine, and Yuu holds his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the execution truly begins, Futaba hides her face in Ren’s sleeve, and Ann screams her lungs out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one could speak, not when the machine is </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to her face. Yuu has never seen such a horrible sight. He hears the sound of someone vomiting and believes that he, himself, would throw up soon if he continues to watch this. Needles, scissors, safety pins, awls, syringes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the machine is done, Yukiko is barely recognisable. Her eyelids are pinned together with safety pins, blood running down her cheeks which have been cut open, featuring a Chelsea smile, threads sewing her mouth shut in an eternal smile. Her body lies limp in the chair. The screen then blacks out and vanishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu promptly empties his stomach onto the trial grounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to go back up,” Teddie says forlornly, and the elevator rumbles in response. With heavy hearts and a bitter taste in his mouth, Yuu and the others make for the elevator, each one taking their time as they step onto the metal carriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had avenged Yosuke and Ryuji’s killer, but at what cost? Someone else whom they had believed was their friend was actually a cold-blooded murderer willing to sacrifice everyone else for her own gain. In the end, they didn’t even know her motive. It’s not like Morgana provided one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is silent once they step out of the elevator and into the gymnasium. No one dares to speak. Arisato is the first to announce that she is headed for bed, and that everyone should do the same to keep their strength up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu is the last to enter his room, watching everyone else carefully. Watching as they all go their separate ways, the shock of whatever they had just witnessed still fresh in their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Yuu’s head hits the bed, however, he’s out like a light. Unfortunately, his dreams are peppered with the ghosts of the deceased, screaming at him, wondering why he didn’t save them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The loudest voice belonged to Hanamura Yosuke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SURVIVING STUDENTS: 11</span>
</p><p>
  <span>YUKI MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARISATO MINAKO</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>IORI JUNPEI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>TAKEBA YUKARI </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>YAMAGISHI FUUKA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SANADA AKIHIKO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>NARUKAMI YUU</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>HANAMURA YOSUKE</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SATONAKA CHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>AMAGI YUKIKO</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SHIROGANE NAOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AMAMIYA REN</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SAKAMOTO RYUJI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKAMAKI ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAKURA FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AKECHI GORO</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Past is a Strong Motivator Indeed: Yuki Makoto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Memories and experiences make a person...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DAILY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto wakes up the next morning, blinking up at the ceiling, unable to stop thinking about Amagi Yukiko’s betrayal, the class trial, and the subsequent executions. He couldn’t do a thing to stop it. He twirls his Persona between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously, the unofficial “No leaving your room at night” didn’t work. Being an unofficial rule, people are sure to break it for their own selfish goals. And what better motivation can there to be besides getting out of here? Makoto wants to get the hell out of here too, but murder? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is that something he can bring himself to do?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto only leaves his room after Morgana’s morning announcement, and he heads to the dining hall for breakfast like any other day. He is the first one there - an impressive feat, if he does say so himself - and prepares breakfast. Grilled cheese sandwiches today, it seems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next to arrive is a bubbly Arisato, and Makoto wonders if she’s forcing herself to be happy. No one can truly be so enthusiastic after watching five deaths in the span of two days. Makoto just hopes there wouldn’t be any more. Arisato gets her own breakfast and sits down opposite him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you think that other places would have opened up?” Arisato asks, munching into her sandwich. “I mean, it would be just like the other class trial, right? Some of the shutters would have opened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Makoto nods. He wonders what new places have opened up. They’ll just have to go and see later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of them decide to show up much later, after Makoto has finished his sandwiches and when Arisato is halfway through hers, although everyone is more than subdued. Akihiko is the one who helps bring the large plate of sandwiches into the dining hall and places it on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, there are five empty seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto waits till everyone has finished their food, and then proceeds to call for attention. He can see the exhaustion on most people’s faces, and Ann and Yuu can barely even look at him, a faraway look in their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just as the last class trial opened up new paths for us, I think this class trial would too,” Makoto says. “We should thoroughly investigate the buildings and this time we should do it in groups of three or four.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I second that,” Fuuka says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto waits for an objection, but there are none. Then, he proceeds to give out the groupings. Ann, Futaba, Fuuka and Yuu would be one group. Shirogane, Arisato, Akihiko and Amamiya would be another. Chie, Akechi and himself would be one group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba is rather unhappy that she is separated from Amamiya, and is a little fidgety when they all set off to investigate - going by Makoto’s hunch, the buildings that are most likely to have their shutters opened is the Practice Building, the Gekkoukan campus and the Shujin-Kosei campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto’s group is headed for the Gekkoukan campus, while Ann’s group is headed for the Shujin-Kosei campus. Shirogane’s group will take the Practice Building. By lunchtime, they would all have to report back at the dining hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Waaaaaaaait!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto glances back to find Morgana sitting on the dining hall table, after they have all vacated and are standing by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it, you dumb cat,” Chie snarls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not a cat, so that’s sorta mean,” Morgana mumbles dejectedly. “But I’ve got a really good hint for you all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hint? For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“To survive, of course!” Morgana says, waving his tiny paws around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This sounds suspicious. Is Morgana going to present them with another motive? If so, Makoto doesn’t want to hear it. The integrity of their group is already shaky under all the pressure from the murders and the class trials.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what if I tell you that there’s a traitor amongst your group?” Morgana says. “Or like, the person who trapped you in here and took your memories?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A traitor? Don’t be stupid,” Ann says. “You’re trying to make us fight each other again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you before, right? I never lie,” Morgana says, then cackles, and disappears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he...did he just appear to tell us that?” Arisato says incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A traitor? Makoto </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>entertained that possibility once, but…No, it’s probably just Morgana trying to rile them up, to turn them against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arisato blurts out his thoughts, then proceeds to head out of the room, tugging Naoto by his sleeve, the rest of her group following behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi then says, "Shall we go?" However, his eyes have lost their usual spark, and his smile seems faker than usual. Chie shuffles along, no longer as lively as she was. Makoto trails behind them, watching his partners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A traitor…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, just as Makoto had predicted, the shutters blocking the staircase leading to the third floor have opened, allowing them access.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Makoto isn't expecting much. It seems that the school campuses contain only classrooms and Research Labs, while the truly interesting rooms are located in the Practice Building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi and Chie are both quiet as they investigate the third floor. There is nothing but classrooms at first, but eventually, the trio comes to a Research Lab, with a fist on it. The Ace Boxer's Research Lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi pushes the door open, revealing a boxing arena, several punching bags and a rack of boxing gloves. A closet stands to the far end - probably containing uniforms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akihiko-kun's Research Lab," Chie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed," Akechi nods. "We should inform him of this when we see him next."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next Lab they find is Arisato's, the Ace Cheerleader's Lab. The room is startlingly green, a mat of faux grass surrounded by some kind of track laid out on the ground. A closet containing cheerleader outfits and a box of pom-poms stands to their immediate right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is all they find on Gekkoukan campus' third floor. The other three Labs they've yet to find are Iori's, Makoto's and Takeba's Labs, which they believe could be found on the higher floors of the campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They meet back up with the others back at the dining hall. From the looks on their faces, they couldn't find any way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's only eleven in the morning, but Makoto asks for them to share their findings anyways. Akechi tells them of their discovery of the two Research Labs, but other than that, they had found nothing. Arisato and Akihiko seemed rather excited about seeing their Research Labs, so at least there's some cheer in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next group to share what they found is Arisato's group. Their group had gone to the Shujin-Kosei campus and tells them of Amamiya's and Futaba's Labs that they had discovered there. It is then that they confirmed beyond a doubt that Amamiya's true title is indeed the Ace Thief, and his Lab is filled with thief-themed items amongst other things, including a grappling hook attached with a whole length of rope, an entire box of lockpicks, smoke bombs and a pair of red gloves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't that just make a thief stand out more?" Arisato says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amamiya shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba's Lab, on the other hand, is filled with computers of every kind, with monitors of all shapes and sizes and colours placed all over the walls and the ground. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie, Arisato had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's because Makoto hadn't watched a movie in a long time, but he can't seem to remember what "sci-fi" even stands for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it was totally cool!" Futaba says. "Now I can do all my coding and everything! C++, Python, Java, here I come!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto has no idea what she just said, but since the group doesn't seem to have anything else to share, they move on to the final group - Shirogane's group who had explored the Practice Building. This is the report he is, frankly, the most interested in hearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirogane tells them how, on the fourth floor of the Practice Building, they had actually found a pool and a sauna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Futaba's eyes light up. Arisato and Ann look excited as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Swimming sounds like a good way to train your body," Akihiko says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And after swimming, we can relax in the sauna," Fuuka chimes in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, it's settled! We're gonna have a pool party!" Arisato says, clapping her hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation then shifts to a potential pool party, which all the girls all seem to be suckers for. It is only when Akihiko tries to join in that Futaba insists that it's going to be a girls-only party and that the boys aren't invited at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto makes it a point to visit the pool and sauna himself. It’s not that he’s looking forward to a dip, but it would make logical sense for him to check out every new place, especially when the team that investigated it happens to be making plans for a pool party. The discussion regarding the exploration has been abandoned altogether. Yuu and Shirogane excuse themselves to head back to their rooms. Akechi moves to drag Amamiya outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, give me back my pin,” Makoto says, holding a hand out before Amamiya disappears from view. Amamiya flushes but returns the pin Makoto always wears on his collar. How the hell did he even steal it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just...kleptomania, I think,” Amamiya says, hand on his neck. Makoto waves it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Akechi and Amamiya step out and rises as well, ready to leave, but Akihiko stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to the pool, aren’t you? Let’s go together,” Akihiko says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nods. It’s better to have someone vouch for you in case anything happens. They leave the girls to their chattering and emerge into the bland dormitory corridors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the pool is long, and Makoto is panting by the time he reaches the fourth floor of the Practice Building. Would it </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>Morgana or Teddie to install an elevator or something? Or are they hiding somewhere and guffawing at his lack of physical capabilities? Akihiko, on the other hand, does not even break a sweat, even as he offers Makoto a hand (which Makoto does not accept, of course. He has a reputation to maintain). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are only two doors on this floor of the Practice Building as well as a staircase to the right of the door to their left that likely leads to the fifth floor. Makoto would make a literal elevator pitch to Morgana or Teddie one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Akihiko throws open the double doors to the pool, revealing a brightly-coloured interior, the walls fitted with shining blue tiles, while the floor is lined with white tiles that gleam in the light. The water sparkles, blurry lines visible through the clear water. Written in red on the side of the pool is the maximum height of the pool at two one-point-five metres.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of pool is one-point-five meters?” Akihiko has a look of disdain on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s important!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto massages his temples upon hearing that voice. Teddie appears, hands raised as if to emphasise his point. Where the heck did he even come from? Teddie waddles over to them. How does he even move around in that restrictive fur suit of his? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s to make sure that none of you can drown,” Teddie says. “It’s Morgana’s orders, though. He wanted the killing to happen, so we can’t have you accidentally drowning yourself in a deep pool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can barely swim like this,” Akihiko hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you could have a pool party...or play some water polo or something…” Teddie starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I need to train my muscles!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Stop chasing me! I can’t run bear-y well in this!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto pretends not to witness the embarrassing sight he is bearing witness to. Instead, he focuses on investigating the rest of the pool area. There does not appear to be anything else besides a row of three showers, and a towel rack and some sunbathing chairs and a set of lockers. The lockers are yellow and stand out from the rest of the pool. Most of them have keys stuck into their keyholes, unlocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto glances up at the windows above the spectator stands. They’re pretty high up. There’s no way Makoto would ever reach them, not even using a ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When Makoto announces that they’re going to leave, he finds Akihiko having pinned Teddie down, fingers curled into Teddie’s fur. Teddie struggles, but is, apparently, no match for the stronger Akihiko. Makoto wonders if this counts as violence towards headmasters, but the fact that Akihiko is not dead certainly means it’s not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next room they check out is the sauna. Entering through the door leads them to the central hall, where there are two changing rooms at the far end - one for girls and one for boys, denoted by blue and pink doors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this the boy’s changing ro-” Akihiko starts, making for the blue door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wrong!” Morgana’s voice appears out of nowhere. Akihiko nearly stumbles into Makoto, who swiftly sidesteps and Akihiko crashes into the floor. Morgana stands in front of the doors, tail swishing. “That’s the girl’s changing room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wha...why make it so confusing?” Akihiko complains, picking himself up with Makoto’s help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Confusing? Well, you didn’t notice that there’s an “M” and an “F” on the doors?” Morgana says. Indeed, if one were to look closely, there is an “M” inscribed on the pink door and an “F” on the blue door. “And besides, who said that blue is a boy’s colour? Everyone knows real men wear pink!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With that, Morgana disappears, leaving them both in stunned silence. Akihiko is more stunned than silent, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Where did that stupid cat go?” Akihiko mutters. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, now we know that the boy’s changing room is there,” Makoto says, gesturing towards the pink door. “And the fact that Morgana stopped us means that there must be a punishment if we went through the wrong door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not like I could have anyway,” Akihiko says, jabbing a finger at the card reader next to both doors. “I bet it’ll only open if the person of the correct gender opened the door with their card.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sex,” Makoto says. Akihiko stares at him. Makoto blinks. “The person with the correct sex. Gender is what you identify as, but sex refers to your biological features.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, I see,” Akihiko says, but there is no hiding the blush on his face. Makoto thinks it doesn’t suit him, but whatever. It’s not like his opinion should matter. He fishes his Persona from his pocket and taps the reader. The reader makes a pinging noise and flashes green. The door unlocks and both of them enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door clicks shut behind them, and Makoto realises that they can open it again from the inside by simply pressing a red button. The changing room isn’t impressive, just that it has the usual fare - lockers upon lockers upon lockers, and several benches. There is another door on the far end of the room, opposite the door they just went through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must lead to the sauna,” Akihiko deduces. “Come on, let’s take a look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto feels the heat even before he enters the room. The moment they open the door, a blast of hot air rushes out at them. Steam flows out in wisps. Makoto visibly recoils and chooses to hide behind the door frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This would make for excellent spiritual training!” Akihiko announces, soaking in the sweltering heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no,” Makoto says, shaking his head. He’s never going in there fully-clothed. Never. He might not even go in there half-clothed. He closes the door and he decides to head back to his room to mull it over, while Akihiko declares that he is going to spend the day honing his boxing skills at his Research Lab. Well, at least one person’s happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto wonders when he’d ever get his own Research Lab. It would probably be hi-tech, like Fuuka and Futaba’s, with surveillance cameras and charts and graphs and </span>
  <em>
    <span>statistics</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One other matter surfaces in his mind as Makoto steps into the shower, letting the hot water run down his body, as he lathers himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who is this traitor that Morgana mentioned? If they exist, then it must have been them who had brought them into this weird school and forced them to kill each other. Who would do something so cruel? Makoto considers the possibilities. Of the surviving students, there is Arisato, himself, Akihiko, Fuuka, Yuu, Chie, Shirogane, Akechi, Amamiya, Ann and Futaba. Could any one of them be the traitor that he is looking for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a traitor in their midst… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana doesn’t lie...right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day comes without much incident, which Makoto is glad for. He meets the girls at the dining hall right after the morning announcement, still groggy from sleeping at around two in the morning, contemplating the traitor. He is probably overthinking things, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls are already eating their breakfast - some kind of rice set with several side dishes and miso soup - and are chatting excitedly about the pool party they are about to have. None of the boys have arrived, it seems. He takes a seat beside Futaba and eats his own breakfast silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right then! Let’s go!” Futaba cries, pumping a fist in the air, and the girls depart soon after they clean up, each waving goodbye to Makoto who holds up a hand in farewell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihiko bumps into them as they are leaving, having just returned from using Ryuji’s Lab for a morning jog and his own for a workout, a white towel around his neck, hair and body dripping with sweat. He gets his own breakfast and settles down in front of Makoto. Oh, that isn’t sweat, it’s water. Akihiko must have just gotten out of the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You worked out?” Makoto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. Nothing beats training in the morning,” Akihiko says. “And get this! I found protein powder in my Lab!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must have been in the closet with the uniforms. Makoto nods. “And?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s protein powder! What more do you want me to say?” Akihiko says, looking rather proud of himself. Makoto pretends to understand. And here he thought Akihiko was a more levelheaded person as compared to the rest of their group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the boys show up and have their breakfasts when Makoto leaves for his room. Or perhaps he should check out the rest of Practice Building that he hasn’t set foot in yet, like the first floor, for example.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gingerly makes his way there, meeting no one along the way, still thinking about the traitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first floor of the Practice Building. He has never actually come down here before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are three rooms - the Art Room, the Music Room and the Home Economics Room tucked into a dark corner. The Art Room had been where Arisato, Amamiya and Futaba had gone to make decorations for that fateful party. The Music Room has never been mentioned, but Makoto has never had any real interest in music. The same goes for the Home Economics Room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Art Room is nearest the stairs, containing nothing but sculptures and canvases and paint pots and paintbrushes strewn all over the ground. Remnants of construction paper lie about - perhaps from Arisato’s attempt to make those awful streamers. There is nothing else of interest in the Art Room, so Makoto moves to the next one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Music Room is filled with musical instruments of all sorts - guitars, violins, violas, cellos, a drum set, a grand piano, xylophones, oboes, flutes and other instruments that Makoto cannot name. There’s even a koto leaning against the wall, and judging by the amount of dust on it, it must have remained untouched. On the whiteboard mounted on the wall, there are musical notes scribbled in blue ink. Makoto moves on to the Home Economics Room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Home Economics Room is dusty and even creepier than the other two rooms. Makoto flips the light switch and finds several counters with sewing machines, microwaves, sinks and other things he would expect of a Home Economics Room. There are many cupboards beneath the windows that Makoto can see the Gekkoukan campus out of. Nothing really catches his attention, so he leaves the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s about all for his solo investigation. Makoto decides to head back up to his room to think things over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By dinnertime, the girls are excitedly talking about having a water polo game while the boys eat in silence again. It's commendable, listening to the loud voices and boisterous laughters of the girls. How can they remain so calm in this condition? And so cheerful? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto takes this time to do what he does best. Analyse everyone. The people who have changed the most since he did his last analysis is Futaba - she used to be such a shy girl, refusing to engage in any human interaction until the first case, which her statement had helped them to clear up a misunderstanding. However, she seems to be rather fond of Amamiya, whom she clings to with all her might nowadays. Amamiya doesn’t seem to mind, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another person who has changed a lot is Yuu. He remembers when he had first met Yuu, his eyes had a certain sort of hope in them. His features were brighter and he was less suspicious, less tense. Now, he is like a hollow shell of his former self after Yosuke’s death, no longer bothering to speak to anyone else unless spoken to,and the hope that was in his eyes no longer exists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you wanna join?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto is snapped out of his thoughts as he looks up at whoever is addressing him. Ann, it appears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Join...uh, what, exactly?” Makoto says, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our water polo party!” Arisato helpfully supplies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh…” Makoto wants to reject because big groups are not his thing, but there is a certain pleading look in Akihiko’s eyes. Amamiya gives him an apologetic glance. Makoto believes Yuu turned the invitation down, and neither Naoto nor Akechi look enthusiastic about it, but Makoto doesn’t think they said no. He sighs. “Sure. I guess. When is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great! We were thinking tomorrow morning or something,” Chie says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Two hours after breakfast,” Akihiko says. “No sooner than that because it’s not healthy to exercise on a full stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t that snack time, though?” Ann says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto leans back against his chair, not wanting any part in this conversation. He finishes his food and washes up, heading for his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow will be the pool party. Well, it would provide an excellent distraction for him, at least, from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls then continue to talk about other things, with Chie engaging Minako and Fuuka in a lively conversation about audio and motion sensors, with Fuuka offering to show them the brilliant engineering ideas she has come up with. Futaba and Ann argue about the desserts they want to try once they get outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto soon tunes the conversations out, settling into a quiet and calm state of mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, two hours after breakfast, Makoto and the others arrive at the pool’s changing rooms. Akihiko looks really pumped up, chatting with Chie about the merits of drinking a protein shake every day. Three times a day, once per meal. Makoto figures he’d get protein powder poisoning before long. Not that he was an expert on the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny. Shirogane isn’t here. He said he’d be, though. A painful sensation seizes Makoto’s chest, sending his heart into overdrive. Shirogane isn’t here? Then where is he? Is he…? The worst fate imaginable crosses Makoto’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shirogane-kun never said he was coming. Weren’t you listening?” Arisato says, and Makoto flushes when he realises that he may have just said it out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think he’d be the type to do this sort of thing anyway,” Ann says. “I mean, he’s so scrawny. Just look at him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed. Shirogane isn’t the type to do things like...like this. Playing water polo at ten in the morning. He would never be caught dead splashing about in the water like a child. Despite his appearances, he exudes an air of maturity that none of them here, except perhaps Akechi, could match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Shirogane is the analytical, logical type too, leading the discussions during the class trials. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, what is this bad feeling that Makoto cannot shake? This all-consuming, terrible feeling? One by one, the girls tap their Personas onto the card reader and enter the changing room. Akihiko makes for the pink door, tapping the card reader and entering the room as well, with Akechi, Amamiya and Makoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They change out into swimming trunks provided by the headmasters in the lockers, each sporting the same design - bright, loud pink flowers against yellow fabric. The girls would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him live it down. Maybe it was a mistake agreeing to this. It was a mistake to ever think that he would not suffer such humiliation…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s taking you so long?” Ann’s voice comes from the other side of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi sighs. “It would only be for an hour at the maximum. Let us just bear with it, hmm?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be just an hour. Ann, Futaba and Arisato would be making teasing jabs at them for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> after this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was exactly what happened when they emerged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ones who cackle outright are Ann, Arisato and Futaba. At least Chie and Fuuka have the decency to try to stifle their giggles. Akechi attempts to laugh the situation off with an uncomfortable chuckle, and Akihiko and Amamiya turn bright red. Makoto can’t say he’s any better off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls’ one-piece swim suits have definitely way better designs than the boys’ - black with white stripes down their sides. Makoto makes it a point to punch whoever chose the designs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite their teasing remarks about the boys’ trunks, the group eventually makes it to the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when it happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana and Teddie are waiting for them, alongside a tiny dog dressed with silver wing ornaments around its neck. It barks at them, blinking its beady red eyes up at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the heck is this thing?” Ann cries. “We’ve got a cat and a bear and now we’ve got a dog?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Meow ha ha!” Morgana says with a wide grin on his face. “Meet Koromaru, our very own mascot!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog barks. Is this another headmaster? Makoto had been rather convinced that there had been only two. Still, unlike Morgana and Teddie, it doesn’t seem like the dog is capable of speech. Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a mascot after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Koromaru cute?” Teddie cries, bending down to pat the dog on the head. The dog bares its teeth and barks. Teddie jumps back, landing on his rear, while Koromaru assumes its regal stance once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Koromaru doesn’t seem to like you very much,” Arisato points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I mean,” Teddie looks like he’s on the verge of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you here for?” Akechi asks. “Clearly your goal in meeting us here can’t be just to introduce Koromaru.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Koromaru is kinda cute and you haven’t seen him yet,” Morgana says. “He’s a headmaster too but just think of him as a janitor of sorts, I guess. Just don’t get freaked out when you see him in the hallways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but Morgana, we haven’t told them about the most important thing yet! The un-bear-lievably important thing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What important thing?” Arisato asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana grins wider, if that is even possible. A shiver travels down Makoto’s spine. “It’s so important because no one’s killed each other yet and it’s been three days!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So it’s-” Akechi starts, but Morgana beats him to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s another motive!” Morgana says, laughing. “Whoever makes the first kill after this and manages to get away with it will get a portion of their memories back!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A portion of their memories! Makoto glances at the others. They’ve all come into this facility and killing game with absolutely no recollection of who they were or what they did, and five people died without ever knowing or remembering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If what Morgana said is true, then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! This offer is limited to the first person who makes the kill! So, ciao! Happy killing!” With that, Morgana, Teddie and Koromaru disappear in a cloud of smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A motive laid so bare it hurts. It’s like dangling a carrot in front of their faces. Makoto bites his lip as his eyes dart furtively from one person to the next. Would any person commit murder because of this carrot? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just forget that ever happened,” Chie says, but she sounds like she’s desperately trying to convince herself that whatever Morgana said wasn’t a big deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Futaba nods, one hand clinging to Ren’s wrist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would any of them commit murder? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tension is immediately forgotten when Chie cannonballs into the water, followed by Futaba and Ann. Fuuka gently slips into the water and Arisato actually has the cheek to push Makoto in. The only thing he can hear is her laughter when his feet find purchase on the ground and his head rises above the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi is one of Arisato’s victims as well, surfacing and spitting water back into the pool, while Ren is dragged in by Futaba. Chie has already prepared the ball they’re going to use. Realising that there are no goalposts to be used, they propose to play Captain’s ball instead, in the water, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would any of them take the bait? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How’d you even play that?” Akihiko asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Fuuka who explains the rules, with two people on each team standing at either end of the pool, to catch the ball in place of a goalpost. No travelling with the ball, no dribbling. Once you have the ball, you have three seconds to throw it to someone else. No interception either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would any of them bite the carrot called “memories”? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto gets whacked on the head many times, pushing his head into the water and he splutters as he surfaces again. He can barely concentrate on the game, not with his brain overheating from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, all in all, they had fun. Even Makoto. It was already lunchtime when they decide to head back to the dining hall to get some well-earned lunch. Lunch today is steak with a giant bowl of french fries which everyone shares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is the traitor among them? Have they lost their memories as well? Then do they know that they are even the traitor? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuki-kun, your food’s going to go cold,” Arisato says around a mouthful of french fries. Makoto apologises and continues eating, staring into space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if the traitor commits murder and gets caught at the class trial? Would they be able to weed the traitor out then? What if they set up a trap to catch the traitor? No, not everyone can participate...what if the traitor finds out-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Makoto blinks up at Ann. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look really out of it. Maybe you should go back and get some sleep after this,” Ann says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Some rest would do you good,” Fuuka agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not we go for a walk?” Akechi says. “Seems to me that you’d need some fresh air.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds...sounds good,” Makoto nods. Akechi gets him, he supposes. The overthinking, the times when his brain would just run marathons without any rest. Once they’re done with their lunch, Makoto and Akechi rise, headed for the Practice Building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you called me out here?” Makoto asks. They walk by the Gardening Room, then descend the stairs, passing by the Art Room, the Music Room, and the Home Economics Room all the way to the dead end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to ask you something,” Akechi says. “Your talent is not actually the Ace Pessimist, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what if it is? And what if it’s not?” Makoto says. “It doesn’t matter in this situation we’re in, does it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Akechi chuckles. “I suppose not. That’s one of two matters, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What else?” Makoto asks. “And I thought we’re going for a walk, not an interrogation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We can go for the walk after the interrogation,” Akechi says, smiling. “Or would you rather relax in the sauna, though I can’t care much for the design of the swimming trunks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto gives him a look. Akechi laughs humourlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know who you think the traitor is,” Akechi says. There is a certain darker tint to his features now. There is barely any light here, which makes his face even darker than it has to be. If Akechi himself doesn’t have his back facing the wall, Makoto would have been afraid for his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi is giving him a choice. He could choose to answer his question or he could choose to leave right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea at this point in time,” Makoto says. “And I prefer not to make premature assumptions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. I thought you would say that,” Akechi says, nodding. “Fair enough. Will you hear my theory out, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your theory? As to who the traitor is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like yourself, I’m not going to make baseless conclusions,” Akechi says, arms folded. “But I’d like to discuss the motive of the traitor. What can they possibly gain from trapping us here and making us kill each other? And removing our memories, while we’re on that note.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The traitor’s motive? Makoto hasn’t given that much thought, now that he thinks about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably someone demented who gets a kick out of watching us like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Watching us like this?” Akechi says. “Care to elaborate? How’d they watch us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was something Makoto had noticed ever since the first day, but it didn’t seem important enough to point out. In every single room that he has been in, besides the changing rooms and the toilets, he has noticed a small, round security camera affixed to the roof, capable of scanning everything in said room. It was, no doubt, to keep a close watch on their actions. Initially, Makoto had believed it was for Morgana and the other headmasters to pass an impartial judgement at the trial, but what if that’s not all there is to them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been thinking properly when he said what he had to Akechi, but now that he considers it…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What if someone out there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching them and getting off on them killing each other? What kind of sicko- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Images flash into his mind, images of Takeba’s head smashed against the ground, bloody bits splattered all over the floor and the legs of the desks. Junpei flying straight into that burning building after barely escaping the thousands of mechanical soldiers out to get him. The limp bodies of Yosuke and Ryuji as they lay on their beds, having suffered what must have been excruciating pain from the poison. Yukiko’s body as she sits strapped in that dentist’s chair, face mutilated into an eternal smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if someone is watching them and getting off on them killing each other? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth about this school...is there more to it than meets the eye? The three school campuses and the dormitory surrounding the Practice Building, the Gekkoukan campus on the left, the Yasogami campus to the south, the Shujin-Kosei campus on the right and the dormitories to the north. Besides, why are the campuses named like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It could be linked to our missing memories,” Akechi says. “The reason we are in this predicament, at least.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mean…” Makoto starts, clenching his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, absolutely not,” Akechi shakes his head. “It’s just...if someone has noticed things like we have, then they may be planning something already. Something horrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one will kill each other anymore,” Makoto says firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself,” Akechi says. “Although, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little concerned with the new motive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll take a walk by myself, thank you very much,” Makoto says. He turns his back on Akechi and swiftly makes his way down the corridor, passing by the Music and the Art Room, and heads back upstairs, to the safety on the second floor of the dormitory where he can hear the sounds of laughter and conversation in the dining hall, instilling a sense of comfort in him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Makoto makes for his room, his brain turning to mush at how much he’s thinking about things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Makoto next emerges from his room, it is to someone frantically banging on his door. When he opens it up, he is nearly met by Akihiko’s fist in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the last one,” Akihiko says, mouth pulled into a snarl. “What the heck were you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Doing? What?” Makoto glances at the wall clock in the room. The time now is five in the afternoon, half an hour before dinnertime. He had been taking a much-needed nap, finally giving himself a chance to rest, and to take a break from their reality, no matter how slight. He’s the last one? What does that mean? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just come with me!” Akihiko pulls Makoto in the direction of the dormitory’s second floor, where everyone else has gathered and are peering out the window, staring at the unbelievable sight that Makoto would soon witness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reaches the crowd, jostling to the front of the window, he can hardly believe his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, burning right in the evening sky, is a thread of flames. A singular line of fire trailing across the sky in a diagonal line from the Practice Building’s fourth floor to Gekkoukan campus’ second floor. If Makoto remembers the layout of the building, that must be one of the classrooms in the Gekkoukan campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What the flipping shit is that?” Chie can barely hold back the profanity as she stares at the sight in horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the building gonna burn?” Futaba can barely keep her mouth shut, jaw open in plain shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto glances around. Is everyone here? Amamiya, Akihiko, Yuu, Futaba, Ann, Arisato, Chie…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, they’re missing two people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could that mean…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are they?” Makoto’s voice rings above the rest. “Where are Shirogane-san and Yamagishi-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that same moment, the fire goes out, plunging them into the dim lighting of the evening sun once again. It was as if they had just watched an illusion happen. As if the fire was a figment of their imaginations, proof that they are going crazy in this hellish environment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, where are they?” Akechi says, touching his chin absently. “I can’t imagine that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! They wouldn’t...neither of them would...No!” Ann collapses to the ground, wailing, with Chie trying her best to calm her down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll split up and search,” Makoto says. “Satonaka-san, bring Takamaki-san to her room and make sure she gets some rest.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie nods, helping a bawling Ann to her feet. Makoto glances back at Futaba and Amamiya, who are going to search the Shujin-Kosei campus. Arisato would team up with Chie later and search the Practice Building. Akihiko and Yuu will search the Yasogami campus. Makoto and Akechi would investigate the Gekkoukan campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Makoto says, not bothering to deal with Akechi’s antics right now. He can cause all the problems he wants later, but right now, they have to find the two of them. Their disappearances and the sudden display of a line of flames in midair can’t be just a coincidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, please please please pleasepleaseplease</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No sooner had they reached the third floor of Gekkoukan campus does Makoto see something sticking out from the classroom. A foot. A black, polished shoe, to be exact. Akechi runs forward and throws the half-open classroom door open even wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto couldn’t say he didn’t expect it, but even so, the scene shakes him to the core. He tries to control his thumping heart as he straightens his shoulders and surveys the scene before him, dressing himself in calmness to hide the utter shock and despair at the tragedy that has happened once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuuka lies on the ground, the extremes of her limbs blackened, the smell of charred human flesh thick in the air. At their feet is Shirogane, a lighter in his hand, said arm outstretched, motionless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be happening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto stares at the ground, at the scene before him. He hears sounds, people shouting, shoes thumping the ground as silhouettes run in their direction. Arisato is the first to reach, gasping when she peers into the class, followed by Akihiko, who gives a yelp of surprise. Chie stumbles backwards, her back hitting the wall behind her. Yuu goes rigid, understandably so. Futaba and Ren show up next, and Futaba has to hide her face in Ren’s sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a school bell rings overhead. Makoto clenches his fist. Why did this have to happen again? Why? When Makoto had declared to Akechi that there would be no more killing. No more…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t want to do this anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the last thought that rings out in Makoto’s mind when the familiar announcement is made, speakers blaring that dastardly voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DEADLY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A body has been discovered in classroom 3-B at the Gekkoukan campus. Everyone, please assemble there immediately,” Morgana says with a teasing lilt. With that, the speakers crackle and he speaks no more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone is already here. Akechi moves forward, picking Shirogane up, and handing his limp body over to Yuu. Against both boys, Shirogane looks so tiny. The lighter drops from his hand, and Makoto picks it up, giving it a once-over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s alive,” Akechi tells him. Makoto nods. If Shirogane is alive, then the one who is dead must be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto waves a hand in front of him, as if trying to rid the room of that horrible smell. He approaches Fuuka, to find her face scrunched up, mouth open in a silent scream. She must have died an awful death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it just Makoto, or is the front of her shirt rather wet? The back of it is dry, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She’s dead,” Makoto confirms tonelessly. “We’ll proceed the same way as usual. Two people will guard the crime scene and the rest of us will spread out to search.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re a little short on manpower right now…” Arisato mumbles. “I think the investigation would take a little longer this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the first statement, Makoto’s heart clenches. He shakes the feeling away. Emotions like those right now are not going to help them catch the killer and survive. Someone in this very room killed Fuuka, and for some reason, Shirogane was found alongside her. As much as Makoto doesn’t want to believe it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll proceed as usual,” Makoto repeats through gritted teeth. This time, there will only be two pairs of investigators - Ren and Futaba being one group, and the other being Akechi and Makoto. Chie and Akihiko would guard the crime scene while Arisato would bring Shirogane to Ann and would investigate with Yuu until Shirogane woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Futaba and Ren would take the Practice Building and see what they can find. Yuu and Arisato would take the remainder of the Gekkoukan campus. Meanwhile, Makoto and Akechi decide to start their investigation of the crime scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing that they must examine is Fuuka’s body. Fuuka is lying with her limbs splayed out on the ground, amongst a bunch of tables knocked haphazardly into each other. She must have been shoved forcefully against the desks, away from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What really irks Makoto is the fact that there is no blood on her at all, and there are no telling clues as to how she died apart from the fact that part of her uniform is wet. Now that he has a good look at her, her face is sort of wet too. At least, some parts of it, namely the nose and the cheekbones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto has an inkling as to her cause of death, but he would have to verify it elsewhere, at a certain location. He decides to make a mental note of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, if that is true, then how did her body get here? He stares her down again. There must be some kind of clue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Any </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of clue that may point him in the right direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Akechi says, pointing to Fuuka’s wrists, where the horrible smell is emanating from, and her hands, up to her palms, are blackened. There is a thick bruise around both her wrists, as if she was tied up just before. “I’m not sure what it could mean, though…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither does Makoto. He keeps a note of it, though. That appears to be about it for her body. Perhaps there is something else around this room that they can find. Maybe the killer left a clue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lighter. Makoto fishes the lighter out of his pocket. Its cap had been opened when Makoto had taken it from the ground, dropped from Shirogane’s hand. Could Shirogane have…no, Makoto can hardly believe that any one of them could be the killer, and Shirogane is no exception. There must be another reason he was lying there, in the same room Fuuka was found dead in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the lighter does not present to him any more clues, other than the fact that the fuel level indicates that the lighter has been used at one point in time. Besides, where did this lighter even come from? Makoto doesn’t remember ever seeing something like this anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If this lighter had been used to burn something, could it have been used to create that incredible sight? That amazing yet terrible omen that had foreshadowed something far worse? Could the literal line of fire have something to do with Fuuka’s burned hands?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are so many unanswered questions, and Makoto knows that he’s got to move if he wants to have any chance of solving this case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look over here,” Akechi says, directing Makoto’s attention over to a closet beside where Fuuka’s body is found. There is a scattered pile of charred fibre at its base, and its brown handle appears a little blackened as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto adds that to his mental inventory of evidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gust of wind ruffles Makoto’s hair. He looks up to find the window open, the Practice Building clearly visible from where he is standing. Why would the window be open? Wasn’t it unopenable last he checked?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the windows here can be opened! All the classroom windows can!” Morgana says, appearing out of nowhere. “Now, at least. I just decided on it after that last class trial. I was kinda sad no one asked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course we wouldn’t have asked,” Akechi says with an unpleasant tone. Obviously, the cat ticks him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the windows can be opened?” Does that mean that the murderer knows that too? Or was it Fuuka who opened this window? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes!” Morgana nods. “And besides yourselves, I’ve only told one other person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Makoto can ask “Who?”, Morgana cackles out his signature laugh and disappears, leaving Akechi and Makoto in silence in that classroom of tragedy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s about it for this room,” Akechi says with a sigh, shaking his head. “There is somewhere in particular that I would like to investigate next, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we have the same place in mind,” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi smiles, and Makoto narrows his eyes. He doesn’t trust this man at all. He might be the killer for all Makoto knows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, they set off together in the direction of the fourth floor of the Practice Building, the pool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>01: Fuuka’s clothes -&gt; Wet on the front only. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>02: Wrists -&gt; Fuuka’s wrists have bruises on them, as if she was tied up. However, nothing resembling a rope was found at the scene. Did the murderer get rid of it? If so, what for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>03: Palms -&gt; Fuuka’s palms are burned black. What could have caused it and why the palms only? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>04: Fibres -&gt; A couple of charred brown fibres are found near a closet at the end of the room opposite the window. What could they belong to? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>05: Handle -&gt; The handle to the cupboard is burned slightly black. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>06: Lighter -&gt; Found in Shirogane’s palm. The fuel level shows that it has been used. Where did it come from? And why was Shirogane holding it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>07: Unconscious Shirogane -&gt; Shirogane was found at the scene holding a lighter, lying unconscious on the ground. Why was he there? Is he the killer? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>08: Open window -&gt; The window to the classroom is opened and can only be done so after the previous class trial. Akechi, myself and one other person are the only three people who know of this fact. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reach the pool, Makoto wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Perhaps some blood? Some kind of weapon left at the scene? A burned rope? Unfortunately, they see nothing of note immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that could possibly count as a clue is the sheer amounts of water splashed on the ground beside the pool. Probably from their water-Captain’s-ball game earlier that day. Or perhaps…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wet footprints,” Akechi points out. Makoto hadn’t noticed them. They were leading away from the pool, and must be viewed from a certain angle, where the light would bounce off the watery footprints just right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t it be ours from the afternoon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There is only one set,” Akechi notes. “If it had been after the game, then there would be more, wouldn’t you agree? Let’s ask our dear headmaster a question.” Cupping his hands together, he calls, “Teddie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Teddie appears, hands behind his back as he waddles over from the doorway. “May I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You stepped on the footprints,” Makoto points out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie looks down at his feet, then yells, “I’m so bear-y sorry!” He gets down into a kowtowing position. “Please forgive me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s...it’s fine,” Akechi says with an edge to his voice. “Just...vouch for those footprints’ existence during the class trial for us. Also, we’d like to ask you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What is it?” Teddie leaps to his feet, looking way happier than before. “I’ll have you know I’m bear-y good at answering questions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Makoto thinks, but chooses not to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Is this pool cleaned at regular intervals during the day?” Akechi asks. “Are the floors scrubbed, for example?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I can see why you’d ask that,” Teddie says, nodding. According to him, the pool area is indeed cleaned every day at three in the morning and three in the afternoon, at twelve-hour intervals. Makoto refrains from commenting on the absurdity of these timings (why not just at midnight and noon?) and just decides to accept it as it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That means that Yamagishi-san must have come in after three in the afternoon,” Akechi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, that seems likely. It would be here that Fuuka had gotten her clothes wet. Though, why is it only the front part? Why not her whole torso? Even her skirt is dry, for that matter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could it be that she came in with the killer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And left with the killer?” Akechi questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto glances back at where the wet footprints were. Whoever made them were obviously on their way out of the pool, but the footprints had disappeared in the hallway outside, due to the carpet. He has no idea where the person who had left the footprints was headed after leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, for there to be only one set...then there is only one conclusion they can draw from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see you’ve figured it out,” Akechi says, a smile on his face that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “The question now is - where were they headed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, they are at a standstill in their investigation. Until that question can be answered, there’s no way they’re proceeding. Maybe he should take a step back and think about what happened at the pool, there’s only one place a person would go after taking a dip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The changing rooms. I think we’d be able to find a clue there,” Makoto says. It’s just a hunch, but since they’re here anyways…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Akechi nods. “I was thinking the same thing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No you weren’t, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Makoto wants to tell him, but he has absolutely no confidence in that statement. He opts to remain silent and make his way out of the pool towards the changing rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullet collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>09: Wet footprints -&gt; One set of wet footprints headed out of the pool, indicating that someone has been here after three in the afternoon, after the headmasters have cleaned the pool. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There does not seem to have been any changes to the changing room since Makoto last visited it after the water-Captain’s-ball game. The blue and pink doors remain closed, but it appears that the card readers have been turned off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be much of an investigation if you guys wouldn’t be able to get to any piece of evidence in the girls’ changing room, right?” Morgana says, materialising once again in a puff of smoke. “So I’ve decided to open both rooms up to you guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” Akechi says emotionlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Couldn’t you have at least acted happy?” Morgana mumbles. “Oh well, no matter! Good luck in your investigation!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Morgana disappears. Makoto is rather unnerved at how quickly and suddenly Morgana can make his entrances and exits. Still, now it looks like they can enter the girls’ changing room without any restrictions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Morgana had said earlier...could there be decisive evidence left in the girls’ changing room? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let us investigate,” Akechi says, and takes bold steps towards the girls’ changing room, Makoto padding along behind him, keeping his eyes peeled for anything remotely suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls’ changing room does not look much different from that of the boys’ changing room, apart from the fact that their swimsuits are much nicer-looking. At least they wouldn’t wear something as hideous as those bright yellow swimming trunks. Makoto shivers at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the room is spotless, and there doesn’t seem to be signs that anyone has been here at all. Could Morgana have tricked them? Or…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could the fact that this room have no evidence be evidence in itself?” Akechi murmurs. “It means that Yamagishi-san was never here to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She must have gone to the pool in what she was wearing then,” Makoto says. “Then perhaps…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, it was very likely that she was drowned,” Akechi says. “The killer must have pressed her face into the water, and that was when her shirt had gotten wet. Then the killer carried her outside after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto nods. For a guy like Akechi, he sure has the brains. Is this what being an Ace Ikemen is about? Having the looks, the mannerisms, the disposition and the brains?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let us check the boys’ changing room while we’re here,” Akechi says, and the two make their way over to the changing room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There does not appear to have been any evidence left in the boys’ changing rooms as well, as far as Akechi and Makoto can see. However, the door to the sauna has been left open, the hot air bursting forth into the changing room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I see them!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is Futaba who emerges from the sauna in the clothes that she wears, drenched in sweat. Makoto wonders why she doesn’t just change out into her swimsuit. Amamiya has also removed his jacket, the article of clothing hanging off his arm as he shows up in a T-shirt and his usual checked pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Futaba asks, once again clinging to Amamiya’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Investigating,” Akechi says as a matter-of-factly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Futaba says. “We’re done here, though. All we found is this really hot metal thing.” On cue, Amamiya points at something on the ground of the sauna below the window which sort of looks like...a grappling hook?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is a grappling hook doing here? Where the heck did </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>come from? Still, he remembers someone saying something about a grappling hook sometime ago…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t that come from the Ace Thief’s Lab?” Akechi says. “I distinctly remember hearing Takamaki-san say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Ren totally didn’t do it!” Futaba cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somehow, hearing her say that makes him even more suspicious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Still, the past few times they had suspected Amamiya of being the killer at least once, and both times he had emerged innocent. Could it be the case this time round? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or was this a deliberate plan to throw them off his trail? The trail of the traitor? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could Amamiya be…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you know who took it?” Akechi asks, snapping Makoto from his thoughts. “The grappling hook, that is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Futaba says. “But we haven’t checked out the Lab yet. Wanna go together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi agrees with her suggestion, and Futaba is already pulling Amamiya out of the sauna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto gives the sauna one last look again. Only one door leads into this sauna - the door to the boys’ changing room. It would make sense that the girls and the boys would have separate saunas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After swinging by the sauna that leads from the girls’ changing room once more and finding nothing there, Makoto and Akechi conclude their investigation of the Practice Building’s fourth floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is more evidence than ever to be found, but none of them provide any substantial clues as to who the murderer is, leaving Makoto more lost than ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>10: Card reader -&gt; Only allows the person of the appropriate sex to enter the changing rooms. Boys are unable to enter the girls’ changing room and the girls are unable to enter the boys’ changing room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>11: Grappling hook -&gt; A grappling hook minus the rope is found under the window of the boys’ changing room. Could this mean what I think it means? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>12: Separated saunas -&gt; The saunas to the girls and boys bathroom are separated. There is only one door leading into each sauna. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ace Thief’s Lab is on the third floor of the Shujin-Kosei campus, directly opposite Futaba’s Lab, located near the stairs, accessible only by travelling down a long hallway of classrooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they open the door, Makoto is greeted by a room bathed entirely in crimson, with weird and random contraptions everywhere. A set of red gloves folded neatly on a desk, a box of lockpicks left beside those gloves, calling cards placed in a stack, several grappling hooks and thin ropes hang by racks on the wall. There is even a wardrobe full of thief-like outfits, a black vest with a long overcoat draped behind it complete with black boots and a white masquerade’s mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, the most obvious thing here is the missing grappling hook and a rope from one of the racks in the room. The killer must have obviously taken it from this Lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing else seems missing,” Amamiya says. “Though I’m not too sure. I’ve only been in here once.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only once?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had no need for anything here,” Amamiya says. “Most of it looks over-dramatised anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s true. What kind of thief wears blood-red gloves to a heist? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s anything else we can find here,” Akechi says. They’ve been nearly everywhere of note and yet there doesn’t seem to be anything that could even tell them who the murderer is. This is a huge problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They still haven’t heard from Shirogane nor from Arisato’s investigation team yet. Maybe they’ve found something that would help their case? What else could they possibly find from Gekkoukan’s campus anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding dong bing bong</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No! All of them turn to face the speaker, and Morgana’s voice travels through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time for the class trial! Everyone please assemble at the gymnasium, stat!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s too late now. The class trial is about to begin. It looks like they’d have to hear from the others during the trial itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Shirogane is the murderer, then the case would be too easily solved...Judging from the complexity of the murderers before, the case would likely be more complicated than this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amamiya and Futaba are the first to stride towards the staircase headed for the dreaded trial ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi follows silently, leaving Makoto to trail after them, once again alone with his thoughts. The more evidence they gather, the weirder this case appears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if they don't figure out who the murderer is, everyone is going to die. Everyone besides the murderer, and Makoto is not going to stand by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they stand in the elevator alongside everyone else, listening to nothing but the cranking and the creaking of the metal contraption, Makoto wonders. He wonders about the killer, about the traitor, both. He wonders about the secret of this school, and the truth about their pasts that has been stolen from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, the trial of life or death, brimming with hope and despair, is about to begin once again, and it's up to them to prove the identity of the killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullet(s) collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>13: Ropes and grappling hooks -&gt; Found a couple in the Ace Thief’s Lab. One set was missing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CLASS TRIAL </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now we will start with a simple explanation of the class trial," Morgana says. "During the class trial, you will attempt to figure out who the blackened is, and at the end of it all, you will vote for who the blackened is. If you get it wrong, everyone else will be punished and only the blackened will be able to graduate. But if everyone gets it right, then only the blackened would be punished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just start already," Ann says irritably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have made a lot of progress on our end," Akechi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you know who the murderer is?" Chie asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sadly no," Akechi says with regret. "However, although we have collected a wealth of evidence, we have yet to hear from two parties."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this, Shirogane looks somewhat uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you've made the most progress, why not we start with you guys?" Futaba says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi explains the basics of their findings, explains the significance of the evidence they've found. When he's done, Akechi asks about Arisato and Ann's findings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we found something interesting," Arisato says. "There was a bottle of oil missing from Fuuka-chan's Lab."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bottle of oil? Like engine oil?" Makoto asks. It makes sense, considering that Fuuka is the Ace Techie after all. How does that fit into everything else that they've found?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullet collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>14: Missing bottle of oil -&gt; A bottle of oil disappeared from Fuuka's Lab. Could she have used it? Or was it someone else who had taken it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all, actually," Arisato says, dropping her head. "Sorry we couldn't find anything else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Akechi says. "This is a valuable clue in itself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is? Makoto isn't sure what the significance of this piece of evidence is. Does Akechi see something that Makoto cannot?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I would like to hear from Shirogane-san," Akechi says. "Their story would hold the key to the murder." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Their'?" Ann asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have my doubts," Akechi says by way of explanation, with a shrug. He turns to Shirogane who is biting their lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do I start?" Shirogane asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I would like to know your movements after three in the afternoon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a specific time, and Makoto knows why. They haven't told anyone about the cleaning of the pool yet. Shirogane nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was in my room, mulling over...something," Shirogane says. "I didn't leave till four forty-five in the evening." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have lunch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did. At one, after all of you have left the dining room," Shirogane says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Anyways, what did you do after that? Why did we find you unconscious at the scene of the murder?" Akechi asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I can't really say," Shirogane says. "I was walking along the Gekkoukan campus' corridor when I heard the sound of crashing coming from one of the classrooms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went to investigate?" Chie asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Precisely," Shirogane nods. "However, I found nobody there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody?" Futaba echoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, nobody alive, that is," Shirogane says, shrugging. "Yamagishi-san was already dead, and the classroom is just as you found it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then how did you get knocked out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By an assailant from behind," Shirogane says. "One punch to the jaw was enough to knock me out. I'm rather ashamed to get caught off-guard like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine," Ann says. "Don't be so hard on yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, the one thing I can say about the assailant is that they are bigger than me," Shirogane says. "At least one head taller."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Being able to remember a detail like that is pretty spectacular!" Arisato encourages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not if it is made up," Akechi says with a shrug and a knowing smile. "Shirogane-san is still under suspicion, considering that they are the one found unconscious at the scene of the murder. Who's to say that his entire story is all a lie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really love to doubt people, don't you?" Futaba says with a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prove that you aren't the killer, then!" Chie exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sanada-san can corroborate my statement, for he had found me in my room at five," Akechi says. "It would have been impossible for me to commit murder at the Gekkoukan campus and return to my room in the span of fifteen minutes. Moreover, Shirogane-san had been in the classroom at four forty-five and saw no one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, what did Akechi say? Commit murder at the Gekkoukan campus? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Akihiko nods. “It would have been too short a time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have been the murderer,” Akechi says. “And unless someone can argue-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can,” Makoto says. Even if he found the contradiction in Akechi’s statement that Akechi should not have made, what does it mean? “Like Yamagishi-san’s wet shirt would prove, she was likely drowned at the pool at the Practice Building, not killed at Gekkoukan campus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that,” Akechi says. “If she was truly killed at the pool, then there would be an inconsistency, would there not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An inconsistency?” Futaba asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did the body get from the pool to the Gekkoukan campus?” Akechi says. “The body couldn’t have teleported there, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Couldn’t the killer have just carried the body from the pool to the classroom?” Ann tries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not possible. We would have seen them,” Amamiya says. “Futaba and I were walking around the third floor of the Practice Building at that time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third floor. That’s where the science labs were. “What were you doing there?” Makoto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Futaba wanted to try hacking into the supercomputer in the Physics Lab,” Amamiya says, scratching his head. “But of course, it didn’t...work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t expect that the computers that we have easy access to would be easily hacked,” Akechi says. “However, doesn’t that mean that you were in the Physics Lab the whole time? What if someone passed you by and you didn’t notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I stood outside for a while to get some fresh air,” Amamiya says. “It gets rather stuffy in there. The Physics Lab is right by the staircase, so if anyone came down from there, I would have noticed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, did anyone come down from there?” Ann asks hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not that I could see, sorry,” Amamiya says, shaking his head. “But I was only out there for about half an hour from around four to four-thirty, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I believe that we can narrow down the time the murder was committed,” Akechi says. “The murderer must have moved the body sometime between four-thirty to four forty-five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why are you so sure?” Yuu asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Amamiya would have noticed the murderer coming down the stairs between four to four-thirty, and Shirogane-san had discovered the body at around four forty-five,” Akechi says. “Even if Shirogane-san is not to be believed, we discovered the body a little past five, so that doesn’t give us a long timespan to work with..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, the killer must be someone who doesn’t have an alibi during that time,” Arisato says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But a lot of us were alone,” Makoto says. “Like me and you, for example, and Sanada-san, Arisato-san as well. This line of questioning won’t get us anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you propose we tackle this, Yuki-kun?” Akechi asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, the time the murder was committed is an issue here. But maybe if we solve the other big mystery, we’d be able to pinpoint the timeframe that we need to study further,” Makoto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The big mystery you are referring to is how the body was moved, correct?” Shirogane says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given the pieces of evidence that they have come across in various places, it should be pretty obvious what happened. The grappling hook minus the rope found in the sauna, the lighter, the streak of fire across the sky at five in the evening, and Fuuka’s body that had crashed into the desks in the direction away from the open window. The brown fibres and the blackened handle of the closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto should be able to see the links between each piece of evidence and explain each one in turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The only way the killer could transport the body from the pool, or, more generally, the fifth floor of the Practice Building is by making use of a certain item,” Makoto says. “Namely, the grappling hook and a length of rope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there wasn’t rope found at the scene,” Futaba says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you’ve noticed, there is a length of rope missing from Amamiya-san’s Lab,” Makoto says. “The killer likely used the grappling hook and hooked onto the window of a certain place on the fifth floor of the Practice Building.”</span>
  <em>
    <span> The certain place being where we found the grappling hook…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The sauna, wasn’t it?” Amamiya says. “We found the grappling hook there, or at least, what remains of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The rope was gone,” Futaba says. “Did the killer cut the rope on both ends or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Even if the killer did that, the rope would have dropped to the ground below. And we would have seen remnants of the rope on each end,” Shirogane says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The killer used a rather simple method to rid themselves of the rope,” Makoto says. “And we all watched the rope be disposed of from the dormitory, none the wiser.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They burned it?” Yuu says, catching on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s what we believe, yes,” Akechi says, nodding. Makoto agrees. This is the way that makes the most logical sense. That is what the lighter and the blackened handle means. “The killer, after killing Yamagishi-san and transporting her body via the rope, made sure to get rid of it by burning it. We all saw it burning at five, so we can be sure that the murder was committed before then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer moved her via the rope? There’s no evidence of that,” Akihiko says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Other than it being the most efficient course of action?” Makoto counters. “Remember Yamagishi-san’s palms? They were burned.” He has to be on the right track. Fuuka’s palms being burned and the rope’s burning must be connected to how she was moved down from the sauna to the classroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only way the killer could have moved her body via the rope would be to slide her down, using gravity, from the sauna to the Gekkoukan campus classroom,” Akechi says. “That’s also why Yamagishi-san crashed into the desks. There was no one to catch her on the other end.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must also be the loud crashing sound I heard,” Shirogane says, dipping their head. “When Yamagishi-san had already…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like Shirogane-san said, the rope’s burning had not occurred then, so the killer must have knocked them out and burned the rope from the Gekkoukan campus end,” Makoto says. “They then proceeded to place the lighter in Shirogane-san’s hand to frame them for the crime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup!” Arisato says, clapping her hands together. “That sounds about right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Makoto thinks, but keeps silent. He watches the faces of everyone else around him. None of them are revealing anything damning. Makoto figures that the real killer is panicking right about now, considering that Makoto has already revealed more than half of what they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But despite all this, we are still no closer to determining the identity of the killer,” Yuu says, arms folded across his chest. “Sorry to disappoint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No. I’d say we narrowed our choices down by a lot,” Akechi says. “Our murderer must be male.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that so?” Akihiko asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The grappling hook we found was in the sauna that could only be accessible from the boys’ changing room,” Akechi says. “And according to our dear feline friend, the card readers in front of both doors only allow the person of the correct sex to pass through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it makes sense that the saunas are not connected,” Ann says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I believe that the murderer is a man,” Akechi says. “And Shirogane-san, now is your chance to prove your innocence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto glances at Akechi. He acted like he doubted Shirogane the whole time, but in actual fact...he had believed in his innocence? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Shirogane mumbles, as if the cat has got his tongue. “He’s right. I’m not a boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto could hear the pain in Shirogane’s voice, the pure courage it took to reveal a fact that she had concealed for so long, and so well. Shirogane looks torn, unable to meet their eyes. Makoto looks up to Morgana.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I didn’t expect her to keep her secret for so long,” Morgana says. “Besides, didn’t you think it was weird that there were nine boys and seven girls?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly…” Futaba mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Shirogane-kun is a girl, then I guess it made sense that she didn’t join us for the pool party. She would have had to reveal her identity then,” Ann says, sounding a little guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that also means that Shirogane-san wouldn’t have been able to enter the boys’ changing room and accessed the sauna from there. That means that our murderer must be someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but Fuuka-chan is a girl, right? But she could enter the boys’ changing room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, a dead body is considered an object in this school, if you catch my drift,” Morgana says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And we established that Yamagishi-san was drowned in the pool by the murderer,” Akechi says. “The murderer could have simply carried her from the pool to the sauna. There was a set of footprints there - but only one set - that proves my point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can vouch for that,” Teddie says, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The case is starting to come together. Every single piece of evidence, every last bit of testimony, of all the secrets and facts that have had light shed on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They know how the killer did it. They know how the killer had managed to kill Yamagishi and moved her body, and how they had attempted to pin the crime on Shirogane. However...they are still left with many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Makoto himself couldn’t be the murderer. He doesn’t think that Amamiya would be the murderer either, even if the grappling hook makes him look a little more than suspicious. As much as Makoto hates to admit it, Akechi doesn’t seem like the murderer either, just a little messed up in the head. That leaves him with Akihiko and Yuu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them seem suspicious, in Makoto’s eyes. There must be something else that would help him differentiate between them, something that would help him pinpoint the true murderer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’ve managed to figure out the killer’s method and determined that Shirogane-san can be trusted, we should reconsider </span>
  <em>
    <span>when </span>
  </em>
  <span>the crime occurred and each of our alibis,” Akechi says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds good. “For now, let’s think back to when everything that we’ve deduced happened. For instance, the murder must have occurred after three in the afternoon. Amamiya-san had been outside the Physics Lab from four to four-thirty, and saw no one passing by the stairs. Shirogane-san had discovered the body at four forty-five after hearing a crash from the classroom. By that time, Yamagishi-san was already dead, and the murderer had chanced upon Shirogane-san at the scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That would mean that framing Shirogane-san was done on the spur of the moment,” Yuu says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Indeed,” Makoto nods. But he wants to return to the topic of discussion - the time of the murder and the alibis involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the murderer must have passed by the staircase after Amamiya-san re-entered the Physics Lab and right after Shirogane-san discovered the body. Since it would take around five minutes to get from the fourth floor of the Practice Building to the third of the Gekkoukan campus, I would assume that the killer had to have to have left the sauna around four thirty-five,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Effectively after Amamiya entered the Lab.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What a lucky coincidence for the murderer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it must be someone who doesn’t have an alibi for the time period of…” Futaba starts. “Wait a minute…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The murder occurred in ten minutes tops?” Ann cries. “If Amamiya-kun didn’t see anyone climbing up the stairs at all, then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have reason to believe that they had a little chat beforehand,” Akechi says. “To make up for the time gap. The murderer and Yamagishi-san had actually met up sometime before four, had a nice talk, and then Yamagishi-san had proceeded to be murdered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he says it like that, it actually sounds creepy. Makoto shivers. “So you’re saying that someone who doesn’t have an alibi from before four in the afternoon to four forty-five is the murderer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Akechi nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was with Ren until around five, then we heard a commotion on like, the second floor or something, so we went to check. Ren isn’t the murderer!” Futaba says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s a shame to say that only Amamiya-san has a solid alibi,” Akechi says, shaking his head. “Narukami-san, you were alone as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Yuu nods. “I was in my room the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So was I,” Akihiko says. “I was in my Research Lab, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re the last one! What the heck were you doing?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that? Wasn’t that what Akihiko said when he went to get Makoto? Something feels off. Something that Makoto cannot put into words, like a feeling gnawing at him. He can just barely feel it, the twinge of…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s weird,” Akechi says, beating Makoto to it. “If I recall, you were the one who called me out of my room to see the rope on fire. How’d you know about it if you were in your Research Lab?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Research Lab had windows. I could see out of there,” Akihiko says. “I had to inform everyone else, so I went-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Makoto shakes his head. “You’re the murderer, Sanada-san, and all because you slipped up.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Akihiko looks offended. Makoto suppresses a smile. This rush...this excitement when he corners a murderer… it’s exhilarating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You slipped up,” Makoto repeats. “When you came to call me from my room, you told me that I was ‘the last one’. Now, the last one to what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s-” Akihiko starts, fists clenched, rendered speechless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The last one to see the rope burning of course,” Makoto says. “However, if you looked around, you’d see that neither Yamagishi-san nor Shirogane-san were present. How could I have been the ‘last one’?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you’ve got it wrong!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s unless you already knew beforehand that neither of the two are coming, and that I was to be the last witness present to watch the rope burning, so that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>would have an alibi,” Makoto says. “Isn’t that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re just making it up!” Akihiko growls. “You don’t have a shred of proof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t need it,” Makoto says. “What reason have I to lie? If I lie and get the murderer wrong, I’m going to die as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akihiko-san, is it true?” Chie asks in a shaky voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I...I…” Akihiko stammers. "It's not true! Why are you listening to his lies?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a trial of life or death! I wouldn't lie!" Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is it. Makoto watches as Akihiko heaves, hands on the stand, face exceedingly pale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it's time we go through the whole story once again," Akechi says, "to get everyone on the same page."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto takes a breath and begins the explanation. Everything has become clear to him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer had first gone to Amamiya-san’s Lab sometime during the day and retrieved the grappling hook and a length of rope. He then went to the third floor classroom of Gekkoukan campus and covered the rope in oil taken from Yamagishi-san’s Lab. He swung the grappling hook, aiming for the sauna’s window on the Practice Building’s fourth floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer pulled the rope tight and cut off one end of the rope, tying the rope to the handle of the cupboard at the far end of the classroom, away from the window. This is to form the ropeway that would allow him to transport the body away from the crime scene in an attempt to provide an alibi for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer then lured Yamagishi-san to the pool area, perhaps claiming that they had something to talk to her about. Yamagishi-san had gone as instructed, and that is where she was seized by the murderer. This must be sometime after three and before four in the afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer then proceeded to drown her, but the event had caused her clothes to get wet and had caused a massive amount of water to be splashed over the edges of the pool. This resulted in the wet footprints that we saw as the murderer carried Yamagishi-san’s dead body out of the pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer then makes for the sauna, where he had connected the classroom to. He then used the length of rope that he had cut away from forming the ropeway to tie Yamagishi-san’s wrists such that both ropes are perpendicular to each other. Making use of gravity, the murderer moved Yamagishi-san’s body via the length of rope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Yamagishi’s body crashed through the window and into the classroom, Shirogane-san had been passing by the second floor and heard the sound. Immediately, she went to check it out. What she had not been expecting is Yamagishi-san’s dead body in the midst of a clutter of desks, hands bound by rope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, that’s when the murderer had made his way down as well, and had reached the Gekkoukan campus classroom around four forty-five. He spotted Shirogane-san and proceeded to knock her out with a punch to the jaw - an easy feat for the Ace Boxer. He then set fire to the rope that connected the two venues, burning Yamagishi-san as well since her hands are tied up with rope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer then planted the lighter in Shirogane-san’s hand to frame her for the murder. The murderer, after committing his atrocious deed, went to call the rest of us to watch the burning of the rope, also giving himself a second alibi. We were made to believe that the murder had just occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was then that we discovered the body,” Makoto says. “And the only one who could have orchestrated this entire series of events is you, Sanada Akihiko.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihiko looks downright devastated, mouth open, but at a complete loss for words. Everyone is staring at him, as if waiting. Waiting for a rebuttal of any sort, but there was none. Akechi smiles, and says after the long pause, “I think it’s time for the voting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My favourite part of the trials!” Morgana grins, tapping a few buttons on a holographic pad that materialises in front of him. “It’s voting time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s made the right choice, Makoto is convinced. He is very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>sure that he has caught the murderer. Makoto taps Akihiko’s picture on the holographic screen in front of him, then taps “Confirm”. He watches as the others do the same, apart from the true culprit, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everyone else’s holographic screens disappear, the giant screen in front of Morgana displays the results of the voting, where Akihiko gets all the votes, while Shirogane gets one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you all guessed right again! Yamagishi Fuuka’s murderer is Sanada Akihiko!” Morgana says, cackling. “You know what time it is now!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-No! Wait!” Akihiko looks panicked, the sheer terror on his face unrivaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Give us a moment, Morgana,” Akechi says. “I think there are some things some of us would like to ask him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you kill her?” Ann asks, tears in her eyes. “Fuuka-chan was our friend!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it the motive?” Yuu suggests. The motive. The memories that Morgana had promised the next blackened should they be able to graduate from this damned academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Akihiko screams, and Makoto takes a step back. He has never seen his good-natured friend shout like that, much less take on such a frightening expression. “Shut up! You don’t know what it’s like to be...I need to see her! I don’t know what the fuck happened to her and-!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“‘Her’?” Arisato asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kirijo...Kirijo Mitsuru,” Akihiko says breathily, chest heaving with the effort of exertion. “The motive video...I saw her. I’m certain she’s someone dear to me if she appeared there, but-!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why Fuuka-chan?” Futaba asks. “Of all people?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She...she was the weakest,” Akihiko says with a sigh. “The easiest target. She-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Arisato slaps him across the face. The sound bounces off the walls, plunging the trial ground into uncomfortable silence. She has tears in her eyes, her other fist clenched. Akihiko’s head snapped to the side, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re nothing but a bully and a murderer,” she says. “Morgana. It’s time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of it, Akihiko goes rigid, but before he can move, the metal collar snaps once more around his neck, pulling him in the direction of the execution chamber, down the long, metallic corridor, where two lives were lost just days ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now they’ll have to watch it again. The gory, horrific event called ‘execution’. Makoto wants to turn away, to close his eyes and plug his ears and not hear those screams of the blackened, even though he knows they deserve it. They deserve this pain, the pain that they had inflicted on others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big screen appears in front of them again, showing Akihiko hanging by his wrists cuffed to a metal chain attached to the ceiling, surrounded by several robots wearing boxer gloves. Makoto gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A RIGHT HOOK, A LEFT JAB AND AN UPPERCUT</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The execution was fast and brutal and left nothing up to the imagination. The robots start slow, punching one at a time anywhere they can reach - his stomach, his neck, his face. Then, as time passes, the punches get faster and faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sickening crack of bone, the disturbing splash of blood as Akihiko comes apart under the robots’ punches causes bile to rise up in Makoto’s throat. He watches as the robots step away from their masterpiece. Someone clings onto Makoto’s arm as she hides her face in his shoulder, sobbing silently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akihiko is now nothing more than a sack of muscle and flesh, bones protruding where they shouldn’t, his face utterly unrecognisable...not even as that of a human’s. Blood drips from his corpse to the ground, staining the ground with a pool of red, rippling with each droplet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The screen blips and vanishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto turns away, hating that he no longer feels as sick as he did the first time it happened. Is he becoming used to it? This horror of a killing game? He rests a hand on Arisato’s back as she tries to stifle her muffled sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This has got to end, and it has to end with him finding the traitor. Makoto makes a silent promise to everyone and himself as they head back to the elevator, speaking in hushed tones, if they had anything to say at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The metal clanking of the elevator grates on Makoto’s ears, even as they reach their destination and they go their separate ways, everyone still too shaken up to do much bonding right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>SURVIVING STUDENTS: 9</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YUKI MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARISATO MINAKO</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>IORI JUNPEI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>TAKEBA YUKARI </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>YAMAGISHI FUUKA</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SANADA AKIHIKO</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>NARUKAMI YUU</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>HANAMURA YOSUKE</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SATONAKA CHIE</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>AMAGI YUKIKO</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SHIROGANE NAOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AMAMIYA REN</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SAKAMOTO RYUJI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>TAKAMAKI ANN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>SAKURA FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AKECHI GORO</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To Go Against the Laws of Nature: Arisato Minako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is it truly possible to bring someone back from the dead?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DAILY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako wipes her tears with her pillow as she settles into bed that night. Akihiko’s death had been brutal, although it was something he totally deserved after doing what he did to Fuuka. To do unto others what you want others to do unto you. It was a saying that Minako abides by even now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a sudden knock on her door, and Minako stands, moving to answer. She opens the door a crack, then fully when she realises it’s Yuki standing there, hands in his pockets, the barest hint of a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to get some food?” Yuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako isn’t going to lie, she’s starving right now. Ravenous. She could use an “All-you-can-eat” sushi bar right now. It’s past midnight, and they haven’t had dinner since it was impossible after the trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Minako nods. “And thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No problem,” Yuki says, and they walk towards the dining hall together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>At this time of the day, or night, it is deserted everywhere. It’s only now that Minako notices just how bare the halls have gotten, how this school is too big for so few students. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki brings out a plate of tamagoyaki he made in the kitchen. Instantly, Minako’s mouth waters as she reaches to take one. Yuki himself bites into one of his own creations. They eat in silence until the plate is empty, and Yuki moves to wash it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better now?” Yuki asks, having brought out two mugs of hot chocolate. Minako wraps her icy fingers around them. When had they gotten so cold?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course,” Minako nods, flashing him a tired, but grateful smile. “I look bad, don’t I? I’m the Ace Cheerleader after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki shakes his head. “You may be, but there are times when you would have to be sad too. It’s only human.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako thanks him quietly, sipping her hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You didn’t come out here to kill me, right?” Minako says, suddenly wary. She’s not ready to die yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” Yuki says. “I want to end the game, and that can only happen if we catch the traitor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really fixated on this idea of a traitor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve chosen to believe Morgana’s words,” Yuki says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Minako hums. “Who do you think is the traitor, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yuki seems to consider that statement, before saying, “I don’t know. At this point, I don’t want to make premature conclusions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako wonders who Yuki is thinking about. Could it be Narukami, or Ann? Or Akechi? The traitor in question must be still alive, if there even is a traitor in the first place, or else the game would have ended. It’s not like they have many choices to choose from now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think we should get some rest,” Yuki says, waiting for Minako to finish drinking her hot chocolate before cleaning up and walking back to their dormitory rooms. Minako waves a smiley goodbye at him before disappearing into her own room, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow, she’d wake up and possibly explore new places that would open up in the school. That has happened for the past two trials, and this third one wouldn’t likely be any different. Completely drained from the day’s activities, she flops down on the bed and is out like a light the moment her head touches the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako wakes up the next day to Morgana’s morning announcement, announcing that the time is eight in the morning and that they should assemble at the gymnasium immediately. Rolling off her bed unceremoniously, Minako moves to brush her teeth and throw on a new uniform before heading over to the gymnasium, meeting Narukami along the way whom she walks with. He responds to her babbling about what it could be with minimal nods and “uhm”s, but it will suffice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gymnasium’s doors are half-open when Minako pushes them open, revealing that they are the last two to reach. Morgana, Teddie and Koromaru are standing at the front, beyond the headmasters’ statue, on the mini-stage. Behind them is a giant treasure chest, sparklier than Minako would have liked. Even the Ace Cheerleader has limits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Futaba asks, pointing to the chest, asking the obvious question. Morgana cackles that familiar cackle. Everyone tenses up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s your memories!” Morgana says. “Or at least, what we can scrounge up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There is a collective gasp as everyone begins speaking all at once. Minako watches the chaos for a moment, meeting Yuki’s eyes, then darting back to the chest. Silence descends upon the group when Morgana clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because you survived the class trial, I think it’s time for us to reward you guys,” Morgana says. “So we’re giving you back a piece of your memories. Like, a really tiny piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How is that going to happen?” Akechi asks. “Is recovering lost memories really so simple?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just need to shine this Flashback Light at you,” Morgana says. “Just like that.” Teddie opens the treasure chest and hands the Flashback Light to Morgana. Minako thinks that it looks like a giant torchlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are you waiting for?” Ann says. “Use it already!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, someone’s feisty,” Teddie says, waving his arms around. “Okay, Mona! We should do as Ann-dono says.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ann-dono?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! It won’t hurt! Just relax!” Morgana says, the bulb of the Flashback Light pointed at them. Minako clenches her fists, shoulders tensing, eyes closed. What would she see? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A black wriggling mass, tentacles rising from its core. A disturbing mask sits where Minako guesses that its face should be. A surge of power bursts from within her -</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vision cuts there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Chie voices everyone’s concerns. “That black thing...and that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These are one part of your memories,” Morgana says. “And of course, we’re not going to give everything back at once! Where’s the fun in that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe we should get the rest of the Flashback Lights…” Teddie scuffs his feet against the ground. “I feel sorta bad…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Morgana cries. “Or we won’t have any more motives!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gathering them here is, apparently, to reveal the next motive. What could it be about? Kill for the next part of their memories?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The moment you guys gather all your memories is the moment you realise you don’t want to leave this place,” Morgana says, an ominous twinkle in his eye. “Think of it as a fair warning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s right! You all just have to live here happily ever after,” Teddie says with a giant smile. “No one would get hurt and everyone would get along!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cut the crap!” Chie yells. “There’s no way we’re going to sit here and be forced into killing our friends!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you think, huh?” Morgana says, pawing at his whiskers. “You think that we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>forcing </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to kill each other? We’re not forcing anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes you are!” Futaba shouts. “You keep giving us these ‘motives’!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ve never actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced </span>
  </em>
  <span>you to kill anyone. Everyone who has killed thus far just acted on the motives </span>
  <em>
    <span>of their own accord</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Morgana says. “If you’re saying that the motive forces you to kill others, then why are you all still ‘spotless’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes a good point that not even Minako can dispute. Minako places a hand on Futaba and Chie’s shoulders. “It’s no use fighting something as unreasonable as that,” she tells them gently. Chie looks away, jaw clenched, while Futaba just clings onto Ren’s arm as per usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, so here’s the next motive,” Morgana says. “Whoever kills next without getting caught can revive someone that has already died!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cry of surprise from the entire floor is understandable. The one thing about death is that it is permanent, that it is not subject to change, but...reviving someone is totally out there. Totally crazy and no one is going to believe that. No one is going to commit murder because of this absurd motive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not within the realm of reason,” Akechi says. “Reviving someone is simply not possible.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet with everything that they’ve seen, it would appear that the headmasters could actually do anything they want, what with the execution chamber and all. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>potentially revive someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter if most of us think that it’s impossible,” Yuki says. “All it takes is for one person to think otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His words ring true. No one can argue with him. The gymnasium is now plunged into a tense silence. Would anyone take the bait? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all for the assembly! Just continue living your lives like normal students! Oh! And don’t forget about the traitor!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The traitor. That’s right. Minako thinks back to the conversation she had yesterday with Yuki. Yuki had clearly voiced that he has an inkling as to who the traitor is, if the traitor even exists. Morgana, Teddie and Koromaru disappear into thin air, leaving the nine surviving students in the gymnasium, utterly stunned and uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can revive someone,” Chie says after a long while. “It’s not true, is it? There’s no way we can revive a dead person!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Akechi says, a hint of irritation in his tone. “It’s nonsense designed to persuade us into killing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as none of us believes it, then we’d be safe, right?” Futaba says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one answers that, because there is no way, to say with a hundred percent certainty, that any of them would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In an academy of killing, there is no such thing as “safe”. There is only “kill or be killed”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuu is the first one to leave, followed by Ann and Akechi, then Chie, then Amamiya and Futaba and then Naoto and then finally, Minako and Yuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just like the previous trials, new places in the school should open up,” Yuki says. “Let us spread out and search.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s better to go together,” Minako says. “What if we need an alibi?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki blinks and pauses for a moment, then nods with a melancholic expression on his face. “I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They decide to head on to the Practice Building first and foremost and indeed, true to their expectations, the shutters of the staircase leading up to the fifth floor are open, allowing them passage. What awaits them up there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gingerly make their way up the staircase till they reach a hallway filled with several other club rooms - the photography club’s Dark Room, the Drama club’s theatrette. The staff room is located at the end of the hallway, past the toilets and right at the shutters of the staircase leading to the sixth floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Room is nothing very impressive - just a regular old room with a lot of equipment meant for processing photographs. Not like Minako understands anything. If only they had a camera or something to work with...They don’t spend very long in there - the red light the room is bathed in hurts their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The theatrette takes Minako’s breath away. It is a quaint little place, with violet velvet curtains held by rope to the sides of the stage. The seats are comfortable and fluffy and Minako has a fun time bouncing around. She wonders if the projector fixed to the ceiling is only for show, or whether there’s an actual use for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The toilets conceal no secrets after thorough investigation, so they decide to head on over to the staff room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staff room, surprisingly, is unlocked. There are many desks separated by walls into cubicles. Pens, papers, files, laptops are all scattered across the tables. Workbooks, exercise books, worksheets, foolscap paper…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do any of these laptops work?” Yuki says absently, touching the lid and attempting to open up one of them. Unfortunately, it’s as if the lid is glued to the laptop, preventing them from even using the laptop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it’s a no-go,” Minako shakes her head. “Hey, this is a staff room, right? Do you think we’d be able to find student records or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but would we find our own records?” Yuki says, leaning against a desk. “We may not even be students of this school, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s true,” Minako says, shrugging. “But it can’t hurt to check, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do some scrounging around, but it’s not like they can find anything. Before opening this place up to them, the headmasters must have ensured that there is nothing that they can find regarding their past selves, or else the lure of getting back their memories would lose its effectiveness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the staff room, Minako laces her fingers together behind her head, saying, “That was useless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could say that.” Yuki sighs. “Let’s check the other buildings.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other buildings that have allowed them greater access to more places are the Gekkoukan campus and the Shujin-Kosei campus. There are no classrooms on the fourth floor of the Gekkoukan campus, but there are three Research Labs - for the Ace Hero, the Ace Archer and the Ace Analyst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you were the Ace Pessimist,” Minako says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki shrugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you guys would buy it,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did the ‘I-will-never-smile’ Yuki Makoto just make a joke?” Minako says, pulling her best expression of surprise. Yuki says nothing, but Minako can see the twists of the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ace Hero’s Lab is indicated by a cape on the door, and Minako doesn’t know where to look when she pushes the door open. The colours inside are strikingly bright, contrasting colours splashed on the walls. The ceiling is painted like that of a retro comic book, with panels starring the late Iori wielding a broadsword, a cape flowing behind him as he faces down a masked enemy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are various nail bats and some two-handed swords placed on racks on the wall of differing sizes and shapes. There is a whole wardrobe of red capes as well, complete with a superhero’s suit that would likely suit Iori really well had he survived. Finding nothing else of interest, Minako and Yuki head for the next Lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ace Archer’s Lab is large, and is basically an archery range. Many different targets, still and moving, are placed a distance away from the wooden flooring, past a stone flooring. Many different types of bows - traditional and crossbows - are lined up on a shelf near where one was supposed to stand if they wanted to shoot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does this work?” Minako wonders, picking up a crossbow and slotting an arrow into it. She aims at the target and pulls a lever. The arrow sails through the air and its tip embeds itself in one of the targets. It doesn’t hit bulls-eye, but Minako is no archer. Maybe Yukari could have shot the arrow such that it hit the red dot in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That would take insane skill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better put that back,” Yuki says quietly, and Minako does as she is told. She doesn’t even get to try her hand at the traditional bow before Yuki decides to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final room of this entire building is the Ace Analyst’s Lab. When they enter, Minako can hardly believe the sheer number of monitors and unused surveillance cameras in the room. There is a whole bookcase filled with thick tomes on psychology and body language. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This Lab would truly suit Yuki-kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is Minako’s first thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki seated on that leather rolling chair, elbows propped up on the table, watching all the monitors, watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them and drawing conclusions and performing deductions. That would be a sight to behold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Yuki says, turning away from the surveillance equipment. Minako’s jaw drops. Yuki hasn’t even so much as touched a single one of the cameras or the keyboard or…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather see things with my own eyes. Who knows how much of this stuff is rigged by the headmasters,” Yuki says, hands shoved into his pockets as he makes his way out, leaving Minako standing, a dumbfounded expression on her face, in the Ace Analyst’s Lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is then that they decide to make their way to the Shujin-Kosei campus. The fourth floor has opened up, but just like the Gekkoukan campus, there is nothing on the fourth floor aside from two Ace Research Labs - the Labs for the Ace Ikemen and the Ace Model, for Akechi and Ann respectively. Just like the Gekkoukan campus, the fourth floor seems to be the highest that the Shujin-Kosei campus can go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Ace Model’s Lab is the nearest to the staircase, and inside there are several filming and photoshoot equipment that are definitely way more advanced than one’s average digital camera and are meant to capture the best angles of a model. There are several backdrops and props as well as cute, punk, sexy and other styles of clothing. A vanity table sits in a corner with many different types of makeup palettes left open on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This is as bad as Iori-san’s Lab,” Yuki mutters. “It’s...blinding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako would have to agree with that. Maybe Ann would find this place fun and entertaining, but Minako’s brain is whirling with the sheer amount of visual information it would have to process. Perhaps it would be best for them to leave right about now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next room they enter is occupied, with Akechi standing right in the middle of it, admiring the number of portraits on the wall. Well, ‘admiring’ isn’t exactly the right word. It’s more of ‘studying’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello there,” Akechi says, but there is tiredness in his voice that he tries to hide. “What brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re exploring the school as per usual,” Yuki says. He doesn’t return the question. It’s obvious why Akechi is here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing though?” Minako asks instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? I’m just wondering when these photographs were taken,” Akechi says, gesturing to the portraits on the walls. The portraits are all...of himself, surrounded mainly by girls in uniforms. “And why they’re on the walls of my Lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably before we were thrown in here,” Minako says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That seems to be the case, no matter how you look at it,” Akechi says. “That is, if we can even trust these photographs at all. Morgana might have edited them, to depict a false version of how I was when I was outside this school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got a point. Minako nods, a smile on her face, saying, “Well, I never did think of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One must examine a point from all angles,” Akechi says, “and we mustn’t see everything at face value.” Not in this academy of deceit and death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that Morgana would really lie about something like this,” Yuki says. “It’s just my opinion though. There’s probably a reason why you’re the Ace Ikemen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Akechi says. Then, his tone grows serious. His entire demeanour changes, and for a moment, Minako feels like she is facing down a predator who has cornered their prey. “I’ve been meaning to ask this in private, but what do you think of the motive this time round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean the blackened gets to revive one dead person? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>motive?” Minako says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Akechi nods. “I’ve been thinking that it is seemingly impossible, though I’m not sure if that may be true anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aren’t you usually more...grounded in reason?” Minako says, swaying on her heels. “I mean, making someone dead come back alive again? Isn’t that, like, against the laws of nature?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That may be true, but we’ve seen things that’s hard to believe,” Akechi says. “Take Morgana’s disappearing act, for instance. How is he doing it? Why does he vanish, without a trace, into a cloud of smoke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>considering killing to revive someone?” Yuki asks. His voice has taken on a wary tone as he watches Akechi, analysing him with his eyes and noggin alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Akechi says. “The very idea disgusts me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think would kill to revive, then?” Minako asks. “If you think someone’s going to take the bait…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The person at the very top of my list would be Narukami-kun,” Akechi says. “After all, he lost someone dear to him rather early on in the game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a couple of days ago that Hanamura had departed from his world, along with Sakamoto and Yukiko. Minako forces the gruesome memories out of her mind. Concentrate on the present, on Yuki and Akechi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It could be Takamaki-san as well,” Yuki says. “She quite liked Sakamoto-san, didn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Akechi agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, whoa, wait,” Minako says, moving between them. “Time out! Why are we discussing who'd kill each other? We’re supposed to survive together!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Survive together?” Akechi says. Minako takes a step back, moving to Yuki’s side as Akechi laughs. It rings out through the room, the sound of his sinister cackling echoes in Minako’s ears. “This is a killing game. The only rule here is the ‘survival of the fittest’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as we work together and figure out the mastermind behind all this, I’m sure we can-” Minako starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just a delusion you idealists have,” Akechi says darkly. “What can we do even after we find the mastermind? Kill them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deep down in their minds, they know it’s true. The only option they have, even after figuring out who the true mastermind is, is to kill them. Once the mastermind is dead, they’ll be able to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go,” Yuki says. “It’s almost time for lunch after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You go on ahead first,” Akechi says. “I’ll spend some more time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki leaves without another word. Minako does too, avoiding both their gazes. The walk back to the dining hall is unsurprisingly silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The table seems to get bigger and bigger with each trial, with more and more chairs missing, fewer and fewer people gathering to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Yuki keeps fidgeting with his pocket, an uneasy look on his face, as if he’s remembering something. Minako doesn’t ask him about it, though. The only other two people here are Chie and Ann sitting a few seats away, who seem to be having a quiet conversation about something or other that Minako cannot make out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their meal, they head back to their own rooms, where Minako chooses to spend the rest of the day, coming out only for dinner. Who is the mastermind indeed, and what are they going to do when they find out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a warped sort of exhilaration that courses through her body, playing this game of cat and mouse. Is she weird for liking this sort of thrill? Has this game somehow changed her fundamentally? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako falls asleep with less of an issue than the previous night, so relaxed that she doesn’t even hear Teddie’s nighttime announcement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Minako awakens to the sound of Morgana’s morning announcement, then heads on over to the dining hall to have breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least this time, more people have gathered, though Narukami and Akechi are yet to arrive, if they ever will. Futaba and Ren are, as always, together, as are Chie, Ann and Naoto. Yuki is sitting beside Ren, eating while watching the others. Well, that’s the Ace Analyst for you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako settles down opposite Yuki. They are having pancakes today, with tons of maple syrup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba immediately drags Minako into a conversation regarding technology and other random topics that Minako can barely keep up with. Their talk ranges from discussing their Ace Research Labs and about how Minako should perform a cheerleader routine for them sometime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing about the discovery of Yukari's Lab, Futaba tugs on Ren's arm and demands that he accompany her to try her hand at archery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie and Ann must have overheard the conversation, and they join in with a large degree of enthusiasm. Yuki's expression says it all. He has absolutely no idea what the deal is with archery and why everyone is getting so excited about it, Ren and Naoto notwithstanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make plans to go to the Ace Archer's Lab after breakfast as an outing of sorts, where everyone except Narukami and Akechi are invited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto keeps to herself relatively less. She speaks more about things that don't matter, about things that interest her. It's a good change, not having to keep up that facade the whole time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's strange though, Minako thinks.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go as a group, with Minako, Futaba and Chie taking the lead and Ann and Amamiya making conversation. Yuki hangs at the back, as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have a blast, learning and competing together, shooting arrows that had been totally off the mark, and some that were pretty decent. Ann had actually managed to hit the bulls-eye once. The room is full of chee, and Minako hopes it stays that way for just a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is past lunchtime when they leave, each saying goodbye to the empty room, to pay their respects to the late Yukari.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day goes by smoothly, though Minako doesn’t bump into either Narukami nor Akechi at all. Chie invites her out for some training with Ann, which they do in her Research Lab, throwing their best moves at the straw training dummies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you don’t even know the first thing about karate?” Ann says incredulously. Chie’s cheeks redden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? I mean...sure I do! I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>better at kung fu!” Chie huffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Minako returns to her room when the sky has already turned dark. After waving goodbye to Chie and Ann, she opens the door to find a note left on the ground in cursive handwriting with a name signed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meet me at the dining hall at midnight sharp. Yuki Makoto</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki? Whatever could he want with her at this time? Her heart beats faster, pulse quickening. Could it be-? She grins widely, fists clenching the letter so hard that it crinkles and crumples. She stuffs the letter in her pocket and spins on her heels, eager to get to the dining hall as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako’s face falls when she realises that the person who is waiting for her, and who had supposedly penned that letter, is not Yuki Makoto at all. Of course not. Who was she kidding? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi Goro is sitting at the head of the table in all his glory, arms crossed, a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You actually came,” Akechi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s just you,” Minako says, making her displeasure known, “and here I thought Yuki-kun finally-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to disappoint,” Akechi says, standing and making his way over to her. Minako doesn’t move, not even when Akechi is right in front of her. A blade glints in the dim light of the dining hall. Minako’s breath stutters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one swift move, the sharp edge of the knife is pressed up against her throat. Beads of blood ooze from the slight cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know who the traitor is, Arisato-san,” Akechi says. “You’re not going to fool me any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The traitor?” This is news to Minako. She flinches, taking a step back. The knife’s blade follows her. “No, wait, you’ve got it all wrong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Akechi isn’t waiting. “I’ve got to kill the traitor so we can get the fuck out of here!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In that one instant, Minako sees his true colours as Akechi lunges forward, madness in his usually-calm expression. She narrowly avoids the diagonal slash Akechi makes with the knife, ripping her ribbon in half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako stumbles and falls on her rear, pain shooting up her spine as Akechi advances with the knife. She scrambles to her feet and does what anyone sane would do. She runs as fast as her feet can carry her, pounding the hallway towards her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Then, a sharp pain in her back. The click of a doorknob. The warm liquid that flows from her wound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A scream, a crazed laughter, and the world goes dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako opens her eyes. She blinks once, twice, then immediately registers the pain in her back. It hurts. It hurts really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>badly. She turns her head against the pillow, to find the real, the actual Yuki Makoto sitting with his back against the wall, eyes closed, blue hair falling over his face, a picture of serenity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a moment for Minako to realise where she is. The infirmary, or rather, the nurse’s office. The site of two deaths earlier on in this game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wonders what time it is now. She glances at a clock on the wall. It’s about seven-fifty in the morning. Another ten minutes or so till the morning announcement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yuki-kun,” she calls quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki’s eyes snap open, scaring even Minako for a while there and he turns to look at her. His expression betrays nothing, like how he has groomed himself to be. Not even his eyes, which are often regarded as the windows to the soul, reveals anything, leaving Minako guessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You took a rather hard hit,” Yuki says. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Terrible. I’m in pain,” Minako says. Sometimes, it even hurts to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should rest up,” Yuki says. “Satonaka-san said that she’s going to bring us breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That high-pitched scream she heard yesterday must have come from Chie then. She wonders what happened after that, but all that comes to mind is the set of flashbacks to Akechi’s attempt at killing her. She still remembers the sharpness of the knife against her neck, the fear at realising just what he’s going to do to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Minako asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki gives her a stony face. “He tried to kill you. Akechi, that is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that,” Minako says with a huff. Yuki’s lips quirk up. “I want to know what happened after.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not too sure,” Yuki says with a deep sigh. “One moment I was in my room and the next Satonaka-san was screaming. I ran out immediately only to find you stabbed and Satonaka-san was trying to fend off a knife-wielding Akechi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did she get hurt?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. Just a few light cuts,” Yuki says. “Her scream woke most of us up. We restrained Akechi and tied him up, I guess, though he kept yelling something about the traitor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako gulps. Akechi had truly believed she was the traitor, but on what basis?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew he was dangerous, but didn’t think he’d actually act on his delusions,” Yuki says, sighing. “Anyway-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding dong bing bong</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s eight in the morning and it’s now daytime! Let’s look forward to another new day of killing!” Morgana’s voice reverberated throughout the room, ringing in Minako’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyway, Satonaka-san should be coming up with breakfast soon,” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako gives a hum of acknowledgement. Seriously, her back really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurts. It is only now that she is distinctly aware of the layers upon layers of bandages wound around her chest, and the fact that she is pretty much naked from the waist up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Yuki treat her? If so...did he-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Yuki glances down at her. For someone claiming to be the Ace Analyst, he’s not very perceptive about these kinds of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens sooner than Minako expects, to find Chie carrying three bowls of noodles on a tray. Ramen for breakfast today. She sets the tray down on the table, wiping off some sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to climb stairs when you know you could spill them at any time,” Chie says. “Come on, Minako-chan. You should eat up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooing Yuki to the other end of the room with his bowl of ramen and pulling the curtain to shield them, Chie helps Minako sit up. She scrunches her face up when the sharp pain hits, slicing through her muscles and spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remind me never to get stabbed again,” Minako says breathlessly. Chie’s laugh was strained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie removes her own bowl of ramen and balances the tray on Minako’s thighs. The fact Minako hasn’t been paralysed from the waist down is a good sign. That means that Akechi missed her spinal cord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Minako is done eating, Ann arrives. Together, they help Minako change her bandages and get dressed, so at least she’d be able to meet with the boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minus Akechi, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When asked, both Chie and Ann look uncomfortable, but Ann tells her that they’re keeping a close eye on him in his own room, with Narukami mainly acting as the guard. Akechi did nothing other than accuse Minako of being the traitor, which is, in Ann’s opinion, ridiculous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yuki-kun should be able to assist you if you need anything,” Chie says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>romantic? He stayed by your side the whole night!” Ann teases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-What are you saying?!” Minako cries. “He’s right there!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re right. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Ann says, not sounding sorry at all. She winks. “We’ll be leaving now and let you guys have some, you know, alone time!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Minako exclaims, but it falls on dear ears as Ann and Chie take their leave, wishing Yuki luck. The door clicks shut behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I pull the curtain back?" Yuki asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm decent," Minako answers. The curtain is dragged back and Yuki ambles over to the chair beside Minako's bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They wished me luck on the way out," Yuki says. "Not sure what that's supposed to mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You…" Minako cannot understand this boy. "Never mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would get you some books to read, but I'm not sure what you like," Yuki says. "But it's not like we have a wide selection. I could get you some psychology books or some magazines from Takamaki-san's Lab or some romance novels from...his Lab."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'His'?" Minako pries. Yuki doesn't look comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Ace Ikemen's Lab," he says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Uh, I think some psychology books are fine. And magazines."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing," Yuki says, and stands to leave. Minako watches as he goes, and now she is alone in the room. They said they had Akechi restrained. Does that mean…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well. At least she won't have to worry about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki returns with only the magazines, with a dubious romance novel thrown into the mix. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't find the psych books," Yuki says. "For some reason. The shelves were empty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Empty? Did someone borrow them all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe," Yuki says. "But why would anyone need so many?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako shrugs. "Thanks, anyway. At least I'll have something to do." Yuki places the stack of books on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be heading out now. Will return before lunchtime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Yuki finishes saying that, the sound of the school bell rings overhead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding dong bing bong</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Attention everyone! A body has been discovered in the Ace Model's Research Lab. Please assemble there immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Yuki and Minako pause, as if their brains stop working for the shortest moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A body? Now? Who?" Yuki's words come out quick and curt, barely hiding the rising panic in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panic? Or excitement? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta go check it out,” Minako says, and struggles to rise from where she sits. Yuki places a hand on her arm, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will go check it out. You stay here and rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got to get to the class trial eventually,” Minako argues. “You can’t stop me from leaving the bed forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki looks conflicted, then sighs. “Fine. Lean on my shoulder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako breaks out into a wide grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’ve hobbled and reached the Ace Model’s Research Lab, taking much longer than they should, they are greeted with several of the remaining students, the investigation already well underway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Futaba asks. “Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Minako says, as Yuki lowers her down gently into a nearby chair. “I...I’m well enough to investigate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba casts her a worried glance, but it’s not like she’s stopping her. For a moment, Minako wonders where Amamiya has gone. The reply to her question, from Futaba, is that he has gone to guard Akechi with Narukami. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto is standing by the body, which happens to belong to one Takamaki Ann. She lies face   down, her limbs are splayed out, her mouth open in a silent scream, spine having bent so far back that she is basically arching off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s most definitely poison,” Naoto says, reaching over and pulling an arrow from Ann’s back. “Likely, the arrowhead was coated with it.” Said arrowhead is covered in red, Ann’s blood dripping from its tip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The arrow must have come from the Ace Archer’s Lab. There is nowhere else in the school with arrows. However, that doesn’t exactly help their case. Anyone could have gone to the Lab to grab them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is nothing more that they can gleam from Ann’s body, and Minako wouldn’t want to waste time anyway. From her vantage point, she can see most of the room, even around the filming equipment if she tilts her head enough. Speaking of which…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The filming equipment looks kind of weird, doesn’t it?” Minako says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It does, doesn’t it?” Naoto says. “That was what had caught my eye earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A digital camera is hung  from one of those giant microphones mainly used in taking videos, although Minako isn’t sure why it’s there. The camera is facing the door, a small gadget hanging from the camera strap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s a motion sensor,” Futaba says. “It came from Fuuka-chan’s Lab.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How did you know that?” Naoto asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to her about her tech and stuff. Like, her Lab’s filled with stuff I’ve never seen,” Futaba says. “And Fuuka-chan pulled out motion and light sensors to show me, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the sensor wasn’t here at first, right?” Naoto says. “That must mean that someone brought it up here from Yamagishi-san’s Lab. And that someone must know what a motion sensor is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is an unyielding silence as Naoto’s words hang in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait! This isn’t what-!” Futaba cries, holding up her hands. “I’m not the killer! You’ve gotta believe me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the true killer wouldn’t admit to something like that so easily,” Naoto says. “However, perhaps there is someone else who would have the same knowledge? Someone who had conversed with Yamagishi-san regarding the same topic?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba breathes a shuddering sigh of relief. “Well, I was the only one there when I was talking to Fuuka-chan about it, so I wouldn’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Yamagishi-san is…” Naoto trails off. “We’ll just have to make do with whatever we know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What’s really interesting is the way the camera is positioned - slightly higher than Naoto’s eye level, but it would have been at Ann’s. Was it done on purpose? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you checked the camera?” Yuki asks. “Perhaps the camera would contain clues as to who the murderer could be. Like in the photos it snapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So you mean that the murderer could have been caught in the photos?” Futaba says excitedly, bounding over to the camera. She unhooks the camera strap from the microphone and checks its data.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba nearly drops the camera as she shoves it in Yuki’s face, begging for him to take it from her hands. Minako furrows her brows. What could Futaba have seen? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki and Naoto move over to where Minako is seated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The photograph must have captured what has to be the creepiest thing that Minako has ever seen. The biggest person in the photograph is Ann, an arm raised to shield her eyes. However, what is behind her, a weird, ghost-like figure with gaping eyes and mouth with a crossbow sticking out of its chest, is what catches most of their attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell...is that?” Futaba glances around, arms wrapped around herself, a frightened expression on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto purses her lips, but moves over to the door and swings it shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba screams. Minako’s heart leaps in her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ghost-like figure stares back at them, with the same creepy gaping eyes and mouth, but Minako relaxes once she realises it’s a dummy. A training dummy, draped in a white sheet, with three black circles painted on it. Stuck in its chest is a crossbow, the arrow clearly missing. The dummy is attached to the door, stuck in place with many rounds of duct tape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Futaba says, clinging to Minako’s arm. “I think I’m gonna die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we know where the arrow came from,” Naoto says. Fearlessly, she approaches the figure and inspects the crossbow. The crossbow’s trigger is tied with a string, the string extending down towards a messy pile of books that have fallen on their sides. No, it’s not exactly messy. There seems to be a certain way the books have fallen...it’s almost as if…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A domino effect?” Naoto mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exactly. The books follow some kind of route, falling one over the other. Naoto digs around for a book, with its pages glued shut, the string between them. The domino route extends to the door, which is where Minako figures it should have started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe this concludes the examination of the crime scene,” Naoto says. “The victim is Takamaki Ann, who died of poison from the tip of an arrow, fired by this dummy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That about sums it up,” Futaba nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if we’re going to get to the bottom of this, we’ll have to understand this Rube Goldberg machine a little better,” Naoto says. “And to that end, it is imperative that we investigate other places that may be connected to the crime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, like Fuuka-chan’s Lab, right?” Minako says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Something like that.” Naoto glances at the door, or rather at the dummy. “We have to investigate where that dummy came from as well, including the places that the killer went to dress the dummy up like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More importantly, Minako wonders what the killer’s intention is. So many things don’t make sense, such as using a digital camera when the killer could have made use of one of these other cameras meant for filming, and besides, what was the camera even used for? Why would the killer want to take a picture of Ann and that creepy dummy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does the Rube Goldberg machine work? What was the trigger? Was the process completely automated? In that case, anyone could have set this trap up and waited for Ann to fall right into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given that it had taken place in the Ace Model’s Lab, it was likely that Ann is the target. No one would have any other reason to enter this Lab, unless they were planning to try their hand at modelling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako’s head spins with the sheer number of unanswered questions in her head. She has absolutely no idea what to think, what to feel. Suddenly, a warm hand rests on her arm. Yuki’s expression is unreadable as he asks her whether she’s fine, to which she responds with the affirmative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would ask for you to stay here by yourself, seeing as how we’re pretty short on manpower,” Yuki says, “but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can walk,” Minako says defiantly, standing up despite groans of pain and the agony stabbing at her back. “I can totally walk just fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki gives her a look of exasperation. “You’ll just have to come with me then. Sakura-san, can you go and get Satonaka-san or Amamiya-san to watch the crime scene? Afterwards, perhaps you could investigate Yamagishi-san’s Lab?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Futaba nods. Both of them, Chie and Amamiya, must be guarding Akechi with Narukami, wherever they got him locked up. She bounces off in the direction of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would it be alright if you investigated the Art Room?” Naoto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” Minako nods. “Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki complies, and says that he would follow Minako to make sure she doesn’t meet with an incident halfway. Naoto informs them that she would investigate the Photography Room and Chie’s Lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>01: Arrow -&gt; The arrow that claimed Ann’s life. The arrowhead must have been coated with poison which ultimately became the cause of death. Likely to have been taken from the Ace Archer’s Research Lab.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>02: Ann’s body -&gt; Found facedown on the ground, spine arched backwards due to the effect of the poison. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>03: Digital camera -&gt; Where could it have come from? Hung by its strap from a raised microphone, just at Ann’s eye level. Why didn’t the killer just use a camera from the Ace Model’s Lab instead? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>04: Motion sensor -&gt; Connected to the digital camera. A picture would be taken upon triggering this sensor. Likely a result of Fuuka’s genius before her untimely demise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>05: Photograph -&gt; An eerie photograph depicting Ann raising an arm to shield her face, with the training dummy behind heer. The crossbow cannot be seen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>06: Training dummy -&gt; Likely to have come from the Ace Martial Artist’s Research Lab. It was taped to the side of the door facing the interior of the Lab. A crossbow was stuck in its chest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>07: Crossbow -&gt; Likely came from the Ace Archer’s Lab. It was found stuck in the dummy. A length of string is tied to its trigger. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>08: Pile of books -&gt; Likely to be caused by a domino effect once the door swings open. The psychology books that were missing from Yuki’s Lab. One book is glued shut with the length of string found stuck within its pages.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako is, surprisingly, feeling much better, despite having to lean on Yuki half the time they make their way to the first floor of the Practice Building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Art Room is almost no different from when Minako had seen it last, apart from the fact that her construction paper that she had used for that one party has now been cleaned up. Is it just her, though, or is there one statue that has...mysteriously appeared?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least we know where the white sheet came from,” Yuki says. “The killer got it from this Art Room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black paint,” Minako says, pointing to a few smudged areas on the wooden floor. “The killer probably dressed the dummy up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, when inspecting the cupboard filled with art tools, one roll of duct tape is missing from the bunch. This must have been the duct tape that the killer used. And one bottle of superglue is stained with dried glue near its nozzle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, nothing points to who the killer could be. It could have been anybody, since not many people come down here anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that was fruitless,” Minako says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Yuki says, a hand on his chin. “Now, let us go to my Lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The psychology books, right?” Minako says, as she stands with Yuki’s help .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s right. There is a possibility that the killer left something there. Are you well enough to move?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Minako says, injecting the same amount of liveliness into that one statement as she begins to walk, much more smoothly than before, towards the staircase with Yuki right behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets collected: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>09: Art supplies -&gt; There are missing art supplies from the Art Room that are likely to have been used by the murderer in order to dress the dummy up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Ace Analyst’s Lab is just like how they remember it, except for the missing books that are supposed to have been on the shelves of the bookcase. The monitors and surveillance cameras are still switched off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, why didn’t the murderer use one of these surveillance cameras? Why a digital camera? It was something that has been nagging at the back of Minako’s mind ever since they came across that clue. She hopes that Naoto found something out during her investigation of the Photography Room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, there is something on the ground - smudged black half-footprints, prints of only the balls of the murderer’s feet. What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing there? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be the killer,” Yuki says. “This must be the black paint.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But this doesn’t help,” qMinako says, sighing. “It could be anyone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki doesn’t say anything for a long while. “Let’s meet back up with the others.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Minako is about to agree, the sound of the school bell rings overhead. Minako’s heart begins to race, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>the time has come. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding dong bing bong</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention everyone! It’s time for the class trial!” This time, it’s Teddie’s voice over the microphone. “Please come over to the gymnasium.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush of blood pounds in Minako’s ears as she tenses involuntarily. She and Yuki gingerly make their way to the trial grounds, meeting up with the others along the way, their expressions sullen. At the gymnasium, she finds Akechi, with Narukami and Chie standing in front of him, forming a wall between him and Minako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Minako-chan, are you okay?” Chie asks, a worried expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Minako says, pulling the best grin she can. At this time, the Ace Cheerleader cannot falter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you say so...I’m worried about you, though,” Chie mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The statue of the three headmasters begins to move, rising above the ground. The familiar emotionless metal elevator stands before them, doors clanking open, inviting them in. Every single one of them step into the cage, and once the last person, Narukami, enters, the doors shut and the elevator begins to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors slide open after what feels like an eternity, revealing the trial grounds once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more, the curtain rises on the class trial of life and death, the trial of truth and lies, the trial of hope and despair. Someone amongst their numbers killed their dear friend, and it is up to them to find out who. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CLASS TRIAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll start with a simple explanation of the class trial,” Teddie says. “During this class trial, all of you will attempt to figure out who the culprit is. After that is done with, we’ll have a voting session where you will vote for who you think the culprit is. If you get it wrong, then everyone else besides the culprit will be executed, but if you get it right, then the culprit alone would be executed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same thing every class trial. Minako’s back throbs, but she ignores it. Now’s not the time to think about such things, not when their lives are at stake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we talk about first?” Narukami asks. It’s the first time Minako has heard his voice in a while, and is actually rather surprised that he is the first one to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have yet to share our findings with everyone, so we should start with that first,” Naoto says. She leads the discussion, telling the others what they have found at the crime scene, then what she had found in the Photography club’s dark room - that indeed one camera was missing from the bunch lined up on the shelves. It is likely that the digital camera came from there. However, because of the red glow of the room, she could not investigate it as properly as she would have liked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako shares their findings next, about the Art Room and the Ace Analyst’s Lab, about the black smudges that they found on the ground of the Art Room and the missing art supplies. She also mentions the footprints found at the Lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Futaba shares her and Amamiya’s investigation outcome. They hadn’t found anything of note in the Ace Martial Artist’s Lab, apart from the fact that one of the training dummies is missing. One of the motion sensors in Fuuka’s Lab is missing as well. Other than that, there is nothing more to go on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer this time appears to be rather meticulous,” Naoto says thoughtfully. “Rather than relying on testimony at this point in time, we should go over how the killer committed the crime with the clues that we have now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have a few things to go on,” Chie says. “You know, the pile of books, the camera, the arrow...so many things don’t make sense.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako agrees. “There’s one thing that’s really peculiar about this whole situation. I’d like to talk about the camera.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What of it?” Narukami asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird, don’t you think?” Minako says. “Like, there are so many other cameras in the Ace Model’s Research Lab. Why not use one of those? If you want to take a picture, wouldn’t one of those cameras have been better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the killer didn’t know how to use it,” Futaba says. “Maybe the only one who knows how to use it was Fuuka-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But she didn’t live long enough to see all these...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Minako curls a lock of hair around her finger. That is a possibility, but for some reason, she doesn’t think that the reason can be so simple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s weird is why the culprit wants to take a picture in the first place,” Naoto says. “There is absolutely no merit in taking a picture of the victim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe the one who set the camera up isn’t the culprit?” Amamiya suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Possible,” Naoto says. “However, why would anyone want to do that? Dangle a camera right in front of the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“At Takamaki-san’s eye level to boot,” Yuki says. “The person who set it up was clearly aiming for her. I have no doubt that it was the work of the killer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then something else doesn’t make sense,” Minako says. “The killer used a motion sensor, set up this elaborate domino effect with the books just to trigger an automatic killing machine for anyone who entered the Lab. But how’d they know it’ll be Ann-chan who enters next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Futaba asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Think about it,” Minako says. “Everything was automatic - the camera, the falling books that would trigger the crossbow when the door swings open...anyone could have walked into the room and gotten shot, but for some reason, the camera is hung such that it’s right at Ann-chan’s eye level.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Basically, if the camera is to play a part in Takamaki-san’s murder, the murder would have failed if it was not specifically Takamaki-san who had entered the room,” Narukami explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then did the killer lure her up there after setting it up?” Amamiya suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Possible, but if it was by note, we didn’t find it,” Naoto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s another thing that’s kind of...bothering me,” Futaba says. Everyone turns to look at her, and she shrinks under their collective gazes. “It’s about...well...how the arrow was fired straight at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? What about?” Chie asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you swing the door open to trigger the domino effect, then wouldn’t the arrow have been fired into the wall since the door would be facing the wall, not Ann-chan?” Futaba says. “Like, the door must have swung shut after she entered the room, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s true. If that is how the murder indeed happened, then that must mean one thing. There’s only one reason the door swung shut after Ann stepped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer must have been with her,” Minako says. “There’s no other way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So the killer brought her up to her own Research Lab and made her go in first, then closed the door?” Chie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems so,” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if the arrow was fired before the door was closed?” Futaba asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible. That would imply that the killer had a crossbow, and Takamaki-san would be suspicious of anyone asking her to meet at her Lab with a crossbow in tow,” Narukami says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if the arrow wasn’t fired at all?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako hasn’t heard that voice since last night, and the sound of it sends chills up her spine. The one who speaks has a giant smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, arms folded. That smug expression...it’s as if he knows something they don’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Yuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever considered that the crossbow is a diversion? Why do you think that the dummy was dolled up so elaborately?” Akechi says. “The killer wanted to draw our attention away from the fact that the arrow could have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>plunged into her back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, the trial just took a turn for the unexpected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why else do you think that the camera was set up so high? It was so that the killer would be able to hide in a blind spot by ducking behind Takamaki-san after killing her with the arrow and before the camera took the picture,” Akechi says. “Doesn’t that make perfect sense?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s wrong, and Minako knows it. Not that her judgement is biased or anything. He’s just...wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or rather, she just refuses to admit that he may be right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s not possible,” Naoto says. “Remember what the photograph depicted - Takamaki-san had thrown her arms up to...shield her face when the camera snapped the shot, and we must remember that it is connected to a motion sensor. It would have taken a photograph as soon as Takamaki-san opened the door.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shielded her face? Yeah, that’s exactly what it looks like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait, shielded her face? From what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That photograph...she...oh my God,” Minako cries, realisation dawning on her face. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The camera flash!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The camera...flash?” Chie looks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When the camera took a picture, there must have been a flash,” Minako says. “That’s why Ann-chan appears way brighter than the dummy behind her! And that’s why she was shielding her eyes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What does that have to do with anything?” Akechi says, sounding a little irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The camera wasn’t meant to take a picture of her,” Minako says. “The camera’s flash was meant to </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind her momentarily</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Futaba utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the murder plan was to work, then Ann-chan would have to be stunned for a moment while all the books fell to trigger the crossbow, right?” Minako says. “And the murderer can’t be in the room or they’d be caught in the picture.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right,” Chie nods in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the camera was used for its flash function. Because the killer probably didn’t know how to operate the filming cameras, they must have switched to using the digital camera,” Minako says. “And also because the motion sensor and the digital camera was already set up by Fuuka-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I remember her showing me something like that...wait…” Futaba looks uncomfortable. “If I didn’t ask her for that...then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Amamiya cuts in. “And now we have to focus on finding the culprit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well spoken,” Akechi says, arms spread wide. “And a brilliant deduction, Arisato-san.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t need your praise,” Minako bites out. It doesn’t deter Akechi, because he plasters the same smug grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Akechi continues, “that doesn’t bring us any closer to finding the murderer. It could still be any one of us here that went to Yamagishi-san’s Lab to retrieve that digital camera and the motion sensor. Your deduction may be brilliant, but it means nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although Minako hates to admit it, it’s true. They are still stuck where they were before this whole camera fiasco. However, there are still so many mysteries left unsolved…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s concentrate on figuring out how the murder was committed first,” Naoto says. “Is there anything else that anyone finds strange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is one thing,” Amamiya says. “I think it’s unnatural that the murderer put so much effort into dressing up the dummy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, you mean with the art supplies and stuff?” Chie says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Amamiya nods. “I don’t see any good reason why the murderer would do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shock factor,” Naoto replies with ease. “It’s a red herring, to throw us off the investigation. I don’t think you were there when we viewed the photograph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t,” Amamiya admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The first thing that we noticed in the photograph was the dummy,” Naoto says. “I believe the main reason the culprit dressed the dummy up was to shock us and throw us off course, to keep us from noticing the real reason the camera was used. The second reason would also be to keep us from discovering that the flash function was used as well, since giving the dummy brighter colours would likely diminish the effect of the flash.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so that’s it?” Chie looks rather surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was rather effective the first time we laid eyes on that photograph,” Naoto says. “In the end, it served as nothing more than a distraction. Is there anything else anyone would like to ask?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Takamaki-san’s body’s condition was likely a result of poisoning, correct?” Narukami says. “Does the killer have the bottle on them still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We...don’t know that,” Naoto says regretfully. “Due to the time limit, we did not have time to investigate the relevant places…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But it was undoubtedly poison,” Akechi says. “In fact, I would go so far as to believe that she was poisoned by strychnine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What does that matter?” Chie says, barely hiding her annoyance in her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means that Takamaki-san died quickly, but painfully,” Akechi says serenely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another piece of useless info</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But, there’s one more thing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako grits her teeth. It’s not like she wants to hear what he says, but whatever new information at this point in time would likely be vital in solving this case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you realise that the arrow could have been a red herring, and that Takamaki-san could have ingested the poison elsewhere? She just happened to die the same time that this so-called murderer, who had set up the whole thing, executed their plan,” Akechi says. “Is investigating this entire setup of a murder truly necessary?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It is strychnine poison, is it not, Akechi-san?” Naoto says calmly. “If so, then it would have been impossible for Takamaki-san to have taken the poison from somewhere else. The poison acts swiftly upon ingestion and she would have been dead in seconds. No, I believe that the arrow was indeed the pathway the poison took.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph, boring,” Akechi mumbles, but keeps silent after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’ve got the killer’s method cleared up,” Yuki says, “I think we should now listen to each other’s testimonies regarding who the killer may be, and who saw Takamaki-san last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako remembers when she last saw Ann. Smiling cheerfully and happily in the nurse’s office, teasing her about Yuki. And now she’s gone. Dead, a result of the grim reality facing them at this very instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They each share when they had last seen Ann. Minako hadn't been the last, it seems, though it makes sense since Ann had left the room with Chie. Chie remembers that Ann told her that she would be meeting someone at her Research Lab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I knew, I would have stopped her,” Chie says, sighing dejectedly, staring down at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Futaba shakes her head. “It’s the killer’s! You wouldn’t have known it was gonna happen!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie’s lips turn up in a half-smile that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Thanks, Futaba-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, in any case, Chie is the last person to have seen her alive, though she doesn’t remember Ann ever telling her who she was going to meet. Well, naturally, the real killer isn’t going to admit to being the one who killed her, so they would have to go by elimination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole thing was set up to be made to look like an automatic killing machine, what with the books, the dummy, the crossbow and the string tied to its trigger, and the camera and the motion sensor,” Narukami says. “However, it was proven otherwise, that the killer had to have been at the scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then that means that the killer is someone who didn’t have an alibi between when Chie-chan last saw Ann-chan and when we discovered her body,” Minako says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The time period wasn’t very long,” Yuki says. “Minako and I had only exchanged a few lines before the Body Discovery Announcement had been made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, we can obviously rule out Amamiya-san, Narukami-san and Akechi-san,” Naoto says. “Akechi-san was being confined in his room, with Narukami-san and Amamiya-san watching him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can vouch for each other, right?” Minako says, glancing at Yuki, who nods. “Besides, it’s not like I could have, you know, killed anyone in my state then anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Futaba cries, holding up both hands. “You’re not seriously suspecting…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, the only three people left who could have committed this crime are Satonaka-san, Sakura-san and myself,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, what? I didn’t kill Ann-chan!” Chie says, brows knitted together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Neither did I!” Futaba cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“While I’d like to say that I did not,” Naoto says, “this kind of meaningless debate won’t get us anywhere if all we do is to say we aren’t the culprit. I think the three of us should take it upon ourselves to prove our innocence. Give us reasons why you cannot be the culprit.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-That’s…” Futaba trails off, hands behind her back, eyes on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start first,” Naoto says. “I had accidentally spilled some black tea on Teddie’s fur this morning. Would you care to corroborate my statement, Teddie-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes!” Teddie says, clearing his throat. “Shirogane-kun most definitely dirtied my bear suit today! Oh, my precious fur…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could have bribed him into vouching for you. And wouldn’t that make you extremely suspicious?” Minako says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no! We headmasters are completely impartial,” Teddie says, shaking his head. “I was chasing Koromaru into the dining hall and we saw Shirogane-kun eating breakfast! Then, Koromaru ran up to her and because of that, Shirogane-kun accidentally spilled tea all over us! It was hot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe him,” Amamiya says. “Neither Morgana nor Teddie have ever truly lied to us before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then we only have two suspects left - Sakura-san and Satonaka-san,” Narukami says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I definitely didn’t know anything about any motion sensor,” Chie says. “I mean, I’m a fighting sort of girl, not some tech buff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t do it!” Futaba cries, sounding more and more flustered. “I...I mean, I don’t have an alibi because I was kinda just...sleeping in my room, but I...I didn’t kill her! I only woke up when I heard the Body Discovery Announcement. Besides, I’m not strong enough to bring something </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>heavy like the dummy up the stairs!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako doesn’t think either of them did it, despite the facts proving otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teddie-san, may I ask a question?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako wants to curl her fist into a ball and punch the living daylights out of a certain someone in this room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! What is it?” Teddie asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that the person who closed the door to cause the arrow to hit Takamaki-san and the person who set everything else up are two different people,” Akechi says. “Who would be considered the blackened then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s a toughie,” Teddie says, humming to himself, eyes closed. He sways from side to side, then opens his eyes suddenly. “Well, I’ve decided! The blackened would be the person to close the door!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Akechi nods. “Thank you for that information.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako ponders Akechi’s words. Could the person who set everything up and the person who closed the door to the Ace Model’s Research Lab be two different people? If so, was someone manipulated into becoming the blackened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t solve anything,” Naoto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, it quite narrows down our list of suspects to one,” Akechi says. “In other words, out of Sakura-san and Satonaka-san, who the one more easily manipulated is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In other words, Akechi and Minako were thinking the same thing. Minako isn’t sure whether she likes it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t even know if they’re two different people,” Yuki says irritably. “Stop jumping to premature conclusions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Well, that is the angriest that Minako has ever seen Yuki become. His jaw is clenched tight, arms folded, fingers curled around his sleeves and forming crinkles. He’s right, though. They can worry about that problem later, if the crime scene was really set up by someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the only way they can figure out who the killer is between Futaba and Chie is to determine whether either of them is lying. Chie claims that she doesn’t know that there is a motion sensor connected to a digital camera in Fuuka’s Lab, and Futaba claims that she is not strong enough to bring the dummy all the way up from Chie’s Lab to Ann’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could Chie have known about the motion sensor? Could Futaba be stronger than she says she is? There is no way to prove that either of them is wrong or right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Or should Minako approach this differently? Instead of proving what is possible...why not prove what is impossible? To turn her thinking around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it impossible for Chie </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have known about the motion sensor? Is it impossible for Futaba to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have carried the dummy up the stairs? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Motion sensors? What’s that?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Huh? It’s...I guess you could call it a device that can sense when something is moving. If it’s connected to a camera, then the camera will snap a picture when the motion sensor detects something.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? That’s interesting!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, I can show you later if you’d like…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s great! Thanks!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that? Minako has heard this conversation happening before...sometime… Somewhere…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay, Minako-chan?” Chie asks, worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Fuuka’s death, before Sanada was pummelled to death...this conversation happened…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Minako-chan? You have this really...scary look on your face,” Futaba says, sounding a little worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wound isn’t opening up, is it?” Yuki asks, concern in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s...I know who the killer is,” Minako says. She raises a shaky finger, stabbed at the killer. “The only person it could be is you, Satonaka Chie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“H-Huh?” Chie half-screams. “No way! Minako-chan! How can you say something like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I remember...there’s no way you couldn’t have known about the motion sensor and the camera,” Minako says. “Because you were the one who asked Fuuka-chan about that way before this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is the first time I’m hearing about this, Minako-chan! It’s not funny!” Chie exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you denying it so vehemently?” Narukami asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Futaba-chan did that too!” Chie cries, panic taking hold of her. “I’m not the killer! Please!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why tell that kind of lie?” Naoto asks. “You had lied when we asked you for proof of your innocence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say that’s as good as a guilty verdict,” Akechi says, the constant smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No! Please believe me! If you vote for me, everyone’s going to die and the real killer’s going to...she’s going to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s it. They have her cornered. “How’d you know the real killer’s a woman?” Minako asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie blinks once. Twice. “No, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Yuki asks, voice going cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t kill her! I didn’t!” Chie cries hysterically, falling to her knees. “I didn’t...kill...her…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chie-chan…” Teddie looks rather wistful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we vote, we should go through the whole crime once again, so that everyone’s on the same page,” Yuki says. “Shirogane-san, would you do the honours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The honours? The thought of it being an “honourable” thing sends shivers crawling up Minako’s spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto takes a breath, and speaks, “The murderer, or an accomplice, had set up the elaborate crime scene beforehand. First, the murderer had taken the digital camera connected to the motion sensor from Yamagishi-san’s Lab. They had known how to operate the digital camera and the motion sensor from Yamagishi-san a few days back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They then took poison, likely from the Chemistry Lab, to coat the arrowhead with. They had retrieved the arrow and the crossbow from the Ace Archer’s Lab. Then, the killer had gone down to her own Lab to retrieve the training dummy, which was heavy, but is nothing that the Ace Martial Artist cannot handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The killer then proceeded to decorate the dummy to make it look as creepy as possible. This is to throw us off the scent by making use of shock factor and to reduce the effect of the camera flash to hide their true intentions for using the camera. She then borrowed duct tape, glue and string and headed up to the Ace Model’s Lab. She had accidentally stepped on some black paint that she spilled and tried to clean up, but failed. The killer then went to the Ace Analyst’s Lab to retrieve the psychology books to be used in the domino effect of their plan. This is when they left black footprints in the Lab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer had then taped the dummy to the back of the door, and affixed the crossbow to it with tape, lodging it in the dummy’s chest. The killer tied one end of the string to the trigger of the crossbow and glued the other end between the pages of one of the books. The books were arranged such that they would fall over each other like dominos when the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After which, the killer set up the camera. She hung the digital camera from the microphone at Takamaki-san’s eye level. It would have been easy for her considering how much time she has been spending with Takamaki-san. Once the camera is set up, all the killer needed to do is to leave the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer then set their plan into action the next morning, after Arisato-san’s assault. After paying a visit to Arisato-san with Takamaki-san, the killer then invited her over to the Ace Model’s Research Lab. Takamaki-san had gone with the killer, utterly unaware that a trap would be sprung on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The killer deliberately allowed Takamaki-san to enter first, and the moment Takamaki-san opened the door, her fate was sealed. The opening of the door set the books’ domino effect into motion, and the movement set off the camera flash. The camera flash stunned Takamaki-san momentarily while the books worked their magic. The moment the killer closed the door and the books all fell over, the trigger was activated and the crossbow fired the poison-tipped arrow straight into Takamaki-san’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this point, it didn’t take long for Takamaki-san to succumb to the powerful strychnine poison. The killer then left the scene, called the rest of us and acted like she had no part to play in all this - made more believable because the entire murder, besides the closing of the door, was an automated process.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto dips her head, pulling her cap over her eyes. “That is the true essence of this elaborate murder, and the only one who could have done it is you, Satonaka Chie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is silence as Naoto concludes her explanation. It makes Minako’s head spin. Putting so much effort into one murder...did Chie really want to get out of here that badly? She shakes her head. There is no point feeling sorry for someone who would just betray and kill their friends like that for their own personal gain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teddie-kun, I think it’s time for the voting,” Minako says. She does not spare a piteous glance at the true murderer, who’d take another’s life to preserve their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the voting results are unanimous, save for Chie, who didn’t vote. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys guessed right this time,” Teddie says, bowing his head. “The true murderer of this case is Satonaka Chie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…” Chie’s voice is small, but audible, but no one even looks on in sympathy or empathy. The atmosphere becomes so thick that you can slice it with a knife. No one speaks, not even when Teddie rises to slam his gavel on the red button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell us why you did it,” Futaba says suddenly, just as Teddie raises the gavel over his head. “Why’d you kill Ann-chan?” Her voice cracks, tears streaming down her cheeks. “She was our friend!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I just…” Chie murmurs, unable to get her words out between her choked sobs. “I just wanted...to leave...and see Yukiko again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>See Yukiko again? Could this be…? Did Chie...recover some of her memories, like Minako did? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba has the most incredulous and affronted expression on her face. She turns away, not looking back. Chie stands unsteadily on her own two feet, only to hear the sound of the buzzer of the red button being pressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t struggle against the metal collar that wraps itself around her neck, dragging her in the direction of the execution chamber. Minako would never forget that expression. The expression of pure emptiness. It shakes her to the very core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LEGEND OF THE CONDOR HEROES</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie stands on a cliff, overlooking the scenery of a beautiful Chinese-style village, where people mill around and go about their everyday business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, several people appear, each dressed even more weirdly than the last. Chie stands against them, preparing herself for battle and entering a battle stance. Her eyes are empty, her face emotionless, as she stares down her enemies with nothing to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the assault begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chie is good - Minako doesn’t deny that, but against these mechanical enemies busting out their best kung fu moves? She doesn’t stand a chance. Soon, Chie is hanging from the edge of the cliff with one hand. Even now, she doesn’t wear a single hint of fear, or anger, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chie looks up at the enemy, a white bearded man who has activated several balls of blue chakra, aiming straight at her, smashing one by one into her face, burning and singing it. Chie then lets go, mouth open in a silent scream as she falls into the depths below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She disappears beneath the canopy, and is never seen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not as brutal as the other executions, but it still leaves a bad taste in everyone’s mouths. Minako glances over at the others, showing varying levels of disgust and resignation. There are only seven of them left…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How long more will this killing game last? How long more must they endure this? Even good, upstanding people like Chie and Sanada had fallen victim to the despair spread by this game. By now, everyone else must be tired of this. Tired of all this killing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They must work hard to get out, to leave this academy and go back to living their normal lives in the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, in silence, the remaining survivors step onto the elevator, the doors clanking shut and taking them back to their prison, where they must spend the remainder of their days, till the flame of life burning ever so brightly within them is put out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SURVIVING STUDENTS: 7</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YUKI MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARISATO MINAKO</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>IORI JUNPEI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>TAKEBA YUKARI </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>YAMAGISHI FUUKA</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SANADA AKIHIKO</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>NARUKAMI YUU</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>HANAMURA YOSUKE</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SATONAKA CHIE</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>AMAGI YUKIKO</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SHIROGANE NAOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AMAMIYA REN</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SAKAMOTO RYUJI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>TAKAMAKI ANN</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SAKURA FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AKECHI GORO</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heroes Don't Always Wear Capes: Amamiya Ren</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spinning webs of lies...is what I do best...don't you agree?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DAILY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the end of the fourth class trial, new places must have opened up in the school. While they had been hopeful at the beginning, when more and more new places opened up, promising other avenues of escape….they have now started to lose hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>New places to explore mean new places to commit murder. The game would only end when there are only two of them remaining and there are only seven of them left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren tosses and turns in his bed. There’s still about an hour to lunchtime, but he doesn’t feel like eating. None of them do, he thinks. Then, an hour later, there is a knock on his door. Without even opening it, he already knows who it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except it’s not. It’s not Futaba standing at the door, but someone he really doesn’t want to see. Akechi Goro in the flesh. Ren has half a mind to slam the door in his face, but that calm expression that Akechi wears gnaws at his curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Ren asks the same time Akechi says, “I want to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stand in awkward silence for a moment, before Ren says, “I don’t have anything to say to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cold, aren’t we?” Akechi says, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. “Come on, let us take a stroll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren has no particular reason to decline, other than the fact that he should probably arm himself. This is the madman who had tried to kill one of them while screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night. He had emerged from his room, and that crazed look on Akechi’s face was burned into his mind forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is how Ren finds himself walking with Akechi at lunchtime, in the Practice Building, around the second floor, the third floor, the fourth floor...everywhere that Akechi can bring him, Ren goes. At first, they walk in silence, then Akechi begins to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who do you think the traitor can be, Amamiya?” Akechi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren narrows his eyes. Of course Akechi would ask something like that. “I don’t want to talk about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely you must have some theories,” Akechi says. “Perhaps my deductions about Arisato-san is wrong...but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said I didn’t want to talk about it.” Ren has a hard time believing that one of his trusted friends could be the traitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless Akechi is the traitor himself...nah, that can’t possibly be true, no matter how much Ren distrusts him. However, he does have a tendency to screw up the class trials recently, almost dooming them sometimes with his wild theories that sort of make sense but are actually false in the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t want to talk about the traitor, then what about the outside world? Have you wondered what it was like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wondered…?” Ren trails off. Sure he did, considering he’s been bathed with the Flashback Light. They all did. Perhaps it had been the trigger for Chie as well, combined with the motive, a chance to revive a dead person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was impossible in almost everyone’s minds, the ability to revive dead people, but it had been a mistake to think that everyone felt the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, though I cannot think of any reason why we’d be thrown into this dungeon to play this accursed game,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Neither can I,” Ren says curtly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure we all saw the same thing from that Flashback Light,” Akechi says. “A black, wriggling humanoid mass...though we have no idea what it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren remembers that memory that had been bestowed upon them. That weird, black thing in the depths of what appeared to be a railway station, tracks running along the ground and veins twisting along the walls, pulsating to a silent rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was probably a lie,” Akechi says. “Don’t you think so? After all that we’ve seen...it isn’t a stretch to think that whoever runs this game can forge memories and implant them into us through the Flashback Light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would they do that? And it’s not like Morgana or Teddie have ever lied to us before,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To make this game more interesting,” Akechi says, waving a hand dismissively. “Satonaka-san had possibly ‘recalled’ something about herself and Amagi-san having been friends, which tied in very well with the motive given.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was possible, but without Chie around anymore…honestly, Ren had least expected her to be the one who would murder someone else, or at least a close second to Futaba. Futaba wouldn’t even harm a fly. Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you ‘remember’ any one of us here?” Ren asks, adjusting his spectacles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, which is why I am quite confident in my theory that Satonaka-san ‘remembered’ Amagi-san,” Akechi says. “I had a vision of Takamaki-san and yourself as well as another blue-haired boy I’m not quite sure I met before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hadn’t seen any people in his vision, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember what Sanada-san had said? That he had seen a girl whose fate he so desperately wanted to know?” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seeing people we don’t know...just makes the memories seem even more fake, doesn’t it?” Ren asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite,” Akechi says. “We are disoriented, confused, in this hellhole of a school, and we are forced to play a killing game with absolutely no memories of our past selves. Naturally, seeing what we believe to be a ‘memory’ portraying people we have never seen before further cements the idea that the ‘memory’ that we had seen is actually real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re basically saying that we have some fake memories with fake people mixed in with real people for the sole purpose of egging us on to kill each other?” Ren says. Is that really true? Or is this another one of Akechi’s lies? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that. I’m glad you get it,” Akechi says, his smile growing wider. The sight makes Ren sick. He doesn’t dignify that comment with a reply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before long, they find themselves standing at the staircase to the sixth floor of the Practice Building, the final floor of this entire school building that they have yet to explore, besides the fourth floor of Yasogami campus’s building, of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You first,” Akechi says, and Ren graciously takes the lead as they ascend the spiral staircase leading them up to the next floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This floor consists of four rooms - a library, a recreational room, an archive and the principal’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The recreational room is nothing special, but there is a pool table, a rack of magazines, a couch, some board games and even a video game set. Ren wishes they’d been granted access to this room earlier. They could have certainly used some place to unwind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archive is directly across the recreational room, and sadly, it is locked. No amount of jiggling the doorknob would let them in. Incidentally, the principal’s office is locked. Is there something important beyond those doors that the mastermind doesn’t want them to see? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final room is the library - a room that is L-shaped and stuffed full of bookshelves and books. There are rounded tables in the middle of the room as well as some beanbags stuffed to the side. The library grows dimmer the further they go in, moving from the fiction section to the non-fiction section. There is nothing of interest, no book or document that can possibly tell them why they are playing this horrible game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi suggests heading over to the Yasogami campus next to see if anything has opened up over there. Ren has no reason to decline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The staircase leading from the campus’ third floor to the fourth floor is accessible now, and it brings them to a floor with only one room at the end of a darkened corridor, the symbol on the door being a magnifying glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the Ace Detective’s Lab,” Akechi says, and they push the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room has a single occupant, a certain Shirogane Naoto, who stands in front of a bookcase, perusing a file of sorts. She looks up when they enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Amamiya-san and Akechi-san,” Shirogane says, nodding politely as she closes the file she is holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a rather spacious Lab, Shirogane-san,” Akechi says, but his eyes drift to the file in Shiogane’s hand and he gestures to it. “What is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A file that contains case files from the outside world, from what I can deduce, since I’ve not heard any of these names before,” Shirogane says. “Most of them are gruesome murders, and I can imagine what they could be used for in this killing game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren wishes that Shirogane didn’t give them ideas, or rather, Akechi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So the Ace Detective’s Lab consists of only case files?” Akechi says, glancing around. “I wouldn’t be surprised if there are some files hidden here with information on the outside world. Hide a tree in a forest, they say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s possible,” Shirogane admits. “However, it would be impossible to search every single file quickly.” Ren cannot disagree. The entire Lab is filled with files and books on law and evidence. It would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack...and not knowing if said needle even exists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad, I suppose,” Akechi says. “Or we could work together. Gather everyone here to search for the truth of the outside world and the reason we’re playing this game.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would rather not,” Shirogane says. “If there is anything like that in here, then it is very likely to be inside the locked rooms.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi looks somewhat disappointed, but keeps that smile on his face. “What am I saying? You’re right. We should wait for the rooms to be unlocked or find a way in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren isn’t sure he understands Akechi completely, but if he means what Ren thinks he means by “waiting for the rooms to be unlocked”...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I think we took up quite a bit of your time already. We apologise for the intrusion,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think nothing of it,” Shirogane replies. “I will see you, perhaps, at dinner, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Akechi says, and Ren nods in acknowledgement. Together, they leave the Ace Detective’s Lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is around this time that Ren decides to get some lunch, and bids Akechi goodbye outside the dining hall. He enters only to be greeted by a delicious aroma wafting from the dish of one person seated at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narukami looks up when he arrives, and gestures towards the kitchen. “Lunch is in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren mumbles his thanks and makes for the kitchen. There is someone else in there, staring at the food, swaying on her feet. Arisato picks up a bowl of udon, spins on her heels and greets Ren cheerfully. She moves quickly on her way out, and Ren wonders if her back isn’t killing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren gets his own bowl and heads outside, seating himself opposite Narukami and beside Arisato. They eat in relative silence, broken only once in a while by the sounds of Arisato chewing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment Ren places his bowl in the sink in the kitchen to be washed, the speaker overhead crackles and Teddie’s voice resounds through the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention everyone! A bear-y good afternoon to all of you! I have un-bear-lievably good news! Please report to the gymnasium immediately!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the announcement ends and plunges them into silence once more. Arisato stands. Narukami, already on his way out, continues. Ren, on the other hand, proceeds to rinse his hands before making his way out as well, falling into step beside Arisato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is almost a habit by now, making their way to the gymnasium upon command. By the time they arrive, everyone has reached besides Futaba, who is nowhere to be found. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There seems to be one of you missing,” Teddie says. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped if they don’t want to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren hopes Futaba is okay. The worst case scenario crosses his mind and he immediately crushes it. No way. There’s absolutely no way Futaba could be...Ren forces the thought out of his mind and berates himself for even considering it in the first place. The previous class trial just ended, damn it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” Yuki asks tonelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m glad you asked!” Teddie cries, prancing about the stage, dancing around a familiar-looking treasure box. He throws the lid open dramatically and reaches into it, pulling out...a Flashback Light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does this mean that…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you all have survived that class trial, I think it’s safe to say we can reward you with one of your memories!” Teddie says happily. “Now, I’m going to use the Flashback Light!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren opens his mouth to protest, because Futaba isn’t here, and this isn’t something that any one of them should miss out on. However, he doesn’t get a chance, because Teddie somehow trips on thin air and falls flat on his face, paw pushing the button of the Flashback Light aimed straight at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren is bathed in a warm glow, then he sees it. Red rain falling from the sky, drenching them...him and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ryuji? Ann? Futaba? Why are they all here? And why are they dressed so funnily? There are also others that he doesn’t recognise, a blue-haired boy, a girl in grey, a lass with an elegant hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana, with his trademark yellow scarf, lying face down in a puddle of crimson. People around them begin to spew black matter from their facial orifices, each one becoming the monster that Ren had seen in the previous memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is this? What is this memory that he is receiving? Where is he? Who are they? What-?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can you hear me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A female voice, speaking to him. Then, Ren sees a butterfly flit across his face, landing on the tip of his nose. He watches as the butterfly perches there, opening its wings then closing them again, and opening them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... ...I beg you. Please overcome this game... and save the world...</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice is suddenly cut off and the memory fades to black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did...did Ren just witness the destruction of the world? What was that red rain? What was that all about? Who does that voice belong to? What was that butterfly? And his chances of winning are...almost none? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teddie’s voice snaps him from his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s all for today. Hope you’ve learned something about yourselves! Ciao!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next moment, Teddie disappears, leaving them all in stunned silence. Ren finds himself unable to move, questioning whatever he just saw and heard. Did everyone else hear the same thing? What about the red rain? The people’s sudden transformation? What was that all about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arisato is the first one to sit down. She motions for everyone to follow suit. Unable to think for himself, Ren lowers himself to the ground and sits cross-legged. The only person who remains standing is Akechi, who seems deep in thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has become the consensus that Akechi should be ignored unless interaction with him is absolutely necessary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we all see that?” Shirogane asks. “The sheer amounts of fog and that town overrun with those black monsters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fog? The town overrun with monsters? “That wasn’t what I saw,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Yuki agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean each of us saw a different thing?” Arisato pipes up, hand raised. “I didn’t see any fog either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I did...see fog,” Narukami says. “And I saw plenty of those black things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, then what did you guys see?” Arisato asks, pointing at Yuki and Ren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A large tower,” Yuki says. “And we were at the very top with weapons in our hands and facing down some sort of...cloaked monsters.” He clears his throat. “Oh, and there were coffins.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw red rain and people turning into those black things,” Ren says, pushing the spectacles up the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw that too,” Akechi says. It is only then that Ren realises that Akechi has settled between himself and Narukami, somehow having inserted himself into their little circle. “The red rain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw coffins, though, like Yuki-kun,” Arisato says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that people who woke up in the same campus saw the same thing?” Akechi suddenly says. “That makes perfect sense, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Akechi has brought it up…Ren </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake up in the same campus as Akechi. So had Narukami and Shirogane, and Yuki and Arisato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only Futaba had been here…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that was...the outside world, is it not?” Shirogane says. “Whatever we just witnessed must have been a result of some paranormal activity that had somehow caused chaos in the outside world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did none of them hear it? The voice that spoke to him? And that blue butterfly? Why has none of them brought it up? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re all still here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ren and company look up to find Morgana standing on the mini-stage with Koromaru, hands on his hips. Ren had seen Morgana in his flashback. What was all that about? He would have to find some time to ask him later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s great! Now I won’t have to summon everyone,” Morgana says. “I’m here to give you your next motive!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This again. How many damn times must they go through the same thing? Every single motive has not failed to result in a murder. He glances at the others. Honestly, the person he has to really watch out for here is Akechi. Out of all of them, he seems the most likely to kill someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, here’s my proposal,” Morgana says with that familiar cat-like cackle. “The next person who kills and gets away with it will get </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>their memories back. Every single one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same motive that had prompted Sanada to kill and which killed him. This has got to be a lie. It has to be. But when has Morgana ever lied to them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Once you get them back, though...I don’t think you’d want to leave,” Morgana says, a little mischievous. “Bye!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Ren shouts. Morgana glances back at him, a look of questioning on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it? You can ask your dear headmaster anything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you appeared in my memory,” Ren says. “You aren’t some sort of robot, right? You were there, in the red rain, and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Morgana says, tail swishing. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>say you could ask me anything...but I never said that I’d answer!” He cackles at the crestfallen expression on Ren’s face. “If you wanna know what happened, then you’ll have to kill and get away with it! Meow ha ha!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Morgana is gone, the gymnasium is silent once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something </span>
  </em>
  <span>pricks at Ren’s chest, swelling up till it feels like a dagger driven deep into his heart. Ren isn’t exactly sure what it is, this vortex of darkness that he has been hurled into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it feels a little bit like despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one speaks during dinner. It was the quietest meal that they have ever had, even considering those lunches and dinners after class trials. The truth of the outside world is hidden in their memories...what does Morgana mean by “I don’t think you’d want to leave”? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren cannot stop thinking about the red rain, about the other teenagers in strange outfits scattered along the pavement with him, people he doesn’t recognise. And what was Morgana doing there? Were they enemies? Friends? Ren shivers at the thought of being friends with the cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba hasn’t shown up to dinner either. A little worried, Ren makes a mental note to bring some food to her later, wherever she may be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meal concludes, and Ren carries a tray of rice, eggplants, some eggs and a few pieces of chicken karaage in the direction of Futaba’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba doesn’t answer her door. Fearing the worst, Ren throws it open, finding it unlocked. Thankfully, he finds an empty room and, at least, not Futaba’s corpse. Where else could she be? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren makes for the Ace Programmer’s Lab, sighing at the fact that there are no elevators and he would have to carry her tray up two flights of stairs. Pushing open the door to the Ace Programmer’s Lab, he enters to hear the sound of someone sobbing, “Mother” falling from her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba is bent over her laptop, her back to Ren, shaking and trembling with the force of each choked sob. Ren walks over to her side, setting the tray down on the table. Futaba jerks at his hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, Ren,” Futaba mumbles, rubbing at her eyes. “Sorry about that...I…” Her cheeks are flushed, eyes still wet. “It’s just…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Ren says, shaking his head. He gestures to the tray of food on the table. “I brought you dinner. You must be hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm,” Futaba hums, staring at the food. “Thanks. Really. I mean it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Ren says, nodding. What can he say in this kind of situation? Obviously “It’s okay” is probably one of the worst things he can possibly consider. “Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh?” Futaba looks up at him in surprise. “Uh…” Her gaze drops to the floor and her stomach growls in protest. “Sorry, I’m starving, so...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be my guest,” Ren says, gesturing to the food, and settles for leaning against Futaba’s table while she eats, devouring the food at lightning speed. The Lab is silent apart from Futaba’s eating, and the eventual metal clattering of cutlery against the tray when she’s done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When Morgana had used the Flashback Light the last time...I recalled my mother,” Futaba says. “And it was kind of horrible. Like, there was this monster sphinx with her face on it and I’m in a pyramid and...it was weird and horrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems that the previous use of the Flashback Light had them see different things. “That sounds...wild.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tell me about it,” Futaba sighs. “I had thought about it, you know. About...killing someone so I could get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren’s eyes widen. Futaba, cheerful and caring Futaba, had actually considered taking someone’s life? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know I’m not the best person out there,” Futaba says, chuckling sheepishly. “And the only reason I didn’t go through with it is because I was too scared. What if I was caught and executed…?” She shakes her head, looking down at the tray of empty plates, falling silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The important thing is that you didn’t go through with it,” Ren says, placing a tentative hand on her shoulder. Futaba tenses. “You should survive. Together with us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Survive...huh? You mean live here forever,” Futaba says. “There’s no way we’re going to get out of here without…” She shivers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find a way.” Who the hell is he convincing here? “We’ll definitely find a way to get out of here. Just trust in us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thanks...Ren,” Futaba nods. Her eyes are wet again, but she is smiling, so Ren thinks of it as a win. “Hey, you wanna go to the library or something?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Library? I didn’t peg you for the type to read.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I mean, there’s nothing to do here!” Futaba cries. “We should do something together, but I figured you’d be bored if you just watched me while I code.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nods. He would be. He doesn’t know the first thing about computer programming. They’re just gibberish to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make for the library, with Ren telling her all about the new Flashback Light that they had gotten and the new motive that Morgana had presented to them. He doesn’t tell her what he’s seen, though. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen Futaba slumped onto the ground, orange hair spilling everywhere, drenched in the red rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There is no one in the library when they arrive, but of course. Their numbers have been cut by more than half. The others are probably elsewhere doing whatever else they want to do. Hopefully not plotting any...murders...or anything. He’s not sure how much more grief he can handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba finds a nice corner and a green beanbag, settling herself into it with a book on machine learning. Ren decides to hang around the crime thriller section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren isn’t sure how long it has been since he’s been standing at the bookshelf, browsing through titles but not actually picking anything to read. However, the sound of the door opening snaps him from his thoughts, prompting him, somewhat reflexively, to hide behind a wall, pressing his back against its cushiony surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s w-” Futaba starts, but shuts up the moment she hears voices, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You sure you want to do this?” The voice is male, unmistakably Akechi’s. Only his voice would sound so...silky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I want to end this game, just like you do.” The other voice belongs to one Narukami Yuu. “The only way we can do that is if we catch the traitor and this plan would work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why me?” Akechi asks, after a long bout of silence. “Why pick the least trustworthy person for this task?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because other than me, you are the only other one who is </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>determined in unmasking the traitor,” Narukami says. “Maybe I don’t trust you, but I trust your determination and passion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see,” Akechi says. “It’s a deal then. We should begin preparations tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ren’s shoulders tense in alarm as he realises that they are getting closer and closer to them, footsteps resounding in the quiet of the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Futaba hisses, and grabs Ren’s wrist, dragging him in the direction of the last bookshelf nearest the wall, abandoning her books. At this rate, they’re going to get caught eavesdropping! And whatever they were planning...doesn’t sound pretty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” Futaba whispers, unconcealed panic in her voice. Ren himself is at a loss. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>they do in a situation like this? The footsteps get louder...and louder…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Futaba cries out, as she falls backwards, the bookshelf behind her giving way. Ren, whose arm had been braced against the bookshelf, ends up tumbling in after her. He does a roll, ending up on his back, soreness blooming at the base of his neck as he stares up at an iron beam running parallel to the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Where...Ren looks around him. They’re in the hallway outside the library? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick!” Futaba whispers, grabbing Ren’s wrist. Together, they escape towards the staircase, not even stopping till they reach the second floor of the Practice Building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Futaba says, grabbing her knees and bending over, mouth open and taking big gulps of air. Ren is no different, suffering through the sourness in his thighs. Adrenaline courses through his veins as he wills himself to move, because Futaba is leaning against him and demanding that he take her to the dining hall for a snack after that close escapade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up sharing a tub of ice cream they found in the freezer, and the waning light outside warns them of the approaching nighttime. Despite Futaba babbling about her plans for tomorrow in a concerted effort to distract herself from the incident prior, Ren cannot bring himself to listen. No matter how hard he tries, he finds himself drifting off, his mind wandering to wonder about what that conversation between two unlikely parties, Narukami and Akechi, could mean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did they mean when they said that they are going to catch the traitor with their plan? And what is Narukami making Akechi do? As curious as Ren is, it’s not like he can just saunter up to them and ask them what they’re planning to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just hopes it isn’t murder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren doesn’t meet with another incident even after Teddie’s voice sounds overhead, informing them that it is nighttime and that the pool and the gym are out of bounds. He waves good night to Futaba and enters his own room, throwing himself on the bed and lays an arm over his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Lord, he’s going to go crazy at this rate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he can commune with the owner of that voice once more. Ask her how to get the hell out of here. He wants those flashbacks explained, his past returned to him. He doesn’t want to continue living this hell of a life anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren doesn’t notice - of course he doesn’t - when he enters dreamland, his thoughts about Narukami and Akechi and the traitor and the killing game washed over with dreams of Futaba chattering on excitedly about her programming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, Amamiya,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amamiya side-eyes him. “Didn’t sleep well,” he answers by way of explanation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Akechi nods. He continues sipping his tea, while Amamiya scurries into the kitchen to grab breakfast - ham sandwiches this morning, it seems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are alone at the table, which is rather surprising. While Yuki, Narukami and Shirogane do usually come in later than everyone else, Arisato and Futaba normally eat breakfast with him. Being alone with Akechi terrifies Ren a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amamiya, I’d like to ask you about your vision from the Flashback Light,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see a butterfly?” Akechi asks. Ren looks stunned. Akechi smiles. “No one brought it up yesterday, so I figured this particular vision could be limited to ours, who had woken up in the Shujin-Kosei campus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...did see it,” Ren admits. “I saw the butterfly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My bad, then,” Akechi says. “I thought it could be that someone is trying to communicate with us through that vision from the outside world, but it appears that the butterfly itself is part of our vision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it could be communicating with the both of us,” Ren says. “You don’t know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi raises a brow. “Didn’t think of that. How smart you are, Amamiya. Perhaps we should ask the others individually. If the butterfly did come up and no one mentioned it, then it could mean that they didn’t feel comfortable with sharing it, much like you and I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren cannot refute that. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll meet back here at dinnertime,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They conclude their breakfast in silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is quite impossible for Ren to forget what Akechi had said about the butterfly they had seen in their visions yesterday. Had anyone else seen it too? He had approached Shirogane and Narukami, but neither of them had seen anything close to what Ren had described, and to his dismay, neither had Yuki and Arisato. Futaba...well…it was no use asking her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren returns to the library after lunch. He has the whole afternoon to himself before he has to meet up with Akechi, after all. With nothing else to do, he finds himself crouching in front of the same bookcase that he and Futaba had fallen through just the other day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffs the air. Is it just him or is there some kind of funny smell? Oh well, perhaps it is the scent of musty books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He presses his palm flat against the bookcase and pushes. It rotates, revealing a hole large enough for one person to fit through at a time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Ren utters, noticing that a book has dropped out of the bookcase from the forceful rotation the day before. Better put it back. He wonders how it’s been left alone up till now. He reaches his hand through the hole and grabs the book, stuffing it back amongst the other occult books on the shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rotates the shelf such that it is facing him again. Well, he can say for certain that at this point in time, perhaps only he and Futaba knows about this secret entrance and exit. As for the others...maybe Narukami and Akechi would know...considering they would definitely have noticed the disturbance during their little chat yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are here too, Amamiya-san? Investigating?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind him is Shirogane, a hand on her hip, her signature cap perched on her head. Ren shoves his hands into his pockets. “Something like that,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there something about this library that had piqued your curiosity?” Shirogane asks, stepping forward. Warily, cautiously. “Is it something to do with the butterfly that you mentioned earlier?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren shakes his head. “Nothing like that. I just…” Should he share this piece of information? About the rotating bookcase? Or is it better that this secret remains unknown to everyone else but Futaba and himself? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would it prompt a murder? Or prevent it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just checking out the books,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baking and cooking, hmm? I see you have a fine hobby to pursue,” Shirogane says, nodding. “I prefer crime thrillers myself.” She pauses, then continues thoughtfully, “Perhaps that is how my title came about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shirogane Naoto, the Ace Detective</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Compared to Ren...the Ace </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thief</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder how accurate these titles are,” Shirogane says. “After all, we only found them on some unknown document. Given that it was probably the headmasters who had given us the dossiers, could it be that the information is fabricated? Could my name not be Shirogane Naoto after all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren has never thought about that. Is he not Amamiya Ren? Is he not actually an Ace Thief? No, Shirogane’s badge in his pocket proves otherwise. Sheepishly, he fishes it out and returns it to her, who accepts it without batting an eyelash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In any case, I apologise for disturbing you,” Shirogane says. “I will be over by those shelves, if you are in need of any assistance or…” She fumbles for the word. “...company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Ren says simply and he hopes that his tone isn’t off-putting. Futaba complains that he sounds like a monotonous robot sometimes. With a smile, Shirogane bids him goodbye and heads off towards the thriller section. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren turns back towards the bookshelf, and indeed realises that it is full of books with titles such as “Baking For Dummies” and “Making the Perfect Curry”. The entire shelf is on baking and cooking. Perhaps Ren should study these books and make something for Futaba someday when they get out of here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Shirogane has got Ren doubting even himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if I’m not Amamiya Ren? Then who am I? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren goes down to dinner early. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrives, only Akechi is there, a book in hand. He closes it and looks up as soon as Ren arrives, breaking out into a giant smile. “How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Ren says. “No one knows anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Akechi nods. “No one knows anything? Or is it that no one </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as Ren knows, Akechi </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>been going around asking people, or they would have been suspicious at Ren’s actions. What had he been doing the whole day, then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akechi, are you still hung up about the traitor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi eyes him, an unreadable expression on his face. “Of course. The traitor hides amongst us, and is responsible for trapping us here and making us play this game against our wills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even now...you still think that one of us here has betrayed everyone else?” Ren says, clenching a hand into a fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Akechi says. “If that were not the case, we would not still be here. Clearly, someone has been keeping tabs on us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could be someone from the outside,” Ren says. “There are security cameras everywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, as expected from an Ace Thief,” Akechi says, leaning back against his chair. “But think about it this way. All external communication is impossible - we realise this with Sakura-san and Yamagishi-san’s Research Labs. However, there is one thing...or rather, two of them, that convinces me that there is a mole amongst us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren cocks a brow, waiting for Akechi to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgana and Teddie,” Akechi says. “They are clearly non-living. No animal can stand and...talk like that. That must mean that they are robots, powered by electricity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in the midst of all this madness, Akechi still relies on cold, hard logic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone is controlling them wirelessly, and since they are unable to do it from the outside, they must have done it from the inside,” Akechi says. “Isn’t that a reasonable deduction? Ergo, the traitor must be one of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren searches desperately for something to refute Akechi’s deductions. Could it be that someone from the outside world has hidden in this school and has been controlling the headmasters through said wireless technology? Are Morgana, Teddie and Koromaru even robots? Could they be living things as well recruited to play their part in this accursed game? Bearing in mind what else Ren has seen in this school, he wouldn’t be surprised if they admitted that they are magical creatures from another realm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don’t like suspecting any of us,” Akechi says, “but sometimes, you have to doubt someone to believe them, you know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That doesn’t make any sense, and Ren lets it show on his face. Akechi chuckles. Their conversation is cut short when Futaba strolls in, pumping her fists in the air and yelling, “Renren! I hunger!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do tend to your princess,” Akechi says, the same unsettling smile on his face as he continues to eat his dinner, making no more attempt at conversation. Futaba seats herself a distance away from Akechi and Ren moves over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes, you have to doubt someone to believe in them, you know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What does Akechi mean by that? Ren glances over at Futaba with that tray of rice, fish, edamame beans and the bowl of miso soup in front of her, mouth watering. If one of them is the traitor, then could Futaba be…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Ren shakes that thought out of his head. It’s not good to doubt others at this current stage of the game, not when their numbers have already been cut by half and they have lost many good friends. He watches dazedly as Futaba chomps into the mackerel, and only begins to eat when she prompts him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki Makoto, Arisato Minato, Narukami Yuu, Shirogane Naoto, Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The traitor hides amongst us. But who is it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren has a restless sleep that night. He tosses and turns in his bed, unable to shut out the noise in his head, filled with Akechi’s words and the reality that they face every single day, knowing that someone may kill, or they may be killed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know when he fell asleep, but when Ren wakes up, it is to the sound of Morgana’s morning announcement and a series of knocking on his door. He opens up, finding Akechi on the other side, and has half a mind to slam the door in his face. Deja vu much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Please meet at the dining hall,” Akechi says. “I have a very important announcement to make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren remains dutifully silent, but throws on his black jacket and makes for the dining hall, passing Akechi by who is rapping his knuckles on Shirogane’s door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrives, he finds Narukami there already, chin propped up on his palm, having a quiet conversation with Arisato. Both look up when they arrive, and their conversation ceases as well. Arisato, with a cheerful voice, invites Ren to sit next to her, and he takes her up on that offer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next person to arrive is Shirogane, then Futaba, then Yuki, and finally, Akechi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are all here,” Akechi says. “Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just start already,” Narukami says, sounding somewhat annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll cut straight to the chase,” Akechi says. “I’ve laid a number of bombs out around the school, and they’re all set to blow up at ten tonight unless the traitor comes to me and admits their crimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh?” Futaba and Arisato say in unison, jaws dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bombs?” Shirogane’s eyes widen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t shit us with something like that,” Narukami says, slamming a fist on the table. “There’s no way you can get bombs in the school compound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh no, he totally did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice appears out of nowhere and so does its owner. Morgana is grinning into his scarf, tail swishing around excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Shirogane asks, her voice utterly devoid of jest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I gave him the bombs,” Morgana says, grinning. “I mean, what did you expect? No one’s been killing for a while so I just wanted to make the game more interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’d you even get those bombs?” Futaba explodes, horrified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not important,” Morgana says. “Just know that no one’s stepped into this school besides you guys after the killing game started, so it’s all good. If anything happens…” His voice drops to a dramatic whisper. “The culprit’s got to be one of you guys, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…you mean it’s true? That there really are bombs here?” Arisato wraps her arms around herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bombs...if what Morgana is saying is the truth, then…and yet, Morgana nor Teddie has ever told a lie, so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If that’s so, then bombs </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to go off at ten p.m. tonight, and unless the traitor owns up…But what if there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>traitors? What then? Then the killing game will end, along with all their lives. No! Ren isn’t going to die here! And neither is anyone else! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In case you’re going to waste time finding those bombs, I’ll just let you know that I’ve hidden some fake bombs with the real ones,” Akechi says. “I think you’ll have a better bet coming to me and revealing yourself, traitor. I’ll be waiting right here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous, Akechi-san,” Shirogane exclaims. “Don’t you understand that you would be killing yourself if the bombs go off?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve devoted the rest of my life to finding out the identity of the traitor,” Akechi says. Whatever joking demeanour he had put on earlier has dissolved into something dark and serious, something so majorly different from how he had been acting. Is this Akechi’s true nature? “If I blow up the traitor as well, then it would be a win on my end too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point arguing with him,” Arisato says, grabbing Shirogane’s sleeve and shaking her head. “Our best bet now is to find the bombs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you’re right,” Shirogane says, pulling her cap down, shadowing her eyes. “Forgive my impulsive behaviour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Narukami says. “I think we should concentrate on dealing with the bombs now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he’s even telling the truth,” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s lying,” Ren says, nibbling on his lower lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same here,” Futaba says. “Come on, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group turns to leave, Akechi suddenly speaks up loudly, “Are you going to let them die, traitor? Or are you going to prove the strength of your bonds and save them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t listen to him,” Arisato says, quietly shooing them out of the room, Akechi’s laughter resounding from within. Once they are outside, Ren leans against the wall, observing the others. They all seem to be at a loss of what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It might not even be real after all,” Yuki says. “There is not one shred of proof that his threat is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Mona-chan said that he helped Akechi procure the bombs,” Futaba says. “And Mona-chan has never lied.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Futaba means to say is: What reason does Morgana have to lie now? Now when the game’s just getting interesting? It sounds like it would be something that feline would say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t have put it past him to come up with something so...so reckless and insane,” Narukami says. “Nevertheless, our pressing problem remains.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“This school is large,” Shirogane says. “I think that we would be able to cover enough ground if we split up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Fine by me,” Arisato nods. “I think two people can take the Practice Building, and everyone else takes one campus each.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is then decided, in a few seconds under Yuki’s marvelous leadership in times like these, that Shirogane would investigate the Yasogami campus, Ren would investigate the Shujin-Kosei campus, Narukami and Futaba would investigate the Practice Building, Yuki would investigate the dormitory and Arisato would investigate the Gekkoukan campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren sets off immediately, feet pounding the tiled floor as he makes for the Shujin-Kosei campus. Could Akechi have hidden the bombs here? Even if Ren does find them...what then? Akechi said that there are fake bombs mixed in with the real ones, right? That could only mean that he had hidden the bombs in more than one location. Not to mention that they would probably have no way of deactivating the bombs…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren finds it while searching his Research Lab, tucked away in a corner of the room, balled up in one of his long black coats. Unwrapping the coat, Ren finds a cuboid box, with several wires and screen displaying a countdown as well as a message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you are the traitor, you can tap your Persona on this display and will deactivate the bomb.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So even if they find the bombs...the only one who can deactivate them and save them all would be the traitor themselves. However, if this traitor has been able to watch their friends commit murder, watch their friends die, pressurise the survivors into committing yet another murder...then...there is no way the traitor would step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren glances at the clock in the room, ticking time away without a care in the world. It is already one in the afternoon. They only have nine hours left. He wonders what the others have found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to wait long. A couple of seconds later and Shirogane has run into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amamiya-san, did you-” Shirogane starts, a little out of breath, and notices the bombs that Ren is standing over. “It appears that you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can’t deactivate it,” Ren says. “Only the traitor’s Persona can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve noticed that as well,” Shirogane says. “Yuki-san has found the bombs in the dormitory as well and has returned to the dining hall. I implore you to return there as well, Amamiya-san. I will go search for the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nods, tucking the bombs under his arm, a little unnerved at how well he’s handling the whole situation. Having been through numerous other disturbing incidents within this facility, Ren wouldn’t be surprised if he would welcome his own death with open arms at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ren arrives at the dining hall, only Yuki and Akechi are present, both eerily calm in spite of the two ticking bombs laid out on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’re the rest?” Ren asks, placing his bomb beside the other two. He settles in the seat in front of Yuki, at the other end of the table from Akechi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shirogane-san went to find them,” Yuki says. “All we can do now is wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And wait they will, in the silence of the dining hall, the bright red bombs and the LED displays the only things keeping them company. Soon, Shirogane returns, her face as pale as a sheet. It sends shivers down Ren’s spine, the expression of sheer despair on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki’s face darkens, eyes cast downward at the bombs ticking away on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now’s not the time,” Yuki says. “Did you find the other bombs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I…” Shirogane sighs deeply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Futaba?” Ren asks immediately. He hasn’t seen her since they split off from the dining hall earlier today. “Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...It’s not looking good, Amamiya-san, Yuki-san. I think you should come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention everyone! A body has been discovered. I repeat! A body has been discovered. Please assemble at the corridor outside the library immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s Morgana’s voice. And the Body Discovery Announcement. Does that mean...no way. No, this can’t be happening now! Not when they are caught up in the midst of Akechi’s bomb threat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki makes a noise of impatience, but ultimately decides to follow Shirogane. Akechi chooses to remain in the dining hall, waving goodbye to them as they head towards the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Futaba!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of Futaba sprawled out on the ground, unmoving, launches Ren’s heart into overdrive as he runs over to her, oblivious of the other...more pressing matter at hand. Behind him, Yuki utters an expletive. Ren looks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narukami Yuu’s lifeless body sways in the air, his neck caught around a rope, dangling from the ceiling. His eyes are open, gray orbs devoid of life, lips parted slightly. He is covered in all manner of gashes and cuts and bleeding wounds, red blotches sprinkled all over his white shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell...is this…?” Ren mumbles, going pale, Futaba still cradled in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s happened again,” Yuki mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of feet plodding on the ground alerts them to the newly-arrived Arisato, panting after having climbed so many stairs. Her jaw drops in shock. “Narukami-kun?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narukami Yuu is dead right in front of them, and it’s going to happen again. This accursed class trial is going to take place once again and someone is going to die again and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren looks down to find Futaba having been roused from her unconsciousness. She blinks up at him, rubbing at her eyes. “W-What are you-?” Instantly, her cheeks go slightly pink, then she pushes against him, landing on the ground. Ren topples over onto his rear with a loud “Oof!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ren! You’ve got to help me, I saw-” Futaba begins her tirade, only to scream at seeing the corpse right above her. She dives into Ren’s arms immediately, burying her face in his chest, fingers wound tight around his shirt. Ren swallows thickly. Could that be why she had fainted? Having seen such a horrible sight?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If so, it’s a good thing that Futaba hasn’t gotten used to the death and despair that permeates every molecule of matter in this building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A murder has taken place yet again, and it is time to unravel the secrets to this mystery once more. Their success or failure would determine their life or death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, it’s time to get to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DEADLY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that everyone’s here, we have to begin the investigation,” Shirogane says. “Or else the class trial…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what about the bombs?” Arisato asks, having just arrived moments after they found the body. “I found it in one of the classrooms…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The bombs won’t go off,” Yuki interrupts. “They’re all fakes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you know that?” Arisato demands. “They could blow us up and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they’re real. Well, some of them, anyway,” Akechi says, stepping forward. “What are you basing your conclusion on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki shrugs, refusing to answer. Instead, he walks over to the corpse and pokes at it with a finger. Narukami does nothing more than sway just a little more. It makes Ren want to puke. He helps Futaba up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki looks up at the ceiling, at the rope slung over a beam running parallel to the wall. Ren trails the rope with his eyes, the brown strip of woven fibre stemming from the loop around his neck, over the beam and disappearing behind a hole in the wall. A book lies on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. The library’s revolving bookcase. It must have something to do with the murder. The book on the ground must indicate that it was moved recently. Ren peers through the hole, a gap between the bookshelf and the wall, the bookshelf stopped in its tracks by the lodged length of rope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew about this?” Yuki asks. Ren blinks at him. Yuki stands up from his crouched position, shoving his hands into his pockets. “You didn’t seem all that surprised to see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I did,” Ren admits. “I discovered it by accident one day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would imagine,” Yuki says. “I never would have thought there’d be a trick like this in this school building. But then again, I wouldn’t have expected anything less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think that the revolving bookcase has something to do with the murder?” Arisato asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Yuki nods. “The rope that Narukami-san is suspended from has disappeared into the library through the hole behind the bookcase after all.” He picks up the book from the ground. “And this must have come from the library.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this tells us that whoever could have done this knew about this trick of the library,” Shirogane says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I definitely didn’t know about it,” Arisato says. “And neither does Naoto-kun and Yuki-kun...I think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I didn’t,” Shirogane says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I,” Yuki says. “What about the others? Other than Amamiya-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chill runs up his spine. Was that all a trap - getting him to admit that he knew the library’s secret? He has basically confirmed it himself and there is no getting out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I did too,” Futaba says, “but don’t get me wrong! I’m not the murderer!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did I,” Akechi says. “However, instead of suspecting someone who said that they knew of this revolving bookcase, shouldn’t we suspect someone who said that they didn’t know it? After all, why would the murderer admit to knowing about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that the three of us are suspicious?” Arisato says, gesturing to Yuki and Shirogane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could, of course, be telling the truth,” Akechi nods, “and I’m not saying that we should discount the others entirely - there could be reverse psychology at work as well. Think what you will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saying that is as good as saying nothing or even worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For this investigation, I would like Shirogane-san and Sakura-san keeping watch on the body,” Yuki says. “Just make sure that no one tampers with it. Akechi, you’re with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m honoured,” Akechi says, arms folded, that signature smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki gives him a look, but says nothing more as he walks off towards the library. With nothing more to do and with a solemn wave to Futaba, Ren follows after them, Arisato trudging along beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The library is quiet - of course, what did they expect? Nothing looks out of the ordinary, no toppled bookshelves, no fallen books, no overturned furniture. However, when they round the corner that gives the library it’s L-shape, Ren sees blood. A whole lot of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sucks in a shaky breath, breathing in what seems to be some kind of...burned smell? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This must be Narukami-san’s,” Yuki says. Ren tries not to think back to Narukami’s butchered body swinging lifelessly in the corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than the blood, the most eye-catching horror in this part of the library, there are tons of books lying around, torn, pages scattered about. Even one of the beanbags has been ripped, microbeads spilling out from the hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder…” Yuki mumbles. Ren wonders what Yuki could be wondering about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A blade is clearly used,” Akechi says, as if it isn’t obvious enough. “However, we never did find a blade of any sort at the scene of the murder, not even on Narukami-san’s body.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about the incinerator? Maybe the killer went there to dispose of the knife,” Arisato suggests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Yuki says. “There could have been other pieces of evidence the culprit tried to destroy as well, like a lighter. Could I trouble you and Amamiya-san to investigate the incinerator?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Ren nods. He really needs a break from the blood-covered library after all. Just standing around here is nauseating. He and Arisato head off towards the first floor of the Practice Building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets obtained: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>01: Narukami’s body -&gt; Found dangling from the ceiling by a rope around his neck. Covered in innumerable wounds and blood. Cause of death is believed to be due to the asphyxiation caused by the rope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>02: Rope -&gt; The rope that supposedly took Narukami’s life. It was hoisted over a beam that runs parallel to the walls, right outside the hole that was blocked by the revolving bookcase.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>03: The library’s trick -&gt; There is a revolving bookcase that blocks a hole that leads to the corridor outside. It is impossible to tell that there is a secret hole from the outside. Apparently, while Ren, Futaba and Akechi knew about the trick, Shirogane, Arisato and Yuki claim that they do not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>04: Pulley system -&gt; The rope used as a noose disappeared into the hole that leads into the library. It also prevents the bookcase from closing all the way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>05: Burned library? -&gt; The smell of something charred was in the air...but what does it mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are absolutely no pieces of evidence to be found at the incinerator. No knife, no pieces of cloth, no nothing. It leads to nothing more than a dead end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” Arisato says, shrugging. “Guess we should go back up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nods. He wonders how the investigation has progressed upstairs as they ascend. Perhaps Yuki and Akechi have reached some sort of breakthrough already. Still, to think that one of them had set this trap to kill Narukami…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, did Narukami know of this hole in the wall before he died? Well, if Akechi noticed because of their outburst some time ago, then Narukami probably knew about it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then in that case...did someone lure him into going through that secret exit and causing him to die in the process? To get himself caught up in a trap laid there by someone willing to sacrifice their friends to leave? Or had Narukami been ignorant of the trick and was lured into accidentally “discovering” it and tripping the trap? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Arisato asks, a hand on Ren’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he says. It’s not entirely false, but it’s not entirely true either. They reach the sixth floor, where Futaba and Shirogane are still probing at the wounds on the body. Well, mainly Shirogane, because Futaba seems to be standing a couple of feet away from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back so early?” Futaba asks, upon noticing their reappearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Arisato says, sighing. “We couldn’t find anything.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, is that so?” Shirogane says, approaching them. “It wasn’t exactly fruitful on our side, but we have determined as much of Narukami-san’s wounds as we could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“With Mona-chan’s help,” Futaba says. “I mean, we don’t know the first thing about examining dead bodies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But how’d you know if the information is reliable?” Ren asks. Knowing the headmasters, who only live to make this game more interesting...Morgana could have easily thrown in some false comments here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but I am inclined to believe him at this moment when we’re fresh out of leads, after all,” Shirogane says. “Well, we have uncovered that Narukami-san had received many lacerations around his shoulders and his abdominal region.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Futaba says, shivering visibly. She holds up a finger. “Then Mona-chan said that he had this blunt head trauma too, and all these injuries are pre-mortem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How brutal…” Arisato mumbles, playing with a lock of her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naturally,” Shirogane nods. “After sustaining these injuries, Narukami-san was still alive, and had died of strangulation, from which I can only assume that this rope is responsible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of the rope, I think Yuki-kun was looking for you,” Futaba says. “They’re still inside the library. Maybe they’ve got new leads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, let’s go then,” Arisato says, pulling on Ren’s wrist in the direction of the library’s main entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets obtained: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>05: Wounds -&gt; Narukami suffered pre-mortem wounds that consist of lacerations around his shoulder and abdominal regions as well as a blow to the back of his head.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren enters the library to the sound of discussion from within, coming from Yuki and Akechi who are seated at the table, perhaps talking about the case. Arisato bounds over to join them, and Ren settles for sitting beside Akechi at the four-seater table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The investigation is at a standstill, I’m afraid,” Yuki says, clearing his throat. “Did you find anything from the incinerator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no,” Arisato answers in their stead. “How about you guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There was clearly a mechanism at work here,” Akechi says, “involving the revolving bookcase. The rope we found was tied to a bunch of nails hammered into the bookshelf.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki shows them their discovery. Indeed, the bunch of nails had eluded Ren initially, but now that he sees the bloodstained metal protrusions on a shelf, it remains burned into his mind’s eye. The rope is indeed looped around this set of nails, pulled taut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where we can get nails?” Akechi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...what about Fuuka-chan’s Lab?” Arisato asks. “Or Hanamura-san’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We could...give both a try,” Yuki says. “Maybe we’ll find some clues in either location.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let us be off,” Akechi says resolutely. “Would you mind searching Hanamura-san’s Lab, Amamiya-san and Arisato-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Arisato says, looking from Akechi to Ren and to Yuki. “So you two will take care of Fuuka-san’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Let us meet up here when we have completed our investigation,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Falling into step beside Arisato, Ren makes his way towards Hanamura’s Lab, located on the second floor of the Yasogami campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets obtained: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>07: Bunch of nails -&gt; A whole bunch of nails hammered into the shelf of the revolving bookcase nearer its right side. The length of rope is looped around the bookcase and disappears through the hole on the bookcase’s left side as viewed from within the library, stretching across the bookshelf. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanamura’s Lab is dark and dusty - no one has been here since...forever. Nothing appears out of the ordinary - everything is still stocked on the shelves, and the cash register looks like it hasn’t been touched. Not that they would have any need for cash in a place like this anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They immediately head on over to the hardware section, where there are various pieces of tools on display - toolboxes, wrenches, hammers, nails, screws, screwdrivers, bolts...you name it, they have it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That hammer doesn’t look right,” Arisato says, gesturing to a hammer that has been left on the rack the wrong way. The face and the claw of the hammer had been reversed as compared to the other hammers. “You’d think that someone who had used them would make sure to put them back the right way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>odd. If the murderer is the one who had used them, then it’s almost as if the murderer wants to be caught. This sort of elementary mistake...though it could be due to the murderer’s panic as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A box of nails have gone missing too,” Arisato observes. Ren makes a mental note of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, we’ve come no closer in finding the culprit,” Arisato sighs dejectedly as they stand outside Hanamura’s Lab. “I don’t think we have much time before the class trial starts too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the bell rings, and Arisato curses under her breath. Ren’s palms go clammy as the familiar voice speaks the familiar lines that they have heard four times previously. Ren clenches his fists, shoving them into his pockets, suggesting that they do as they are told - to head to the trial grounds immediately. Arisato has no objections. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The walk there is silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, everyone else is already standing there, waiting for them to head into the elevator that would bring them to the trial of reckoning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way,” Akechi says as they step into the elevator, his voice nearly drowned out by the clanking noise. “Those bombs were all fake, so you don’t have to worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-Fake?” Futaba glares at him. “But I thought…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgana lied to us, didn’t he?” Arisato mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t lie,” Yuki says. “He did tell us that he got Akechi the bombs, but he never once said that they were real.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That statement plunges everyone into silence. Akechi looks rather pleased at himself, but it is because of him that someone got murdered. All because of this stunt about catching the true killer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, something doesn’t make sense, but Ren cannot really put his finger on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have time to contemplate, because the elevator has reached its destination after descending through the earth, bringing them to the trial grounds that are all too familiar. Each of them take their place at their stands once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so it begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trial of life or death, the battle of hope and despair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have to figure out who the culprit is and the truth behind this murder if they have any hope of surviving this class trial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Truth bullets obtained: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>08: Hammer and nails -&gt; A hammer was left the wrong way in Hanamura’s Lab, indicating that someone had taken it and put it back the wrong way. A box of nails is missing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CLASS TRIAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll begin with a simple explanation of the class trial,” Morgana says, gavel in hand. “During the trial, you all will discuss and decide who the killer is. And after that, you will vote for the blackened. If you get it right, then only the blackened will be executed, but if you get it wrong, then everyone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>besides </span>
  </em>
  <span>the blackened will be executed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get started already,” Futaba says impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura-san is right,” Shirogane says. “I suggest we do a recap regarding the circumstances surrounding the murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Arisato nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narukami Yuu is the victim in this case. His body was found in the corridor outside the library, directly in front of the hole that was covered by the revolving bookcase. He was hanged by a rope that was slung over a beam that runs parallel to the walls. Said rope disappeared through the hole from the right hand side of the bookcase as viewed from the outside, and acted as an obstruction that prevented the bookcase from revolving fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Narukami had also sustained a number of wounds on his body - lacerations in his abdominal region and trauma to his head. According to Morgana, they were all pre-mortem. There was a lot of blood splattered inside the library - likely from Narukami’s wounds - and a bunch of nails were hammered into the right-hand side of a shelf of the revolving bookcase as viewed from inside the library. The rope had been looped around said nails, stretching across the breadth of the bookshelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hammer that supposedly had been used to drive the nails into the wood was found in Hanamura’s Research Lab. A box of nails had gone missing as well. The length of rope had presumably come from Ren’s Lab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just to clarify before we start,” Akechi says, “should the person who set up the trap and the person who had sprung the trap are two different people, who should be considered the blackened in this case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it obviously has to be the person who crafted the trap,” Morgana says. “They were the ones who had the intention to kill, after all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s different from what Teddie had said, but in that case, the person who had sprung the trap and the one who set the trap had been the same person,” Arisato notes. “So, I guess this time we’re looking for the person who made the trap.” Isn’t that strange though. If the traitor controlling Teddie and Morgana are the same person, why two different criteria? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, let us begin,” Akechi says, sounding confident. Ren grits his teeth. He has half a mind to shift all blame onto Akechi - even vote for him just out of spite. How much trouble had he caused for them throughout this entire game?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we could always start with alibis,” Shirogane says. “Like what we have always been doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Futaba says. “I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>could have set that trap when the rest of us weren’t looking. You know, like in the middle of the night or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Sakura-san,” Yuki says. “I think what has perturbed me the most is how the murder occurred, and how the trap was carried out. If the trap is automatic, then I think it would be wise to determine how it works.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren steels himself for the incoming nonstop debate. Exactly how was this trap sprung? How does the revolving bookcase play a part in this death pulley system? How had Narukami been caught in this complicated trap? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the bookcase was definitely used in some way, as well as the hole outside it,” Shirogane says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think we can assume that the bookcase made one full revolution,” Yuki says. “Discounting the fact that the rope blocked it from returning to its original position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From there, we should be able to see how the trap works,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean the rope?” Arisato asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh! I know!” Futaba chirps. “When the bookcase turned, the rope wound once around it, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking something like that too,” Shirogane nods. “If we were to consider how we found the rope after the murder, if we turn the bookcase clockwise, we would be able to picture how the bookcase was like before the murder, as well as the rope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the bookcase had made nearly one full revolution anti-clockwise, turning it clockwise would...well, the rope would still be looped around the nails, but it should leave the hole from the right side of the bookcase, as viewed from within the library. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we can see how the murder is carried out now,” Yuki says. “If we are to assume that the rope is slightly higher than the position of a person’s neck would be when passing through the hole.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If they take the pulley system into account, when the bookcase turned…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rope would descend, since the length of the rope is the same. That would be when the unlucky person would stick their neck through the hole, getting caught in the trap. When the bookcase turns, the rope would ascend, pulling the victim up with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a risky trap with a literal success rate of less than fifty percent, but it succeeded anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But why would Narukami even leave the library that way anyway? Why not use the front door? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren raises his concerns to the debating group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. We have to figure that out as well,” Akechi nods. “Instead of wondering why he did it, why not wonder why he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>have done it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why ‘he </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>have’?” Futaba furrows her brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree with Akechi-san,” Yuki says. “Considering the circumstances in the library, I believe that Narukami-san had a very valid reason as to why he had to leave by that particular exit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The circumstances in the library...could it be? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fire,” Ren says. “There was a fire in the library, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Akechi nods. “The fire must have forced Narukami-san through the hole in the wall and straight to his death.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer must have been someone that plotted very far ahead, then,” Shirogane says. “Actually, I had visited the library just yesterday, and had smelled something very peculiar. It smelled like alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alcohol?” Futaba asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alcohol is flammable, and the flames would cease once all the alcohol has been burned up,” Shirogane says. “That way, the library would not actually burn, despite the fact that there is evidence that it had.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Evidence? Like what?” Arisato asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The burning smell in the air,” Akechi says. “Since the fire burned recently, it is only natural that we would have smelled something, yet it would have left no visible traces.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then Narukami-san had been forced through the hole in the wall by a fire that he didn’t even know wouldn’t kill him,” Arisato says, staring at the ground, a forlorn expression on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But for someone to spring such an elaborate trap...wouldn’t they have to be the person who set the trap in the first place?” Yuki mutters. “If I wanted to set the fire, I would have to know how the trap worked in the first place.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Akechi nods. “It would be the most plausible line of logic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The murderer must have been someone who knows about the revolving bookcase then,” Shirogane says. “Moreover, they must not have had an alibi when we had gone to search for the bombs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s…” Futaba mumbles. Ren realises the same time everyone else does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is precisely because of their individual search for the bombs that they had split up, with absolutely no one to vouch for anyone else, besides the two people who had searched the same location.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one who had gone to the Practice Building with Narukami-san had been Sakura-san, hadn’t it?” Akechi asks, a sickly smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s not me!” Futaba cries. “I didn’t kill anyone!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that with such certainty,” Akechi presses. “As much as I hate to admit it, even a girl of your stature would be able to commit such a murder if you put your mind to it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Sakura-san is the murderer,” Yuki says curtly. “That pairing was random - she would not have known that she was going to investigate the Practice Building with Narukami-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luck exists in this world, Shirogane-kun,” Akechi says. “Perhaps Lady Luck smiled down upon her today. But in any case, even if it was pure luck that landed her investigation duty with her victim, she could have crossed over to the Practice Building at any time no matter where she was at. After all, no one has an alibi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one has an alibi...Akechi sure sounds sure of that. In fact, he has been pushing for the idea, hasn’t he? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The bombs...the search...the splitting up...the no alibi…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An epiphany. That’s the only word that can describe Ren’s feelings right now. The sudden blast of determination, the dawning of realisation in his mind. He has stumbled upon something so massive and so...case-turning that he cannot avert his eyes from the idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ren?” Futaba asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...Akechi-san, can you truly say that you have absolutely nothing to do with this murder at all?” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Akechi says. “I was sitting all by my lonesome in the dining hall, after all. You of all people know that very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were the one who orchestrated part of this, at least,” Ren says. “The lack of alibis can only be attributed to your bluff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My bluff? Oh, you mean that,” Akechi says, shaking his head. “I was trying to get the traitor all panicked and so they would reveal themselves. Unfortunately, that plan went up in smoke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Wait, I don’t get it,” Arisato says, glancing from Akechi to Ren and back again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki clears his throat, “What Amamiya-san is trying to say is that Akechi-san had lied to us, telling us about the fake bomb threat, which was actually a ploy to get us to split up and to prevent the formation of any alibis. Which means that any one of us could be the killer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Akechi-san is denying it,” Shirogane says. “He insists that all he wanted to do was to fluster the traitor, who may then slip up and reveal their identity. However…this plan was never going to work from the start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, pray tell your fine reasoning,” Akechi drawls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You claim that only the traitor’s Persona would have disabled the bomb,” Shirogane says. “However, that would require you to have prerequisite knowledge of the traitor’s identity. For someone who was trying to lure the traitor out, how would you have known their identity beforehand to carry out this plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi smiles, then bursts into laughter. The hollow cackle sends chills down Ren’s spine, making his skin crawl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the only problem with this plan,” Yuki says. “How would you have convinced the traitor to even attempt to disable the bombs and to reveal their true identity? They had no reason to do so. Furthermore, they would have known that the bombs were fake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you know that?” Akechi asks. He doesn’t sound defeated at all. If anything, he sounds like he’s immensely </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. “How do you know that the traitor knew the bombs were fake?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The traitor has their eyes and ears all over this school,” Futaba says. “I’m pretty sure that they would have been able to find out from Morgana or Teddie or something.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, that would be true if we believe that either of the headmasters are controlled directly by the traitor themselves,” Akechi says. “What if I were to tell you that the three of them, including Koromaru, are AI-controlled?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A-AI?” Shirogane gapes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Arisato asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Artificial intelligence,” Akechi says. “Shirogane-san and Sakura-san, surely you must know what this means.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He means that even without direct human input, the headmasters would be able to walk around and communicate freely with us,” Shirogane says. “But still, how would you have worked that out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you told me that they were controlled directly because there could not have been outside interference,” Ren says. “You mean to tell me that that theory was a lie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was a theory of sorts,” Akechi says sharply. “It wasn’t set in stone. I had come up with this AI theory long after I had shared that earlier hypothesis with you. And as for Shirogane-san’s query, I had studied in Sakura-san and your Labs long after everyone has gone to sleep, late at night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you mean that…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The traitor would likely have no idea whether the bombs that Morgana had supposedly procured for me were real or fake,” Akechi says. “The only way they would know would be to check the database sometime after my announcement of the planting of the fake bombs. It would be then that I would know who the traitor is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And how would you do that?” Yuki asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Security cameras,” Akechi says with a dismissive flick of his wrist. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that several of your security cameras were missing from your Lab.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki grits his teeth, hands shoved into his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you were spying on us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Indeed,” Akechi says. “With all the original security cameras in place, no one would have noticed a few extra additions. Besides, you are hardly in your Lab anyways. I don’t see why I couldn’t have made use of its features.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, you had intended to single out the true traitor, is that right?” Shirogane says. “Did you find anything out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi hums. “Not a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then your plan was a complete failure?” Futaba says, a miffed expression on her face. “You put us through all that trauma and you don’t even know who the traitor is?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what this class trial is for, after all,” Akechi says, spreading his arms wide. As much as that statement has now become the elephant in the room, no one makes any move to address it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we are still no closer to finding the murderer than we did,” Shirogane says. “It is true that Akechi-san had been in the dining hall even after the Body Discovery Announcement had been played.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ve been wondering about that,” Akechi says. Ren tries his best not to roll his eyes. “The Body Discovery Announcement plays when three or more people discover the body, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three or more people…?” Shirogane dips her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeap,” Morgana says. “And this rule has never been flouted since the start, so don’t get any funny ideas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does one of the three people include the murderer themselves?” Akechi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yup,” Morgana says. “I mean, your numbers are dwindling really fast…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, cat,” Futaba hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one loves me…” Morgana sounds remotely depressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that is so…then I am curious about the three people who discovered the body,” Yuki says. “They could have showed up, posing as one of the first people on the scene. Morgana, do these three people have to be on the scene at the same time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? Nope,” Morgana says. “As long as there are three people who see the body for the first time, including the murderer, of course, then the Body Discovery Announcement would be played.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should narrow down the order in which people had seen the body, then,” Shirogane says. “The Body Discovery Announcement had been played when I had seen the body for myself and returned to the dining hall, so by then, three people, which may or may not include the murderer, must have seen Narukami-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakura-san was found collapsed at the scene when we arrived, so we can determine that she is one of the three people,” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Shirogane-san and Sakura-san were two of three people who were first at the scene,” Akechi says. “By the process of elimination, I think we can figure out who the last person is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, other than Shirogane and Futaba, there remains Ren, Akechi, Yuki and Arisato. Yuki had been in the dining hall with Akechi when Ren arrived, so that leaves…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It could only be you, Arisato-san,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Me?” Arisato asks, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No one other than you have an alibi during that time,” Ren says. “If we eliminate Shirogane-san and Futaba for obvious reasons, Yuki-san and I had been in the dining hall with Akechi when the Body Discovery Announcement played. The only person missing during this time would be you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Arisato nods calmly. “I suppose my memories have gotten a little muddled up.” She chuckles. “Yeah, it was such a shock that I…I didn’t want to remember that moment. I saw Narukami-kun and Futaba-chan and it was just...so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Futaba had already fainted by the time Arisato had gotten there from...where was she investigating again? Oh, right, the Gekkoukan campus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you run into Shirogane-san?” Yuki asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didn’t,” Arisato says. “I had found the bomb and had wanted to inform someone, so I ran to the Practice Building - it was the nearest building after all. I was hoping to find either Narukami-kun or Futaba-chan, I guess...though…” She falls silent momentarily. “Not in that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was then that you discovered the body, yes?” Shirogane says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Arisato nods. “I was investigating the Gekkoukan side at the time, so I didn’t kill anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Still, there is nothing to back up that claim,” Akechi says. “You could be lying for all we know. Setting up something like that and burning alcohol doesn’t require as much strength as you think it does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I know that,” Arisato says, a crestfallen expression on her face. “I mean...I get why you mistrust me, but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’ve been wondering about something for a while,” Yuki says. “You know how the security camera footage can only be seen from my Lab, correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Arisato says, looking confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It makes me wonder how Akechi would know what’s going on around the school if he sat at the dining hall the whole time,” Yuki says. “To put your plan into action, wouldn’t you have had to leave the dining hall to go to my Lab at some point in time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi goes silent. The trial ground is deafeningly quiet, holding a sort of tension that Ren knows would linger for a long, long time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’ve caught me,” Akechi says, a hand on his nape. “I didn’t think of that when I was spinning my lie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he admits it! It was all a lie! Does that mean that Akechi is the killer after all? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. The fake bomb threat? It wasn’t my true plan,” Akechi says. “Or at least, I wasn’t the only one who was in on it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“H-Huh?” Now it is Futaba’s turn to look confused. She pushes her spectacles further up the bridge of her nose. “You mean the traitor-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course not,” Akechi says with a glare. Ren stiffens. “The traitor would never agree to my plan to catch themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you just baiting us?” Yuki says. “You could have been working alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why does that matter?” Akechi asks. He has regained his composure, smiling even though all fingers are pointing at him. “Questioning my plan has nothing to do with finding Narukami-san’s true killer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s rig-” Futaba starts, but Ren shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figuring out everything that happened is precisely </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>we’re going to figure out who the killer is,” Ren says. “And this includes your bomb threat. It is clearly linked to the murder.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You intend to pursue this line of questioning? How foolish!” Akechi says, arms folded across his chest. Finally, Ren can see the cracks in his mask. Now he just needs to shatter it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not foolish if you’re reacting so strongly to it,” Yuki says. “I agree with Amamiya-san. It appears that we would have to look into this a little more in detail.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not vote for him already?” Futaba asks. “I mean, he’s clearly the killer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course you could,” Akechi says. “In fact, I’d say ‘go for it’. However, you’d miss your one chance to catch the traitor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their one chance to catch the traitor? What is that supposed to mean? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What if...they are still caught in Akechi’s trap? They thought they had the case figured out, but...what if they are still stuck in the spider’s web of lies? What if Akechi is truly not the killer, and that the person who worked with him is the true killer? Would they die if they vote for Akechi now? What about-? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something lands on Ren’s nose. Cross-eyed, he stares at it - a blue butterfly, reminiscent of the one he had seen a few days prior. Why has it appeared now? Is anyone else seeing this? He has drowned out the cacophony of sounds surrounding him, and the thoughts that have thrown his mind into disarray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm yourself, and pursue this case from another angle. How would Akechi Goro use his seemingly half-baked plan to catch the traitor? Is it truly half-baked? Or has much thought gone into this plan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quickly as it has come, the butterfly disappears. Ren massages his temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Did Ren miss something? Did he miss something crucial? This entire case now hinges on how Akechi’s plan works...or rather, what his true plan is in the first place, and who was working with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be how he’d get to the bottom of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Did you figure something out, Amamiya-san?” Shirogane asks in a low voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...We need to know who was working with him,” Ren says. “It’s...There’s something about that that I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’d love to hear your baseless conjectures,” Akechi says. Futaba shoots him an icy glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if Akechi truly is the blackened, then the accomplice would not have any...well, any benefit, right?” Ren says. “I mean, if we vote wrongly, then only Akechi would be able to get away with his crime. And...there’s something else I don’t get.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s what this class trial is for, after all.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why you said what you did,” Ren says. “Why did you say that this class trial is to catch the traitor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Has much thought gone into this plan?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh my fucking God. Ren stares, open-mouthed, at Akechi who wears a condescending expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like the fool has realised,” Akechi says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is fucking insane,” Ren breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Shirogane and Yuki are staring at him in puzzlement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re saying that the killer is the traitor?” Ren says. “And that if we figure out the killer, we’d figure out the traitor too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Futaba’s mouth curls into an “O” shape. Arisato lets out an involuntary gasp. Even Yuki and Shirogane are stunned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So by putting us in that kind of situation, you’re forcing the killer to...no, this doesn’t make sense,” Shirogane says, leaning against the stand. “Wouldn’t the killer come after you instead? Why Narukami-san?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re still pretty dense,” Akechi says. “Come on, Sakura-san, Amamiya-san. Why not tell them what you heard? What you were eavesdropping on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren bites his lip. What is Akechi’s game here? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t mean to…” Futaba mumbles. “I mean, we just happened to be in the library and, well…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We heard that...Narukami-san and Akechi had been discussing a plan. A plan to catch the traitor,” Ren says. “Nothing more, and nothing less.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the one who had helped Akechi with his plan...is Narukami-san?” Yuki sounds as shocked as Arisato and Shirogane. Futaba kicks at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that way,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It seems that way because it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that way,” Akechi says. “I didn’t think you’d be able to come this far, though if you didn’t, then Narukami would have put his trust in the wrong people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Akechi...Did Akechi mean for them to deduce this? Even after his string of mistrust and lies? What does he mean by Narukami having put his trust in them? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But it appears that you have dug your own grave,” Akechi says, grinning devilishly. Ren gulps. He is not sure what he’s expecting, but it’s definitely nothing good when Akechi looks so happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirogane must have caught on, because her eyes are wide, droplets of sweat on her forehead. “No, you’ve got to be kidding. Was this part of your trap all along?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m just singling out the traitor,” Akechi says. “Come on, Sakura-san, Amamiya-san. You were the only ones who knew that I had struck a deal with Narukami. You were the only ones who had a motive to kill him!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren jumps at the accusation. Futaba looks to be on the verge of tears, having realised their mistake. Ren shakes his head. No way. There’s absolutely no way that he’s the traitor! And neither is Futaba!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Akechi’s logic is sound…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Ren isn’t the killer, then that means that Futaba…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had thought about it, you know. About...killing someone so I could get out of here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did Futaba deceive him? Did Ren blindly place his trust in her, to get outed at the end? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Amamiya-kun?” Akechi asks mockingly. At this point in time, he looks less like a human being and more like the devil, looming over Ren, with horns on his head, bat-like wings and a hidden pitchfork. “Is facing the truth too hard for you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I refuse to believe it,” Ren says. “Neither of us is the traitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You say it like you’re so sure,” Akechi says. “There is no one else other than you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ren shakes his head. “There are two other people who know of this deal. I think we need to suspect them as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Two other people? Might you be referring to…?” Shirogane starts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The two people involved in the deal: Narukami-san and Akechi,” Ren says. “We haven’t even thought about the fact that either of them could have set the trap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying that Narukami-san tried to kill himself?” Arisato says incredulously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought about that too, but it seemed a little too far-fetched,” Yuki says. “However, if we think back to the fact that Narukami-san and Akechi have made a deal with each other, I believe that it is possible that part of this deal involves Narukami-san’s death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation makes sense now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure you want to do this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course. I want to end this game, just like you do.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The only way we can do that is if we catch the traitor. And this plan would help us do that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why me? Why pick the least trustworthy person for this task?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because other than myself, you are the only other one who is this determined in unmasking the traitor. Maybe I don’t trust you, but I trust your determination and passion in uncovering the truth of this matter.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I see. It’s a deal then. We should begin preparations tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narukami-san was willing to die in order to carry out this plan, in which the traitor is forced to kill him in a situation where the bomb could go off any minute,” Shirogane says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...Narukami-san killed himself,” Futaba mumbles, a certain horror behind those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Question: Can we vote for a dead person?” Arisato asks, raising a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Morgana nods. “Suicide is still considered murder. You are killing yourself - the most important person in existence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s get started already,” Futaba says. “We can hear Akechi out later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, stop,” Yuki says, slamming a fist onto the stand. It catches everyone’s attention, startling them into silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Futaba asks. “Narukami-san killed himself. We’ve caught the traitor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said ‘stop’,” Yuki says. There is a terrifying note in those words, as if he is fighting himself, and losing horribly. Shirogane wants to argue, but Ren holds up a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Akechi says. “Vote for Narukami and get it over with. Then we can go back to the school and I’ll tell you who the true traitor is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something wrong...but I cannot put my finger on it,” Yuki says. “I’m sure you’re all aware that this isn’t a decision that we can make lightly. Why are we so certain that Narukami-san killed himself anyway? Are we not forgetting someone else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean myself?” Akechi answers the question for all of them. “Why do you suddenly bring that up, I wonder? I couldn’t have killed him, remember? I was at the dining hall when the trap-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, we were only operating on the assumption that the person who knew about the trap forced Narukami-san into that corner,” Yuki says. “But now...the problem lies in the fact that Narukami-san also knows about this trap. Why then would he throw himself to certain doom?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fire, remember?” Akechi says, rolling his eyes and sighing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the thing,” Yuki says. “Given that you were with us in the dining hall when the murder took place...wouldn’t that prove that there is someone else who knew all about that plan?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it later!” Futaba cries, bordering on hysterical. “Let’s just get outta here now!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Yuki shouts, the loudest anyone has ever heard him. “Don’t get me wrong. It’s not like I don’t want to leave, but I want to be exceptionally clear on who the culprit is. Sure, Narukami-san probably was the one who came up with the idea of killing himself, but who was the one who actually built the trap. Was it himself, Akechi, or someone else entirely?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki raises a good point. They had been so blinded by their desire to just up and leave that they hadn’t exactly considered their options. Sure, Narukami killing himself seems like a viable conclusion, but what about Akechi? What about the traitor?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was this trap even the plan that Akechi and Narukami came up with? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akechi, I have a question,” Ren says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What was this plan that you and Narukami-san had come up with?” Ren asks. “I need you to be honest with us here if we’re all going to get out of this alive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi seems to consider this, then proceeds to say, “If you’re asking about the noose, then yes, it was a part of our grand plan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And the fire?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of our grand plan,” Akechi says irritably. “But that doesn’t matter now, does it? All you need to do is to figure out who tied that noose and hammered the nails into the shelf. The hammer was put back the wrong way, right? You just need to deduce who the clumsier one is between Narukami-san and myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There. That was the exact opening that Ren needs, and he wonders if Akechi knows it too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hammer was put back the wrong way...exactly how did you know that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Akechi says. He doesn’t even flinch when Ren points out his mistake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The hammer...oh,” Arisato nods. “We didn’t get a chance to say anything about it, right? So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How could Akechi Goro know about this fact at all?” Shirogane says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I think that we have arrived at our answer,” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi laughs. This time, it is one not of evil or insanity, but one filled with freedom and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hope</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The entire audience in the trial grounds falls silent, listening to what must be the most pitiable breakdown they have witnessed during their entire time here in this killing game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Ren says. “So that we’d know it was you?” He sounds more subdued than he would like. Akechi removes a gloved hand from his face, that sweet smile still plastered on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If I didn’t, you would all have died,” Akechi says. “Perhaps I didn’t want to live knowing that I would have killed everyone else.” He sighs, eyes turning glassy. “I’ve done this much. It’s all up to you now. Find the traitor, and give them hell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nods, fists clenched. “As customary as it is after every trial, I think one of us should break down the case, so that everyone is on the same page.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I think it’s appropriate that you do it this time, Amamiya-san,” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it, Amamiya. Bring this depressing trial to a close,” Akechi says. Ren gulps, because there is shining hope in those red orbs. He has got to do this, especially for the sake of his teammates who had gone through hell and back with him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must not let Akechi and Narukami’s sacrifice go to waste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Ren begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, a few days prior, the killer and Narukami-san had struck up a deal - to come up with a plan that would end in Narukami-san’s death to trap the traitor. How was this going to be done? They had wanted to force the traitor to kill. They had then made preparations to carry out their plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At that time, Futaba and I had been in the library, and we had witnessed this conversation. Shortly after, we discovered the revolving bookcase by accident, and we immediately left after eavesdropping. The next day, I went back up to the library to investigate the bookshelf, and smelled something weird. Turns out it was alcohol, according to Shirogane-san. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the preparations had been made perhaps last night. The killer had been in charge of preparing the death trap, while Narukami-san had probably gone to distribute the bombs with the fake scanners provided by Morgana. After everything had been set up, the killer had moved to return the hammer to Hanamura-san’s Lab. He put it back the wrong way on purpose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, the day the plan was to be executed arrived. In the morning, the killer had gotten all of us up and gathered at the dining hall, announcing that there are many bombs in the school and would blow the entire place up if they were to explode. This idea was further reinforced by Morgana, whom as we know never told a lie, but he omitted the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, we had all split up to search, with Narukami-san having been lucky enough to be assigned to the Practice Building. It was then that they had carried the plan out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only person other than myself or Futaba that could have eavesdropped on the conversation between the killer and Narukami-san has to be the mastermind, since they are the one with complete control over the security cameras and video feeds. It was them that had gone to find Narukami at the Practice Building, and they had been lured into the trap set up for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was through their exclusive access to the security video feeds that had allowed the traitor to gain the knowledge regarding the trap that Narukami-san and the killer had set. The traitor then proceeded to use this trap against them, attacking Narukami and trapping him in the bout of flames and forcing him to take the exit with the death trap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unbeknownst to the killer, this was part of their plan - an unspoken part of their plan that they dare not say out loud. Narukami-san then escaped through the hole in the library, hobbling to his inevitable doom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The moment Narukami-san had moved the revolving bookcase, the rope descends and loops around his neck. It was a plan with a low success rate, but only if the victim isn’t in on it too. As the bookcase turns automatically, the rope begins to ascend and tighten around his neck, pulling Narukami-san up with the rope. It was then that Narukami-san had succumbed to his injuries and the lack of oxygen, and had died right there and then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At this point in time, Futaba had come up from the lower floors, probably in search of Narukami-san, and had stumbled upon the corpse, collapsing immediately. Shirogane-san had come up some time later and proceeded to run to get us. They were the first two people at the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The third person at the scene is Arisato-san, who had been in search of everyone else. She had stumbled upon the scene as the third person, and this happened when Shirogane-san had come to get myself and Yuki-san who had been in the dining hall with the killer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is exactly how the crime has been committed,” Ren says. “And the only person who can be the killer is you, Akechi Goro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akechi lifts his hands and claps. “I applaud you, Ren-kun. I hope that through the re-telling of this glorious undertaking and sacrifice, you would notice who the traitor is...as did I.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ren blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know who the true traitor is?” Futaba gapes. “Hurry! Tell us-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hey!” Morgana shouts. “Don’t say it! The game would be ruined if-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The true traitor is-” Akechi begins with a teasing smirk and in a hurry, Morgana grabs his gavel and slams it on the red button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-What? We didn’t even get to vote!” Arisato cries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, her cries fall on deaf ears as the metal collar shoots out from the execution chamber and clamps shut around Akechi’s throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all deduced right this time! Narukami Yuu’s true killer is Akechi Goro! I have a special punishment for the Ace Ikemen!” Morgana hastily announces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is goodbye, dear comrades,” Goro says, smiling the most sincere, most angelic smile he has ever had ever since entering this game. Tears prick at Ren’s eyes, but he lowers his head, refusing to watch as the chain jerks and pulls Goro in the direction of the execution chamber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large holographic screen appears, showing Goro sitting on a throne of sorts, surrounded by flowers and gift boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>POPULARITY AT ITS PEAK</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The execution starts off innocently enough, as all of the previous ones do, with fangirls and fanboys alike clinging onto Goro’s arm. A blonde girl throws her arms around his neck, and more and more people gather, throwing presents his way, consisting of bento boxes, more flowers, some articles of clothing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the horrifying moment comes when the first fangirl pulls harshly at his arm. It may be normal fan behaviour, but Ren can barely bring himself to watch when more and more people start pulling, as if Goro is nothing more than a rag doll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Futaba gasp, and Arisato making a puking noise. He dares a peek up at the screen, and nearly pisses his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Goro is being torn from all sides, as people pull at each of his limbs, clawing at his skin, refusing to let go. The sound of skin stretching and tearing and the sound of bones coming loose...Ren squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears, but it is not enough, not when the sounds, the screams…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ren looks up at the screen once again, all it shows is Goro’s body torn limb by limb, blood streaming out onto the streets, the ugliest, most fearful expression on the face of his severed head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s that! You all can go up now!” Morgana says, cackling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet,” Yuki says, eyes on the ground. “I know who the traitor is, and I have Narukami Yuu and Akechi Goro to thank for that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh? This wasn’t in the script…” Morgana mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?” Futaba asks. “Come on, tell us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire group has fallen silent, and even Morgana looks to be in a state of panic when Yuki’s lips form the syllables, when he throws out a name that no one can even believe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arisato Minako, I choose you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No! Meow ha ha! That’s not who the traitor is!” Morgana cries, but there is a certain desperation in his voice. “I knew you all were fools!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, exactly! How can I be the traitor?” Arisato cries, tears gathering in her eyes. “This isn’t funny, you know!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. It’s not,” Yuki says. “I’m dead serious. The traitor is likely to be the one who set fire to the library, meaning that they must have been there during the search for the bombs. However, the traitor did not reappear until Shirogane-san had joined us in the dining hall. Given that Sakura-san had been passed out...the only person that remained unaccounted for is you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s-” Arisato falters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Admit it, Arisato! </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the mastermind behind this whole game. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the one who kept us locked up in here to kill each other,” Yuki says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Stop it! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Morgana half-screams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, out of the blue, someone speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morgana. Stand down. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The voice that speaks exudes so much authority that even Ren has to stifle a gasp. He and the others of their stunned crowd watches as Arisato Minako steps away from them, a hand on her hip, a totally different person than she was up till now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wears a smug expression as she surveys them, picking Morgana up and hugging him to her chest. “Well, you got me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>you,” Yuki mutters. “I had my suspicions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you did,” Arisato says. That smirk isn’t going away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Minako-chan? How could you...how…?” Futaba looks about ready to pass out from the shock. Ren can only watch as Arisato takes her place at the judge’s podium, her gavel in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I hadn’t expected it to come to this,” Arisato says. Morgana sits on her lap. In a puff of smoke, Teddie and Koromaru too appear beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been tricking us!” Futaba yells. “Because of you everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Fuuka-chan, Yukari-chan, Junpei-kun, Ann-chan…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I may have provided the motive, but it was still you guys who acted on them,” Arisato says. “In any case, that’s of little concern now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Those were our friends’ lives!” Shirogane argues. Yuki places a hand on her shoulder, and Shirogane dips her head, a little embarrassed by her uncontrolled outburst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you’ve caught me,” Arisato says, the smirk still present on her lips. “Now what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you end this game and let us go outside,” Ren says. “Simple as that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Simple? It’s anything but simple,” Arisato shakes her head. “Did you forget what Morgana told you? That once you know what happened, you’d rather stay inside forever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can definitely handle it!” Futaba exclaims. “No matter what’s going on outside...we can definitely handle it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arisato looks down at them with a sort of sympathy that Ren is not sure he wants to see on her face. “I don’t get anything out of it, you know. I mean...the game is not even over and you’ve already found the traitor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I want to strike a deal with you,” Yuki says. “There are some rooms that are locked, correct? I want you to open them. If we can get a full two days’ worth of investigation into whatever is behind those rooms and learn the truth about the outside world and this academy, you’ll let us go. If we cannot deduce the full truth, then you are free to kill us as you wish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That sounds pretty sweet!” Arisato grins, smiling and nodding happily. “The viewers would love that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Viewers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a deal, then,” Yuki says, Adam’s apple bobbing ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As part of our deal, I’ll open the locked rooms,” Arisato says. “And two days’ of investigation, right? Your first day will start tomorrow, then. We’ll hold the class trial on the morning of the third day!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the elevator’s doors open, and Arisato shoos them in its direction. Wordlessly, the remaining survivors make their way back onto the elevator, listening to the metal clank as they ascend upwards back into the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yuki-san, I hate to say this but I think it was rather irresponsible of you,” Shirogane says tiredly. Futaba is half-asleep, eyes shiny but refusing to cry. She stares listlessly at the doors of the elevator as she clings to Ren’s arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a choice,” Yuki says, gritting his teeth. “Would you rather be playing this game for literally the rest of your life?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shirogane falls silent at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ren brings Futaba back to her room when they reach the surface, promising to grab a snack for her, at least, for dinner sometime later in the night, if she feels like eating. He joins Shirogane and Yuki at the table in the dining hall, knowing that no one else would sit beside them anymore. The table that could have seated sixteen people now serves three, or four if Futaba decides to join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They eat dinner in silence - omurice with an extra helping of ketchup. Even if they had just experienced and witnessed something too horrifying to mention, Ren is pretty hungry, what with the adrenaline from that fake bomb threat in the morning and the fact that he skipped lunch for that class trial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba enters the dining hall later in the day, nibbling on spoonfuls of omurice while Ren watches her. She’s zoned out, eyes fixated on the food in front of her as she mechanically bites, chews, swallows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ren crashes in his bed at night, he cannot sleep. Their friends’ deaths loom over their heads, the same fate that may befall them if they fail to provide an inadequate explanation of the fate of the outside world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Can they really do it? Are the answers actually in those rooms that Yuki requests unlocked? Is Arisato tricking them even now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seems that only time can tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the final battle draws near.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SURVIVING STUDENTS: 5</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>YUKI MAKOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ARISATO MINAKO</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>IORI JUNPEI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>TAKEBA YUKARI </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>YAMAGISHI FUUKA</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SANADA AKIHIKO</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>NARUKAMI YUU</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>HANAMURA YOSUKE</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SATONAKA CHIE</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>AMAGI YUKIKO</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SHIROGANE NAOTO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AMAMIYA REN</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>SAKAMOTO RYUJI</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>TAKAMAKI ANN</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>SAKURA FUTABA</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>AKECHI GORO</span>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As much as I hated the previous chapter, I loved writing this one :) This chapter is heavily inspired by chapter 5 in sdr2 :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Salty Tang of the Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Truth may just be stranger than fiction...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>DAILY LIFE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dark cloud hangs over the dining hall when everyone arrives in the morning for breakfast. There are some dark bags under Ren’s eyes, and Futaba is swaying on her seat. Still, this is no time to be tired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto had a dream last night. A vivid dream involving something called the Dark Hour, many, </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>coffins, a man in a yellow scarf named Ryoji, and an evil overlord called Nyx. It must have been related to the outside world - the outside world that had been stolen from him, or he had been stolen from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today would mark their second last day here at this killing academy - either they would work out all the secrets to the outside world today, or they would die trying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rooms that had been previously locked include the principal’s room and the archives at the topmost floor of the Practice Building, as well as the principal’s room in the dormitory. How much information can three rooms provide anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, it’s a gamble. It’s a gamble that Yuki is willing to risk his and everyone else’s lives for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They begin investigation straight after breakfast, with Ren and Futaba teaming up together to investigate the principal’s room in the dormitory. Naoto will take the principal’s room in the Practice Building and Makoto himself will sift through the archives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bidding goodbye and good luck to each other at the entrance of the dining hall, they each go their separate ways, agreeing to meet up at lunch to piece together what they’ve learned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DEADLY LIFE: YUKI MAKOTO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto tries the handle of the door, and to his delight, it turns and opens. He pushes the door open, not exactly sure what to expect. However, the sight is less impressive than he envisioned the archives to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The archives are filled with books and files, some crammed into the shelves and some stacked neatly in piles on the floor. Those on the shelves are arranged in alphabetical order, but given the lack of time and the enormity of this place, Makoto cannot waste any time looking through every single piece of document here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should try finding something with a few keywords…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dark Hour. Nyx. Ryoji. Maybe even Coffin? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds the Dark Hour documents easily enough, and pulls the manila folder containing the files out of the cramped shelves. He unwinds the string and opens the file, pulling the pieces of paper out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto scans the document. The Dark Hour, a phenomenon studied by scientists residing in the Port Island, using the Gekkoukan High School science campus for their research and experimentation. It is the extra twenty-fifth hour that occurs between midnight and one in the morning. During this time, people who do not have the requisite power will sleep within coffins to be protected from Shadow attacks during this hour. Those who are not will be attacked and may even turn into Shadows themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Moreover, Tartarus, the tower that would bring one to the queen of death, Nyx, exists only on Port Island, taking the place of Gekkoukan High School only during the Dark Hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tartarus? Makoto massages his temple as a migraine begins to form. He has heard this name before. Tartarus...just what is that? A tower that would bring one closer to the queen of death? Does that have anything to do with why he has been thrown into this school?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto makes a note of the Dark Hour and throws himself into another aisle, finding the file on Tartarus easily enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tartarus is a tower that consists of two hundred and sixty four floors, each floor changing its layout every time one enters it. One can only reach the queen of death, Nyx, when they have ascended to the highest floor. However, during one’s ascent, they would face many Shadows, twelve of which are said to be gatekeepers that keep the tower’s power in balance and to prevent the Shadows from running amok during the Dark Hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki grits his teeth, pressing his forehead against the bookshelf. It’s getting more and more intense now, that headache. He shoves the file on Tartarus back into the shelf. He’s still no closer to the mystery than he was when he started this investigation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next keyword: Nyx. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds the file a few aisles over. According to a set of handwritten reports, Nyx is the queen of death, one which would bring ruin to the world and one who is unopposable. Nyx has taken the form of a teenage boy named Mochizuki Ryoji and was sealed inside a boy who was unfortunate enough to be at the scene of the experimentation when the experimentation went awry by a combat robot, model AIGIS. The boy goes by the name of Yuki Makoto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto reels back, hitting the shelf behind him with quite a great force. This...This Nyx was sealed within him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is there a file on him here too in this archive? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuki rushes over to an aisle to find a file containing his name. He spots it easily, and nearly rips it open in his haste to open it. Inside, he finds a dossier with his name: Yuki Makoto, his age, his mugshot, his Persona name...and other facts that he didn’t even know about himself. He transferred to Gekkoukan High School after his parents had died, and had joined S.E.E.S. soon after awakening to his power of the Persona. His Persona is named Orpheus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? What’s this power of the Persona thing? Isn’t the Persona just a keycard they use to get around this school? There’s actually some connection between their Persona and their life outside this school? Besides, what is this S.E.E.S. that he is reading about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S.E.E.S., huh? Makoto moves to check out its file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>S.E.E.S. stands for the Specialised Extracurricular Execution Squad, and they make use of pistols called Evokers to shoot themselves in the...what? Shoot themselves in the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>head</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And Makoto was part of this...this insane group? What the heck? He’s even listed down as their </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And there are names he recognises too, including Iori Junpei, Takeba Yukari, Sanada Akihiko, Yamagishi Fuuka, Koromaru, all members of S.E.E.S.. The others...he doesn’t recognise - Kirijo Mitsuru, AIGIS, Amada Ken, Aragaki Shinjiro and their club advisor, Ikutsuki Shuji.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had climbed the tower of Tartarus with the sole purpose of defeating Nyx and preventing the world from succumbing to the temptation of death and loss of purpose. However, Nyx had proved too powerful for them, and they themselves had been defeated by the queen of death. Only a handful of them were saved from ruin and brought to the Persona Academy where they would live out their lives in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto nearly drops the file he is holding. No way. There’s absolutely no way this can be true. How can something so...so magical and crazy ever happen? All these files must be lies that the mastermind, Minako, concocted to throw them off their game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto glances up at the clock, to keep from straining his eyes even further. He has fifteen minutes before lunchtime...just how long has he spent reading up on these materials? In any case, he has to let the others know exactly what he has found out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch is a heavy affair, with each person sharing their stories about their discoveries. Ren starts first - he and Futaba had been investigating the principal’s room in the dormitory - and explains that they had found several dossiers with their personal information on them, as well as dossiers of other people he had never seen before in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Their names were weird,” Ren says. “Not Japanese, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba lays the pieces of paper out on the table, munching on the sticky body of a daifuku. The names are all unfamiliar to the team - Margaret, Lavenza, Marie, Theodore, Elizabeth and Igor...they appear all dressed in blue and gold…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some of those names sound familiar,” Naoto says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought too,” Futaba sniffs. “Especially Igor and Lavenza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought Marie and Margaret sound more familiar than Lavenza, though I feel like I have heard the name ‘Igor’ before,” Naoto says. “Perhaps it has something to do with the different campuses that we came from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Futaba nods. “I mean, both Ren and I thought that we heard Lavenza before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theodore and Elizabeth…? Igor…? Makoto feels like he is on the verge of recalling something, something important, but he just cannot put his finger on what. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we found a couple of newspaper clippings...we left it back upstairs though,” Ren says. “They were tacked up on his wall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Newspaper clippings? What did they say?” Naoto asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Things like the end of the world, you know,” Futaba says. “I dunno. I mean, there were three bulletin’ boards, and each board seemed to spell a different kind of end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“By any chance, did you notice words like ‘Tartarus’ or the ‘Dark Hour’?” Makoto asks, clearing his throat. “Or ‘Nyx’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, we did,” Futaba nods, holding up a finger. She stuffs the whole daifuku into her mouth. “Is that…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you later,” Makoto says. The end of the world? It sounds like the ruination he read about in the archives… “Continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Futaba gives Ren a look, and Ren nods, taking a deep breath before he starts. “I had my memory jogged - about the end of </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah,” Futaba says. “There was red rain and everything, and we had disappeared from people’s cognition after the cognitive world and the real world fused together.” Noticing Makoto and Naoto’s blank expressions, she continues, albeit a little flustered. “W-What I mean to say is that we were forgotten and just...vanished, and the world was destroyed by this evil looking glass of water.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Holy Grail,” Ren coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Futaba says. “And according to the newspaper report...we were the only few people to be saved. Me, Ren, Ryuji, Ann and pancakes boy.” Pancakes boy? She must be referring to Akechi, though why she would call him pancakes boy eludes him.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s strange,” Naoto says, but doesn’t elaborate. Futaba and Ren doesn’t seem like they’re in the mood to ask, so Makoto remains silent as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, and as for the last bulletin’ board, we found papers talking about this tiny little town called Inaba, and how the fog overrun the town, bringing with it a lot of Shadows,” Futaba says. “And from the few teenagers who could use Personas, only five of them could be saved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You mean...Narukami and the others?” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, we are all survivors of various catastrophic events,” Naoto says. “And now the four of us are survivors in this horrible game as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there’s that thing that Minako mentioned,” Futaba says. “She said something about viewers, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed she did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then...could it be that what we’re doing here is broadcast to someone else?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there’s nothing in this school that can connect to the outside,” Makoto argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Naoto raises her hand, “About that...well, you might want to hear what I have to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto then begins to describe her findings in the principal’s office, which consists of a control panel in which someone could have controlled Morgana, Teddie and Koromaru, the three robotic headmasters manually, by disabling the AI and reducing them to lifeless shells. Not only that, there are many monitors in which one can view practically every single room in the academy from apart from the toilets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Minako was basically watching all of us from inside that room?” Futaba gawks at Naoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems that way,” Naoto says. “Given that she is the mastermind behind this killing game, it would make sense for her to be able to watch us all at any location at any point in time in order to pinpoint the culprit and pass an impartial judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Even if she couldn’t have been in the room, Morgana and the other headmasters could have accessed the camera data and gone ahead with the class trial,” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If that is so, then that means that even Minako is bound by the rules of this game, for the sake of the viewers, right?” Yuki says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems that way,” Futaba nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I don’t understand what her purpose is,” Ren says, staring at the dining table. “Why would she...organise such a killing game in the first place? Does this have something to do with the ‘viewers’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Futaba says. “I mean, if we’re part of some sick TV show, like a survival show but people actually die, then it would mean like she’s some kind of host or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A messed up one, at that,” Naoto mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Naoto has shared whatever she has found, Yuki decides to reveal the information he has obtained - far more than what the two groups have shared combined. He tells them about Tartarus, about Nyx, about S.E.E.S., and about how he used to be a Persona user.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this is real? Or is it all made up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t sound fake,” Yuki says. It had fallen in line with whatever he had recalled thanks to the Flashback Lights, and the fact that he, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and Akihiko all woke up in the same campus cannot be pure coincidence. Furthermore, the name of his Persona matches that in the files as well. Orpheus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After finishing their lunch and mulling over what this all may mean, they decide to part ways for now. Yuki resolves to head straight back to the archives and find other files, other truths. As much as he would like learning more about the past he has left behind, and the friends that have betrayed and killed each other and </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he has to figure out the reason they were brought into this academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be saved, was it not? The files did mention something like that, that out of all the members of S.E.E.S., the only ones to survive the end of the world brought about by Nyx were the five of them, Minako excluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who saved them, and why? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DEADLY LIFE: SHIROGANE NAOTO </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Naoto enters the archives, she finds Yuki sitting at one corner, at a desk, a pile of files stacked up in front of him. He notices her presence almost immediately, despite seemingly buried in his own research. With that look of focus on his face, Naoto cannot find it in her heart to disturb him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, she focuses on looking out for any reports or files that may give her some insight into her past and her visions - Inaba, the fog, Shadows…the Midnight Channel. Those two words seem to resonate with something within her, and she’s determined to find out what.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She locates the report on Inaba with ease. According to the materials found in a manila folder, Inaba is a sleepy town three hours away from Tokyo, where mysterious murders and disappearances had occurred over the course of the year. Among those found dead were Yamano Mayumi, Konishi Saki, Tatsumi Kanji, Kujikawa Rise and Morooka Kinshiro, while Dojima Nanako and Namatame Tarou are still missing to this day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden pain shoots through Naoto’s head. These names...are oddly familiar. She bites her lip and continues to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The murders are extremely irrational, with victims found hanging upside-down from TV antennas and lampposts. The only known people to have returned from their disappearances in this slew of mysterious occurrences are Amagi Yukiko, Kubo Mitsuo and Shirogane Naoto. Moreover, Dojima Ryotarou, the head investigator of these string of disappearances, has lost his life in pursuit of the murderer and thus the head investigator’s position has shifted to his partner, Adachi Tooru. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash of memory. Naoto winces, squeezing her eyes shut. There, in her mind’s eye, she sees several images. Narukami Yuu, Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie, Amagi Yukiko and Teddie, all up against a god-like creature, armed with nothing but their weapons and Personas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s right. Sukuna-Hikona. Naoto fishes her Persona keycard from her pocket, staring at its image on the card. This is her other self, her Persona, the part of herself that she has once repressed but has accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is it the same for the others?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, she has got the gist of her past, at least. They had been living in Inaba for some time, and all of them attended Yasogami High besides Teddie. There had been a string of murder cases that the police force had tried to solve, lead by a Dojima Ryotarou who had ended up dead and the investigation rights had been passed to his partner, Adachi. However, what do their Personas have to do with these kidnappings and murders? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is still that other key phrase that Naoto has yet to check out - the Midnight Channel. Could learning about that shed some light on their past predicament and hopefully help them find an answer to their current problem?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Midnight Channel...ah, there it is. It originated as a rumour in the sleepy town of Inaba, started out amongst high school students. It states that if one watches a switched-off television at exactly midnight when it is foggy, they would be able to see their soulmates on the television. However, after further investigation into this phenomenon, it has been revealed that the people who are seen in the television are people who have entered the television world. The same pattern fits everyone who had been kidnapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Including Naoto, who had, apparently, been saved from her own Shadow by Narukami and company, or the Investigation team. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh! The Investigation Team! Perhaps there is some information pertaining to that…Naoto decides to seek it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Investigation Team, as it turns out, consists of Persona-users that are able to enter the television world at will. Their members include Narukami Yuu, Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie, Amagi Yukiko, Teddie and Shirogane Naoto. However, they can only do so because of the power of the wild card held by Narukami Yuu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The power of the wild card? What is that supposed to mean? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shirogane-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto looks up to find Yuki standing before her, a file in his hand. “Did you find anything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yuki shakes his head. “Although, I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An idea? About what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What to investigate next,” Yuki says. “You know the reports on the blue-and-gold people that Sakura-san dug up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think they may be connected to how we were thrown in here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth a shot,” Yuki says, shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What were their names again? Igor, Elizabeth, Theodore, Marie, Margaret, Lavenza. Can any of these names hold the truth to their imprisonment? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They agree to split the names up and study them separately, and to reconvene at dinnertime to let everyone know what they have found. Naoto is tasked with finding out information on Igor, Marie and Margaret. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Igor first. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually a file on him, and Naoto opens it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Igor’s face is plastered on the only piece of paper in the file. Large eyes, pointed ears, long nose (really long) and thinning grey hairs, dressed in a black suit of sorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The master of the Velvet Room, a place accessible only to people who have been granted the power of the wild cards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? Naoto flips the paper around, finding nothing on its back side, and flips it back to its front, staring into the picture of Igor’s face. That was a surprising lack of information. Does that mean they have struck gold? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other files on Margaret and Marie have minimal information as well, only describing the two as “attendants of the Velvet Room”. That phrase has come up again. The Velvet Room. Just what is this place…? Would there be a file on it? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indeed, there is, as luck would have it (or was it all planned?). Yuki was reading it about halfway when Naoto interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Velvet Room...I’m getting a clear memory of it,” Yuki says, tapping his finger on the text. “It was a room that was rather blue, and Igor sat in the middle of it with Elizabeth standing at his side. It was where I fused Personas to gain stronger ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fusion of Personas? Naoto does not remember a single thing about such a process...unless only those with the power of the wild card are able to access such a privilege. In any case, it doesn’t seem to have anything to do with why they were trapped in here to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, they return to dinner empty-handed. Ren and Futaba had been to other places in the school to search for other doors that could have been previously hidden and are now out in the open for them to investigate the rooms within. However, they had found nothing. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with the little information they have, they take the time to sort out and review whatever they know regarding the reason they are trapped here, and the motive for the killing game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we came across a lot of documents talking about how we were the only ones saved from our group,” Makoto says. “We were all saved from tragedies that have ended the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Or so it seems,” Naoto says, nodding. “One thing that I don’t understand is: how is this place still existing if the horrors described are happening outside?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The queen of death, Nyx, having taken over the world and causing all its inhabitants to be afflicted with the Apathy Syndrome,” Makoto says. “And as for Shirogane-kun’s case, the Shadows that have flooded Inaba would have overrun the world as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about ours? We’re from different campuses, right?” Futaba asks. “Doesn’t that mean we have a different story?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto looks almost embarrassed as he touches the nape of his neck. “I’m sorry, I’ll...check it out tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, we’ll do it,” Ren says. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>story, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Naoto says. She has to continue finding something out about the Velvet Room anyway. Perhaps she should head on over to the principal’s room in the dormitory…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They conclude dinner, and each go their own ways, promising to head to bed by nighttime and to meet back here for breakfast in the morning the next day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto finds herself standing outside the principal’s room, door ajar. She takes a deep breath, then pushes it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The principal’s room doesn’t look any different from a normal bedroom, other than the fact that it is grander, and blue in colour. Blue and gold. The Velvet Room? There were no pictures of the location attached to documents about it, just descriptions of blue and gold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A single desk stands atop a blue-and-gold carpet. There are nearly zero embellishments on the walls, no framed pictures, no knickknacks. Naoto ventures further in. This is nearly becoming a little too much. Mythical beings like the queen of death and Personas and Shadow monsters running amok in thick fog? She laughs quietly to herself. Who the hell would believe something as...as crazy as this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But this killing game is crazy in itself, so there’s that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto inspects the drawers, finding nothing of importance, and the bookshelf, also nothing of importance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, but there </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a blue safe, camouflaged into the wall. Naoto squats down, squinting at the number lock. A three-digit code. There’s no way she’d be able to figure this out...there are just so many combinations…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, having fun there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Naoto looks up and nearly punches a grinning Teddie in the face. “Please don’t frighten me like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Teddie says, sounding genuinely sorry, and Naoto wonders how much of that apologetic demeanour she can trust. “You just seem to be having some problems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How perceptive of you,” Naoto manages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the answer to that is three-four-five,” Teddie says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three-four-five?” Naoto narrows her eyes, turning back to the safe. Well, it can’t hurt to try…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, see you around!” Teddie beams, and vanishes before Naoto can ask a very important question. The lock clicks open, and the door to the safe swings outward, revealing several documents within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Queen of Death, Nyx. The Vengeful Spirit, Izanami-no-Okami. The God of Control, Yaldabaoth. These are all names that they have heard time and time again. Clearly, they do not possess good intentions, but learning about them may just lead them one step closer to their escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These dossiers contain information on all three of them, including what they had done to the world. Nyx had spread the Apathy Syndrome to the majority of the population, while Izanami-no-Okami had covered nearly the entire world in fog, giving Shadows an opportunity to run wild. Yaldabaoth had promptly merged a cognitive world and the real world, causing people to disappear, suffer psychotic breakdowns and for chaos to reign. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this why Morgana said that once they learn the truth, they wouldn’t want to leave? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three dossiers are not the only thing Naoto found inside the safe. The other thing that she found is a blue folder, rimmed with gold around its edges. She practically tears into it, removing the crumpled papers from within.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Persona Academy Hope Project. What is that about? Sure, Morgana did mention that this school is called Persona Academy, but that hadn’t made any sense until now, not until they found out that they have spiritual beings that reside in them called Personas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Persona Academy Hope Project refers to a large-scale project conducted by the denizens of the Velvet Room, consisting of Igor, Elizabeth, Theodore, Marie, Margaret and Lavenza. Before the end of the world can no longer be reversed, the Persona-users are to be escorted to the Persona Academy, a place between mind and matter, dreams and reality, existing within a universe similar to the Velvet Room, in which nothing can hurt them. They are the hope of the world that the resistance group is placing their fullest trust in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They would then strengthen their Personas by engaging in their talent and developing friendships with the other Persona-users they had not met. When they are strong enough to subdue the threats, they would then be sent back to their home to do battle with the villains once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And thus, the Persona Academy Hope Project has begun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto rubs at her eyes. So all this time, they had been participants in this...project? Without their knowledge? How is the killing game involved, then? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Could it be that the killing game was not the work of the Velvet Room denizens, but rather planned by someone else entirely? The goal of the killing game - to put on a show with their lives as sacrifices - differs greatly from the reason that they were saved from destruction in their own world and thrown into this academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If so, does that mean that this Hope Project has been hijacked? By Minako? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What is her goal here, anyway? Who are they broadcasting this game to? Or was it all a lie? A trap, once again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, but it had been Morgana who said it, and no matter what, Morgana never lied outright. Naoto is going to assume that he wasn’t lying about this either, and that they are indeed being broadcasted...to someone, somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most logical conclusion she can induce is that the viewers of their game are the three big bosses who had taken over this project. If the world has ended and the Velvet Room denizens are nowhere to be seen then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Are they actually getting a kick out of seeing them like this? That has got to be a joke, right? To make the survivors of apocalyptic events play such an evil game purely for their own entertainment? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or could there be something more? Something that they are missing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are the hope of the world that the resistance group is placing their fullest trust in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A resistance group? Naoto peeks once more into the safe. Nothing. However, perhaps she would be able to find something out about this resistance group upon further investigation of the archives. Maybe she will be able to shed some light on the Persona Academy Hope Project as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is late at night, just before the nighttime announcement, that Naoto pushes open the door to the archives, to find two people huddling over some texts at the table in the middle of the room. Ren and Futaba. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba looks up as she enters, and immediately waves Naoto over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you notice anything?” Naoto asks, though she didn’t really need to, judging from Futaba’s grin and Ren’s satisfied expression. Although whatever they have been reading about may have been about their past, at this point, whatever little information would help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, well, it’s something about the end of the world,” Futaba says. “But get this! We were Phantom Thieves!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Phantom Thieves?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like Arsene Lupin,” Ren says, nodding. “My Persona is called Arsene, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And mine’s Necronomicon!” Futaba says, beaming. “It’s super cool that we used to have such powers though! Imagine! Having this big spaceship thing that I could literally rewrite the world in! How cool is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Very, I would imagine,” Naoto nods politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In any case,” Ren says, shushing Futaba, “we have learned nothing new about this academy, as much as it pains us to admit it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Futaba droops immediately. “Uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s quite alright,” Naoto says. “I returned to the principal’s room and as it turned out, there was a safe there with important documents.” Futaba’s jaw drops. Ren raises a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We couldn’t get that safe open no matter how hard we tried,” Futaba says. “How’d you do it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto grimaces. “Teddie told me the combination.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddie?” Ren asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, although he disappeared before I could ask him why he was helping us,” Naoto says. “Any assistance is great, though, I have to say. Within the safe, I found documents pertaining to the three gods that had hurled us into this predicament.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sits them both down and tells them about the Persona Academy Hope Project, making a mental note to herself to recount whatever she has learned to Makoto as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So basically, we’re survivors, huh?” Futaba says, sounding dejected, curled into a ball with her knees pulled up to her chest on the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this resistance group that it mentioned...you mean that we are supposed to provide hope to them?” Ren asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Naoto says. “I have absolutely no idea whoever would consist of this resistance group, or how big it is, or whether they are even holding out against the ruin that has been wrought.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But these archives would have something on them, right?” Futaba asks. “It’s the archives, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly my thoughts,” Naoto nods. “Shall we search for them together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They find the file easily - one of the thickest files that Naoto has laid eyes on ever since coming to this academy. Ren heaves it onto the table, and they relieve it of its binding. Papers spill out onto the table after being freed from confinement. Naoto picks one up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ebihara Ai? A picture of a girl stares back at Naoto, her slanted eyes and brows drawn together sending a chill down her spine. She glances at another one. Ichijou Kou, a picture of a youth with a determined expression on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know this guy,” Ren says, pointing at a face on a piece of paper. Mishima Yuuki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sojiro?” Futaba takes a surprised step back, nearly dropping the document she is holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that Naoto thinks about it, these people seem rather familiar…It’s as if she knows them from somewhere…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“These are the members of the resistance group, huh?” Ren says, pinching the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Futaba says. “Hey, this is that reporter lady, and the fortune teller...and…” Tears gather in Futaba’s eyes as she snatches up a piece of paper. “Kana-chan…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is no time to reminiscence about the past, Naoto wants to tell them, but she doesn’t. Instead, she concentrates on figuring out the relationship between the motive of the killing game and the resistance group. Could it be…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re trying to destroy hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto spins on her heels to find Makoto standing at the doorway, hands in his pockets, eyes trained on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Destroy hope?” Ren asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it that you’ve all heard of the Persona Academy Hope Project?” Makoto says, and takes a seat next to Naoto. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention all students!” Minako’s voice rings from the speaker. “It’s now ten p.m. and it’s nighttime! Have a fulfilling night!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fulfilling night indeed. Naoto isn’t going to get a wink of sleep and she knows it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto shrugs off the interruption and continues. “The Hope Project was to give the resistance group hope, right? Hope that we can overcome the odds and defeat the celestial beings that threaten our world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Uh huh? So?” Futaba asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I tell you that this killing game is broadcast to the resistance group instead? To watch your symbols of hope kill each other over superficial reasons...what better despair can you spread?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Despair…” Futaba mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This killing game was meant to force the resistance group to give up hope,” Makoto says. “To succumb to the despair imbued into the world by its imminent destruction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If that’s the case, then we can only pray that our friends have yet to give in to despair,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there we have it,” Makoto says. “The entire truth of this academy brought to light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It’s right there, staring at them in the face. The truth of this academy, and the reason they had to participate in the killing game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Futaba cries, joy in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It seems so,” Ren says. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, not quite,” Naoto says, raising her voice and grabbing the attention of the others. “We have two mysteries left to solve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Two mysteries?” Futaba groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the first is: whatever does Minako have to do with this whole killing game? Is she affiliated with the three gods in some way?” Naoto says. “The second is: where have the Velvet Room denizens gone to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right,” Ren nods, flushing. They had been so eager to get it done and over with that they had missed out two important points. However, being the Ace Detective, Naoto has to tie up loose ends or she’d have an itch under her skin that she cannot be rid of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What say we make that our goal for tomorrow?” Makoto says. “It’s getting late. We should be getting some rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave the room after a unanimous agreement, parting ways at the corridor. Utterly pooped, Naoto washes up and changes out into more comfortable sleepwear. She flops onto the bed, body welcoming the soft covers as she drifts off into dreamland as soon as her head hits the pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DEADLY LIFE: SAKURA FUTABA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba is awake even before the morning announcement, hearing Minako’s cheery voice through the speakers just as she has finished changing into her white camisole and green jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ooh, Futaba just </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>forgive her! Never mind the laughs and tears they’ve shared...Minako’s were probably fake anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There is a sharp knock on her door a few moments later, and Futaba pulls it open to find Ren standing outside, his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast,” Ren says, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the dining hall. Futaba nods, adjusting the headphones around her neck, and emerges from her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto and Makoto arrive just after them, grabbing their sandwiches and settling down at the table. The room is silent, save for the sounds of munching as teeth grinds food. Futaba can distinctly taste the lettuce, the tomatoes, the generous slice of ham, the wholemeal bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her last third meal in this godforsaken place...probably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After breakfast, they walk in the same resolute silence to the archives. Futaba scrunches her nose up at the familiar musty smell of old books that she’d never get used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto goes over their objectives again for today: 1) What is Minako’s connection to this whole series of events? And 2) Where in the world are the Velvet Room denizens? It is decided that Ren and Futaba will pursue the first question, while Naoto and Makoto would investigate the latter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren raises the obvious question once they’ve split up: Minako would have a file about herself here too, right, just like the rest of them? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Indeed, Futaba easily finds Arisato Minako’s file in a binder as thick as the rest of theirs. They place it on the table and open it up, undoing the string keeping the file together. Ren reaches inside and pulls out the papers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arisato Minako, the leader of S.E.E.S. in an alternate universe where ruin was inevitable, where her entire team had died by Nyx’s hand. She was the last remaining survivor in her world, and was subsequently saved and brought to this academy by Igor, the master of the Velvet Room, to undergo the same rehabilitation and training as the others that have been saved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her entire team died?” Futaba murmurs, staring at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe we have our answer,” Ren says, shoving the papers back into the file. The reason Minako had participated in this killing game as its mastermind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, we were just about to head to the principal’s office,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or rather, the Velvet Room,” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean?” Ren asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We believe that the principal’s office is, in fact, the Velvet Room,” Naoto says. “I hadn’t taken notice of its blue-and-gold design when I first stepped inside, but now…” She shakes her head, a hand on her hat. “I believe we’d be able to find out something more about that room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should all go together,” Futaba says. “I mean, we’re done investigating on our end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Done already?” Naoto sounds surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about it over lunch later,” Makoto says. “I think we should get going for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The principal’s office is indeed blue-and-gold, two colours that Futaba didn’t know would go so well together. The control panel used to manipulate the actions of the three headmasters is located at the back of the room, along with many monitors - perhaps broadcasting whatever is captured by the various security cameras.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If this is the Velvet Room, then we would probably find traces of the Velvet Room denizens here,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait, but how’d you know that this is the Velvet Room? What about the principal’s room? You know, the dormitory one?” Futaba asks. “It was blue and gold too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps they are both Velvet Rooms,” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Ren blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto shrugs in response, and that is that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto waves Futaba over to the control panel. “Would it be possible to hack into their databases and access any information regarding the Velvet Room attendants?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba stares at the multiple monitors, the numerous buttons and the glowing keyboard in front of her. She turns back, a grin on her face, “Mweheheh~! Who do you think you’re talking to?” She drags over a blue rolling chair and settles down in it, fingers flying over the keys as if they have a life of their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba didn’t even need to utilise her skills all that much - the information doesn’t even have a password lock on it. She accesses the files, pulling up a couple of videos and photographs. She leans back against the chair, fingers clasped behind her head as she looks up to view her masterpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Only to be met by the blank stare of a blonde woman, a bullet hole through her head. Futaba nearly falls off her seat as the woman disappears into sparkles. She glances towards another monitor. A man is stabbed through the chest, light fizzling out from those golden eyes as he, too, dissolves into nothingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The perpetrator’s face is displayed on all the screens, holding a knife, a pistol, a rope, a bottle of poison, a hammer. Blood covers their clothes, and a few droplets shine in the dim lighting on their face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako wears a devious grin, nothing but bitterness and sheer satisfaction in those eyes. The camera feed fizzles away with every Velvet Room attendant killed, including Igor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the final video has Futaba sitting up straight. The attendant in this one looks like a girl no older than Futaba herself. She stands in a room surrounded by a tower of fire, her back against the wall, clutching a book under her arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, all of a sudden, she disappears in a shower of sparkles, leaving a blue butterfly that soars past the flames, then blinks into nothing right above Futaba’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is what happened to the Velvet Room denizens,” Naoto whispers, her expression one of horror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! You mean there’s no one left to save us?” Futaba cries, almost hysterically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That last video,” Makoto says thoughtfully. “The girl wasn’t dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She turned into a butterfly!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suspect that she escaped to another universe, another dimension, deeming this place unsafe,” Naoto says. “However, in doing so, Minako must have had the opportunity to prevent her from coming back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That butterfly...I’d seen it before,” Ren says. “When we were shown the Flashback Light, I saw the butterfly, and it spoke to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Spoke to you?” Makoto asks. “What did it say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba doesn’t remember seeing a butterfly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It told me that I was playing an unjust game and that my chances of winning are...practically zero,” Ren says, scratching his head. “Apparently, Akechi heard it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see,” Naoto nods. “Is it possible to summon that butterfly again?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...highly doubt it,” Ren says with a shrug. “I mean, I didn’t even know how she contacted me in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She may not be able to contact us again until we are out of this academy,” Makoto says. “I think we can safely assume that she would not be of help to us until Minako is gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But even with Minako gone, would we be able to…” Futaba swallows thickly. “We still have those three gods to beat, right, and with all the Velvet Room denizens gone besides…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that envelopes the room comes with unyielding tension. This power of theirs...it’s not like anyone remembers how to call upon it. Should they convince Minako to release them, there’s no telling what may happen once they step out of the school gates - there may not even be a world waiting for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll never know till we try,” Makoto says. “We’ll decide on our next course of action after the final class trial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba bites her lip, trying to remain enthusiastic. Of course, they’d have to clear up all these mysteries first, or else they wouldn’t even be able to talk about leaving this place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s wrap up our investigation today,” Naoto says. “I think we all need rest before tomorrow’s trial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What say we go get some lunch?” Ren asks, eyes lighting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, the suggestion is met with reassuring beams and smiles, dissipating some, if not most, of the tension that had blanketed them since a few days ago. The four of them make their way to the dining hall, chitchatting just like old friends, eagerly pushing the dangers of tomorrow to the back of their minds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DAILY LIFE: AMAMIYA REN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lunch goes by quickly, and so does the rest of the afternoon. Ren stays in his room, poring over documents and texts that he had stolen from the archives. Documents about his friends, the so-called Phantom Thieves of Hearts. What kind of weird name is that anyway? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had managed to piece together a few bits and pieces regarding his memory of how the world ended - Yaldabaoth had fused the cognitive world and the real world together, and when people forgot about the Phantom Thieves, they had no longer existed in people’s cognition and had disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren awoke in this academy next, in the Shujin-Kosei campus, and proceeded to find Ryuji, Ann and Akechi, while Futaba remained unseen until the first trial. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at the photograph of a blue-haired boy - Kitagawa Yuusuke, the aspiring artist. A prim and proper girl with fierce eyes - Niijima Makoto. A smiling girl with fluffy hair - Okumura Haru. A cat-like creature - Morgana. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These are the people he fought alongside with. The people who had vowed to stop Yaldabaoth with him. The people who could not be saved. Memories flood in - memories of that time at the fireworks festival, memories of their day at the beach, memories of their time at Destinyland, of the school festival, of the plan to foil Akechi’s own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though he had been a traitor, Akechi still felt like a teammate, someone that Ren could connect to so easily. Perhaps that is why he felt a certain kinship with the Ace Ikemen moments after they had met, no matter how deranged Akechi had become under the pressure of the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oh right. Shidou Masayoshi. Niijima Sae, Okumura Kunikazu, Sakura Futaba Kaneshiro JunyaMadarameIchiryusaiKamoshidaSuguru</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rush of memories almost knocks Ren unconscious as his head begins to spin. God, it hurts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you remember the bonds between you and your fellow confidants? Do you remember everything that led up to this point in this timeline and universe? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sojiro, Takemi, Iwai, Kawakami, Yoshida, Shinya, Hifumi, Ohya, Chihaya, Mishima, Igor, Sae, Justine and Caroline…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising his head, Ren gapes as he watches the blue butterfly flutter into his field of vision, landing on the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to transform those bonds into strength to fight against despair. Show the world what you are made of. Do not let your friends’ deaths be in vain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the butterfly fizzles away, leaving Ren staring blankly at where it once perched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lavenza…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren gathers up the files and shoves them onto his bedside table. He throws an arm over his eyes as he lies on his back, willing away the tears that threaten to spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was uneventful, but it was the most merry meal they had ever since they awoke in this academy. They talked about everything and nothing; they talked about the detective novels that Naoto had recently picked up, they talked about the old anime files that Futaba managed to dig up and had been watching since lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do one last thing tonight,” Makoto says as they step out of the dining hall. “Let’s pay our respects.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. The air turns solemn once more, though not out of fear or despair. With Makoto taking the lead, they head up to classroom 2-D of the Yasogami campus. A minute of silence for the bright-eyed girl who died there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse’s office, where two boys had succumbed to the desperation of a friend. The pool, where a kind and quiet teammate had been brutally murdered. The Ace Model’s Research Lab, where the drive to recover their memories had cost them the life of one of their own. Finally, the corridor outside the library, the heroic self-sacrifice of two commendable comrades who had given them the one chance to catch the true mastermind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When all the locations have been visited, everyone returns to their rooms, bidding each other good night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> For the first time in a long time, Ren sleeps soundly, no longer plagued with nightmares but with hopeful dreams of finally leaving this killing academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them stand outside the elevator as the statue rises, revealing the metal box that would bring them to their freedom...or to their doom. If they slip up now, today of all times, they are going to die. They are going to die and the world would plunge into ruin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, they walk into the mechanical carriage. Futaba’s fists are balled, Ren’s hands are stuck in his pockets. Naoto stands right in front of the door, while Makoto leans against a wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator’s journey feels much shorter than it did, and soon, they stand once more at the trial grounds, taking their usual place at the stands except…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re here too?” Futaba cries out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing where she usually stands is Arisato Minako, arms folded, a smile on her face. Ren shudders. He remembers the violent deaths the Velvet Room denizens had died, and how Minako had smiled as she killed every single one of them prior to this game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” Minako says, with a strange sort of enthusiasm. “I’m still one of you guys, after all! One of the sixteen students brought into this academy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba opens her mouth to argue, but Naoto shakes her head. Minako continues to smile that unsettling smile of hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, here’s the conditions of this class trial,” Minako says. “If you guys manage to explain every single thing about this academy and the truth of the outside world, then you win and I’ll get executed, but if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>win, then all you guys will die. Does that sound about right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course,” Makoto says without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The class trial to live, the class trial to die. Billowing with hope and despair in equal parts, the final class trial, to end this killing game once and for all, begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CLASS TRIAL: YUKI MAKOTO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we start with first?” Minako mumbles to herself, then holds up a finger. “Oh, I know! Let’s start from the beginning, from all your pasts!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All our pasts? You mean what happened to us before we came here?” Ren asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their pasts...With the information they have on hand, Makoto is confident that they would be able to overcome this first hurdle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start with you, Makoto-kun,” Minako says. Makoto straightens his shoulders. “So, tell us! What happened to you before you came to this academy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto explains what he has learned from poring over the numerous files and documents in the archives - that he was a member of the extracurricular club that climbed Tartarus and exterminated Shadows. However, they were bested in battle by the queen of death, Nyx, and had then been rescued before the end of the world. He even lists all the members of S.E.E.S. for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s great! You passed!” Minako cries. “You could have mentioned the Iwatodai dorm or Gekkoukan High School, but I guess this will do.” She stabs a finger in Naoto’s direction. “Now it’s your turn!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto has no difficulty recalling hers as well - renowned Detective Prince who had helped the police on numerous occasions, before being assigned to the murder cases in the town of inaba. She had awakened to her Persona within the TV world, after she had accepted her Shadow, a part of her, and fought alongside the Investigation Team. Narukami, Hanamura, Satonaka, Amagi and Teddie. However, because they were unable to determine the true murderer, fog had enveloped the town and Shadows ran rampant, decimating the town aside from a few survivors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren and Futaba used to be Phantom Thieves, able to enter the cognitive world, the Metaverse,  with the aid of a smartphone app, the MetaNav. They had then proceeded to effect changes of heart in criminals of society, before needing to stand up to the God of Control, Yaldabaoth, to prevent it from taking over the world and destroying it. However, things went awry, and the fusion of the Metaverse and the real world had been completed. When no one believed in the Phantom Thieves anymore, they had disappeared, one by one. Vanished without a trace, before Ren and a few others had been rescued and pulled into this academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re all so reliable!” Minako says, clapping her hands, as if enjoying the show. “I guess that question was too easy, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have another one?” Futaba asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! What do you think this is?” Minako says. “I’m the judge here, so don’t try anything funny, you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s best to go along with her for now. Makoto shifts his weight from one foot to the other. After all, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who holds their life in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you passed that with flying colours, now for my next question,” Minako says. “What is the reason you guys are brought here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reason? It was simple. “The Persona Academy Hope Project,” Makoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, you’re good,” Minako nods encouragingly. “So, what’s it about? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who </span>
  </em>
  <span>is it for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were meant to strengthen our Personas in order to fight back against the gods who nearly ended the world before irreversible ruin came to them,” Naoto says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And...uh...like,” Futaba mumbles, playing with the hem of her jacket. “It’s for the resistance group, or something like that. We were supposed to...uhm...give them hope or something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why there were so many cameras set up everywhere in the school,” Ren says. “Our movements were broadcast to the resistance group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that was kinda close. I’ll give it to you, I guess,” Minako says, nodding. “Actually, you’re being broadcasted to the whole world, for anyone who cares to watch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Broadcasted to...the whole world?” Ren’s eyes widen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I said,” Minako says. “You guys are being broadcasted to the entire world, on every single screen…Don’t you think it’s cool being world-famous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not in this way!” Futaba protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minako says, with a wave of her hand, “you’re right in saying that this project is supposed to give them hope! Congratulations! Now we’re on to the third question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What is this unsettling feeling bubbling in the pits of his stomach? Makoto leans against the stand as Minako asks the next question, her voice booming in the deathly silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, now you gotta answer me this! Who messed with this plan, huh? Who was the ultimate traitor?” Minako asks, taunting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ultimate traitor? Makoto doesn’t like the sound of this one. Why would she ask something so blatantly obvious? The one who messed with this Hope Project has to be…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gotta be you, obviously!” Futaba cries, before Makoto has a chance to stop her. His heart sinks as Minako seems to take her accusation in stride, looking thoughtful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I guess you’re right again!” Minako nods, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh? Makoto stares at her, then back to Futaba, who wears a determined frown. That was not a trick question? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, moving on,” Minako says. “Why do you think I became the traitor?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto glances over at Ren and Futaba. While he is aware that they found the answer to this question, he totally forgot to ask about it, and neither of them had thought to bring it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because all your friends died,” Ren says quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako goes silent for a moment, then nods, “Oh, right. So that’s how it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto raises a brow. What an interesting response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, moving on,” Minako says, plastering that smile across her face. “Next question: Where are the Velvet Room attendants now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You killed them,” Naoto says. “Leaving nearly none alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh yes, Lavenza,” Minako says. “That damned butterfly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto grips the stand so hard till his fingers have turned white. It’s not making any sense. What is this strange feeling? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, so that’s how it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That damned butterfly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something’s wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Minako opens her mouth to ask the next question, Makoto holds up a hand. “Stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone turns to stare at him, as if he’s grown two heads. Naoto, in particular, looks frustrated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’ve got a question? Sorry, I’m the one asking the questions here,” Minako says. “So, anyway…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re walking right into your trap,” Makoto says. “You’ve been lying to us the whole trial!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“H-Huh?” Minako looks taken aback, losing her cool demeanour throughout the entire trial. Of course it was weird. Why hadn’t Makoto noticed it before? For them to get every question right is probably a good thing - Minako had given them access to the information after all - but the fact that Minako has shown absolutely no change in her emotions is what has been troubling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if this is not the truth of the academy...then what had they been reading throughout their past two days? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto has to figure it out right here, right now, or they’re all going to die. How’s he going to do this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Contradictions first</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Makoto thinks. If he can unravel the reason behind the contradictions, it may lead him just that one inch closer to the truth. First up, that phrase. “That damned butterfly.” Thinking back to the video footage that they saw, it was clear where the contradiction lies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know that Lavenza had turned into a butterfly?” Makoto asks. “From what we saw from the video footage, there was a wall of flames surrounding her when you tried to kill her. Moreover, she disappeared the moment she turned into a butterfly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” Minako takes on a defensive stance. “I watched the video.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impossible,” Futaba shakes her head. “The video files weren’t ever accessed ever since they were created.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s no way you could have known, given what we know,” Makoto says. “Yet you did.” Could he link this contradiction to the truth of this academy? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. Makoto takes a step back. The truth of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>academy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Are the truth of the academy and the truth of this world separate truths? So all that about Shadows and Tartarus and the ruin brought upon the world by Nyx…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were they all lies? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If so, then what is this academy used for? What exactly had they been looking at for the past few days? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, but Makoto has distinctly remembered this happening - climbing the tower with S.E.E.S. and facing Nyx. If everything they have read about, everything that they know up to now have been lies, then… why does Makoto remember this so distinctly, as if it just happened…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if it just happened? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could they trust their memories? Have they been altered in some way or form? If Makoto can answer that question, it may bring them one step closer to learning the truth about, specifically, this academy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. A thought occurs to Makoto. Could it be…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Flashback Lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used the Flashback Lights to alter our memories, didn’t you?” Makoto says, staring Minako dead in the eyes. “You got Morgana and Teddie to give us the Flashback Lights to ‘restore’ our memories, but in actual fact, you were giving us new, false ones that you created, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, that’s not true,” Minako says, but there is less conviction in that statement now. Makoto knows he’s hit the nail on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s why we had all believed in the documents scattered throughout the academy,” Naoto says, realisation dawning on her face. “Because it lined up with what we were shown.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how could it ‘line up’ as beautifully as what Naoto is suggesting? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that all these are fake?” Futaba cries. “The memories, the ‘truths’ we learned? Everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everything is fake</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Makoto thinks. That’s right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is a fucking fairytale. A story. Fiction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you get it now?” Minako says. All mock cheerfulness is gone from her expression, replaced with a triumphant smirk. “The </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth </span>
  </em>
  <span>of this academy?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Truth. That word pops up again. Makoto nods. “There’s only one explanation for all this. Everything that we have seen - every memory that we have remembered - are all stories. Shadows, Tartarus, the fog, the three gods...they never existed to begin with.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minako raises a brow. Makoto continues, “Our memories were wiped before entering this academy. The only thing we knew about ourselves were from the dossiers under our desks when we first awoke. Those dossiers could have planted false information in our head. In a way, it made use of suggestion to manipulate our thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“While that’s a cool theory, I have to admit that everything on that dossier is legitimate, besides your abilities, by the way,” Minako says. “Hey, did you know that Amamiya-kun developed kleptomania soon after entering this place, even though he never stole in the past?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren looks up at the mention of his name, but reveals no emotion behind those steely eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Makoto clears his throat. “Then, the motive videos hinted about our faked histories, goading us to learn more about ourselves by hanging the carrot in front of our faces. After that, Morgana and Teddie used the Flashback Lights on us - further cementing our false pasts in our minds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, the archives and the documents regarding the principal’s rooms,” Naoto finishes. “They had resembled the description of the Velvet Room given in the documents. Not only that, our false pasts are written in the texts in the archives.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s a good deduction.” Minako congratulates them. “But there’s one thing you forgot - the security cameras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The security cameras? Weren’t they there so you could keep watch on us?” Futaba growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of their purposes, but I wasn’t lying when I said there were viewers. Viewers other than myself, you know,” Minako drawls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Viewers other than yourself?” Who could she be referring to? If Makoto puts the pieces of information together like a jigsaw puzzle…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If what we had been reading about is a lie, then that means that the world is still functioning, right, as per normal,” Makoto says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever normal is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Then could the viewers be normal people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Normal people? You sure?” Minako asks, a hint of teasing in her voice. “I mean, looks like you’re right. For real, this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If normal people can watch this, does that mean that this is...a show? Some kind of TV show?” Naoto asks, face pale. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re sharp,” Minako nods. “You’re right. This is a TV show - a game show, actually.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A game show?” Futaba stares wide-eyed at Minako. “I don’t get it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are bets on you guys, you know,” Minako says. “And I can’t believe you’re winning.” She points at Futaba. “Many people bet on you to be the second victim or something, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Futaba’s arms are wrapped around herself, visibly shuddering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, next question,” Minako says, spreading her arms out. “What’s my role in all this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fairly simple question given what they have come across and dealt with. If this is a TV show, no matter how fucked up it is, then… “You are the host of this show, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right,” Minako nods. “Being the host, I can’t die halfway through. Akechi-kun couldn’t have killed me with that knife even if he tried. There would have been dire consequences if he ever got close to it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Goro was right all along. He was right all along when he claimed that she was the traitor. If only he hadn’t gotten on everyone’s nerves and offered up false theories every single damned time on purpose...No, they shouldn’t blame him for giving in to the stress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only they had trusted him just a little more…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I suppose this is it,” Minako says, smiling. “This is the truth of this academy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto lets out a loud sigh in relief. They’ve done it. They’ve gotten to the bottom of this entire mystery - that they are participants in a goddamned killing game meant for the entertainment of the masses. They have overcome the odds and they get to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“As per the deal, I guess I would have to be executed,” Minako says with a shake of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wait,” Futaba says, holding up a hand. There is a conflicted expression on her face as she refuses to look at Minako. “Why don’t you just...leave with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Minako blinks, then laughs. A high-pitched laughter rings throughout the trial grounds. “As per the rules, the blackened would have to be executed, right? And I am the blackened this time round.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rules have never been broken. That much is true, because this is a game show, a TV show that many people have their eyes on. If anyone flouted the rules, this show would be out of business. And that includes Minako. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, good job for figuring it out,” Minako says. Morgana, Teddie and Koromaru gather around her, waving goodbye with pleasant smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The collar from the execution chamber clamps around Minako’s neck, and all she does is wave as she is dragged forcefully back into the metallic room, the doors slamming shut behind her, the sign “Execution in Progress” glowing to life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The holographic screen appears once more, showing Minako standing in a cheerleader’s outfit, holding a pair of pom-poms, standing barefoot at the edge of what appears to be a bed of hot coals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DANCE TILL YOU DROP</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls begin to close in around Minako, forcing her to step closer and closer to the bed of burning coals. Makoto’s breath catches in his throat. God, he can’t watch this. And yet he cannot take his eyes off the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears Futaba make a strangled noise the moment Minako is forced to step on the coals. The reaction is instantaneous. Minako’s body becomes locked in a deadly dance, desperate to put as much distance between her skin and the coals. Captivating and entrancing, the way her lithe body writhes in pain at the burning sensation shooting through her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, suddenly, there is a spark. A miniscule spark, but all of a sudden, the bed of coals erupt into flames. Minako disappears from view behind the inferno. When the fire dies down, no remains can be seen, save for an unassuming, tiny piece of fabric that flutters to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Epilogue: Yuki Makoto</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it. Everyone leaves their stands, and heads back to the elevator, this time with only one goal in mind. The elevator clanks and chugs its way back up to the surface, opening its metallic doors only when the gym has come back into view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba is the first one out, running around and leaping for joy. Ren has a small smile on his face. A rare expression, Makoto thinks. Naoto herself has removed her hat, holding it under her arm, as she joins the other two in their jubilance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto trails behind them, smiling as well as he thinks of their renewed freedom. As per the rules, they have to leave. There’s nothing stopping them now. They make their way to the entrance of the school, of the Yasogami entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naoto puts her hand on the doorknob and twists. The door opens with a click, and it pushes open automatically. Sunlight streams through the door, bathing them in a soft, late morning glow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Futaba and Naoto are the first ones out, followed by Ren. Makoto stands at the entrance of the school for the longest time. This is the place where they spent the last few weeks or so. This is the place that they’ve made new memories, with people who were kept in the same situation as themselves, the newest memories after forgetting who they were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So why can’t Makoto bring himself to leave? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s over. There’s nothing keeping him here. It’s all done. There are no more mysteries to be solved…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that’s the part that gets him, Makoto realises in a sudden epiphany. There are no more mysteries, no more class trial thrills to keep him on the edge of his seat, his mind racing like a sports car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! What’s taking you so long?” Futaba pops her head in. “Everyone’s waiting outside!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, coming,” Makoto shoves his hands into his pockets, clenching his fists, as he follows Futaba outside. To the world that moved on while they were trapped in that dark and lonely place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange sort of emptiness comes with the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We would like to congratulate you on your outstanding performance in the three-hundred-and-forty-fifth Killing Game Semester as the Ace Analyst. Due to the popular demand, we would like to invite you to host the next episode of the Killing Game Semester. Please reply by 4th April. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours sincerely, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Igor </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Killing Game Semester Development Team </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so glad you all managed to bear with me and this mess of a work till the end...I admit the ending isn't that climatic, and is probably a letdown, but I just tried to write this in the danganronpa ending fashion... </p><p>Hope you've enjoyed it! I'll be sharing some of my ideas on the chapters in the author's note (next chapter) if you all wanted to read them...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just an author's note sharing what I thought of each chapter and some trivia (not drafts but what I imagined some things to turn out)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">BRIEF OVERVIEW</span>
</p><p>Frankly, I thought I was gonna die writing this because it took so damn long...but I'm so glad I managed to finish it in the end. Actually, this story was supposed to contain some romantic pairings: Akechi x Ren, Yuu x Yosuke, Chie x Yukiko and Minako x Makoto. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately), they didn't make the cut, because there's no way, after writing halfway, that I would be able to stuff in romantic stuff with all these...killings.</p><p>Another thing is that Chie was supposed to survive till the end, but the plans changed when Ryuji died in Chapter 2. Yukiko was supposed to kill only Yosuke, and Ann was supposed to use Chie's trick to kill Ryuji later, and Chie was supposed to survive until the end, but guess where my messy brain took us lol. </p><p><span class="u">UNUSED EXECUTIONS</span>: </p><p>Ace Analyst: Makoto sitting on a rolling chair, a large device placed on his head connected to many wires. He basically dies from what he perceives to be information overload, but is actually his brain getting fried by electricity.</p><p>Ace Archer: Yukari is strapped to a target and arrows are continuously fired into her body, stabbing her till the entire target is covered in arrows.</p><p>Ace Techie: Fuuka is to go up against a giant robot with nothing but a wrench and a toy ray gun. Just as she manages to smash the robot's battery in and reign victorious, the robot comes crashing down on her and crushing her to death.</p><p>Ace Salesman: Same as Yukiko, except that in an inn, he would be working in Junes. Although Yosuke was never meant to be a killer and rather a victim, so I gave this execution to Yukiko instead.</p><p>*The other characters don't have executions because from the very start they were never meant to be killers and were either victims or survivors, so yeah. Besides, what kind of execution can I come up with for stuff like Ace Investigator anyway?</p><p>
  <span class="u">CHAPTER REVIEWS:</span>
</p><p>Prologue: Was kinda fun to write, switching between POVs like that. If you look closely, you can probably tell there's something off with Minako from the very start. She calls all the boys by their surnames, while referring to all the girls by their given names. However, if you noticed, Minako refers to Shirogane Naoto as Naoto in her monologue, despite her introducing herself as a boy at the time.</p><p>Chapter 1: Was a warmup for the later chapters. The Gardening Room was thrown out at the last minute, though, and Junpei's execution is heavily inspired by the execution used in sdr2 chapter 2.</p><p>Chapter 2: I had a lot of problems with this one. A whole <em>ton</em>. I had to rewrite this part at least five times because of the inconsistencies and missing information. It was pure horror.</p><p>Chapter 3: One of my prouder moments. I had came up with this idea just as I was about to head to bed. I apologise to Akihiko lol he isn't meant to be that bad.</p><p>Chapter 4: Didn't like this one. At all. Hated it to the core, but it had to be done. Ryuji was supposed to be killed by Ann in this chapter using the same trick. Didn't like Chie's execution either.</p><p>Chapter 5: Absolutely <em>loved </em>writing this. 10/10 would write this again. Can't say much for the reader experience...hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it...With Akechi being my favourite character in Persona 5 and Yuu being my favourite in Persona 4, my heart just broke at the ending.</p><p>Chapter 6: I had to wrap the story up somehow, and I never really liked danganronpa's endings like how they just leave the academy after getting a huge infodump, so I decided to write it that way anyway.</p><p>
  <span class="u">UPCOMING STORY IDEAS THAT I MAY OR MAY NOT WRITE: </span>
</p><p>New Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony characters in Persona 4 x Persona 5 sort of fusion au fic featuring Ouma Kokichi as MC and Oumasai as main pairing. </p><p>Persona 5 characters in Dragon Quest 11 au</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>